


Виа Ирис-4

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers), Соланж Гайяр (Solange_Galliade)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 92,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange_Galliade/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%20%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D1%80
Summary: Когда Гарри Поттер получил приказ найти пропавшего в Афганистане Рольфа Скамандра, он не предполагал, что эта операция закончится в США. Когда Фрэнк Касл и Билли Руссо отправлялись в тот же Афганистан в составе засекреченной группы, они не думали, что это приведет их в Магическую Британию.И уж точно никто из них не думал о первой в истории совместной маго-маггловской, американо-британской секретной спецоперации.
Relationships: Flora Carrow/Billy "The Beaut" Russo
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630423
Kudos: 8





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Каратель".  
> Нецензурная лексика, особо жестокие сцены, кастрация, смерть второстепенных персонажей
> 
> Название — отсылка к роману Тома Клэнси "Радуга-6"

— Сто долларов, — мальчишка наклонился почесать грязную ногу и широко улыбнулся, показывая щербатые зубы. На руках у него шипел котенок песочного браса, охаживая себя хвостом по бокам и поднимая в воздух черные и серые облачка пыли. 

— Пятьдесят, — отрезал Рольф. — Он болен. Умрет скоро. 

— Zel (сто — пуштун.), — мальчишка пожал плечами. — Если скоро умрет, зачем покупаешь? Сто. 

Рольф протянул руку погладить котенка и тут же отдернул ладонь — когтистая лапа прошла в четверти дюйма от пальцев. 

— Злой, — мальчишка встряхнул котенка за загривок. — Свирепый. Сто долларов. 

— Пятьдесят, — стоял на своем Рольф. Хотя зверюшку было жалко. Дожил бы до Кабула хотя бы. 

Мальчишка вдруг насторожился, завертел головой. Рольф машинально — тоже. В начале улицы поднялся клуб пыли, заурчал мотор маггловского автомобиля. 

— Пятьдесят, — мальчишка быстро сунул ему в руки котенка. — Давай деньги. Уходи. 

Рольф едва успел достать из кармана жилетки маггловские деньги, как мальчишка вырвал купюры у него из рук и бросился в дом. Рольф так и остался стоять с котенком на руках. 

— Уходи, — растрепанная голова выглянула из двери грязно-белого домика. — Или прячься. Сюда, — мальчишка махнул рукой в сторону амбара. 

Рольф за свою долгую практику зверолова привык доверять интуиции. А сейчас она была полностью согласна с мальчишкой. Рольф крепко прижал к груди выдирающегося котенка, проскользнул в дверь амбара и постарался плотно прикрыть ее за собой. Как же, закроешь ее! Между досками такие щели, что всю улицу видно. 

Пыль осела, у невысокого заборчика остановился автомобиль. Рольф уже видел такие — любимый транспорт маггловских американских военных. Наверное, и английских тоже. Один за другим магглы выбирались наружу. Рольф прижался к щели в двери, всматриваясь внимательнее. Какие-то странные магглы. Движения какие-то бездушные, словно у кукол. Оружие под рукой, но... Что именно «но», Рольф и сам не мог сейчас сказать, но что-то с этими магглами было не так. 

— На месте, лейтенант, — ровным голосом произнес один из магглов. 

Тот, к кому он обращался, так же ровно и медленно кивнул, махнул остальным. Двое остались возле автомобиля, глядя перед собой. Статуи в Хогвартсе и то живее. Сам лейтенант спокойно зашел в дом, даже не остановившись на пороге. Рольф почти не дышал. Где он видел такое? Или слышал? Где? 

В доме гортанно переговаривались. Рольф не слишком хорошо знал пушту, но после того, как его переводчик потерялся где-то после Гелака, пришлось учить. И первое, что он выучил, кроме «здравствуй» и «сколько», было «контрабанда». Что поделать, если тут это почти легально. Рольф крепче прижал к груди котенка и прислушался внимательнее. Так и есть, говорили о контрабанде, смеялись. Кажется, предложили американцам чаю. Ухо уловило еще одно знакомое слово — «артефакт». Рольф поднялся, осторожно выпрямился и тихо вытер вспотевший лоб. 

Магглы один за другим вышли, неся несколько небольших мешков. Тот, которого назвали лейтенантом, ругнулся и тряхнул рукой, словно кот.

— Все в порядке, эл-ти? — второй даже не замедлил шага. 

— Зацепился за какую-то хрень, — лейтенант наклонился, поднял с земли золотой кулончик, повертел в пальцах. 

Рольф прищурился, стараясь разглядеть кулон получше. И тут все встало на свои места. Магглы не странные, они под Империо. Когда-то Рон рассказывал, как выглядит человек под Третьим Непростительным. Теперь Рольф вспомнил. И кулон узнал — богиня Манат. Издалека не разобрать — золотой или позолоченный, но... Контрабанда, магглы под Империо, старинные украшения... Рольф перехватил котенка одной рукой, прижал к груди локтем, чтобы тот не вырывался, тихо достал волшебную палочку и прошептал: 

— Экспекто Патронум. 

Серебристый лемур сел столбиком на грязном полу и поднял на Рольфа большие глаза. 

— Передай Джорджу Уизли. Кажется, я только что наткнулся на такое нарушение Статута, — Рольф запнулся, перехватил котенка повыше, начал заново. — Джорджу Уизли. В Афганистане, Гелат, поселок Катнам, нарушение Статута, применение Империо на магглах, контрабанда артефактов. Я попробую разузнать побольше. Все. Беги. 

Лемур взмахнул хвостом и растаял в воздухе. Рольф снова опустился на колени у двери и вытер вспотевший лоб. Теперь главное — тихо переждать, пока магглы уедут, а потом аппарировать. Или сейчас? Может быть, магглы не услышат хлопок? 

— Выдвигаемся, — один из тех магглов, кто остался у автомобиля, поправил шлем. 

— Ага, сейчас, — лейтенант оглянулся, небрежно бросил кулончик в карман. 

И тут котенок с неожиданной силой лягнул Рольфа задними лапами, вырвался и бросился куда-то в глубь амбара. С грохотом посыпались не то доски, не то садовая утварь. Рольф шарахнулся в сторону, сжимая палочку в кулаке. 

Лейтенант дернулся, бросился к двери. Рольф набрал в грудь побольше воздуху... И тут за спиной раздался такой знакомый хлопок аппарации, а потом на затылок Рольфу опустилось что-то тяжелое.

***

Билли Руссо третий раз пытался прочесть страницу. Прочесть как раз несложно, а вот въехать в то, что написано — сейчас это та еще задачка. Он поежился. Вроде бы и Афганистан — жара, а холодно. 

— Редьярд Киплинг «Свет погас», — Чаффи плюхнулся на соседнюю койку, начал бездумно расшнуровывать ботинки. 

— Я знаю, — Де Лена оторвался от комикса, который читал точно так же, как Билли — Киплинга: пять минут пялился в одну и ту же страницу. — Это про парня, который вырос в приюте, свалил рисовать хаджей, потом вернулся, его девчонка ему не давала, и он начал рисовать блядей, а потом ослеп. Вроде так. 

— До блядей еще не дочитал, — Билли перевернул страницу. 

— А ты в курсе, что твой Киплинг — расист, — Де Лена подложил под спину подушку. 

— Лоуренс тоже расист, — Билли пожал плечами, — но в учебке все равно его проходят. 

— Ну, ты сравнил, — Де Лена возмутился, но как-то без огонька.

Кстати, об огоньке. Сейчас костер бы, и побольше. Чего же так холодно? Билли сделал вид, что до Де Лены ему никакого дела нет. Мудак. Итальяшка, а корчит из себя латиноса. Одно другого не лучше. 

— Кстати, — Чаффи расшнуровал один ботинок и выпрямился, так и сидя с одной обутой ногой, — когда почта? 

— Хрен его знает, — Билли третий раз подряд пытался прочитать одну и ту же строку. Бесит. Письма, расизм, Де Лена, Чаффи — все бесит. 

— А я вот жду письма от своей, — завел свою волынку Де Лена. — Эй, эл-ти, тебе кто в этот раз напишет? Двадцать баксов на то... 

— Что это будет «Дорогой Джонни», — заржал Чаффи. 

— Как бы тебе, Чак, «Дорогого Джонни» от жизни не получить, — нехорошо протянул Билли и закрыл книгу. — Хаджи, знаешь ли... 

Чаффи замер со шнурками в руках, глупо приоткрыв рот. Да что ж они тормознутые такие в последнее время? В патруле спят, хаджи над ними ржут — они молчат. Правда, он сам тоже хорош — молчал и кивал. Билли подождал несколько секунд, потом снова демонстративно открыл Киплинга. 

— Это ты из-за халупы той бесишься? — наконец медленно спросил Чаффи. 

— Какой халупы? — Фрэнк хлопнул дверью, плюхнулся на соседнюю койку, зашуршал конвертом. 

— Да так, мелочь, — скривился Билли. — Живность какая-то возилась, а Чаффи тут же ар-Заркави себе навоображал. 

— Халупу проверили? — Фрэнк развернул письмо. 

И этот туда же — недавно всю душу бы вытряс за то, что не проверили, а сейчас письмо из дому листает, как так и надо. По затылку потянуло холодом, Билли устроился на подушке удобнее, чтобы не сквозило — не помогло. 

— Проверили, — кивнул он. — Будешь ржать — кошка. 

— Ага, кошка, — буркнул Чаффи и принялся за второй ботинок. — А шороху было, словно там взвод талибов. 

— Бывает, — пожал плечами Фрэнк и уткнулся в письмо. 

Билли закрыл книгу — все равно не читается, как устав заучивать — нашарил в кармане сигареты, поднялся, вышел наружу, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Все-таки в Афгане здоровское небо, дома такого нет. Вспыхнул оранжевый огонек зажигалки, Билли заслонил его ладонью и задумался. Пальцам стало теплее, потом отогрелась рука, расслабились мышцы запястья. Так и стоял бы. 

— Прикуривай уже, снайпер, — Фрэнк появился рядом, как чертик из коробочки. — Светишь тут всем хаджам. 

Билли медленно вытащил сигарету из пачки, прикурил, несколько секунд смотрел на желтоватый лепесток огня, наконец быстро задул его. Пальцы снова укололо холодом. 

— Ты чего в последнее время такой дерганый? — Фрэнк присел на корточки, оперся о стену. 

— Не знаю, — дернул плечом Билли. — Хрень какая-то творится. А ты — наоборот. 

— Серьезно? — Фрэнк задумчиво почесал щеку. — Не миссия — курорт. 

— Серьезно? — спародировал его Билли. — Мотаемся по местным кишлакам, хватаем народ среди ночи, допрашиваем по почкам, таскаем какую-то херню. Знать бы еще, какую. Норм, не вопрос. 

— Проехали про допросы, — Фрэнк дернулся, голос сорвался. — Это не наше дело. 

— Окей, допросы — не наше, — с подчеркнутой готовностью согласился Билли. — А мешки? Ты знаешь, что в них? А оно звенит. 

— Допрыгаешься ты с такими разговорчиками, — Фрэнк поднялся, отряхнул колени. 

— А я думаю, что это мы допрыгаемся с такими миссиями, — Билли совершенно не хотелось спорить, но что-то толкало под ребра, подзуживало. — Мне-то что. Это у тебя жена и двое спиногрызов. Вот так таскаешь мешки, а там... 

— Хватит, — припечатал Фрэнк. — Закончили. Отлежишься завтра. В патруль в таком виде не пущу. 

— Есть, сэр, — салют вышел издевательским. Еще бы — с сигаретой в зубах. 

Фрэнк выматерился под нос, развернулся, только дверь за спиной хлопнула. Билли выплюнул окурок, потянулся за второй сигаретой и щелкнул зажигалкой. Золотистый лепесток задрожал, и по рукам снова прокатилось тепло — от пальцев и вверх. На душе стало спокойнее — он выкрутится. Чтобы он — и не выкрутился. В кармане согласно звякнул кулон с мордой какой-то странной местной бабы, который Билли машинально подобрал сегодня в деревне.

***

Поттер зашел в дежурку последним, привычно взъерошил мокрые после душа волосы и с протяжным зевком начал просматривать документы.

— Если командир зевает, тренировка была так себе, — хмыкнула Флора Кэрроу, разворачивая на коленях брошюру по колдомедицине. 

— Если командир зевает — это значит, что у него аллергия на бумажную работу, — Поттер развернул сводку из ДМП. 

Рон заржал было, но осекся, когда Гарри ехидно припечатал: 

— А Рональд Уизли, если ему так весело, сегодня вместо командира пойдет на летучку. 

— Может, лучше в атаку первым? — жалобно протянул Рон. 

У окна прыснул со смеху Голдштейн. Гарри закатил глаза. Вот и приноси после этого маггловскую литературу, расширяй бойцам кругозор. 

Из камина вылетел самолетик, сделал круг под потолком, заложил крутой вираж и опустился на стол прямо Гарри под руку. В дежурке тут же повисла тишина. Флора закрыла брошюру, Рон поддернул рукава мантии, Голдштейн свернул кроссворд. 

— Что там? — Рон пятерней отбросил со лба влажные волосы. 

Поттер пожал плечами и развернул пергамент. 

— К Кингсли вызывают, — сказал он, пробежав глазами полторы строки мелкого текста. 

— По поводу? — Флора поджала губы. 

— Хрен его знает, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Схожу — узнаю. Рон, дерни пока Макмиллана и его парней — вдруг замена понадобится. 

— Есть, — кивнул тот и потянулся за сквозным зеркалом. — Эрни, это Уизли. Подстрахуешь сегодня? 

Поттер сложил записку, сунул в карман. 

— Остальные — низкий старт, — бросил он перед тем, как шагнуть за дверь. — Рон — вместо меня на летучку в ДМП. 

По дороге до лифта Гарри отмел одну за другой три версии — почему его вызывают и почему так срочно. Сегодня народных гуляний не планируется, иначе бы в докладной от ДМП это было. Беспорядков тоже нет, иначе в Министерстве все носились бы как ужаленные. Кто-то из британских магов влип в неприятности за границей? Если да, то это должна быть просто эпичная неприятность, прямо-таки достойная легенд, если для решения проблемы нужны авроры. 

В лифте сначала пришлось потесниться, какая-то пожилая волшебница в мантии лавандового цвета едва не на стенку лезла, стараясь уберечь свои туфельки от встречи с поттеровскими армейскими ботинками. Но к нужному этажу народ рассосался, и в приемную Гарри шагнул из совершенно пустого лифта. Секретарь рванул с места, как «Молния», распахнул перед Поттером дверь министерского кабинета. 

— Заходи, — буркнул Кингсли, привстав в кресле. 

Секретарь запер за Поттером дверь, едва тот успел перешагнуть порог. Долиш отвлекся от пергаментов на столе, встал Гарри навстречу и крепко пожал руку, по своему обыкновению резко рванув ее вниз, словно пробуя плечевой сустав своего визави на прочность. Теодор Нотт обошелся вежливым кивком. Поттер остановился у стола по стойке «смирно» — ноги на ширине плеч, руки за спиной. 

— У твоей группы задача, — Кингсли дождался, когда Долиш вернется в свое кресло. 

— Рольф Скамандр исчез в Афганистане, — Долиш снова зашелестел бумагами. — Отправил патронуса Джорджу Уизли с коротким и малоинформативным сообщением. 

— Откуда он последний раз вышел на связь? — Поттер уже нутром чуял большую проблему, и за все восемь лет службы чутье его подводило редко. 

— Поселок Катнам, — Долиш близоруко сощурился, разбирая название. — Кроме этого он сообщил о нарушении Статута Секретности — применение Империо на магглах, и о контрабанде артефактов. Больше ничего. После этого Рольф Скамандр никаких сообщений не отправлял. Джордж пытался с ним связаться, но безуспешно. 

Рон не знает, значит, Джордж пошел напрямую в ДМП. Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу, пожевал губами. 

— Насколько плотно нам придется сотрудничать с афганцами? — быстро спросил он. 

— Не придется, — небрежно махнул рукой Нотт. — Действуете полностью самостоятельно. Все уже улажено. 

— Приоритет — спасение Скамандра или расследование контрабанды? — продолжил Гарри. 

— В первую очередь занимаетесь Скамандром, — Долиш свернул пергамент и собирался добавить что-то еще, как Нотт его перебил: 

— Вторая ваша задача — контрабанда и нарушение Статута. Это могут быть британские магглы. 

— А если это не британские магглы? — Поттер стоял навытяжку и смотрел строго перед собой. 

Повисла тишина, Кингсли шумно выдохнул, нагнул голову, словно собираясь боднуть Нотта. Долиш нервно постукивал кончиком пера по столу. 

— Не имеет значения, — Нотт откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил пальцы домиком. 

— Неужели подписали? — Долиш недоверчиво изогнул бровь. 

— Да, — довольно улыбнулся Нотт. — Французы уже готовы обсуждать кандидатуры сотрудников будущей международной организации. Немцы еще колеблются, но я уверен, что и они согласны. МАКУСА тоже согласны. С оговорками, но это решаемо. 

Поттер закатил глаза. «Виа Ирис», идея Тео, грубо говоря, международный аврорат со штаб-квартирой в Британии. Иногда Гарри жалел, что дал Нотту почитать Клэнси. Приобщил к маггловской культуре на свою голову. Нотту книга понравилась, идею он оценил и решил создать у волшебников свою «Радугу». Даже название выбрал похожее. 

— Ладно, — наконец протянул Кингсли. — Поттер, свободен. Всю информацию получишь у Долиша. До вечера твои должны пройти осмотр у целителей. 

Да, стандартная процедура — перед зарубежной командировкой аврор должен быть в форме, полностью здоров и готов славить Британию от Индии до Америки, как настоящий солдат королевы. С соответствующей справкой от целителя.

В дежурке он быстро раскидал распоряжения, связался с Макмилланом и сел заполнять один за другим нескончаемые запросы и бланки на снаряжение. Хорошо хоть аптечку Кэрроу собирает сама, сама все напишет, сама все заберет. Хотя иногда и аптечку собирать — не такое уж скучное дело. На что только ни согласишься, лишь бы от Мунго увильнуть. 

Но до конца дня все справки, все запросы должны быть у Долиша на столе, Голдштейн, Кэрроу, Рон, да и он сам, старший аврор Гарри Поттер должны стоять навытяжку с рюкзаками на плечах и поедать глазами то начальство, то портключ. И Гарри с тяжелым вздохом поставил на последнем листе свою подпись, неровную и угловатую, как у ребенка или старика с артритом, собрал пергаменты, надписал на каждом адресата, сложил в самолетики, забросил в камин, а затем шагнул в зеленое пламя и сам, пробурчав под нос: 

— Госпиталь Сент-Мунго.

***

Гребаные мешки никак не шли у Фрэнка из головы. До разговора с Билли он вообще не думал о том, что они таскают. Ну, мешки, ну и что? На фоне всего остального — так, херня. Не то чтобы Фрэнка сильно волновали проблемы хаджей. Тут каждый второй талиб, а каждый первый талибам сочувствует. А он, Фрэнк Касл, просто выполняет свою работу. И его работа — защищать страну, как умеет, как получается. А получается у него неплохо. Но вот мешки. Фрэнк зло сплюнул под ноги. Билли просто охрененный оптимист. Еще подумать не успеешь, что хуже уже не будет, как этот со своей дежурной улыбочкой тянет: «Будет, будет». И в этот раз Билли явно намекал на криминал. Фрэнк сначала посмеялся над этим — бред и только. Какой тут криминал? Откуда? Полковник Беннет — нормальный мужик, Шуновер — тоже. К ЦРУшнику, конечно, есть вопросы. Ладно, один мудак нужен для гармонии, как любит говаривать Билли. Но «костюмчик» к мешкам отношения не имеет. Насчет мешков распоряжается Беннет. А он — нормальный. 

Мысль снова пошла по кругу, Фрэнк крепче сжал кулаки. Надо ставить точку в этой херне. Он сам посмотрит, что в мешках, спросит Беннета — тот же нормальный, врать не будет, а потом уже ткнет Билли мордой в то, что его хваленая паранойя в этот раз подвела. Только вот парочку рапортов на подпись, чисто так, для предлога, Фрэнк с собой захватил. 

Он уже собрался постучать к Беннету, отрапортовать о последней операции, кстати, там как раз опять груз забирали, а потом ненавязчиво спросить: «Кстати, а что, собственно, за груз, полковник?». Но за спиной кашлянули. Билли, мать его. Фрэнк обернулся, приготовил пару слов, которые доходчиво Билли объяснят, почему не надо шляться, где хочется, но так ничего и не сказал. Руссо выглядел краше в гроб кладут — бледный, губы в темноте серыми кажутся, пальцы мелко дрожат. 

— В мешочках решил поковыряться? — улыбке Билли позавидовал бы любой зомби. 

— Спросить хочу, — картонная папка в руках Фрэнка тихо затрещала. — Как делают все нормальные люди, когда им что-то не ясно. 

— Нормальные, — затрясся от беззвучного смеха Билли. — Хорошо пошутил, сильно. 

— Да пошел ты! — Фрэнк взялся за дверную ручку, повернул... и ничего. Дверь не открылась. 

— Ну, что встал? Не видишь — закрыто, — плечи у Билли снова задрожали. Хрен его пойми от чего — от озноба или от смеха. — Славный полковник Беннет не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили. И любой нормальный, — от того, каким тоном Билли выделил именно это слово, Фрэнку захотелось ему вмазать, — человек понимает, что надо зайти попозже. Или вообще пойти на хер и не отвлекать нормальных людей всякой ерундой. Может, его вообще там нет. 

— Есть, — буркнул Фрэнк и дернул ручку сильнее. 

— Уверен? — Билли с сомнением покачал головой. 

— На все сто, — Фрэнк отпустил ручку, собрался постучать, но передумал. Если полковник внутри, давно бы уже дверь открыл. 

— Нет его там, — Билли мёрзко поежился. — Идем отсюда, Фрэнки. Рапорты завтра подпишешь. 

— А я думал, ты хочешь разобраться, — если уж Касл вцеплялся в какую-то мысль, то доводил все до конца. А сейчас мысль про странные грузы засела в голове накрепко. 

— Да, — Билли прислонился к стене и щелкнул зажигалкой, грея пальцы у маленького огонька. — А ты хочешь услышать, что все в порядке. Идем. Меньше спрашиваешь — меньше вранья услышишь. 

Фрэнк с трудом удержался, чтобы не садануть кулаком по хлипкой двери. Билли сам несколько дней назад заговорил про эти чертовы мешки, а теперь дает задний ход. С другой стороны, он прав, Фрэнку хотелось задать прямой вопрос и получить четкий прямой ответ — все в порядке, часть операции, не стоит забивать этим голову. Но слишком много набирается того, чем не стоит голову забивать. Так много, что делать вид, что все в порядке, не получается. 

— Фрэнки, это плохая идея, — прищурился Билли. 

— Пошел ты, — Касл начал обходить невысокое здание. 

Окна дерьмовые, стекол нет, где-то тут ставня плохо прилегала. Фрэнк осторожно поддел ножом одну из досок, прислушался, осторожно заглянул в щель. Полковник Беннет за столом старательно раскладывал на столе золотые побрякушки — кольца, браслеты, подвески, статуэтки. Вот он достал из мешка под ногами сморщенную человеческую руку со свечой в пальцах, покачал головой, отложил в сторону. Потом из мешка появилась человеческая голова размером с кулак, ее Беннет тоже отложил. 

Фрэнка передернуло. Маленькая голова, как у ребенка. Вот же ублюдок! Кулаки сами сжались.

— Ти-хо, — прошептал Билли, не отрывая взгляда от того, что происходило там, внутри, за столом. 

А Беннет уже разобрал мешок и, насвистывая что-то, начал складывать все в шкатулку. Фрэнк потряс головой. Херня какая-то. Ничего не слышно. А побрякушки исчезали в шкатулке одна за другой, вот и рука туда же отправилась, и голова. Но в маленькую коробку не может влезть содержимое целого мешка. Он покосился на Билли, тот кивнул, мол, нет, не кажется, он то же самое видит. А Беннет достал из кармана деревянную указку и нарисовал ею в воздухе какой-то странный символ, вроде буквы из арабского алфавита, потом постучал указкой по шкатулке... И нет никакой коробки, вместо нее на столе лежит письмо. Фрэнк даже отсюда видел штамп «Проверено, к отправке разрешено». Беннет довольно улыбнулся, убрал письмо в карман и пошел к двери.

Фрэнк с Билли, не сговариваясь, тихо отодвинулись в тень. Беннет вышел, запер за собой дверь и направился к штабу. Только когда его уже не было слышно, Касл медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. 

— Охуеть, — Билли сейчас озвучил и его собственную мысль. 

— Что это было? — Касл прислонился к стене, пытаясь уложить в голове все только что увиденное. Получалось паршиво. 

— Риторический вопрос, — хмыкнул Билли. — Знаю одно: как закончится контракт, я отсюда валю. И тебе советую. 

Его трясло в ознобе. Касла и самого колотило, после того, что он увидел. Ладно, с золотом все просто — контрабанда. С руками и головами тоже — извращенцев хватает. Правда, Касл не хотел даже представлять, кто может коллекционировать такое. Но вот коробка, конверт... Фрэнк привык всему находить объяснение, раскладывать по полочкам. Но тут не было никакого объяснения. Разве что у него окончательно поехала крыша. 

— Ты же видел, — он ошалело потряс головой. 

— Видел, видел, — Билли спрятал руки в рукава кителя. — И безразмерную шкатулку, и конверт. Так что если мы и чокнулись, то вместе. 

— Так не бывает, — Фрэнку отчаянно захотелось курить. 

— Много чего не бывает, — хмыкнул Билли, но тут же стал серьезным, как гробовщик. — Мы никому об этом рассказывать не будем. Ни о побрякушках, ни обо всем остальном. 

Фрэнк и не спорил. Но теперь он просто должен разобраться с тем, что тут происходит.

***

Поттер привычно сглотнул, чтобы погасить тошноту после перехода порталом.

— Ну и дерьмо, — скривился Рон. — Когда уже невыразимцы эту хрень доработают? Каждый раз блевать тянет.

— Антиблевотные батончики у Джорджа возьми, — бросил Поттер.

— Подтверждаю, — Голдштейн тыльной стороной ладони убрал со лба волосы. — Вещь!

Флора хмыкнула, настороженно оглянулась, подобралась ближе к Гарри, держа палочку наизготовку. Что-то не меняется. Поттер ухмыльнулся. Как он вступился за нее в учебке, расквасил пару носов кулаком, по-маггловски, тем, кто называл Флору Пожирательским отродьем, с тех пор она держится рядом. Как Рон. Кстати, тем, кто пошутил, что она прямо Беллатрикс при лорде Поттере, морды била уже Флора. И не руками, а магией.

— Рон, Кэрроу, занимаетесь лагерем. Тони, осмотримся. Гоменум Ревелио.

Рон в последний раз глубоко вздохнул, отправляя еду обратно в желудок, и сбросил с плеч рюкзак. Флора уже развязывала тесемки на своем.

— Есть живые, — Поттер прищурился от яркого солнца.

— Подтверждаю три живых существа, — откликнулся Голдштейн, опуская омнинокль. — Какой-то суслик, не могу разглядеть, две змеи. Людей нет.

Поттер снял с шеи свой и начал рассматривать поселок вдали. На улице бегали дети, взрослых всего пара человек. Парочка сидит у дома, курит. Еще одна женщина, спотыкаясь, тащит два ведра с водой.

— Каждый раз поражаюсь, как ты лихо с защитными чарами, — за спиной, тяжело дыша, пробурчал Рон.

— А мне уже надоело отвечать, что поживешь с моими дядей и тетей, чтоб им пусто было, и не такому научишься, — фыркнула Флора.

— Да ну на хер, — Рона явно передернуло.

Да, у них с Роном знакомство с Амикусом и Алекто Кэрроу вышло коротким, но очень познавательным. Чего про Флору с ее сестрой не скажешь.

— Ты уверен? — насмешливо переспросила Флора. — Твои вкусы специфичны, мне не понять.

— А Гермиона в курсе? — вклинился Гарри, не опуская омнинокль.

— Спелись, — обреченно вздохнул Рон. — Готов лагерь, командир.

Поттер обернулся. Да, хорошо сработали. Как всегда, хорошо. Палатка с виду камень камнем, защитные чары поставлены на совесть.

— Молодцы, — он довольно улыбнулся.

— Когда пойдем? — Флора тряхнула головой, отбрасывая с глаз челку.

— По темноте, — Поттер снял рюкзак, достал из него мантию-невидимку и сунул рюкзак в палатку. — Как обычно. Первым дежурю я, потом Флора, потом Тони, Рон, ты последний.

— Дежурить последним, в разведку первым, — Рон уселся на камень, расстегнул ворот мантии. — Разнообразие, хоть не на летучку.

— Ну, если настаиваешь, — Поттер даже не старался подавить смешок. — Иди дрыхнуть, доброволец.

Рон широко ухмыльнулся, подхватил рюкзак и нырнул в палатку. Голдштейн в последний раз оглянулся и отправился за Роном. Флора напоследок проверила защитные чары, добавила пару заклинаний так тихо, что Гарри не разобрал, каких именно, с минуту стояла, вглядываясь в горизонт.

— Иди отдохни, — Поттер встряхнул мантию, набросил на плечи.

— Ага, — Флора едва заметно улыбнулась, наклонилась, откидывая полог палатки, — сменю тебя через два часа.

И Гарри остался один. Капюшон мантии опустился на лицо, и отроги Гиндукуша теперь виделись словно через залитое дождем стекло или полупрозрачную туманную дымку. Поттер выбрал самый большой камень, устроился за ним, устроил под локтем фляжку с водой, проверил по привычке палочку и подтянул ремешок омнинокля. Еще со своего лесного седьмого курса Гарри защитным чарам не слишком доверял. Магия магией, а перестраховываться надо.

Через два часа, минута в минуту, его, немного одуревшего от жары, сменила Флора. Гарри дождался, пока она исчезнет под мантией-невидимкой, и забрался в палатку. На ближайшей к выходу койке устроился Голдштейн, изучая карту. Рон валялся на другой, так и не сняв ботинок. Гарри пнул рюкзак к оставшейся свободной и с наслаждением рухнул на жесткое одеяло. 

— Парилка? — Рон немного подумал и спустил ноги на пол. 

— Афганистан, — Поттер пожал плечами. — С прошлого раза ничего не поменялось. Тони, что ты там высматриваешь? 

— Что-нибудь, кроме гор, — Голдштейн постучал палочкой по краю карты, пергамент зашелестел, увеличиваясь. — И, кажется, кое-что нашел. Вот, посмотри. 

Гарри поднялся, проклиная все на свете — после жестких камней походная койка казалась периной — и подсел к Тони. 

— Четыре строения, — Тони снова ткнул палочкой в пергамент. — Сейчас еще немного увеличим — можно будет транспорт разглядеть. Жаль, что карта показывает только статические объекты. 

— А ты чего хотел? — Рон сел на своей койке. — Афганистан — это тебе не Хогвартс. 

— Я надеялся, — ядовито парировал Голдштейн, — что движущиеся объекты на ней тоже будут. Можно не подписывать каждый, людей от ослов я уж как-нибудь отличу. 

— Запросы у тебя, — протянул Гарри, уткнувшись в пергамент. — Так, похоже на маггловскую базу. Только ни хрена не разберешь, где что. А так на глаз, ориентировочно на взвод, то есть, плюс-минус тридцать человек. 

— Паршиво, — Рон приложился к фляжке и вытер рот. — Могут помешать. 

— Мне метнуться поглядеть, что там и как? — Голдштейн уменьшил карту до ее изначальных размеров и поднял на Гарри серьезный взгляд. 

— Давай, — Поттер немного подумал и согласился. — Может, местные. Тогда придется осторожничать. 

Голдштейн кивнул, подхватил с колченогой тумбочки омнинокль и выскользнул из палатки. 

— Если это контрабандисты, отработаем? — Рон вертел в руках фляжку, в которой с бульканьем перекатывалась вода. 

— Сначала Скамандр, — Гарри снова уткнулся в карту. — Если его увезли, неудобно получится. Придется возвращаться за магглами. 

— Да, неудобно, — похоже, Рон тоже не верил, что Рольфа могут держать так близко. 

И правда, местные, конечно, дикий народ, тут Киплинг был прав на все сто, но они не идиоты. Никто в здравом уме не будет держать заложника рядом с тем местом, где этот заложник вышел на связь в последний раз перед тем, как пропасть. Но рано еще строить планы — за Тони еще пыль осесть не успела. Поттер чертыхнулся, сложил карту и завалился на свою койку. Опять операция идет через задницу — ничего нового, все как всегда.

Голдштейн вернулся за полчаса до своего дежурства, собранный, злой и пыльный. Он сунул омнинокль Поттеру, умылся и сполоснул руки быстрым Акваменти и начал мерить шагами палатку. 

— Не мельтеши, — Гарри потянулся и небрежно сгреб омнинокль. — Местные, наши, американцы? 

— Американцы, — Тони остановился и запустил пятерню во всклокоченные волосы. — Взвод где-то, как ты и говорил. Форма без знаков различия. 

— Жопа, — припечатал Рон. — Навскидку в таком у американцев бегают только... 

— «Дельта» и «Зеленые Береты», — закончил за него Поттер, просматривая запись. — Тони, дальше... 

— Дальше, — с какой-то злой готовностью отозвался Голдштейн. — Изволь. Похоже, мы нашли магглов, на которых накладывали Империо. Сам посмотри и увидишь. 

Поттер видел, прекрасно видел. И странные заторможенно-рваные движения, и бледные лица с пустыми усталыми глазами. Хреново. И хреново то, что Рольф не сказал, по поводу каких магглов было нарушение Статута. Сначала Гарри думал, что местные так решают деловые вопросы. Но если нарушение не одно? Если на Статут клали и местные, и американцы? Подготовленные солдаты, мотивированные до изумления, с поехавшей от Империо крышей. Гарри в аврорах служил уже девятый год и прекрасно представлял, чем встреча с такими ребятами может закончиться. 

Он еще раз внимательно просмотрел запись, замедляя и увеличивая, когда кто-то из американцев поворачивался так, что можно было рассмотреть лицо. Гарри старался запомнить каждого. Потом передал омнинокль Рону. 

— Посмотри. Что скажешь? 

Тот крутил картинку и так, и эдак, замедлял, ускорял, увеличивал, наконец оторвался от омнинокля и покачал головой. 

— Тут не только Империо. Я бы поставил еще и на Конфундус. Соваться к ним не стоит — нас слишком мало. Мы вряд ли что-то сможем сделать. Сколько там магов и каких — неизвестно, какие приказы они отдали магглам — тоже.. 

— Ясно, — процедил Голдштейн сквозь зубы. 

— Рон прав, — Гарри вскинул ладонь. — Наша главная задача — Скамандр. Извини, Тони. 

— Сменю Фло, — Голдштейн дернул плечом и вышел наружу.

Через минуту внутрь нырнула Флора. 

— Что это с ним? — она уселась на койку и начала расшнуровывать ботинки. 

— Магглов нашли под Империо. Американцы, где-то взвод. Экипированы с иголочки, — Поттеру сейчас очень хотелось сунуть голову под холодную воду, зажмуриться и стоять так, пока дыхания хватит. 

— Паршиво,- Флора задумчиво пропустила шнурок между пальцами. 

— Я то же самое сказал, — поддакнул Рон. 

— Займемся ими после Скамандра? — брови у Флоры сошлись на переносице. 

Не спрашивает уже, значит, а уточняет. Гарри расправил край одеяла, взбил тощую и плоскую подушку, прошелся рукавом мантии по перильцу койки. Словом, тянул время перед ответом как мог. 

— Ладно, — молчание затягивалось, и надо уже было что-то решить. — Займемся ими после Скамандра. Рон, отметь их на карте, зарисуй физиономии. Фло, у тебя на них в аптечке медицины найдется? 

Флора посмотрела на него, как мать смотрит на ребенка-дебила. Да, все время он забывает, что не все зелья магглам полезны. Он только махнул рукой, плотнее завернулся в мантию и завалился спать. Спать, когда время есть, жрать, когда еда под рукой, он выучился еще в Академии. 

Проснулся он быстро, моргнул, стряхнул с себя остатки сна. Рон потягивался, проверял снаряжение. Хмурый Голдштейн свернул карту и спрятал ее в нагрудный карман. Флора поправила ремень аптечки. 

— Тони, обнови чары, — Поттер обвел всех взглядом. — И мантию отдай. 

— Есть, сэр, — серебристое облачко мягким прохладным шелком упало Гарри на плечо. 

Голдштейн вышел первым, Поттер расправил мантию, набросил на плечи, привычно хмыкнул — в воздухе качалась голова в очках, под ней из пустоты торчали пыльные армейские ботинки и кусок оливково-зеленых штанов. Прямо хоть сейчас в психическую атаку идти. 

— Выдвигаемся, — он выбрался из палатки, накинул на голову капюшон, привычно согнулся и исчез. 

Рядом мигнул, пошел рябью и слился с серыми камнями Рон, размазалась и растворилась в воздухе туманной дымкой Флора, Голдштейн торопливо взмахнул палочкой, подновляя охранные заклинания по периметру лагеря, оглянулся и тут же пропал из виду, оставив только тающую полупрозрачную тень на песке. Поттер пропустил его вперед — за столько лет уже успел выучить привычки каждого, и своих с закрытыми глазами по дыханию узнать мог — и скользнул за ним. За ним точно идет Флора, Рон замыкает. В Афганистане лучше пешком. Раз Гарри на первом задании сдуру аппарировал в деревню — потерял переводчика. Саймон угодил прямо в «растяжку». С тех пор в его группе появился Тони Голдштейн. 

Деревня росла, приближалась, серебристо-серой лунной дорожкой вдоль домов шла главная улица. Уже можно услышать, как чешется во сне в своей клетушке осел, как вскидываются на насестах тощие куры, видя в кошмарах такого же тощего пса или кота. Вот заплакал ребенок, всхлипнул, икнул и замолк. 

Облачко пыли взлетело впереди, потом раздалось вполне натуральное шипение. Не будь Поттер змееустом, решил бы, что гадюка, а так акцент выдает. И гадюки редко говорят что-то вроде: «корова должна была погладить меня в четверг». Голдштейн, мать его, полиглот-недоучка. Гарри остановился, надвинул капюшон мантии на лицо глубже, прошипел тихое: «Понял я, понял. Всем — прекратить движение», взмахнул палочкой, колдуя Заглушающее. Камни и песок пошли рябью в прозрачном ночном воздухе и снова замерли. С высоты человеческого роста на пробу шепнули: «Принято», закашлялись. У Рона с парселтангом намного лучше. По крайней мере, не пытается строить сложные предложения, шпарит по разговорнику, который Поттер когда-то шутки ради составил для своих. 

— Разбиваемся на пары, — прошептал Гарри. — Фло — со мной, Рон с Тони, начинаем с последней хаты. 

— И кого ищем? — иронично и хрипло прокашлялся воздух голосом Рона. 

— Память тебе зачем? — отрезал Поттер. — Целый день на эту деревню пялились. Морды главных все уже должны были наизусть выучить. Местные все равно спят — вытащим тихо. Дальше тоже рассказывать, что делать? 

— Нет, сэр, — кашлянул воздух еще раз. — Задача ясна, сэр.

— Разошлись. Рон, Тони, начинаете справа, — Поттер поправил мантию на плечах. — Мы берем левую сторону.

По воздуху прошла легкая рябь. Гарри скользнул к ближайшей хибаре, легким движением палочки приоткрыл тонкую дверь, быстрый взгляд по сторонам — растяжки нет. Он заглянул внутрь. Темнота такая, что ни зги не видно. Придется подсветить. Он тихо прошипел приказ. «Свет» он в англо-змеиный разговорник вписал после Перу и заставил всех заучить, как девиз родного факультета. За спиной тускло засветился огонек Люмоса. Поттер прошелся над спящими, заглядывая в лица. Дети, взрослые — все вповалку. Женщин нет. Понятное дело — спят за стенкой. Какие правильные местные. Нужных морд тоже нет.

— Пусто, — прошептал он Флоре, закрывая за собой дверь.

Он обошел невысокий заборчик, заглянул в амбар — мало ли кто там прячется ночами. И тут пусто — только страшный бардак. У порога следующей халупы он снова остановился, за спиной снова засветился огонек. Гарри так же тихо открыл дверь, заглянул внутрь и тут же шагнул назад, прижался к стене. В доме тихо и глухо выли, надсадно дышали, скрипела старыми пружинами кровать, почти заглушая всхлипы.

— Стоять! — почти беззвучно прошипел он Флоре.

Он плотнее запахнулся в мантию, стиснул зубы и старался даже не дышать. В темноте он видел тонкую белую ногу, свесившуюся с края кровати. Нога беспомощно дергалась. Чуть выше грязные пальцы, худые, почти одни кости, вцепились в металлический прут. Гарри медленно потянул палочку, подался вперед, но тихо выдохнул и замер. Девчонка на грязной кровати дернула головой, Поттер увидел расширенные черные зрачки, полные страха, ужаса и отчаянной мольбы. И чужая коричневая ладонь грязным мазком поперек этого бледного лица. Извини, девочка, никто тебе не поможет. Есть задача, и ты в эту задачу не входишь.

— Авада... — за спиной тихо начала Флора.

Гарри, не глядя, протянул руку назад и схватил ее за запястье. Флора попыталась вырвать руку, но Гарри держал крепко. А на кровати возился темный комок, дергался все быстрее и быстрее. Рукоять палочки в ладони Гарри вспотела, но он молчал и крепче сжимал другой рукой запястье Флоры. Да когда же этот урод уже кончит?! Хоть бы это оказался тот, кто надо. Наконец, коричневая ладонь на лице девушки конвульсивно сжалась, темная спина дернулась в последний раз и затихла. Поттер ждал. Вот насильник потянулся, поднялся, небрежно потрепал девушку по голому плечу, бросил ей какую-то тряпку прикрыться, что-то сказал, рассмеялся. Девушка свернулась клубком и тихо плакала. В рассеянном свете Люмоса можно было пересчитать каждую косточку, каждый изгиб позвоночника, синяки на худых бедрах и плечах казались черными. Насильник снова что-то сказал, и Гарри порадовался, что не знает пушту. Иначе стоять и ждать было бы еще сложнее. Вот он подобрал с пола штаны, натянул, почесал пах, обернулся. Гарри прищурился, всматриваясь получше. Вроде бы похож. Точно похож. Вот он пошел к двери, почти задел Поттера плечом. Гарри вжался в стену. Один короткий взмах палочки, просто подумать: «Диффиндо», и одним подонком станет меньше. Флора рядом перестала вырывать руку, замерла. Поттер знал, что она тоже ждет. Вот насильник открыл дверь, остановился на пороге, оглянулся. Девчонка на кровати все так же тихо плакала. Гарри старался не вслушиваться. В Хогвартсе было проще — все враги подписаны, знаешь, в кого бросать заклинание. Все-таки война многое упрощает.

Урод открыл дверь. Медленно, так медленно, что рукоять палочки казалась горячей, как уголь. Поттер выскользнул следом. Только насильник переступил порог, как замер от невербального Ступефая. Флора сразу же подхватила тело. Квиетус, Инкарцеро, еще один Ступефай и Петрификус Тоталус для надежности — несколько движений кисти, привычная связка.

— Скажи Рону и Тони — снимаемся, — прошептал Гарри, быстро колдуя Дезиллюминационное. Потом стянул мантию, набросил ее на пленного. — Я в лагерь.

— Есть, — коротко отозвалась Флора.

Поттер перехватил пленного за ворот рубашки и аппарировал. В лагере он затащил его в палатку, проверил, надежно ли тот зафиксирован, полез в рюкзак за сигаретами и закурил. Сигарета ушла за четыре затяжки. Гарри как раз тушил окурок, когда полог откинулся, и внутрь заглянул мрачный Рон.

— Фло сказала, — он пнул тело на полу. — Жаль, что под Петрификусом ему похрен.

— Придет в себя — повторишь, — Тони отодвинул Рона и присел на корточки рядом с телом на земляном полу. — Начнем?

— Начнем, — Флора спокойно развязывала ремни аптечки, сейчас она очень походила на Беллатрикс — взгляд такой же: мрачный, решительный, отстраненный.

Поттер сунул окурок за голенище ботинка, кивнул Флоре. Та, как раз что-то смешивала в стакане, оглянулась, коротким взмахом палочки привела пленного в чувство и спокойно вернулась к своему занятию. Гарри присел на койку и достал вторую сигарету. Мужчина оказался смазливым, молодым, даже чистым. Сначала он задергался, потом попытался закричать. Поттер не успел его обездвижить — Флора коротко ударила его под дых и влила в судорожно открывшийся рот содержимое стакана, поднялась, пожала плечами.

— Привела в чувство, — заметила она и ополоснула стакан Акваменти, старательно так ополоснула, словно боялась запачкаться. — Десять секунд, и будет говорить.

Голдштейн поймал ее взгляд и начал отсчитывать время, глядя на часы.

— Обыщи его пока, — бросил Гарри Рону.

Палочки Рон не нашел. Значит, придется стереть память и отпустить. А очень хотелось вспомнить второй курс, выйти из палатки, позвать сговорчивую змею, объяснить ей, что и как, приказать укусить «плохого двуногого». Вместо этого Поттер положил поближе палочку и прикурил вторую сигарету. Магглов в расход нельзя, даже таких.

Тони присел на корточки и что-то спросил у парня на полу. Тот тяжело дышал, по лицу тек пот, собирался крупными каплями у крыльев носа. Тони повторил вопрос. Парень на полу ответил, спокойно и ровно, механически. Веритасерум. Одно их тех зелий, от которых маггл может распрощаться с жизнью. А Флора, похоже, дала ему ударную дозу. Гарри сжал челюсти и затушил сигарету о спинку койки. Ладно, сделанного не воротишь, выблевать зелье уже этого урода не заставишь. Хоть бы протянул подольше.

Тони достал из кармана портрет Скамандра, сунул парню под нос, снова что-то спросил. Гарри поглядывал на часы. Сколько еще у них времени, пока пленный все расскажет? А если он ничего не знает? Парень на полу дернулся, хрипло что-то выдохнул, выгнулся дугой и затих. Остается надеяться, что он успел сказать, что надо. Иначе опять в деревню идти. Сейчас это не самое хорошее решение.

— Полезное есть? — Гарри поднялся, расправил плечи, вытер ладони о мантию.

— Скамандра тут видели, — Тони отбросил волосы со лба. — Есть место, куда его привезут — Сари-Пуль. Все, что успел.

Не густо, — Поттер отряхнул колени. — Рон, займешься телом. Фло, впредь без таких номеров. Иначе... — он не высказал все, что хотел, а ведь так рвалось. — Поняла? 

— Да, — Флора несколько секунд выдерживала его взгляд, потом отвела глаза.

Рон сноровисто трансфигурировал тело в достаточно большой камень, покосился на Флору и вышел. Гарри был на двести процентов уверен, что косился Рон не то чтобы слишком неодобрительно. Скорее, за непрофессионализм молча пожурил. Гарри бы сам ее за непрофессионализм и самоуправство так пожурил, что она неделю бы спала по стойке «смирно», вскакивала при любом начальственном покашливании и могла оттарабанить наизусть устав в любом состоянии и в любое время суток. Но что сделано, то сделано. Придется лезть наобум, только с названием не то города, не то поселка. Идти за вторым «языком» в долинку Поттеру совершенно не хотелось. И он готов был прозакладывать и дом, и значок, и голову, что остальным тоже. Сработали чисто, но второй раз соваться — немалый риск. Девчонка после такого сразу не заснет, будет и дальше плакать, перебудит остальных... А там уже — какая чистая работа. 

— Работаем с тем, что есть? — Рон, как большой специалист в том, что касалось головы и ее содержимого, казалось, иногда научился читать мысли просто так. 

— Можем сходить вниз, взять еще кого-то, — съязвил Поттер. — Понадеяться на удачу. Торопиться нам некуда. Можем тут хоть неделю сидеть. 

Флора виновато потупилась, но промолчала. Сама уже поняла, что спорола. Хотя Гарри ее не то чтобы осуждал. Понятное дело, что после допроса этот местный домой бы не вернулся. Но только после того, как рассказал бы, что знал. А так — местный в минус, полезных данных — как с гоблина милостыни. 

— Снимаемся, — Поттер начал паковать рюкзак. — Тут ловить уже нечего.

***

— Что там? — Фрэнк улегся рядом на камень, протянул руку за биноклем. 

— Ничего нового, цель еще не появлялась, — Билли уже полчаса пялился на трехэтажный дом на окраине Сари-Пуль. — Похоже, интуиция тебя не подвела — дебильное задание. 

— Если все тихо, значит, не дебильное, — Фрэнк забрал бинокль, и Билли наконец-то размял затекшую руку. 

— Времени до утра на все про все, — ему отчаянно хотелось закурить, даже не столько закурить, сколько хотя бы пальцы согреть у зажигалки. Правда, сегодня и она не помогала. Холод собачий. А остальным наплевать — не мерзнут. 

— Еще полчаса наблюдаем, потом выдвигаемся, — Фрэнк сплюнул на камень табачную жвачку. — Мы с Чаффи, Лесником и Харвом вперед, ты с Де Леной прикрываешь. 

— Как всегда, — Билли понадеялся, что Фрэнк примет кашель за смешок. 

— А не надо было в снайперы лезть, — Фрэнк явно пытался шутить, но вышло так себе. 

Билли пожал плечами. Теперь он так шутит, после того, что они у Беннета видели. Понятное дело, что никому не рассказали, даже между собой эту тему не поднимали. Все в порядке. Подумаешь, полковник прячет у себя части тел. Подумаешь, у него безразмерная коробка, которая за секунду превращается в конверт. Ничего странного. Еще и остальные ползают, как сонные мухи, берут под козырек и выполняют все, что Беннет и Чарли скажут. Шуновер перед Беннетом лебезит, словно это Беннет тут всем заправляет. А еще полковник Беннет стал просто неестественно вежливым с ним и с Фрэнком. Билли голову сломал, но так и не понял, как он мог их тогда заметить. И вообще заметил ли или просто догадывается? Фрэнк врать не умеет. А после той истории так вообще ведет себя как полный идиот. Ладно, до конца контракта осталось всего ничего. А там.... 

— Бинокль отдашь? Или ты решил меня сменить? — Билли старался дышать ровно, спокойно, чтобы не так холодно было. Снайпер, у которого руки трясутся, как у алкаша... Позорище. 

— Тут хрень какая-то творится, — Фрэнк просто прикипел к биноклю. — Сколько в патруле у них? 

— По двое, у каждого «Калаш», — ответил Билли, под ребрами заскребло, словно тупой ложкой. Кажется, интуиция Фрэнки таки не подвела. 

— На, смотри, — Фрэнк сунул ему бинокль, а сам разве что не сопел над ухом. 

— Твою мать, — с чувством произнес Билли, наблюдая, как патруль хаджей уже из трех рыл обходит остатки не то сортира, не то сарая. Из поля зрения скрывались трое, а вот появились уже четверо. — Сколько, ты говоришь, их было? 

— Трое, — Фрэнк подобрался. — Двое с «Калашами», один без оружия. 

— А теперь их четверо, — Билли сцепил зубы, чтобы унять дрожь — холодом проняло до самых костей. — Двое с «Калашами», двое — без. Откуда подошел четвертый, я не заметил. 

— Не пизди, — Фрэнк пнул Де Лену, отобрал у него дальномер. — Откуда он тут взялся? 

— Остатки сортира видишь? — бросил Билли. — На семь часов. Зашли за сортир трое, вышли четверо. 

— Заебись, — Фрэнк рассматривал сортир так, словно из него сейчас выскочит ар-Заркави собственной персоной. — И откуда он взялся? Почему без ствола? 

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — Билли затрясся от смеха, лучше уж так, чем от холода. 

— И то правда, — Фрэнк поднялся, сунул обратно Де Лене дальномер. — Лесник, бросай воду хлебать, поднял жопу и со мной. 

— Куда? — Лесник, здоровенный парень с длиннющей непроизносимой немецкой фамилией, поперхнулся и уставился на Фрэнка, как филин в ночи. 

— Осмотримся, — Фрэнк уже быстро проверял снаряжение. — Там херня какая-то, не хочу наобум лезть. 

— И поэтому ты попрешься туда в два рыла? — Билли не отрывался от бинокля. 

— Да, — отрезал Фрэнк. 

Де Лена только пожал плечами, мол, если командир хочет самоубиться об местных боевиков, то кто ж ему тогда доктор. Чаффи вяло покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. У Билли на языке вертелось десятка два язвительных возражений, почему эта мысль идиотская. Но он не мог и рта раскрыть. Вместо этого ему вдруг пришло в голову, что не такая уж и плохая идея — проверить, что там происходит. Абсурдная мысль, дикая. Она шла наперекор всему, что Билли узнал в учебке, всему, что усвоил за время службы. Но она казалась такой прекрасной, правильной, своевременной. А и правда, Фрэнк свое дело знает, подберется, своими глазами посмотрит, Лесник по-местному болтает неплохо, подслушает чего-то полезного. Чем плохо? И Билли промолчал. 

Фрэнк криво усмехнулся, хлопнул его по плечу, мол, все будет норм, и исчез среди камней. А Билли казалось, что ему только что улыбнулся труп.

***

Поттер поднялся, отряхнул пыль с мантии. Можно начинать. Скамандра только что доставили. Под хорошей охраной — пять магов, не Долохов и Джагсон, но тоже неплохо. Гарри на глаз попытался прикинуть их уровень, но потом бросил. Надо успеть, пока не прибыл «очень уважаемый человек», чтобы «поговорить с ингрези». С тем охраны будет побольше. 

— У нас проблемы, — из-за камня появился хмурый Рон, на ходу снимая с себя Дезиллюминационное, чтобы не попасть под заклинание от своих же. — Магглы, шесть человек, военные. 

— Твою ж мать! — только этого им сейчас не хватало. Поттер с остервенением схватился за омнинокль. — Статус? 

— Наблюдают, — Рон прищурился, глядя в сторону дома, в котором сейчас был Рольф Скамандр, человек десять местных магглов и пятерка очень неплохих волшебников-боевиков. — Но как долго еще будут так сидеть, не знаю. 

— Надо торопиться, — Флора одернула рукава мантии. — Отвлечь их не получится? 

— Чем? — нервно хмыкнул Голдштейн. — Магглоотталкивающими? А они потом запросят свое командование, мол, так и так, находимся в координатах, но нихрена не видим, все чисто, проверьте, туда ли вы нас отправили, куда надо. 

— В лучшем случае, — поддакнул Поттер. — Поздно уже отвлекать. И местных переполошим раньше времени. 

— Местные о них в курсе? — Флора пожала плечами, соглашаясь сразу и с Гарри, и с Тони. 

— Еще нет, — Рон впервые за три ночи, которые они носились по Сари-Пуль, улыбнулся. 

— Тогда чего стоим, дамы? — Поттер хлопнул в ладоши. — Знаешь, Фло, вот в твоем присутствии это совершенно не так звучит. 

Та ехидно улыбнулась и сделала книксен. В полевой мантии, штанах и армейских ботинках выглядело это своеобразно. 

— Мы с Роном начнем с первого этажа. Фло, Тони — на вас крыша. Тот, кто находит Скамандра, передает по зеркалу, что... 

— Нюхлер в мешке, — фыркнул Голдштейн. — Что? Скамандру подходит. 

— Ладно, передает, что нюхлер в мешке, — Поттер с трудом сдержал смешок. — По этому сигналу сворачиваемся и встречаемся уже в лагере. Любой с палочкой или оружием — цель. Задача ясна? 

— Да, — Флора убрала со лба челку, заправила за ухо выпавшую из косы прядь. 

— Более чем, — Голдштейн проверил зеркало в нагрудном кармане. 

— Так точно, — улыбка Рона мелькнула и исчезла. 

— Начали, — Гарри убрал ненужный уже омнинокль и аппарировал первым. 

Чутка не рассчитал, потому пришлось сразу же прыгать в сторону, уходя разом и от заклинания, и от выстрела. Рон с хлопком появился рядом и тут же поставил щит. Толку с него от пули, а, точнее, от очереди. Гарри выматерился сквозь зубы и с помощью Диффиндо снял того, кто стрелял. От остального Протего спасет. 

— Бери второго с автоматом, — бросил он Рону. 

Рон вместо ответа полоснул таким же Диффиндо поперек груди второго маггла, который уже поднял оружие. Во все стороны брызнуло алым, Поттер машинально сморгнул, хотя знал, что капли до него не долетят. Тело с раскрытой грудной клеткой еще не успело осесть, показав луне и тусклым звездам белые ребра и еще бьющееся сердце, как зеленый луч прошел в дюйме от рукава Гарри. 

— Вот ты как, сука, — выплюнул Рон, и с кончика его палочки сорвался луч такой же зеленый, жизнерадостного цвета молодой весенней травы. — Авада Кедавра. 

Но оставшиеся двое новичками не были. Гарри мельком офигел от того, как один из них быстро увеличил камень, прячась за ним сам и закрывая от огня напарника. Хорошо хоть не трансфигурация. Бомбарда разнесла камень в пыль, и Поттер довольно улыбнулся, отправляя в открывшегося мага Сектумсемпру. Тот всхлипнул, согнулся, длинная рубашка расцветилась черными полосами. 

— Авада Кедавра, — Рон не любил смотреть, как кто-то мучается, пусть даже и враг. 

То, что еще недавно бросалось заклинаниями, жило, дышало, пустой оболочкой упало лицом в каменную пыль. Рон снова поставил щит, заслоняя себя и Гарри от режущего. Поттер снова вскинул палочку, но целиться было уже не в кого — противник аппарировал, оставив после себя только оседающую в воздухе пыль. А за спиной сухо затрещала очередь, охнул вспоротый воздух и высоко и страшно закричал человек. А потом в уши ударил мат на чистейшем английском языке.

***

Фрэнк как раз перепрыгнул через очередной камень, огляделся, махнул Леснику, что можно двигаться дальше, как впереди что-то хлопнуло, как будто кто-то наступил на пустой пакет из-под сока. Коротко рявкнула очередь. Лесник высунулся проверить, замер с открытым ртом, как первоклашка. Фрэнк не успел дернуть его вниз, как тот заорал, словно с него живьем снимали кожу. Он поднялся, глупо прижимая руки к животу, а форма и кожа у него под ладонями расползались, как старая газета. Касл одурело наблюдал за тем, как между пальцами Лесника влажно блестели кишки. Но вокруг же никого не было! И тут же справа что-то снова хлопнуло. В спину словно бросили сразу ножей пять, прошило от затылка до поясницы. Фрэнк дернулся на звук, мир снова ожил, Лесник тихо подвывал. Касл схватил его за шиворот, втащил за оставленную во дворе машину, потянулся за рацией.

— Сука, сука, сука, — тянул Лесник на одной ноте, пытаясь запихнуть кишки обратно, но они все выскальзывали, как живые.

— Билли, тут хуйня какая-то творится, — Фрэнк уже орал в рацию, наплевав на тишину, незаметность, на все. — Лесник ранен, я тоже.

— Вижу, — ответила рация голосом Билли. — Вас вижу, цель тоже.

— Валите нахуй оттуда, — злость сработала не хуже морфина. — Нахуй, я сказал.

— Понял тебя, — отозвался Билли. — Минус один... Сука, где он?

— Вызывай вертушку и вали, — Фрэнк одной рукой держал рацию, а другой пытался распотрошить аптечку. Правда, вряд ли это Леснику поможет. С такой раной он далеко не уйдет.

— Что у вас там? — в разговор вклинился Де Лена. — Еб твою мать!

А перед Фрэнком из воздуха появился местный, без оружия, только с детской указкой в руках. Такой же, как у Беннета. Касл выстрелил раньше, чем местный успел что-то сделать. Очередь перечеркнула его поперек, как Лесника. Теперь уже хаджа осел, зажимая руками вдруг почерневший живот. Лесник рядом уже не причитал. Он лежал тихо, руки разжались, и кишки белесыми червями упали прямо в мелкую черную с проблеском пыль.

— Вертушку, блядь, вызывай, — проорал Фрэнк в рацию перед тем, как влететь в выбитую кем-то дверь. — Лесник в минус.

Он едва не споткнулся об обугленный труп, уперся взглядом в невысокого мужика в очках. У мужика в руке была точно такая же указка, как и у хаджи.

— Финдфа... — очкарик как раз махнул рукой, но заметил Касла, осекся и, похоже, узнал его.

— Ты, — прорычал Фрэнк.

Он не успел нажать на спуск, как автомат вырвало у него из рук.

— Принято, — ответил кому-то невидимому очкарик. — Уходим. Рон, бери его. Финдфайр.

С кончика указки у него в руках сорвалось пламя, как из огнемета. Только в обычном нормальном огне не проступают оскаленные не то морды, не то лица. А потом голова взорвалась болью, перед глазами завертелся калейдоскоп черных и красных искр... Фрэнк успел занести ногу, чтобы шагнуть вперед, дотянуться до того, в очках, с указкой... И рухнул лицом в грязный пол.

***

Фрэнк влетел в здание. Билли проследил за ним и тут же снова попытался выцелить хотя бы одного местного. Но они появлялись, растворялись в воздухе, снова появлялись. Те, что с автоматами, давно закончились. Или попрятались. Рядом орал в рацию Де Лена. Холод вдруг пробрался до самого желудка. И Билли услышал, что кричал Де Лена.

— ...полная задница. Да ебал я ваши правила! Тут люди в воздухе исчезают. Появляются хуй знает откуда. Без оружия Лесника сняли... Мы уходим...

— Заткнись, придурок! — Билли уже нутром почуял, что непоправимое произошло. — Рот закрой, твою мать!

Де Лена выпустил рацию из рук, схватил дальномер.

— Какого хрена, эл-ти? — взгляд у него был шалый, дурной.

— Чарли и Шуновер решат, что мы тут ебанулись в край, — зло выругался Билли. — Какое «уходим»? Ты охуел? Там Фрэнк.

— Не свезло кэптену, — голос у Чаффи был мертвым, безжизненным, равнодушным.

И Билли захотелось развернуться и вогнать нож прямо ему между глаз. Не свезло, значит? Посмотрим, Чаффи, что ты запоешь, когда тебе так «не свезет». Если они отсюда выберутся, то следующей операции Чаффи точно не переживет. Не свезло. И тут здание вспыхнуло. Билли с застывшей улыбкой сквозь прицел видел, как из окна вывалился местный, полыхая словно свечка. Выстрел — он упал, нелепо раскинув руки. Минус один. Ну же, Фрэнк, ты где? Давай! Билли успел снять еще одного местного, хотя лучше было бы оставить его догорать.

— Без вариантов, эл-ти, — Харви этими словами словно отходную над Фрэнком прочел. — В таком огне никто не выживет. Надо уходить.

Билли смотрел на полыхающие стены — казалось, огонь плавил даже камни — и понимал, что Харв прав, надо уходить. Он не успел подняться, как справа и слева раздались хлопки. И тут же Харв упал, зажимая рассеченное от уха до уха горло. Коротко тявкнул автомат Де Лены и тут же затих, а сам Де Лена уткнулся лицом в землю. Краем глаза Билли заметил движение, выстрелил больше на удачу, но попал. Местный удивленно охнул и свалился на камень. Билли довольно оскалился. Значит, пули их все-таки берут. Чаффи наконец-то пришел в себя и короткой очередью снял еще одного, метнулся в сторону, но не успел, запнулся, упал, чтобы не подняться. Но успел заслонить Билли от зеленого луча. Только от него. Холодное синее с чернью марево задело Билли самым краем — правую руку и бок, но этого хватило. Негнущимися пальцами он попытался вцепиться в камень, чтобы не упасть, не провалиться в темноту. Не вышло. Все, что он успел — сунуть руку в карман и из последних сил сжать в ладони дурацкий кулон с каким-то местным божеством, который подобрал несколько дней назад и почему-то таскал с собой.

***

Поттер раздраженно щелкнул зажигалкой, колесико крутанулось, высекло искру, но огонек не появился. Все с самого начала пошло не так — Флора с ее самодеятельностью в деревне, потом три дня убили в Сари-Пуль на разведку. И вот результат — все второпях, все на удачу. Теперь у него на руках живой, помятый Скамандр, который делает вид, что все хорошо, но сам нервно дергается на каждую тень, и маггл. Американец, военный, едва живой, с трудом переживший аппарацию. Поттер до сих пор удивлялся, почему этот парень все еще дышит. Он вертел в руках зажигалку, как волшебную палочку. По всем инструкциям надо стереть маглу память, хватать Скамандра за шкирку, тащить домой. По инструкциям. Только вот сейчас Гарри хотелось послать эти инструкции в задницу. Потому что этот маггл откуда-то знал его, Гарри Поттера. И пока этот вопрос не решен, этому парню никто память стирать не будет.

— Дайте прикурить, кто-нибудь, — он сунул бесполезную зажигалку в карман.

Рон приподнялся, сунул ему коробок спичек и снова присел на корточки Поттер чиркнул спичкой, сломал ее, выругался, достал еще одну. Наконец, с четвертой спички у него получилось прикурить. Тони наконец-то отлип от Скамандра, присел на камень и ерошил волосы. Вместо него Рольфу под нос Флора сунула флакон с зельем. Скамандр отмахнулся от нее, поправил на плечах трансфигурированное Голдштейном из носового платка одеяло.

— Помоги ему, — он кивнул в сторону маггла. — Я в порядке.

Похоже, Флора с ним была капитально не согласна, но пожала плечами, искоса взглянула на Гарри. Рольф прав — магглу досталось сильнее. Если не лечить, то некому будет задавать вопросы, а потом стирать память.

— Делай, как он сказал, — Поттер стряхнул пепел так, что чуть не сломал сигарету. — Рон, что у него с мозгами?

— Херово, — тот хмурился, вглядываясь магглу куда-то между глаз. — Полная каша в голове. Его месяца четыре обрабатывали то Конфундусом, то Империо.

— То есть Обливиэйт — не вариант? — Гарри уже сам понимал, что память в таком случае стирать опасно.

Четыре месяца филигранно подтереть — это вам не хрен собачий. Особенно когда у человека и так мозги набекрень. Что делает Империо с магглами, Поттер знал прекрасно. А вот что оно делает с магглами, которых старательно учили убивать, он мог лишь представить. Только представить, проверять на практике не хотелось. Хотя большая часть министерских пожала бы плечами и сказала: «Это же просто маггл». Просто маггл, как мистер и миссис Грейнджер, дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья... Гарри глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. И так все пошло наперекосяк, надо взять себя в руки.

— Не в полевых условиях точно, — покачал головой Рон. — Сомневаюсь, что ему даже в Сент-Мунго помогут. Но то такое... Я тут кое-что интересное выкопал.

— Что? — Поттер тоже присел возле маггла на корточки.

Флора тем временем быстро перевернула того на бок, стянула с него пропитанные кровью китель и футболку, нахмурилась, глядя на исполосованную спину. Раны не затягивались, кровь засыхала коркой, но новые ручейки пробивались из-под нее и медленно ползли по коже. Кто-то хорошо приложил его Сектумсемпрой. Другой бы уже умер от такой кровопотери и от боли, а этот держится, дышит, словно выгрызая каждый глоток воздуха у самой Смерти. Интересно, не-волшебники тоже могут ее видеть? Может, этому парню она тоже подарила что-то, а он и не догадывается. Флора прикрыла глаза, взмахнула палочкой.

— Вулнера Санентур, — речитативом поплыло среди камней, и порезы затягивались, из-под кровавой корки блестела новая розовая кожа.

— Так что интересное? — Гарри подвинулся, чтобы Флоре не мешать.

— Не прямое нарушение Статута, но теперь у нас есть подозреваемый, — Рон пересел на камень, убрал палочку и размял пальцы. — Он, — кивок в сторону маггла, который лежал тихо, только ресницы дрожали и щека дергалась при каждом вздохе, — и еще один его товарищ подсмотрели, как их полковник, кажется — путаюсь я в этих маггловских аврорах, какие там у них звания, — контрабанду прячет, чтобы потом дальше переправлять. Кстати, тебя этот парень, — снова кивок на маггла, — в глаза не видел. На волшебную палочку сорвался. Я на его месте, кстати, точно так же поступил бы.

— Вот дерьмо, — Поттер хотел было сунуться магглу в голову сам, но передумал.

У них есть задача, простая и понятная — спасти Рольфа Скамандра. Она выполнена на «Превосходно». По всему выходит, что он должен уже бодро рапортовать Кингсли и Долишу о том, что все прошло гладко, потерь нет, раненых тоже. Но Тони сидел на камне, запустив пятерню в волосы и смотрел на него очень требовательно. Флора убрала палочку, отряхнула руки и встала рядом с Голдштейном.

— Что вы уставились? —рявкнул Гарри. — У нас приказ — найти его, — он махнул рукой в сторону Скамандра, — доставить в Британию. Контрабанда в список первоочередных задач не входит.

— Ага, она у нас вторым пунктом идет, — если Голдштейн закусил удила, переубедить его было непросто.

Гарри уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать ему и Флоре заодно, что с ними за такую инициативу Долиш сделает, но Рон его перебил.

— Можно я влезу со своими пятью сиклями в вашу драку? — он невербальным Акцио призвал сигареты прямо у Гарри из кармана и прикурил от палочки. — С ним что делаем? Его, кстати, зовут Фрэнк Касл, у него дома жена и двое детей.

Поттер устало присел на камень. Не повезло тебе, Фрэнк Касл, влезть в чужую драку. Память стирать тебе нельзя, крови ты потерял столько, что до своих сам не дойдешь, оставлять тебя и надеяться, что ты не загнешься, пока действие Ступефая пройдет — проще сразу убить. Видит небо, он старался действовать по уставу, честно старался. А тут еще Рольф подлил маслица в огонь.

— Я сам могу до Лондона добраться, — он нервно дернул одеяло на плечах. — Не маленький, умею пользоваться портключом. Кстати, зачем мне эта тряпка? — он стянул его, начал было сворачивать уголок к уголку, потом чертыхнулся, снова расправил. — Мне совершенно не холодно. Его бы лучше укрыли, — он заботливо набросил одеяло на Касла.

— Это у нас Тони в психолога играет, — хмыкнул Рон. — Магглы так со всякими жертвами себя ведут: чуть что — одеяло на плечи, Умиротворяющее в глотку. Вроде как когда согреваешься, то и нервничаешь меньше.

Поттер слушал краем уха привычную перепалку, помогает одеяло от стресса или не помогает, а сам прикидывал в уме план. С этим Каслом были еще люди. Он, как последний идиот, совсем о них забыл. А зря. Надо проверить, что с ними. Все равно по уставу уже не получится. Да и пошел он, этот устав.

— Рон, аккуратненько его обездвиж, приведи в чувство, — скомандовал Поттер, а сам уже подносил к глазам омнинокль. — Флора, отпои его, насколько получится. Только аккуратно.

Камни, камни, песок, тело, второе... Гарри подкрутил омнинокль, приближая изображение, и выругался. Матерился он долго, пока не закончился воздух в легких. Но картина перед глазами от этого не изменилась. Среди камней лежали шесть трупов. Лица четырех были Гарри хорошо знакомы. Опоздали. Он уже опускал руку, как изображение дернулось, Поттер подумал, что показалось. Он снял очки, проморгался, перемотал картинку, снова просмотрел. Нет, один маггл пошевелился, попытался подняться, но упал. Гарри подскочил к Рону, сунул ему под нос омнинокль.

— Этот? Второй свидетель? — выплюнул он.

Рон кивнул, и Гарри довольно хлопнул его по плечу. Касл уже пришел в себя, повертел головой, попытался приподняться. Жилы на шее у него вздулись. Поттер коротким тычком в грудь уложил его обратно на землю, отмахнулся от недовольного шипения Флоры.

— Слушай меня, парень, — наклонился он к Каслу. — Там остался один из твоих людей. Думаю, тебе сейчас плевать, кто мы такие и откуда взялись, если мы его спасем. Так? Мы не афганцы, остальное тебе вот этот рыжий расскажет.

Флора собрала аптечку так быстро, что казалось, не флаконы, а звезды сверкнули в воздухе. Поттер дождался, пока она затянет последний ремень, быстрой скороговоркой выдал ей координаты аппарации и первым нырнул в мутное серое марево. Желудок привычно рванулся к горлу, невидимый крюк подхватил под ребра. Тошнота не успела подняться, как его ботинки ударились о землю. Поттер привычно скользнул за камень, колдуя Гоменум Ревелио. Так и есть, не ошибся — один живой тут есть. Флора замерла на секунду, настороженно оглядываясь.

— Чисто, — Поттер поднялся, держа на всякий случай заклинание.

— Поняла, — она уже нашла того одного живого среди других тел и наклонилась над ним.

Маггл дернулся, попытался что-то сказать, но изо рта вместо слов потекла черная жижа. Рука его поднялась, но медленно — Флора успела ее перехватить.

— Мы свои, — она уже щупала ему пульс. — Свои, слышишь? Полежи спокойно, я...

— Она врач, — Поттер оглянулся через плечо.

Сердце билось горячо и быстро, Гарри сейчас как никогда хотелось, чтобы этот солдат выжил.

— Фрэнк, — парень таки смог приподняться и сказать. Правда, на этом одном слове все и закончилось — он свалился Флоре на руки, голова запрокинулась.

— Что там? — Гарри плюнул на все и принялся осматривать остальных. Конечно, им уже не поможешь. Но, может, хоть что-то полезное найдется. У двух трупов оказались волшебные палочки — Гарри собрал их, сунул в карман. А эти американцы хороши — разменяться четверо на двое. С такими бы он поработал.

— Разновидность Могильного проклятья, — Флора бережно уложила американца на землю и уже колдовала Ферулу, белые полосы ткани змеями обвивали его руку. — Аппарировать с ним нельзя.

— Что это за дрянь? — Поттер первый раз слышал о таком заклинании. А ведь в академии он на теории не спал, и дома библиотека насчет всякого дерьма богатая.

— Тетка так называла, — пальцы Флоры уже летали над бинтами, капая на них какие-то зелья, — Тебе сейчас полное название сказать? Или мы пойдем? Время у этого парня заканчивается.

Поттер осторожно поднял его заклинанием. Потом одним движением расправил мантию-невидимку, набросил на маггла. Если через этот кусок ткани не может видеть сама Смерть, то, может быть, она сейчас проглядит и этого парня? Поттер искренне надеялся, что в этом ее подарке нет подвоха. Флора понимающе кивнула. Еще бы! Ей ли не знать, на что способны Дары Смерти. У нее дед с гордостью улыбался с колдографии, стоя рядом с Геллертом Гриндевальдом и поправляя значок — перечеркнутый круг в треугольнике.

— Ходу, — от Дезиллюминационного привычно холодило кожу, словно от мятной мази.

Теперь не сбиваться с шага и надеяться, что американец переживет этот марш-бросок.

***

Фрэнк мог коситься по сторонам, мог дышать, говорить, чувствовать. Да, собственно, и все. А еще думать. Подумать было над чем. Кто эти в оливе? Что они тут делают? Британцы — тут и гадать нечего, акцент выдает. А вот дальше. Фрэнк ворочал мысли в голове, как бревна. Сначала они говорят, что все в порядке, потом что его парни мертвы, потом что там еще остались живые, потом....

— На, хлебни, — высокий рыжий сунул ему под нос фляжку.

Фрэнк отказался бы, но как тут откажешься, когда даже головой пошевелить не можешь. Приходиться лежать, глотать и не кашлять.

— Вот и хорошо, — рыжий довольно улыбнулся. — А ты крепкий парень.

— В курсе, — Фрэнк сказал это просто так. Хотя сначала ничего отвечать не собирался. Но от водички полегчало, да и мысли потихоньку приходили в порядок.

— Что мы из Британии, ты уже понял, — рыжий уселся удобнее. — Насчет того дома, тут у нас накладка с вами вышла. Как у вас говорят? Дружественный огонь.

— Хренасе дружественный, — Касл хмыкнул. Да уж, огонь так огонь, каламбур прямо. — А это что такое?

— Что? — рыжий покрутил в пальцах деревянную указку. — Нда... Сложновато будет это объяснить в двух словах. Это, парень, волшебная палочка.

— А ты, получается, зубная фея, — Фрэнк подавил смешок.

— Рольф, я тебя прошу, не начинай, — взмолился рыжий, явно затыкая кого-то, кого Касл не мог увидеть. — Нет, не зубная.

— Значит, с феей я угадал, — все казалось бредом. Говорят, когда человек умирает, ему в последние секунды всякая хрень мерещится. Похоже, не врут. Потому что на ангела этот рыжий совсем не похож. Да и света вдалеке что-то не видно.

— Тоже не совсем, — рыжий стал серьезным, наморщил лоб. — Понимаешь, парень, есть такие люди, которые могут немного больше, чем обычные. Ну, левитировать предметы, залечивать любые раны в пару минут и всякое такое. Этому нельзя научиться. С этим рождаются.

— А потом учатся с этим работать, — рядом присел еще один в оливе, чернявый, худой, горбоносый. — Есть школы, но сейчас это не важно. Такие люди стараются, чтобы о них не узнали. Потому что можешь себе представить, что тогда начнется.

Фрэнк прекрасно представлял. Например, он бы ни за что не хотел, чтобы такая вот зубная фея или фей были его соседями. Или чтобы его дочка дружила вот с таким. Тут бы по-хорошему надо им высказать все, что о таких думает, но мысли ворочались вяло. Адреналин отпускал, и Фрэнку сейчас было плевать на всех таких особенных в мире. Лишь бы его оставили в покое, дали просто сидеть и, задрав голову, пялиться на звезды. Черт, столько раз был в Афгане, а не обращал внимания, какие тут здоровенные звезды.

— У нас тоже есть свои... сложности, — продолжил чернявый, и рыжий громко фыркнул. — И вы как раз...

— Сложности, — перебил его новый голос. Его Фрэнк узнал — тот, что в очках. — Тони, у тебя просто талант преуменьшать. Ты уверен, что еврей, а не англичанин?

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно ругнулся Тони. — Я налаживаю сотрудничество. Потому что Рон начал толкать ему всякий пафос.

— То-то он сидит как пришибленный, — очкарик осторожно сдернул... воздух, и прямо у Фрэнка перед глазами появился Билли...

Он попытался вскочить, но даже ногой пошевелить не смог.

— Я ему Умиротворяющего дал, — рыжий вскочил, наклонился над Биллом, но невесть откуда взявшаяся девчонка в такой же оливе, как и остальные, оттолкнула его, что-то возмущенно ему прошипела, и рыжий так и замер.

Очкарик присел рядом, достал сигарету, повертел в пальцах.

— Курить будешь? — спросил он.

— Рад бы, но нечем, — буркнул Фрэнк, и очкарик небрежно махнул указкой — Фрэнк размял руки, повел плечами и вскочил, в два прыжка оказавшись возле Билли.

Ран не видно, только вот рука посинела, как у покойника. Глаза закрыты, дышит неровно, на подбородке запеклась какая-то черная гадость. Девчонка обожгла его сердитым взглядом, и Фрэнк осекся.

— Под руку не лезь, — сказала как отрезала.

— Фло свое дело знает, — спокойно заметил очкарик. — Так курить будешь?

Фрэнк сжал кулаки, хотел сорваться, послать его по матери, но это вдруг показалось неважным. Он опустился на камень, протянул руку за сигаретой. Очкарик достал сигарету и себе, прикурил от указки себе и Фрэнку.

— Я Гарри Поттер, — он глубоко затянулся и выпустил дым вверх, в черное небо. — Это Рон, Тони, Флора — моя команда.

— Маловато отделение, — заметил Фрэнк, внимательно следя за тем, что делает эта самая Флора.

— Мне хватает, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Про волшебников тебе вкратце уже сказали, так? Хорошо. Теперь ближе к сути. Мы с тобой в каком-то роде коллеги. У нас тут было задание — найти и вернуть домой этого вот джентльмена, — он кивнул себе за спину, и высокий, немного нескладный парень в гражданском неуверенно помахал рукой. — Так что в тот дом мы шли за ним. Про вас вообще не в курсе были.

— Разведка у вас так себе, — хмыкнул Фрэнк.

— Вот не надо, — Гарри сплюнул, растер плевок носком ботинка.

— Нашли время мериться, — зло рявкнула на них Флора.

— Проехали, ладно? — Гарри закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Ладно, проехали, — согласился Фрэнк. — Что с Билли?

— Проклятие, — коротко ответил Гарри, как будто это все объясняло.

— Какое, вашу мать, проклятие? — спокойствие Фрэнка дало трещину.

— Эй, мы волшебники, зелья всякие, заклинания, не всегда хорошие, — встрял рыжий, кажется, именно его Гарри обозначил как Рона.

— Ты вообще молчи, зубная фея, — Каслу сейчас было не до вежливости и прочих штук. — Какое проклятие? Он выживет?

Флора звенела какими-то склянками, водила над Билли рукой с указкой, и с кончика указки тянулся вязкий туман, ложился Билли на грудь, сворачивался в клубки, словно живой, тянулся к плечу, сползал к ладони. Завораживало. Как дудка змею. Фрэнк несколько раз моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

— Выживет, — сквозь зубы процедила Флора, не отводя от Билли глаз. — Я буду не я, если не выживет. Он и так протянул столько, сколько магглы не живут.

Фрэнк напрягся на незнакомое слово. Но не похоже, что эта Флора хотела его обругать. Если она поставит Билли на ноги, Фрэнк ей до самой могилы должен будет. И плевать, что она из этих.

— Фло, нормально, что его так колотит? — чернявый — Тони, кажется — заглянул ей через плечо.

— Нет, — отрезала та. — Сделай милость, свали.

Тони виновато ссутулился, бочком отошел, присел рядом с Гарри. Тот уже докурил и вертел в пальцах потухший окурок. Фрэнк снова напрягся. Но что он тут сделает? Флора эта явно лучше понимает, что происходит. И она, похоже, тут за медика. А медику под руку только идиот лезет. Потому он вспомнил про сигарету, затянулся, горячий фильтр обжег пальцы. Ненормально все это. Билли сейчас умирает непонятно от чего, а он сидит, слушает какого-то Гарри, который рассказывает байки про волшебников, операции, заложников и, кажется, верит. Гарри небрежно провернул между пальцев деревяшку. Фрэнк теперь знал, что это оружие пострашнее ножа, уже научился распознавать угрозу — когда хочешь выжить, учишься быстро.

— Эй, лейтенант Касл, — Гарри обманчиво-расслабленно оперся спиной на камень, рука с деревяшкой мягко легла на колено, кончик этой волшебной палочки (дурацкое название, как из сказки про Золушку) ненавязчиво смотрел Фрэнку в живот.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — рука искала хоть какое-то оружие, но всякий раз под пальцами оказывалась пустота. Молодцы, сволочи. Отобрать у пленного все, включая нож — классика и основы.

— Волшебники умеют читать мысли, — Гарри не сводил с него пристального взгляда. — Расслабься, лейтенант. Это не так просто, как ты думаешь. Кстати, об этом. Кто-то копался у тебя и твоих людей в голове.

— Беннет, — выплюнул Касл. — Сука.

Наверное, «Убью» так открыто сейчас было видно на его лице, что за левым плечом Гарри бесшумно вырос рыжий Рон, рядом с Фрэнком прямо из воздуха проявился чернявый Тони с оружием наизготовку (не мог Касл называть эту деревяшку волшебной палочкой — слишком уж она опасна). Только Флора шептала что-то на латыни. Фрэнк был хорошим католиком, дома каждое воскресенье с семьей ходил к мессе. И он мог наверняка сказать, что на молитву этот шепот ни разу не похож. Растрепанный парень в штатском растерянно присел возле нее на корточки и ерошил грязные волосы.

— Спокойнее, лейтенант, — Гарри сидел так, словно просто попивал пивко в офицерском баре и трепался за баб. — Подумай сам. Твои люди почти все мертвы. Наверняка и тебя с твоим другом объявили погибшими, уже выписывают вам медали. Ты знаешь, что может волшебник?

— Представляю, — Касл понимал, что Гарри прав, но упрямство никуда не денешь.

— Счастливчик, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Я вот так живу уже больше двадцати лет, служу лет девять и все равно каждый раз сюрпризы. Но ты все равно послушай. С чего ты взял, что волшебник у вас только один? Откуда ты знаешь, что он может в бою? Ты уверен, что выживешь, если придешь брать его за глотку? Ты хорош. Твой друг... Билли, так? — уточнил он, и Касл невольно кивнул, подтверждая. — Твой Билли тоже хорош. Но он сейчас никак не боевая единица. И без Флоры он умрет.

— Ну? — промычал Касл.

Спокойствие снова накатывало, но он уже знал, что это не его, а наведенное. Значит, надо стряхнуть его, но не получается.

— Ты и Билли, — Гарри говорил размеренно и спокойно, но палочка в его руках подрагивала, — видели кое-что, важное для нас. Да, волшебники умеют читать мысли, помнишь? Мы можем помочь.

— Серьезно? — Касл хотел бы верить.

Как в сказке — приходит рыцарь, такой себе Джон Уэйн и лейтенант Америка в одном лице, одной левой расшвыривает врагов, решает все твои проблемы, попирает ногой злодея, белозубо улыбаясь, а за его спиной развевается американский флаг. Но в жизни так не бывает. В жизни каждый сам за себя.

— Прикинь, — криво улыбнулся Гарри. — Для начала, вылечить его, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Билли. — Ну а вы... Вы свидетели. Думаю, ты понял?

Касл сжимал кулаки и думал. Выхода у него все равно нет. Этот Гарри Поттер прав, кто бы он ни был. По всем пунктам прав. Но он, Фрэнк Касл, тоже не девчонка с косичками, которую надо спасать, а она пока постоит в сторонке. Беннет, Шуновер — пофиг. Из-за этих волшебных игр пятеро его парней домой уже не вернутся даже в гробах, а жизнь Билли сейчас зависит от того, насколько хорошо знает свою дурацкую неправильную латынь Флора. Может, они и неплохие люди, но сложно доверять тому, кто может ковыряться у тебя в голове, а ты и не заметишь. Но сейчас они на одной стороне. По крайней мере, так кажется.

— Я тоже участвую, — Фрэнк наконец решился. — Это были мои люди.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Гарри. — По рукам, лейтенант, — он поднялся, засунул давно потухший окурок за шнурок ботинка. — Отдыхай пока.

— А ты в каком звании? — хмыкнул Фрэнк.

Что ж, можно считать это совместной операцией. В конце концов, так привычнее, а про волшебников, проклятия и прочую хрень можно подумать позже. Сейчас голова была тяжелой, как забитый под завязку рюкзак.

— Считай, что в таком же, как и ты, — Гарри хлопнул его по плечу. — Остальное обсудим позже, на свежую голову.

***

Гарри запахнул мантию. Непростой был разговор, но прошел хорошо. Прикрыв глаза, он незаметно рассматривал Касла. Руки расслаблены, зрачки слегка расширены, глаза немного нездорово блестят, но на лбу уже наметилась упрямая морщинка. Значит, действие Умиротворяющего заканчивается. Гарри поднялся, взмахнул палочкой, снимая иллюзию с палатки. Касл выпрямил спину, напрягся, но зелье все еще действовало — смолчал. Рон довольно потер руки, пнул локтем Скамандра, который отстраненно следил за руками Флоры, и нырнул под полог. Рольф встряхнулся, будто его разбудили, осовело повертел головой.

— Давай в тепло, — бросил ему Гарри. — Нечего почки на холодных камнях студить.

Рольф медленно поднялся, помассировал затекшую ногу и, прихрамывая, забрался в палатку. Флора наконец-то выпрямилась, устало вытерла лоб.

— Как он? — Поттер подал ей руку и помог подняться.

— Спит, — Флора скупо улыбнулась. — Живучий. И твоя идея с мантией, похоже, сработала. Одного не понимаю — почему его так знобит.

— Согревающие? — предложил Гарри и нарвался на насмешливый взгляд.

— Не держи меня за первокурсницу, — фыркнула Флора. — Уже пробовала. Не слишком помогает. Может быть, побочный эффект от проклятия. Тетка магглов проклинать любила, а не лечить.

Поттер понимающе покивал — в проклятиях Алекто знала толк. Не Беллатрикс, конечно, и уж точно не Вальбурга, но ее познания внушали... желание приложить ее Круцио. Флора осторожно подняла Билли, выводя заклинание, как на экзамене. Касл поднялся вместе с ним, словно их связали одной ниткой. Гарри шагнул вперед, откинул перед Флорой полог палатки. Касл подался было за ними, но на входе замер, ошалело моргая.

— Да, внутри она больше, чем снаружи, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Заходи уже.

Тот что-то буркнул себе под нос, осторожно сделал шаг, другой. Похоже, с таким лицом сам Гарри в свои одиннадцать переступил порог Большого Зала. Как в сказку шагаешь. Флора уже устроила Билли на своей койке, укрыла его одеялом и присела рядом на наспех трасфигурированный стул. Скамандр устроился рядом с Роном. Гарри оглянулся на светлеющее небо, подмигнул бледным звездам. Что ни говори, а все прошло лучше, чем могло бы. Тони задел его плечом, и Поттер встряхнулся, зябко поежился от предрассветного холода.

— Куда собрался? — перехватил он Гольдштейна. — Твое дежурство первое. После тебя — Рон, за ним — я.

Тони закатил глаза, но развернулся, подхватил мантию-невидимку, стащил со стола бутерброд и улегся за камнем. Вот он закутался в мантию и пропал. Поттер проверил маскировочные чары вокруг лагеря, довольно потер руки и забрался в палатку.

— Чайку? — Рон уже развел под чайником огонь и сооружал очередной бутерброд.

— Валяй, — Поттер рухнул на койку, вытянулся и закинул руки за голову. — Гостю поесть предложи, суперинтендант.

— Есть, сэр, — Рон вскинул руку в шутливом салюте на маггловский манер. — Есть бутерброды с ветчиной, шоколад, чай, кофе, кажется, где-то завалялся.

— Обойдусь, — Касл уселся рядом с Билли и смотрел на него, не отводя глаз.

Рон пожал плечами, мол нет так нет, и разлил по кружкам кипяток. Рольф устроился на койке Гольдштейна, зябко обхватив себя руками за плечи. Он неотрывно смотрел на огонь под чайником и жевал бутерброд с таким видом, что подсунь ему сейчас Рон сапожную подошву, он, наверное, не заметил бы разницы. Значит, уже накрывает. Гарри взял свою кружку и подул на горячий чай. Рон покосился на Касла и незаметно для него сотворил Заглушающее.

— Что ты ему наобещал? — придвинулся он поближе к Поттеру.

— Мы поставим его напарника на ноги, за это привлечем их двоих как свидетелей, — Гарри с наслаждением прихлебывал горячий чай и радовался тому, как тепло разливается по груди и животу. — С нюансом.

— Чую неприятности, — брови Рона страдальчески приподнялись, отчего он стал похож на большого удивленного сеттера.

— Поработаем с Каслом и этим Билли, — Поттер отставил кружку и потянулся за сигаретами. — А ты чего хотел? Что он нам в ноги упадет, зальется слезами благодарности и подождет, пока мы все сами сделаем?

— Приятно иногда помечтать, — вздохнул Рон. — Ладно, командир, какой план?

— Доставим Рольфа в Лондон, напишем отчеты, — пожал плечами Гарри, — выслушаем, какие мы кретины, и будем вместе с Ноттом выпрашивать разрешение у Кингсли на операцию с контрабандой.

— А этих двоих так оставим? — Флора допила чай и налила себе еще.

— Да, они проблема, — согласился Поттер. — В Лондон мы их не потащим.

— Запрут, — поддакнул Рон. — Нехорошо.

— То есть, ты уже ничего против совместной работы не имеешь? — не удержался от шпильки Поттер. — Приятно слышать. Может, ты тут за ними и присмотришь?

— Почему я? — Рон возмущенно взмахнул бутербродом, и Флора успела поймать сорвавшийся в полет кусок ветчины.

— Потому что у тебя уже контакт налажен, зубная фея, — хохотнул Гарри. — А если серьезно...

— Если серьезно, второму нужен целитель, — перебила его Флора. — Да и в Лондоне от меня толку немного. Долиш меня недолюбливает.

— И как вы тут протянете без переводчика? — хмыкнул Голдштейн.

— Ты бы в Лондоне пригодился, — не согласился Рон. — И с Ноттом ладишь.

— Я тоже, — Поттер вертел в руках полупустую пачку сигарет, прикидывая варианты.

Тащить магглов в Британию — не выход. Их тут же запрут в Мунго, будут долго допрашивать, лазить в голову, в конце концов сотрут память и о последствиях думать не будут. Черт его знает, что у этого Билли за жизнь, но у Касла — жена, дети. Будут дома ждать мужа и отца, потом придет похоронка или вежливые люди в парадной форме слитно вскинут ладони в салюте, вручат жене аккуратно свернутый флаг. Потом почетный караул проводит пустой гроб салютом. А сам Фрэнк Касл еще не скоро вернется домой. Кстати, если вернется. Министерские не очень озабочены тем, что же происходит с магглами потом, после того, как подправят память, они считают, что и так оказали им большую услугу. Нет, не пойдет...

— Гарри? — Флора осторожно тронула его за плечо.

— Да, — он встряхнулся, отвлекаясь от мыслей. — Тут я. Значит, так. Вы с Голдштейном остаетесь здесь присматривать за Каслом и его другом. Мы с Роном доставим Рольфа домой и выбьем из Нотта разрешение на продолжение операции. Он в этом заинтересован не меньше нашего, если не больше.

— Где нам тебя ждать? — Голдштейн уже привычно разворачивал карту — слабость у него к ним, не иначе.

— Кабул, — Поттер решил не оригинальничать. — Там легко потеряться на пару недель.

— И у меня там есть кое-какие знакомства, — хитро улыбнулся Тони. — Не пропадем.

— Ладно, заболтались мы, — Гарри взмахнул палочкой, снимая Заглушающее. — Мы тут чаи распиваем, а люди голодные сидят.

Скамандр вскинулся, отрицательно замотал головой. Флора понимающе вздохнула и отмерила ему зелья Сна без сновидений. Правильно, пусть спит до вечера. Все равно заняться ему больше нечем.

Рон сложил стопкой несколько бутербродов и протянул Каслу. Тот мрачно зыркнул на него и отказался. Подозрительный. Поттер на его месте тоже ничего бы здесь не ел.

— Отдохни, лейтенант, — Гарри выудил из ящика кривой тумбочки маленькую, с ладонь, койку, взмахом палочки увеличил ее до нормальных размеров. — Все равно до вечера тут сидим.

— Чего так? — насмешливо удивился Фрэнк. — Вы же как попрыгунчики: появляетесь, исчезаете. Вам до вашей Британии — только глазом моргнуть.

— Я уже говорил, что не все так просто? — Поттер наконец-то закурил и откинулся на подушку.

— Ты мне лучше скажи, что вы там нарешали? — Касл смотрел внимательно, пальцы у него подрагивали.

— В Лондон вам не надо, — Гарри краем глаза следил за тем, как дым поднимается к верху палатки и свивается там клубами. — Оставим вас в Кабуле с Флорой и Тони. Медик и переводчик вам пригодятся. Подождете пару недель. Твой Билли за это время придет в полный порядок. А там уже будем смотреть по обстоятельствам.

— Как у тебя все хорошо складывается, капитан, — хмыкнул Касл, — Ладно, так значит так.

***

Пришел в себя Билли уже в Кабуле, в маленькой квартире на две грязных комнаты с кухней. Правда, Фрэнк, мрачно хмурясь, сказал, что самого путешествия он бы и не запомнил — слишком быстро все произошло: хлопок, серая муть, от которой желудок заворачивается в узел и тянет блевать, потом снова хлопок и уже новое место. Он еще объяснил, откуда взялась девчонка с колючими глазами и парень с быстрой, хитрой, но доброй улыбкой. Билли потом долго вертел в голове все это — волшебники, магия, проклятия. А оно не хотело укладываться. Хотя что-то глубоко внутри вопило, что в этом больше правды, чем думает Фрэнк. И что это все очень важно^; важнее, чем Фрэнк может себе представить. Улыбчивый парень, Тони, рассказал кое-что еще — про то, что у волшебников тоже есть свое государство в государстве, причем такие вот ребята, которые взмахом руки могут залечить в секунду почти любую рану и таким же взмахом руки вспороть человека от горла до паха, живут во всех странах, но от обычных людей прячутся. У них есть своя Конституция — Статут Секретности. Билли слушал, кивал, хлебал бульон и разные странно пахнущие настойки. Правая рука еще не слушалась, лежала тяжелая и холодная, как у паралитика. Билли тайком от всех разрабатывал пальцы и расспрашивал побольше про этот странный мир, стараясь не показывать, что все это порядком его пугает. Девчонка, Флора, рассказывала больше.

— И что, правда — некоторые из вас никогда обычного человека в глаза не видели? — спрашивал Билли, когда она присаживалась на край кровати, чтобы проверить ему пульс.

— Не преувеличивай, — хмурилась она, но глаза у нее смеялись. — Маггла, так мы называем тех, кто не умеет колдовать...

— Значит, я маггл? — перебивал Билли. — И как у вас к нам относятся?

— По-разному, — веселые искорки у нее в глазах гасли. — Так вот, магглов видели многие. Но вот некоторые почти не выходят в маггловский мир.

— Понятно, — Билли запоминал эти строго поджатые губы и то, как она отводит взгляд, как теребит деревяшку, которую называет волшебной палочкой.

Он запоминал все, что может быть полезным. Фрэнки, иногда прямой как бревно и такой же сообразительный, втянул их в авантюру. И Билли теперь гадал, как им из нее выбраться без потерь.

Тони часто куда-то пропадал, возвращался под вечер, а иногда и за полночь. Он стягивал местную одежду, переодевался в оливковую рубашку и брюки, доставал из маленькой сумки продукты, странные на вид флаконы, которые придирчиво изучала Флора, пересказывал ей что-то на кухне, ладонью разгоняя сигаретный дым. Билли удивился, когда увидел, как Флора, которая не знает, как включается плита, сидит на полу под окном и курит, стряхивая пепел в бумажный стаканчик.

— Давно служишь? — спросил он ее тогда.

— Весной девять лет будет, — Флора оперлась спиной о стену, вытянула ноги.

— И чего так? — Билли рассматривал ее, подмечая, как она расслабленно запрокинула голову, следя за дымом — удачный момент, можно вытянуть побольше. — Ты же говоришь, что у вас столько возможностей для девушки — наука, политика. Да хотя бы в школе этой вашей преподавать. Я же вижу — ты медик хороший, со своими склянками здорово управляешься, всю кухню задымила своим варевом.

— Не мой случай, — улыбка у нее вышла немного горькой и виноватой. — А ты почему пошел в... армию? Явно же не за мир во всем мире.

— У меня выхода другого не было, — признался Билли.

Фрэнк первым делом сказал, что эти волшебники умеют читать мысли. Значит, его биографию Флора и Тони уже знают от первого вздоха до операции в Сари-Пуль, по минутам. Так чего скрывать. Наоборот, искренность на искренность. Девушки это любят.

— Я приютский, — он попытался подняться выше на твердой подушке, правую руку свело судорогой.

Флора отложила недокуренную сигарету на подоконник, поднялась, помогла ему устроиться удобнее и присела рядом на вытертое, битое молью одеяло.

— Все в порядке, док, — Билли нарочито бодро улыбнулся — такое девчонкам тоже нравится. — Так вот, я приютский. У меня выбора не было — или в банду, или в армию. В банде я побывал — не понравилось. Так с тобой что не так? Умная, красивая, — он осекся, понял, что перегнул — Флора насмешливо улыбнулась, потрепала его по плечу, поправила сбившуюся подушку и вернулась обратно к сигарете и бумажному стаканчику.

— Ум — еще не все, — она стряхнула пепел аккуратно, как из своих флаконов настои отмеряла. — Тебе ли не знать. Обедать пора. Пойду приготовлю. Из твоего друга повар, как из русалки танцовщица.

Билли проводил ее взглядом и закрыл глаза. Теряет хватку. Надо же — так облажаться. Но все-таки что-то полезное он узнал. Флоре тоже когда-то пришлось несладко. Он прекрасно узнал интонации — сам так когда-то рассказывал Фрэнки про приютские порядки. Да уж, похоже, люди везде люди — что с волшебством, что без. От этого на душе почему-то стало легче. Значит, сказок и правда не существует.

— Кому что, а тебе лишь бы бабы, — Фрэнк ввалился в комнату встрепанный, немного злой от вынужденного безделья.

— Работаю с чем есть, — Билли закатил глаза. — Тони этого не отловишь, а Флора почти всегда рядом.

— Флора, значит, — брови у Фрэнка сошлись на переносице. — Быстро ты освоился.

— А что мне еще делать? — Билли развел руками. — Вставать мне нельзя. Валяюсь тут уже третий день. Вот и пытаюсь узнать, с кем ты связался.

— И так все ясно, — Фрэнк рубанул воздух ладонью.

Да, ему все ясно. Как с Беннетом. Фрэнки иногда просто прекрасен в своей прямоте. Просто Капитан Америка — там немцы, тут наши, значит, стрелять туда.

— Слушай, — Билли оглянулся, потянул Касла за китель, заставил наклониться ближе и тихо заговорил: — Я пытаюсь узнать, чем эта компания может нам пригодиться. С Беннетом для начала. Это сейчас все такие добренькие, пока от нас пользы ждут. А если мы им не пригодимся? А даже если они с нас что-то поимеют, дальше что? Они потом умотают к себе в Британию, а нам дальше жить. Тебе, мне, Марии...

— Не начинай, — Фрэнк сжал зубы.

— Чего? — Билли вцепился в его рукав крепче. — А ты подумай, подумай.

— Спи, — Фрэнк вырвал руку, но Билли знал — подумает. Еще как подумает! Потому что ему самому эти мысли голову уже явно не первый день грызут. И боится он волшебников до дрожи в коленях, только никогда себе в этом не признается. Билли тоже было не по себе рядом с ними. Но жить захочешь — с чертом обниматься будешь. А тут — симпатичная девчонка. И, кажется, он смог подобрать к ней ключик.

— Ладно, сплю уже, — Билли подтянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза. — Доволен?

Скрипнули пружины матраса, стукнула плашка паркета, хлопнула дверь, а потом с кухни потянуло табаком. Похоже, Фрэнк настроился на бессонную ночь с паршивыми местными сигаретами, крепким афганским кофе и тяжелыми мыслями.

***

В походной палатке среди афганских камней план выглядел смелым, но... Если бы Поттер мог тогда заглянуть в будущее и увидеть, какими деталями обрастет это решение, он наверняка не валялся бы на койке, пялясь в зеленовато-серую ткань, а репетировал с Гольдштейном речь. Потому что, когда он с непроницаемым лицом рапортовал Долишу об операции, брови того, как живые, ползли все выше и выше. Гарри отвлеченно размышлял, могут ли они доползти до затылка и пойдут ли потом на второй круг.

— Что? — только тихо и слишком спокойно переспросил Долиш, когда Гарри закончил доклад.

— В ходе спасательной операции... — Поттер с готовностью начал слово в слово повторять то, что только что говорил.

— Отставить, — оборвал его Долиш резким взмахом руки.

Поттер послушно заткнулся. Начальству виднее. Рядом тихо сопел Рон — не то сочувствовал, не то старался не смеяться. Нашел время чувство юмора проявлять. Долиш медленно встал, перебрал листок к листку, уголок к уголку тщательно составленный Поттером рапорт, спокойно прокашлялся, а потом с размаху швырнул листы на пол. Гарри с тоской проводил взглядом результат долгой работы. Шутка ли, полночи писал, а потом еще до утра наизусть заучивал.

— То есть вы, — Долиш проговаривал каждое слово как отдельное предложение, — обнаружили нарушение Статута, из-за сложностей медицинского характера не смогли допросить пленного относительно всех известных ему деталей... Кстати, каких именно сложностей?

— Сердце у него слабое оказалось, — буркнул Рон и добавил, — сэр.

— Ах, сердце, — язвительно протянул Долиш. — Испугался и умер?

— Так точно, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил Поттер, по-уставному поедая глазами начальство. — Инфаркт.

— Ну, конечно, — покивал Долиш. — И аврор Кэрроу очень удачно осталась в Афганистане со свидетелями, потому дополнительных пояснений дать не может. Но оставим это. Потом вы провозились три дня там, где хватило бы пары часов, если бы кто-то, — выразительный взгляд на Рона, от которого тот побагровел и засопел громче, — ответственно подошел к допросу.

Гарри прокашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу. Да, накосячили все, но Долиш мог бы и следить за выражениями. Ментальщика лучше Рона в Аврорате еще поискать.

— И вот вы ввязываетесь в маггловскую военную операцию, потом забираете с собой раненого маггла, который насмотрелся такого, что... — Долиш сделал вид, что не заметил кашля, но тон сбавил.

— Не просто маггла, а свидетеля, сэр, — поправил его Гарри.

Если уже начальство дало слабину, стоит гнуть свою линию. Хуже уже все равно не будет.

— Хорошо, — гримаса Долиша больше напоминала судорогу, — свидетеля. Двух свидетелей, оставляете их в Кабуле с двумя аврорами, а сами радостно несетесь сюда рапортовать о том, что операция прошла хорошо, но есть нюансы. Я ничего не забыл?

— Все верно, сэр, — Гарри снова вытянулся, как на плацу.

Долиш устало опустился обратно за стол, взмахом палочки собрал в стопку разлетевшийся по всему кабинету рапорт.

— Разрешите идти, сэр? — осторожно спросил Рон.

— Идите, — бесцветным голосом ответил Долиш. — А я буду разбираться с тем, что вы натворили, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — И помоги мне святой Мартин и святой Себастьян.

Поттер развернулся через правое плечо, четко — все по уставу — и вышел из кабинета.

— Вроде бы пронесло, — выдохнул Рон, когда за ними закрылась дверь. — Интересно, что дальше?

А дальше они мотались между Министерством, Гриммо, маленьким домиком Рона и Гермионы и «Всевозможными волшебными вредилками» — там обосновался Рольф, и Джордж отпаивал его попеременно чаем и хорошим совсем не волшебным коньяком. Но первым делом — в Нору. После того, как Кричер, кашляя и по-стариковски тряся головой, сказал, что «хозяйка отвела молодых хозяев к своей матери, а сама»... Что «сама», Гарри и так прекрасно знал. Он машинально похвалил Кричера за порядок в доме, быстро сменил форменную мантию на привычную рубашку и джинсы, наспех перехватил на кухне и бросился к камину.

— Папа! — радостный вопль в два голоса едва его не оглушил.

— Вернулся, — Молли, такая же уютная, пропахшая фенхелем, чабрецом, имбирем, цукатами и еще чем-то еще непонятным, но определенно очень вкусным, потрепала его по затылку. Правда, для этого ей уже давно приходилось подниматься на цыпочки. — Сейчас я их соберу. Даже Фред и Джордж не наводили столько беспорядка, — вроде бы и бранила, но гордость в ее голосе согрела Гарри лучше всех согревающих заклинаний в мире.

— Я ненадолго — Поттер обнимал детей, виновато зарывшись носом в каштановую макушку Джеймса. — В любой день могу сорваться обратно. Когда Долиш отмашку даст.

— Что-то случилось с Тони или Флорой? — Молли даже не скрывала тревоги.

— С ними все хорошо, — Гарри снял ботинки, аккуратно, носок к носку поставил их на лоскутный коврик. — А Джинни? Надолго уехала?

— В Риме, на отборочных, — Молли расправила передник. — Должна вернуться через пару недель.

Вот как ей удается столько времени возиться на кухне, а на переднике никогда не пятнышка? И Джинни это явно у нее переняла — вроде бы и не наводит постоянно порядок, а когда она дома, у Кричера почти не остается работы.

Гарри сидел на кухне, качал Альбуса на колене и слушал... Джеймс подобрал котенка, но бабушка Молли не разрешает брать его в дом, Роза — задавака, не дала ему свою книжку с картинками, а он хотел просто посмотреть, и вовсе не собирался ничего там рисовать.

— Жизнь кипит, как видишь, — Молли подвинула к столу деревянный стул с высокой спинкой, устроилась, оперлась локтями на стол. — Так что у вас? Нет, не рассказывай, знаю же, что тебе нельзя.

— Да что уж там, — Гарри спустил Ала на пол, потянулся было за сигаретами, но под строгим взглядом Молли осекся, виновато кашлянул и сделал вид, что просто мантию расправить хотел. — Джим, дайте-ка нам с бабушкой пошептаться.

— Опять про нас будете, — широкие брови Джеймса строго сошлись на переносице.

— Не будем, — Гарри щелкнул его по носу. — Честное слово.

Джеймс поджал губы дужкой, попытался скорчить серьезную гримаску, но чихнул, растерянно оглянулся, а потом сам первый рассмеялся, схватил Ала за руку и унесся по лестнице наверх, вопя:

— Роза, дядя Гарри приехал! На кухне сидит. Но тебе туда нельзя!

— Настоящие пикси, — Молли проводила их ласковым взглядом. — Ну, рассказывай, раз можно.

— С чего бы начать, — Гарри переставил солонку, выровнял под ней салфетку, хотя салфетка и так лежала ровнее некуда. — С моими все в порядке. Остались присматривать за двумя магглами. Одного проклятием приложило серьезно.

Молли умела слушать. Может быть, поэтому в Норе вечерами было так людно — Билли с Флер, Перси с Пенелопой, Рон и Гермиона. И, конечно же, орава детей.

— С этими магглами все очень... — Гарри задумался, подбирая подходящее слово, — ...мутно. Если совсем коротко, влипли они в темные делишки какого-то волшебника.

— Вечно ты кого-то спасаешь, — в уголках глаз Молли собрались морщинки.

— Это у меня с детства, — Гарри рассмеялся и развел руками. — Страшная штука привычка.

Молли взъерошила его волосы, словно завтра ему не в Министерство, ругаться, доказывать, потом нестись снова в чужую страну, где люди говорят гортанными голосами, женщины прячут лица и не выходят из дому одни, а в квартире с ободранными стенами его и Рона ждут Флора, Тони и два маггла. Живет он, конечно, на Гриммо, но настоящий его дом тут. Особенно, когда Джинни снова уезжает по своим тренерским делам. Тогда старый особняк становится пустым, холодным, кажется, что по лестнице сейчас спустится Сириус со щербатым стаканом в руке... Только Джинни и еще Джеймс с Алом умели прогонять старых призраков. Гарри про себя улыбнулся этой невольной двусмысленности.

Он заночевал в Норе, засидевшись со своими мальчишками допоздна, пока Молли не разогнала их по спальням.

***

Билли выполз на кухню. Фрэнк уже шуровал в кривобокой кастрюльке ложкой — значит будет комковатая овсянка — верх кулинарных талантов Фрэнка. Флора управлялась на кухне намного лучше, но Фрэнк все равно готовил себе сам. Билли настолько не привередничал — ел все, что дают.

— Хотели бы травануть, уже бы давно придумали что-то, — Билли подвинул себе расшатанную табуретку.

— Ты еще скажи — могли вообще не спасать, — Фрэнк не отрывался от того, что он громко называл «нормальная пища нормальных людей».

— И это тоже, — Билли вытряхнул сигарету из забытой кем-то пачки, неловко скособочившись, прикурил левой рукой.

— Как самочувствие? — Фрэнк наконец снял кастрюльку с огня и накрыл крышкой.

— Запястье работает через раз, — Билли пожал одним плечом. — Не заводись, пока они лучшее — что у нас есть.

— Сами бы справились, — буркнул Фрэнк.

Снова-здорово. Билли уже устал с ним спорить, выслушивать все это «мы бы сами», «но я же как-то выжил» и еще кучу такой же чепухи. Ему и самому было временами страшно, когда Флора, хмурясь, небрежно выводила хитрые узоры своей палочкой над его рукой. Но он вспоминал те несколько минут под Сари-Пуль и затыкался, напяливал на лицо улыбку, спрашивал, как спалось, и вообще корчил из себя лапочку и примерного пациента. Потому что другие волшебники были намного страшнее, чем Тони и Флора.

— Тебе насыпать? — Фрэнк ляпнул себе в тарелку несколько ложек каши.

— Не хочется, — Билли затянулся, стряхнул пепел в пустую чашку.

В ванной зашумела вода. Наверное, Флора. Тони с самого утра обрядился в местный шмот и куда-то унесся. Вечером опять примчится, торопливо заглотит холодный ужин и будет уговаривать Билли на партию в покер. Нет уж, спасибо, хватило одного раза. Хорошо, что играли на спички. Билли сначала снисходительно посмеивался, но через полчаса Тони оставил его с пустым коробком.

— Когда еврей родился, — он самодовольно улыбнулся и ссыпал в карман свой выигрыш.

— Весь мир задумался о Холокосте, — Билли бросил карты на стол.

— Нет пророка в своем отечестве, — Тони на удивление спокойно относился к таким шуткам. Интересно, у волшебников что ли расизма нет? Чушь. Такая хрень обязательно заводится в любом обществе. Наверняка есть, только дерутся не из-за национальности, а чего-то другого.

А в ванной все так же весело плескалась вода. Вот звякнула о пол пряжка, и Билли проклял свой хороший слух. А заодно и воображение. Поначалу ему было плевать на всех девчонок мира — выжить бы и мозгами не отъехать от всех этих волшебников, проклятий и зелий. Но вот потом... Сколько раз он радовался, что Флоре для осмотра не надо ничего, кроме странной латыни и нескольких взмахов рукой. Фигли — несколько месяцев без секса. Тут на кого угодно бросаться будешь, лишь бы оно хоть отдаленно напоминало женщину. А Флора не просто напоминала. Не будь она ведьмой, Билли бы даже не думал — пригласил бы на свидание, как только увидел бы. Он взял вторую сигарету.

Вода в ванной перестала шуметь, хлопнула дверь, и Флора заглянула на кухню.

— Приятного аппетита, — она потянулась за своей деревяшкой — наверняка собиралась наколдовать себе табуретку или удобный стул, но передумала и уселась на подоконник, подобрала босые ноги.

Еще бы, поколдуешь тут, когда Фрэнки смотрит мрачно, как взвод инквизиторов. К тому же он в два глотка расправился с овсянкой, буркнул:

— Спасибо, — и убрался из кухни.

Без него сразу стало тесно, словно Флора устроилась не на подоконнике, а на столе... Кстати, на столе она бы смотрелась очень неплохо, если бы сняла не только обувь, а еще и... Билли сглотнул, раздавил окурок, словно это он был во всем виноват. Наверное, так пироман смотрит на склад взрывчатки: вроде бы и хочется, но страшно — ебанет же. А она прищурилась, еще и улыбается ехидно. Ничего смешного тут нет.

Флора разожгла конфорку, не вставая с подоконника. Чистая кастрюля послушно поднялась в воздух, сам повернулся кран, хлопнул дверью старый холодильник, кусок мяса шлепнулся на разделочную доску и нож сам взлетел в воздух, нарезая его на ровные куски. Билли внимательно смотрел, как один за другим они падали в кастрюлю. После мяса пришла очередь овощей. Он не знал, что за странный суп она собралась варить. Про британскую кухню рассказывали разное, но сходились в одном — есть это можно, но без особого удовольствия. Хотя у Флоры получалось очень даже сносно. Особенно если сравнивать с сухпаем.

— При Фрэнки не колдуется? — он невольно отвлекался на ее узкие запястья. Словно не заклинание творит, а ножи в мишень отправляет.

— Он волшебства побаивается, — Флора свела брови на переносице, и над кастрюлей накренилась солонка.

— А я — нет? — Билли оперся на стену и рассматривал ее почти открыто.

Флора фыркнула, взмахом палочки отправила солонку обратно на полку. Кастрюля немного повисела в воздухе и опустилась на конфорку. Нож улетел в мойку и завертелся под струей воды.

— Красноречиво, — Билли щелкнул зажигалкой, грея пальцы у огонька.

Забавно, но при Флоре озноб бил не так сильно. А когда она брала за запястье, чтобы проверить пульс, то Билли вспоминал, каково это — не мерзнуть. Жаль, что она обычно быстро убирала руку. И тогда хотелось накрыть ладонью тонкие пальцы, вжать в кожу до синяков и греться. Наверное, он слишком громко думал. Потому что она зябко поджала ноги, тряхнула головой — мокрые пряди метнулись по шее, скользнули в вырез рубашки... Билли сжал огонек в ладони. Ожог должен был бы отрезвить, но вместо этого волна жара прокатилась по всему телу, остро, до боли. Вдохнуть получилось, а вот выдохнуть — уже нет. Зажигалка стукнулась о стол. Флора вскинулась, скользнула с подоконника и замерла над ним с палочкой в руке.

— Порядок, — Билли с трудом разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы.

Но она не поверила. Еще бы! Все военные врачи одинаковы — что волшебные, что обычные. Слишком хорошо знают свою клиентуру. В этот раз она не колдовала — просто схватила за руку, задрала рукав кителя... Какие у нее горячие пальцы! И Билли не выдержал — накрыл ее ладонь своей, сжал до хруста. Тепло вернулось, медленно расползлось от запястья к пальцам и плечу, потом растеклось по груди, животу. Наконец-то он смог вздохнуть глубоко, не трясясь в кашле.

Пальцы под ладонью дернулись, и Билли сжал руку сильнее. Перехватить, дернуть на себя. Она не упала — вовремя успела упереться ладонью ему в плечо. А ее глаза были совсем рядом — еще шажок, и захлебнешься, уйдешь с головой и не выплывешь. Если бы не взгляд — удивленный, немного испуганный, недоверчивый.

— Извини, — он неловко отодвинулся, задел локтем чашку, и она упала на пол, разлетевшись осколками как граната.

— Ничего, — Флора почему-то не торопилась убирать пальцы.

Но вот она спохватилась, медленно, как завороженная, убрала руку. И Билли тараном в грудь ударил ее виноватый взгляд. Девочка, кто с тобой такое сделал? И сколько тебе было, когда это произошло? Он отвернулся, надеясь, что она не заметила его лица.

— Кто это был? — хрипло спросил он.

Флора зябко обхватила себя руками за плечи, присела на табуретку рядом, и Билли снова осторожно положил ладонь ей на запястье. Вот вам и сказочка, феи и волшебники. Она молчала, он тоже.

— Дядя с тетей, — в ее голосе не было ничего, кроме бесконечной усталости.

— Вдвоем? — Билли за свою жизнь навидался разных извращенцев, но такие ему не попадались.

— Да, — все та же усталость и немного горечи. — Азкабан и не таких ломал. Тетка Алекто и до него больше любила издеваться, чем хвалить. А у тебя кто был?

Вопрос хлестнул не хуже оголенного провода. Ну, конечно. Свой своего всегда узнает где угодно и когда угодно. Вот как сейчас — взгляда достаточно.

— Мама. И ее клиенты, — он цедил слова медленно, против воли. Никому до этой минуты не рассказывал, даже Фрэнку. Но тут другой случай. Своим не врут. — Потому в приют и забрали.

— А у нас приютов нет, — едва слышно вздохнула Флора.

И снова — молчание. А зачем говорить, когда всем и так все ясно. Паршивые это родственники, когда от них хочется сбежать в приют.

Билли не выдержал первый. Ситуация становилась двусмысленной. После такого молчания или сгребать в охапку, обнять так сильно, чтобы ей тоже воздуха хватило только на вдох, нести в комнату, ронять на скрипучую кровать, рвать с плеч рубашку, целовать так, чтобы она могла только его имя шептать. И плевать на Фрэнки. На всех плевать! Или сказать хоть что-то, пока у него силы воли хватает разжать пальцы, убрать руку, заткнуть воображение. Потому что сейчас она будет не против. Сейчас, а вот потом. Потом ему с ней и ее коллегами еще работать. Билли медленно отодвинулся.

— Есть соображения, что дальше делаем? — в горле словно наждаком прошлись.

— Есть, — ответил ему уже Тони, закрывая за собой входную дверь. — Тут слушок ходит, что ваш контингент сокращать собираются.

Он вошел на кухню и сразу все понял. Этот тоже из своих — взгляд выдал. Но теперь дышать стало легче. Билли забрал зажигалку, провернул в пальцах, как нож, и убрал в карман. Как же вовремя. Или наоборот, не вовремя. Никогда он еще не был кому-то так благодарен и в то же время не ненавидел так сильно, что голой рукой горло бы вырвал.

— То есть вы с нами в США? — он понадеялся, что взгляд его не выдаст.

— Зависит от того, успеют ли ваши подсуетиться, — Тони пожал плечами, заглянул в кастрюлю, покачал головой и взмахом палочки потушил под ней огонь.

В том, что Беннет успеет, Билли не сомневался. Значит, придется добираться домой без денег, без документов. Хорошенькое начало. Проще было бы здесь. Но ничто никогда не складывается так, как хочешь.

***

И снова был кабинет Долиша. В этот раз разрешили присесть, и Гарри пытался устроиться удобнее на жестком стуле. Прямо дортуар в пансионе для не очень благородных девиц, а не место, в котором глава Департамента Магического Правопорядка проводит большую часть дня. Стулья все сплошь с прямыми спинками, простые, как гвоздь. Стол, похожий на школьную парту. Шкафы с книгами, тоже простые, стандартные. Даже камин минималистичен до невозможности. И Долиш прекрасно подходил к своему кабинету — строгая форменная мантия (единственное яркое пятно среди глухих цветов), строгое выражение лица.

— Налицо нарушение Статута о Секретности, — Долиш был мрачен, словно статуя Командора. — И это все, к сожалению, отражено в ваших рапортах.

— При всем уважении, сэр, — тихо начал Рон. — Нарушение Статута о Секретности допускается в случае, если есть угроза жизни волшебника или маггла, и волшебник не подлежит взысканию или ответственности за нарушение Статута, если у него не было иной возможности предотвратить эту угрозу.

Гарри только едва слышно вздохнул. Начинается. Теперь будут переплевываться статьями, прецедентами и постановлениями. Долиш знал законы, как азбуку. Но Рон тоже не просто отцу в гараже инструменты подавал. А мистер Уизли за все время в Министерстве в законах тоже поднаторел, почище Снейпа в зельях.

— Само собой, — устало согласился Долиш. — Но кроме спасения жизни лейтенанта корпуса морской пехоты Уильяма Руссо, — он заглянул в бумаги, — в рапорте указаны и другие нарушения Статута. Например, во время проведения спецоперации. Поттер, Уизли, не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажу. Но что вам стоило в этот раз напортачить с бумагами?

Долиш заговорил, как простой человек — значит, дело плохо. Похоже, сильно его прижали. Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не успел и слова вставить.

— Снова позвольте не согласиться, сэр, — Рон тоже не собирался сдаваться. — В подобных случаях дополнение к Статуту о Секретности, принятое на 28 общем заседании Международной Конфедерации Магов, позволяет отложить проведения процедуры стирания памяти до тех пор, пока таковую можно будет провести без угрозы для жизни или здоровья магглов. Довожу до вашего сведения, и это, прошу заметить, отражено в рапортах, что таковая угроза сохраняется до сих пор.

— Да, я читал. Темное проклятие, — Долиш развел руками. — Но Кэрроу здесь нет, подтвердить это как положено некому. Может, и к счастью. Остается только твое заявление, Рональд, о многократном применении Империо и Конфундуса.

— И в чем тут сложности? — Гарри наконец-то сумел вклиниться в разговор.

— В том, что будь это только наша операция, я бы отругал вас за закрытыми дверями, и на этом бы дело закончилось, — Долиш выглядел осунувшимся. — Но теперь есть эта...

— «Радуга», — подсказал Гарри.

— Она самая, — Долиш даже не возмутился, хотя раньше бы взглядом за такое на месте заморозил бы. — И вы уже не просто авроры, а сотрудники этой организации. Международной организации, которая пока существует только на бумаге и еще ничего не сделала.

— А подписи как поставили, так и отозвать можно, — Рон мрачнел прямо на глазах.

— Именно, Рональд, именно, — тяжело вдохнул Долиш.

— Рон — лицензированный легилимент. У него все документы в порядке. На международном уровне, кстати, — Гарри не любил выражаться протокольно. Умел, но не любил и потому сейчас тоже послал политес к чертям.

— Для Британии этого достаточно, — невесело усмехнулся Долиш. — Но для «Радуги» этого мало. Если вы не хотите показательного трибунала или международного скандала, Рональду придется снова сдать экзамены, а уже потом писать новое заключение о том, что стирать память этим магглам было опасно.

Поттер тоже умел играть в такие игры. Не так хорошо, как Гермиона или Рон. Но не любил. Да и знание законов подводило. Для того, чтобы вытаскивать из памяти нужную статью, параграф или судебное решение, как кролика из шляпы, надо быть или Гермионой, которая, похоже, не забывает ничего, что когда-нибудь прочла, или Роном, который с детства в этом всем варится. Но сейчас и не надо было знать наизусть Статут со всеми его поправками, чтобы понять — не розами дело пахнет, совсем не розами.

— Сколько это времени займет? — Поттер был человеком практичным и страдать по поводу несправедливости международной бюрократии не собирался.

— Я постараюсь, — Долиш что-то прикидывал в уме. — Надеюсь, что можно будет покончить со всеми формальностями за неделю.

— Мне бы вашу уверенность, — Поттер не был настроен так оптимистично.

— У вас есть поводы сомневаться в моем желании не отдавать вас под трибунал, аврор Поттер? — Долиш перешел на звания, значит, сильно обиделся.

— В вас никто не сомневается, — теперь уже пришла очередь Гарри тяжело вздыхать. — Я просто в международную бюрократию не верю.

— А это уже не ваша забота, — отрезал Долиш. — Проследите за тем, чтобы Рональд с блеском подтвердил свою квалификацию. И найдите хоть какой-то повод продолжать операцию. Иначе все это будет совершенно бесполезно.

— А как же американские военные? — встрял Рон. — Можно у них воспоминания взять.

— И нас размажут ровным слоем по стенам МКМ, — отмахнулся Долиш. — Во-первых, они магглы. Во-вторых, Империо и Конфундус. Если Обливиэйт сведет их с ума, то верить их воспоминаниям нельзя. А если они в здравом уме и твердой памяти, то тогда вас всех ждет трибунал.

— Есть еще темное проклятие, — напомнил Гарри.

— И заключение будет давать ведьма с фамилией Кэрроу, — саркастически отозвался Долиш. — Прекрасно. Просто великолепно. Аплодисменты ей просто обеспечены.

— Виноват, — Гарри встал, козырнул. — Разрешите идти, сэр?

— Да, — Долиш тоже поднялся. — Поттер, Уизли, свободны. Буду держать вас в курсе.

— Да уж извольте, — буркнул Рон.

Долиш и это пропустил мимо ушей. Гарри тихо дернул Рона за рукав, мол, не зарывайся. Рон недовольно повел плечом, отодвинул стул так, что тот нервно взвизгнул ножками по полу.

А уже в коридоре он с размаху саданул кулаком по стене. Гарри сочувственно потрепал его по плечу.

— Не психуй.

— Легко сказать! Не тебе сдавать этот клятый экзамен!

— Можем Флору позвать...

— Очень смешно.

Гарри вместо ответа крепко подхватил Рона под локоть и аппарировал в Нору. Домой. Дома и стены помогают. В случае Норы это совсем не метафора.

***

Билли сидел на кухне и пытался провернуть между пальцами ложку как нож. Ложка раз за разом падала, но Билли упрямо подбирал ее и начинал заново. Запястье уже почти пришло в норму, пальцы еще слушались плохо. Хуже всего было с локтем и плечом. И дышать еще тоже было тяжело — нормальный вздох получался через раз. Но, наверное, помогали снадобья Флоры — озноб уже почти не бил, так — мёрзко немного, не больше. Кстати, о Флоре. Вроде бы еще одна стеночка между ними рухнула тогда на кухне, но легче не стало. Наоборот, Билли теперь не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, как она почти упала ему на руки. А ее глаза так и вовсе не мог выбросить из головы. Вот почему у некоторых девушек такие глаза, что раз увидел — потом всю жизнь ими бредить будешь? Хоть не смотри, отворачивайся, зажмуривайся, а то пропадешь. Раньше он считал, что это все сказки для наивных прыщавых студентов, которые, закинувшись таблетками, рассуждают о всеобщем благоденствии и передергивают на фото однокурсниц. А теперь — пожалуйста, сам попался. Она ведьма, она живет в совершенно другом мире, куда Билли ходу нет и никогда не будет. Ей стоит только захотеть, и он превратится в подушечку для иголок или напрочь забудет последний год. Когда все это закончится, он обязательно попросит ее стереть ему память. Потому что сохнуть по той, которую больше никогда не увидишь — последнее дело. Фрэнк счастливчик. У него есть Мария, с ней он разговаривает во сне, ей пишет письма, и плевать, что отправлять их сейчас некому. А вот Билли шутит, делает вид, что все в порядке, а сам изводит себя до седьмого пота, лишь бы ему не снилось, как Флора улыбается, расстегивая на нем китель, медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, как протяжно шепотом зовет его по имени...

Ложка снова звякнула о стол. Билли сцепил зубы, подобрал ее и снова — прямой хват, обратный, опять прямой. До тех пор, пока руку судорогой не сведет. Тони зашел на кухню, посмотрел на его страдания, поцокал языком, порылся в небольшой сумке на поясе, достал оттуда маленькую коробочку.

— Намажь руку, — он присел на край стола. — Хорошая штука, бабушкин рецепт.

— Опять волшебство? — хороший повод прекратить, размять уставшее запястье, но Билли продолжал — прямой, потом обратный, потом снова прямой.

Ложка, как живая, снова ударилась о стол. Прямо не ложка, а змея. Тони успел убрать ее прямо у Билли из-под рук.

— А другого у нас нет, — он вытащил из нагрудного кармана мятую сигарету, на кончике волшебной палочки вспыхнул маленький огонек, Тони наклонился, прикурил, прикрывая пламя ладонью, как на сильном ветру.

— Последний оплот здорового образа жизни рухнул, — Билли отсалютовал павшему величию и поприветствовал Тони в рядах курильщиков.

— Тут скоро пить начнешь, — тот взмахнул рукой — наверное, тоже салют, только их собственный, мажеский. — Ношусь по Кабулу, как адская гончая. Цель бы еще дали — было бы совсем хорошо. От Гарри нет новостей. Ладно ты на поправку идешь — хоть что-то радует.

— Слушай, — Билли наконец-то сдался, отложил ложку, прикурил и сам, от зажигалки, — а что потом будет с нами с Фрэнком? Сотрете память и отправите по домам?

— По всем правилам — должны, — Тони затянулся неумело, закашлялся. — Но у вас другой случай.

Билли покивал, словно ему все было ясно. У Тони вторая затяжка вышла лучше первой — уже хотя бы без кашля. Он рассматривал огонек сигареты, бумага тихо тлела, на кухне становилось дымно и душно. Билли тоже молчал и ждал. Знакомое молчание. Так подбирают слова, чтобы спросить о чем-то важном или сказать такое, после чего или мордобой, или дружба на всю жизнь. Наконец Тони решился, стряхнул пепел, словно поставил себе в уме точку и начал с новой строки.

— Насчет Флоры, — он подвинулся, оперся о стену — значит, разговор будет долгим. А Билли все ждал, когда же. Ну, лучше раньше, чем... Чем что? Все равно шансов нет. Лучше сорвать повязку, пока к ране не присохла.

— Да? — сердце с желудком завязались в узел, дым камнем упал на самое дно легких. — Кто ее так? — правильно, нужно сменить тему, подвинуть хотя бы на градус, перевести акценты.

— Ты уже знаешь, что у нас было две гражданских войны, — Тони запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза, явно что-то вспоминая. — Чистокровные, магглорожденные, полукровки.

— В курсе, — Билли стряхивал пепел в чашку, стараясь, чтобы пальцы не дрожали.

— Родня Флоры пошла за Риддлом, — Тони говорил, словно наизусть читал нелюбимое стихотворение. — Она же из чистокровных. Родители просто сочувствовали, а дядя и тетка полезли не передовую. В первый раз оказались в Азкабане.

Билли уже знал, что такое Азкабан — тюрьма страшнее Абу-Грейб и Гуантанамо, полная сумасшедших и дементоров, которые вытянут из тебя все светлое, что было. Куда там им, простым людям, до волшебников в плане пыток.

— А потом вышли, — Тони затянулся жадно, как будто в пальцах у него не сигарета, а фляжка холодной чистой воды. — Я был на выпускном курсе, когда они начали в Хогвартсе всем заправлять. Пыточные проклятия на учениках, ходить по линейке, от аудитории к аудитории — как под обстрелом. Флоре в школе доставалось меньше, но ее трясло, когда наступали каникулы и надо было домой. А потом Гарри прекратил все это. Как — до сих пор мало кто знает. Сам он не любит рассказывать. Рон как-то, когда выпил порядочно, сказал, что Гарри пришлось умереть, чтобы убить Риддла. Не улыбайся так. В прямом смысле слова умереть.

— А Флора? — Билли с болезненным упоением ковырял рану, отрывая повязку по ниточке.

— Она именно поэтому пошла в Академию — хотела что-то изменить. Считала, что она должна исправить если не все, то хотя бы то, до чего дотянется, — тут Тони слабо улыбнулся. — Доставалось ей там поначалу — Алекто и Амикус многим обеспечили кошмары на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А она тоже Кэрроу. Гарри за нее вступился. И с тех пор она его держится. Поначалу про нее шутили, что она — Беллатрикс при Лорде. Я рассказывал, кто такая Беллатрикс?

— Рассказывал, — такое забудешь, Тони тогда был очень конкретен и нагляден.

— Недолго шутили — Флора не только прирожденный целитель, — Тони вздрогнул, когда фильтр едва не обжег ему пальцы, выбросил окурок в чашку и продолжил. — В боевой магии и проклятиях она разбирается тоже получше многих. С такой-то домашней библиотекой и такими учителями, как ее семейство. Флора до сих пор хватается за палочку, когда кто-то ей напоминает про учебку и то, что она тогда творила. Но между нами, что-то от Беллатрикс в ней есть, той Беллатрикс, какой она была в молодости. Иногда Фло пугает меня до колик и одновременно завораживает, как ядовитая змея.

— Что, не сложилось? — Билли прекрасно знал эту тоску во взгляде. Сам сейчас, наверное, выглядит не лучше.

— Не сложилось, — Тони следил за тем, как дым от сигареты Билли извилистой лентой тянется к потолку. — Это было давно.

— Сочувствую, — надо было что-то ответить, и Билли случайно сказал то, что совсем не собирался. Но не шутить же. Тогда все точно закончится мордобоем.

— Пустое, — Тони повел плечом, в очередной раз закрывая для себя эту страницу.

— А теперь? После того, как ваш Ку-клукс-клан проиграл, — Билли снова менял тему, потому что дальше или откровенничать по полной, или сворачивать разговор с опасной дорожки, пока еще не успел зайти далеко. — Стало проще?

— В чем-то — да, — Тони, похоже, тоже рад был говорить о чем-то другом. — Магглорожденных и полукровок теперь никто не трогает. Чистокровным все еще иногда припоминают старые грехи. Но в общем почти ничего не поменялось. Все так же держимся особняком.

— Одни декларации? — Билли понимающе улыбнулся — люди везде одинаковые. У кого-то ниггеры с латиносами, а у кого-то — те, кто родились не в той семье.

— Подвижки есть, — Тони пожал плечами, но как-то не особо у него это вышло. — Но сам понимаешь, мы варимся в своем соку. Дружим со своими, гуляем со своими. С магглами — только если все уже совсем всерьез. Иначе это просто постоянно врать. Статут, и его не обойдешь. А как рассказать девушке, что ты волшебник, если сам не знаешь, сколько вам еще быть вместе? Потом твои же однокурсники придут стирать ей память. Да и не каждый маггл примет волшебника. Вот, твой лейтенант — живой пример. Казалось бы, что плохого мы ему сделали?

Да, тут Тони по всем статьям прав. Фрэнки много навидался, вроде бы и кругозор пошире, чем у выпускника муниципальной школы, а от волшебников старается держаться подальше. Если бы он узнал, что его Лиза встречается с волшебником, сразу же в программу защиты свидетелей записался бы.

Билли медленно раздавил окурок в чашке, а вместе с ним — все мысли о том, как Флора просыпается рядом, улыбается, потягивается и простыня скользит у нее с плеча, а под простыней — ничего, кроме самой Флоры. Ради пары ночей нечего и начинать. Лучше сразу забыть, выбросить из головы, найти кого-то попроще. Потому что зачем ей, ведьме, уже явно бывший военный, да еще и с приютским прошлым? Да и ему самому... Хотя вот с ней бы, пожалуй, и сложилось. Она из своих, она понимает. Теперь Билли в этом не сомневался. Паршиво, когда тебя так понимают. Лучше, как и раньше, быть самому по себе. Никому, кроме себя, не должен, ни на кого не рассчитываешь, и душу открывать не перед кем. 

Но Тони одним хлопком припечатал уже почти содранный бинт обратно к ране.

— Знаешь, я тебе завидую, — он вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза, да так, что взгляд не отведешь, — со мной она никогда так не сидела. Ни с кем из нас.

Билли задохнулся, словно Тони только что приложил его со всей силы под дых. Потому улыбка вышла вымученной, больше похожей на оскал.

— Зачем ей я? У нее же есть ее Гарри, — вышло зло, но как прикажете отвечать на такое.

— Гарри давно счастлив и женат. На сестре Рона. А еще потому что, если у Флоры будет только Гарри, она может закончить, как Беллатрикс, — ответил Тони, словно нож до упора в печень вогнал.

Он встал, отряхнул с колен сигаретный пепел и вышел, потом хлопнула дверь комнаты. Флора что-то спросила, Тони ответил весело и беззаботно. А Билли криво улыбался и думал о том, как иногда плохо волшебники разбираются в обычных людях. Не тому и не то, что надо, Тони сейчас сказал. И подкинул одну сумасшедшую, просто безумную мысль.

Билли убрал ложку, вытряхнул пепельницу, умылся в ванной при свете засиженной мухами лампочки. Если бы этот Гарри Поттер, о котором все говорят, как о Мессии, видел его сейчас, он бы не раздумывая отправил в него то самое страшное Смертельное проклятие, после которого от человека не остается ничего.

А дальше был день как день, до тошноты похожий на предыдущий. Тони снова ушел в город, не взяв с собой ничего, кроме маленькой сумки. Флора тихо приготовила обед, а потом заперлась у себя с книгой. Фрэнк валялся на своем продавленном диване и рассматривал мятую фотографию Марии и детей. Билли сдвинул в сторону смятую постель, свернул одеяло, подложил под тонкую подушку. Что ли напроситься вместе с Тони в город? Так же с тоски можно сдохнуть.

— Ничего нового? — Фрэнк убрал фотографию в карман и уселся на диване, уперся локтями в колени.

— По нулям, — не пересказывать же ему историю о двух гражданских войнах у волшебников.

— Ясно, — Фрэнку это все не нравилось. — Смотрю, ты хорошо тут обвыкся... С этими. И как оно?

Билли ожидал чего угодно, но не этого вопроса. Умеет Фрэнки удивлять, редко, но наверняка. Билли задумался, в пальцах как-то сам собой оказался золотой кулон, который Билли подобрал в деревне. Тогда все еще было более-менее понятно и нормально. Ишь ты, а он думал, что потерял его.

— Люди как люди, — Билли пожал плечами. — Если все вот это в учет не брать. А так — вояки везде одинаковые.

— Темнишь, — Фрэнк буравил его пристальным взглядом. — Ты возле этих двоих так и вертишься. Кстати, что, с девчонкой рассорились? Не дала?

И этот туда же! И это он только о бабах думает? Тогда почему уже второй человек лезет к нему с этой темой.

— Нам с этой девчонкой, — Билли подчеркнул последнее слово, — еще работать. Ты совсем сдурел?

— Ну, не я же на нее пялюсь так, словно она тут в одних трусах расхаживает, — иногда Фрэнк мог быть невозмутимым, как паровой каток. — А нам с ней еще работать — сам сказал.

— И что теперь? — огрызнулся Билли. — Кстати, ты бы еще заорал, — он покосился на хлипкую дверь соседней комнаты. — Чтобы наверняка услышала. Я тут думаю, как бы нам выкрутиться из этой заварухи, а ты только сидишь и смотришь на всех, как конфедерат на ниггера.

— И поэтому ты ничего лучше не придумал, как окучивать единственную бабу в коллективе, — Фрэнк определенно уперся рогом. — Хор-р-рошенькая стратегия.

— Да далась она тебе! — Билли сжал кулон в ладони, острый край врезался в пальцы, и от теплой крови они стали скользкими. — Если у тебя есть план, я внимательно слушаю.

— Мне их капитан кое-что обещал, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— В курсе. — кивнул Билли, и тут же взвился — Так, ты что, собрался с ними в эту заваруху на равных лезть? Да любой волшебник нас на ремешки разделает, даже охренеть не успеешь. Успехов!

— Какой ты чувствительный мальчик, Билли, — от улыбки Фрэнка сейчас впечатлительные дети зашлись бы ревом, а потом до конца своих дней писались в постель. — Пули их берут. Не надо такую рожу корчить — сам знаешь, что берут. Стволы добыть можно. А у себя мы ориентируемся лучше...

— Вот только не надо устраивать тут Рэмбо, — Билли и сам бы хотел поговорить с Беннетом по-свойски, без всякой магии, но слишком уже хорошо помнил, что может такой вот волшебный мудак. — Ты ли это, Джон Уэйн?

— Я ли это? — закатил глаза Фрэнк. — У тебя есть идеи получше? Их капитан нас наведет на Беннета... Я могу тебе дальше курс учебки по диверсионной работе пересказать. Надо? Или сам помнишь?

— Ладно, не заводись, — Билли сейчас меньше всего хотел ругаться с единственным нормальным человеком в этой квартире. — Проехали. Допустим, я согласен. Но пока мы все равно тут сидим. Почему бы не провести это время с пользой? Узнать побольше о тех, с кем нам работать, раз уж ты наобещал им пару коньков и весь мир в придачу.

— Все равно надо в деле их посмотреть, — Фрэнку тоже не хотелось затевать ссору. — Но, может, ты и прав. Попробую. Хоть они и... Хорошо, посмотрим. Может, и ничего так окажутся.

А в его тоне так и читалось «что-то сильно я в этом сомневаюсь». Билли вытер руку тряпкой. Кровь уже не идет, а пореза почти не видно — только тонкая красная полоска у большого пальца. Фрэнк взбил подушку, улегся обратно на диван, закинул руки за голову — как в увольнении, лежит и прохлаждается. На первый взгляд. А вот на самом деле он сейчас ждет от своего лейтенанта доклад по новым союзникам. Билли пересел на пол, устроился удобнее, голова к голове с Фрэнки. Понятное дело, что если Флора или Тони захотят, то подслушают. Но так привычнее, видимость приватности. Хотя какая тут приватность, когда даже мысли свои защитить не можешь.

— Тони, — он прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше думалось, — романтик, книжный мальчик. Командиром не станет — слишком мягкий и человечный. У нас в учебке зубы бы сцепил, тянул, выгребал бы от инструктора. Но потом прижился бы.

— Исполнительный, — вставлю Фрэнк.

Ух ты, смотрите! А мы, оказывается, все замечаем, хотя и делаем вид, что нам до волшебников никакого дела нет.

— Преданный, — поправил его Билли. — Как оруженосец рыцарю. Сержант из него паршивый, а вот... Да, именно оруженосец при этом Гарри. В работе не видел, но той же Флоре он явно уступает. Но все равно я бы с ним не заедался — у этого еврея друзья и знакомые везде. Сам знаешь, как они за своих держаться. Похоже, то, что он волшебник, для его соплеменников — фигня, главное — фамилия. Если с ним подружиться, то спину прикроет. И еще мне кажется, что он очень расположен к таким, как мы с тобой.

— Нормальным людям? — уточнил Фрэнк.

— Ага, — Билли привычно вертел в руках зажигалку, оранжевый огонек то вспыхивал, то гас. — Можно на этом сыграть, если что. Но не забывай, что он себе на уме. Пока мы хорошие магглы, — новое слово далось Билли легче, чем он ожидал. Вот уж правда, с кем поведешься, у того и нахватаешься, — он будет за нас. Но если кто-то из нас его разочарует — все. Надежды у нас будет только на приказ этого Гарри. Сам Тони нас не убьет, но и спасать не станет. Кстати, Флора.

Фрэнк едва слышно хмыкнул, но Билли пропустил это мимо ушей. Совесть царапнула тупым когтем, но он привычно отмахнулся. Тони — большой мальчик, знает, что перед кем попало душу не распахивают.

— После Гарри она для него второй человек в этой группе, — продолжил он. — Имей в виду.

— Вот только не заливай, что ты поэтому так вокруг нее стелешься, — Фрэнк нашел себе тему для шуток, значит это надолго.

— Нет, не поэтому, — Билли знал, что если дергаться, будет хуже. Просто смириться, подождать пару недель, и Фрэнка попустит. Как говориться, проще час потерпеть, чем три часа уговаривать. — Она мне жизнь спасла. Разлагаться заживо — херовое ощущение, не хотелось бы повторять.

— На вид же все было нормально? — в голосе Фрэнка клокотало глухое беспокойство напополам со злостью. — Откуда знаешь, что...

— Знаю и все, — оборвал Билли. — Так вот, Флора. Опасна. Намного опаснее Тони.

— Как ты? — Фрэнк сегодня радовал проницательностью.

— Как я, — а что тут отбрехиваться — и так ясно. — Так что делай выводы. Умная, быстрая, всегда ждет удара. В отличие от меня, у нее границы жестче. Но мы оба можем себе представить, что будет, если они упадут. Но в твоей авантюре на нее можно рассчитывать. Если ей надо, то пошлет свой устав, как миленькая. Если ее не стопнет Гарри. Да и тогда, думаю, выкрутится.

— Понял, — Фрэнк ронял слова медленно. — Буду на нее оглядываться. Знаешь, не лез бы ты тогда.

— Я и не лезу, — Билли снова начал закипать. — В койку не тащу. Но не всем так повезло, как тебе с Марией. Для начала, она у тебя есть.

— Не начинай, — теперь наступила очередь Фрэнка гасить ссору. — Я все понимаю — она очень даже ничего, недотрах и все такое. Но оно того стоит?

Билли закрыл глаза, кулон в кармане приятно грел даже через китель. И в этом тепле яркой золотой искрой прошило от макушки вниз по позвоночнику — стоит. Определенно стоит! Это было похоже на электрический разряд, настолько острый, что во рту остался кислый привкус. И после этого разряда мир стал чистым и ярким, как детстве, когда на губах соленой коркой засыхает кровь и боль прошивает грудную клетку. Таким четким, словно смотришь на него сквозь прицел, а палец уже замер на спусковом крючке. Простым и понятным, как попавшая в перекрестье цель. Ровным и естественным, как вздох, первый вздох во все легкие, когда снимаешь бронежилет.

— Она ведьма, — Фрэнк упрямо гнул свою линию.

— И что теперь? — и огрызнуться вышло как-то лениво, скорее, по привычке. Билли отмахнулся и от Фрэнка, и от его упрямства, и всего, что тот уже по этому поводу сказал и еще скажет. — Слушай, заканчивай играть в папочку.

— Все равно ничем нормальным это не закончится, — пробормотал Фрэнк себе под нос.

Вот именно — нормальным. Для Фрэнка все должно быть нормально: домашняя жена, белый штакетник, собака, идеально подстриженный газон, семейные завтраки, ужины. И чтобы ни одного футбольного матча сына не пропустить. А дочка обязательно будет ходить на балет. Все просто и ясно, предельно четко, как устав.

Хлопнула дверь, ставя точку и в разборе полетов, и в разговоре по душам. Вот и хорошо — прекрасный предлог закончить этот бесполезный разговор. Все равно важное уже обсудили. А с остальным он уж как-нибудь сам разберется.

***

Международный отдел расстарался и выделил под комиссию кабинет таких размеров, что там балы можно было давать. С самого утра Рон обошелся одной чашкой чая, решительно выдохнул и шагнул в камин. Гарри ругнулся сквозь зубы, ныряя за ним в зеленый холодный огонь. За большой темной дверью заседала комиссия. И уже который по счету час он мерил шагами коридор. Гермиона примчалась, как только смогла. Почти сразу за ней из лифта вышел Артур, одергивая рукава старенького клетчатого пиджака.

— Отдал сегодня свои выезды Рэнсому, — ответил он на Гарри на невысказанный вопрос. — Долго уже заседают?

— Долго, — кивнул Поттер, теребя в руке зажигалку.

Потом пришел Перси, обнял отца, поздоровался за руку с Гарри, немного нервно улыбнулся Гермионе и прислонился к стене возле двери. С этого места теперь его не смог бы согнать ни Грюм, ни Долохов, ни сам Гриндевальд, если бы явился сюда. Еще через полчаса из лифта выскочила Молли, поправляя сбившийся берет.

— Ребятня у Флер. У Джорджа дел невпроворот — не смог вырваться, — она оглядела всех, словно делала смотр маленькому войску. — Не выходил?

— Пока нет, — Поттер сегодня был скуп на слова.

— Ясно, — Молли поджала губы. — Перси, не мог бы ты найти мне стул?

— Сейчас, — тот взмахнул палочкой, не отрывая взгляда от двери.

Прямо посреди коридора возник требуемый стул, и Гарри подавил смешок — у Кингсли в кабинете точно такие же: светлое дерево, зеленая обивка, высокая спинка. Но Перси хорош — почти одновременные трансфигурация и Энгоргио. И это он сейчас волнуется. Странно, что Шляпа в свое время не отправила его на Рейвенкло.

— Спасибо, — Молли с достоинством уселась и принялась буравить взглядом дверь.

Артур достал из кармана большие часы и смотрел на них, словно мог разглядеть на циферблате, что же происходит за стеной. Щелкнула стрелка, с тихим хрипом ожил механизм, застрекотал, разгоняясь и набирая голос, как простуженный сверчок. Гермиона дернулась, Молли всплеснула руками и уронила сумку. Кожаный ридикюль шлепнулся на полированный пол.

— Артур! — Молли взмахом палочки заткнула разговорчивые часы, и в коридоре снова стало тихо.

Только подошвы армейских ботинок Поттера шелестели о гладкий камень, им неровным и редким ритмом вторили каблуки Гермионы, когда она переступала с ноги на ногу. И тихо стучали стрелки, двигаясь по циферблату размеренно и равнодушно.

Наконец дверь приоткрылась, замерла, качнулась. Молли подалась вперед, Перси распрямил плечи, Артур разгладил лацканы пиджака, Гермиона рванулась вперед быстрее снитча и едва не сбила с ног бледного и уставшего Рона. Дверь за его спиной сердито хлопнула, возвращаясь на место.

— Как? — соло выступил Гарри, а за ним этот вопрос подхватил нестройный, но очень эмоциональный хор Уизли.

— Норм, — Рон обнимал Гермиону за плечи, на второй руке у него уже висела Молли. — Устал, как собака. Но отбрехались. Вдобавок международную сертификацию заполучил. Теперь могу работать где угодно от Уганды до Японии.

— Вот и хорошо, — Молли смотрела на него так, словно другого и не ждала.

Гермиона вцепилась в него и поджала губы, чтобы не дрожали.

— А как? — начал Артур, но тут Перси отлип от стены и взял мать под руку.

— Давайте домой, — он провел рукой по волосам, и Поттер заметил, что пальцы у него немного дрожат. — Рону сначала надо поесть.

— Это да, — вымученно улыбнулся Рон. — С самого утра в желудке ничего кроме чая.

Самому Гарри сейчас на еду даже смотреть было тошно. Но Рону и правда не помешает. Сам Поттер пережил британскую сертификацию и после нее долго плевался желудочным соком в умывальник, а Рон держал дверь уборной и советовал всем поискать другую — тут занято, совсем все занято. У Снейпа все было в разы проще — кувалдой по мозгам и все недолга. А вот настоящий мастер душу по ниточке вытащит, пройдется по сознанию чайной ложечкой, аккуратно там все перемешает. Или такие болота построит, что морскую болезнь можно заработать, продираясь через этот сюрреализм.

— Абстракции попались? — он сочувственно хлопнул Рона по плечу.

— Хуже, — тот крепко держал за руку Гермиону, словно без нее не мог удержаться на ногах и в здравом рассудке. — Лабиринт.

Гарри только и мог, что мрачно покивать. Может, такого термина нет и придумал его Рон, но что такое — заблудиться в лабиринте чужих мыслей и желаний, Гарри прекрасно знал. Он едва не потерялся в сознании такого мага в Бургосе. Он пробирался по ледяным горкам, а они извивались под немыслимыми углами, поднимались и падали, как лестницы на картинах Босха. И казалось, что он останется тут навсегда.

— Город, занесенный песком, — Рон вздрогнул, словно его в лицо ударил горячий сухой ветер. — Почти до самых крыш. И здания в этажей сто. Выходишь в окно, песок под ногой едет, и ты — вниз, на улицу, в пропасть. И летишь.

— Рон! — побледнела Молли.

— Извини, мам, — тот виновато опустил голову. — Просто накрыло.

Он только тяжело вздохнула, потрепала его по плечу и под руку с Перси направилась к лифту. Артур быстро оглянулся и убрал стул, пока никто не заметил. Вот так и дошли до самого выхода, попарно и молча. Гарри с Артуром замыкали. В Атриуме почти никого не было и в очереди к камину стоять не пришлось.

Только когда под ногами запестрел всеми красками лета лоскутный коврик, Гарри наконец смог облегченно выдохнуть. С этим — решили. Немного передохнуть, набраться сил и снова в бой — выбивать продолжение операции.

Трещали дрова в камине, Молли убирала со стола грязную посуду.

— Не нравится мне это все, — она взмахнула палочкой, и очередная тарелка пулей метнулась в раковину. — Во что ты влез с этими магглами, Ронни?

— Мама, ты о чем? — Рон немного отъелся и уже не напоминал привидение.

— О том, что все экзамены ты уже сдал, — Молли сейчас очень напоминала профессора Макгонагалл — так же строго поджаты губы, точно такой же твердый взгляд. — Я уверена, — она так покосилась на Артура, что тот замер, не донеся до рта чашку, — все это затеяли неспроста.

— Мам, перестань видеть заговоры там, где их нет, — Рон устроился в кресле-качалке, грея в руках крутобокую чашку в ромашках.

— Слава всем святым, со зрением у меня все в порядке, — оборвала его Молли. — И заговоров я навидалась, могу отличить. Перси?

— Мама права, — тот сложил руки на груди.

— А как же второе задание — контрабанда? — недоверчиво уставилась на него Гермиона.

Сначала она шипела коброй, ругалась, что никогда не станет работать со слизеринцем, устраивала итальянские забастовки. Но теперь за Нотта стояла горой. Гарри дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, как Теду удалось ее переубедить.

— Пока аборигены нарушают Статут, это мало кого волнует, — Перси безразлично пожал плечами. — Но теперь в деле фигурирует МАКУСА. А это уже совершенно другой расклад.

— Как будто нарушения от этого исчезнут, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Нет, — невозмутимо согласился Перси. — Но можно не давать делу огласку. И теперь у Теда могут возникнуть серьезные неприятности.

— Если бы только у него, — поддакнула Молли. — Уверена, что вас с этого задания снимут.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы.

***

Ожидание не пугает того, кому есть чем заняться. А если человек умеет мыслить, то занятие он себе всегда найдет. Пожалуй, из всех замечаний Долохова Флора Кэрроу запомнила накрепко именно его. А замечаний было немало. Многие оказались полезными. Никогда не отбрасывать полезное, даже если это сказал враг — еще одна умная мысль от него же.

Ее пациент почти здоров, и свободного времени стало намного больше. Не надо прислушиваться — дышит он или нет, не надо варить на конфорке сложные зелья. Ее пациент — маггл. Они выросли в разных странах, они никогда не виделись до Афганистана. Но все равно его лицо кажется знакомым. Лицо, манера откидывать голову. Иногда Флоре кажется, что она уже видела этот взгляд, и что в этом взгляде чего-то не хватает. Самого важного, той самой детали, которая расставляет все на свои места.

Любопытство сгубило кошку, любила шутить профессор Макгонагалл. Но потом она воскресла, чтобы узнать, в чем же дело — заканчивала она шутку. Профессор Макгонагалл разбиралась и в любопытстве, и в кошках. Наверняка, в том, что не всякое любопытство полезно, она тоже разбиралась. Но у Флоры не было возможности спросить. А совет от той, которая знала о любопытстве так много, не помешал бы.

Фэй Данбар, с которой они вместе проходили курс по лечению травм от проклятий, сказала бы, что тут полшага до чего-то серьезного. Причем, с придыханием так — серьезного... Как будто в жизни только и важного, что романы, когда руки дрожат, от его улыбки сердце тает, ночами не заснуть, и звезды норовят сложить в то-самое имя... И сердце бьется так неровно. Это не романтика, а аритмия, пошутила бы Флора. И от бессонницы надо бы попить зелья, а не сидеть на подоконнике и морозить ноги на сквозняке.

Но пока нельзя не признать — аритмия аритмией, но убирать руку ей тогда не очень и хотелось. Пусть за этим — никакой души, только простая прозаичность ситуации — мужчина и женщина, запертые в четырех стенах. А еще обоюдное любопытство. А с недавних пор — и возможность помолчать с кем-то понимающим.

— У тебя лишней книги не найдется? — он умел подойти тихо, как книззл. — Или я не пойму в ней ни слова?

— Почему не поймешь? — Флора запустила руку в сумку на полу и достала первый подвернувшийся том. — Если у тебя неплохо с английским, то у тебя все шансы.

— Киплинг? — Билл увидел обложку и улыбнулся так, словно ЗоТИ Краучу-младшему с первого раза на «Превосходно» сдал. — Романы?

— Стихи, — Флора заложила пальцем страницу, на которой остановилась. — «Казарменные баллады».

— Порядочки, что теперь у нас, насмешили бы и обезьян: Лейтенант принимает роту, полком командует капитан, Рядовой командует взводом... Да, по службе легко расти, Если служишь там, где вакансий ежедневно до десяти, — прочел он по памяти, и Флора уважительно покивала.

Цитата отдавала мрачным юмором. Сама бы Флора так при своих не шутила. Вслух. Но тут можно и оценить. Билл наклонил голову, словно принимал аплодисменты восторженной публики.

— Ваша армия дает неплохое образование, — заметила она. Хотя о маггловской армии Флора знала только по рассказам. Гарри приносил журналы, больше похожие на «Ежедневный Пророк». В них парни в форме, бравые, как Аластор Грюм в молодости, мужественно смотрели с фотографий. А в статьях было что угодно, кроме правды. Один раз ей в руки попал «Солдат Удачи». Гарри со смаком комментировал каждую статью, а Гермиона Уизли вставляла едкие замечания и исторические справки из истории маггловского наемничества. 

— Армия дает в первую очередь мотивацию. А образование — если повезет, — он присел рядом, осторожно подвинул Киплинга. — У вас, смотрю, наоборот?

— Да, — Флора отложила книгу. — Скажи, зачем ты меня расспрашиваешь? Чтобы потом было сложнее стереть тебе память?

— И это тоже, — Билл откинул голову, прикрыл глаза и задумчиво вертел в пальцах зажигалку. — Согласись, когда кто-то копался у тебя в голове, а ты ничего об этом не помнишь, это...

— Страшно, — закончила за него Флора.

— Еще как, — его пальцы дрогнули, зажигалка звонко стукнула об пол.

— Именно поэтому твой друг так сторониться нас с Тони, — Флора потянулась за палочкой, потом передумала и подняла ее просто так. Он почти никогда не выпускает ее из рук, греет пальцы у огня. Странно для привычки. Может, побочный эффект от проклятия? Был бы тут Рон, сказал бы больше. Он лучше разбирается в том, что твориться у людей в голове.

— В точку, — быстрый взгляд из-под опущенных век. — К тому же он католик.

— Вот не надо сейчас об инквизиции и охоте на ведьм, — фыркнула Флора. — Или что там у вас? Черные... Как они называются? Летающая кабина с лопастями.

— Вертолет, — рассмеялся Билл. — Что такое лопасти знаешь. Даже легенду о черных вертолетах знаешь. А само слово...

— Подруга рассказывала, — Флора машинально подбросила на ладони зажигалку. — Ладно, оставим эти... вертолеты.

— Не вопрос, — согласился он. — Но ты первая про них начала.

— Очень по-взрослому, — раньше Флора думала, что насмешить ее могут Гарри, Рон и еще, наверное, Джордж. Похоже, в их коллективе прибавилось.

— Хорошо, давай по-взрослому, — он забрал у нее зажигалку, снова задержав свои пальцы у нее в ладони чуть дольше, чем нужно. — И какие у вас взрослые темы?

Двусмысленно донельзя. Приличная ведьма за такое должна бросить в наглеца каким-нибудь фамильным проклятием, а потом с содроганием долго и старательно мыть руки. Это если не брать в учет, как приличная ведьма оказалась в обществе маггла и позволяет ему хватать ее за руки. Тетка Алекто, наверное, сейчас сошла бы с ума, если бы было с чего сходить.

Но ее тут нет. И какая разница, волшебник он или нет, если с ним интересно, если... И Флора не убрала руку. Хотя и надо было бы.

— Можно и дальше о литературе, — Билл прищурился, словно смотрел вдаль и видел там или солдат Киплинга, или кого-то еще. — Но это банально.

— Похоже, тут у нас много общего, — Флора грелась в тепле его ладони, как кошка у камина. — Кроме работы и поговорить не о чем?

— Что-то вроде того, — он сжал ее пальцы чуть сильнее, но все так же бережно. — Можно и о работе.

— Давно вы с мистером Каслом дружите? — она устроилась удобнее.

— С Фрэнки? — Билл удивленно поднял брови. — Знакомы с учебки, а вот дружим... Кстати, про учебку.

Выходит, солдаты везде похожи. И везде курсантам достается. Правда, в Академии к тебе обращаются вроде бы уважительно, не поминают твою бабушку почем зря... Потому что бабушка может вдруг заглянуть на огонек и показать инструктору, как надо. Та же мадам Лонгботтом до сих пор кому угодно жару задаст. Правда, показать, что зря тебя в Хогвартс взяли и доказать, что Шляпа просто из жалости запихала тебя хоть на какой-то факультет, инструктора могли и без бабушек, дедушек и прочей родни.

— В одном вам завидую, — Билл выпустил ее ладонь, и Флора удивилась тому, что ей жаль. — Можете себе какой угодно ландшафт наколдовать. А у нас все — «местность, похожая на Квантико». И вот попадаешь в Афган и понимаешь — ни разу не то.

— У вас с международным сотрудничеством лучше, — если Флора и завидовала, то совсем немного. — Все думают, что раз заклинания везде одинаковые, то и с остальным проблем не будет. А язык...

— Языковой вопрос и у нас есть, — не согласился Билл. — Если не повезло с переводчиком... Был у нас один. Не просыхал почти.

— А у нас — до сих пор латынь, — пожаловалась Флора. — Да и то не у всех. Это хорошо, что в меня дома латынь вбивали намертво. Правда, это все имело бы смысл, если бы международное сотрудничество у нас было.

— Плохи наши с Фрэнком дела? — взгляд у Билла стал острым, колючим, и снова Флоре подумалось, что она уже где-то такое видела — и эти черные, чернее омута, глаза, и этот взгляд. Но чего-то не хватает в глубине антрацитовых зрачков. И тогда мир обернется вокруг себя, вспыхнет, и картинка сложится, простая и ясная, чистая, словно утро после дождя.

— Не спеши с выводами, — говорить про идею Нотта раньше времени не хотелось, и так сказано уже столько, что тут или принимать в семью, или замуж. Или новую личность писать с чистой строки — столько придется в памяти стирать.

Билл молчал, молчала и Флора. За стенкой поскрипывал паркет. Похоже, Касл (странно, но уже получается не добавлять обязательное и вежливое «мистер») снова меряет шагами комнату и свои сомнения. Три шага от стены — послать волшебство к черту, три шага обратно — или все-таки попробовать, вдруг выйдет что-то путное. Флора считала их, как прилежный хорошо отлаженный метроном. И мелким стаккато рассыпалась у плеча знакомая дрожь, уже такая привычная, что сразу и не заметишь.

— Давно тебя так знобит? — Флора сменила тему слишком резко. Матушка в ужасе всплеснула бы руками и вместо ужина был бы шелест тяжелых страниц — кто не знает этикета, тому за столом не место.

— Сложно сказать, — он поправил ворот футболки, словно его руки жили своей жизнью. — Началось все в одной деревне, не помню ее названия. До ходил как накуренный. Разве что дурацкой улыбки не хватало. А вот после нее... Не знаю. Так на холоде мысли становятся четче. Словно протрезвел. Или до сих пор медленно трезвею.

Флора не настолько плохо разбиралась в магглах, чтобы не знать значения слова «накуренный». Да и все остальное... Знакомо — ты счастлив, нет никаких сомнений, сложностей, колебаний. Весь мир прост и ясен, в груди кто-то зажег маленький персональный Люмос. И переполняет такое тихое, но немного сумасшедшее счастье. Такое приторное, что даже мутит. Империо. Флора тоже зябко передернула плечами.

— Вижу, знакомо, — Билл осторожно приобнял ее за плечи.

— Еще как, — и Флора, аврор со стажем, была благодарна за это молчаливое участие как никогда. — И я знаю, что это было. Нужна очень сильная воля и холодный ум, чтобы такому противостоять. Без подготовки.

Он откинул голову, улыбнулся, едва заметно, и от этой улыбки пахнуло холодной волей и торжеством, пальцы на плече невольно сжались чуть крепче. Ему пошла бы мантия, черная, глухая, строгая. И волшебная палочка подошла бы к этой руке. Какой страшный и сильный маг из него вышел бы.

Но вот Билл быстро убрал ей за ухо прядь, задел холодными пальцами шею, и наваждение развеялось.

— С тех пор и трясет иногда, — он отодвинулся, скрежетнуло колесико зажигалки, задрожал на сквозняке рыжий огонек. — Наверное, отходняк. Как с похмелья.

— Наверное, — тихо протянула Флора.

Может быть, она ищет сложное там, где все просто? Может быть, это и правда последствия Империо? Ведь она еще не слышала о магглах, которые могли сбросить такие чары сами и остаться в здравом рассудке. Тут спросить бы у Рона, но он все еще в Лондоне. Значит, придется самой. Во всем, что касается головы, он, конечно, хорош, но в области Темных Искусств она знает побольше.

***

Теперь Поттер ел на бегу и спал вполглаза. Перси оказался прав — проблемы аборигенов шерифа не волнуют. А вот проблемы белых людей — это совсем другое. И вопрос затягивался. Сначала комиссия от МКМ долго писала заключение. Потом у МКМ появились вопросы к самой операции. Гарри написал столько рапортов, извел бесчисленные футы пергамента, а господам из Международной Конфедерации было мало. Рольф осунулся, бледностью мог бы потягаться с инфери и, похоже, за эти дни сбросил несколько фунтов. Такими темпами он скоро в Мунго окажется. А там — плакала операция, слово лейтенанту Каслу превратиться в ничто. Наконец, глубоким вечером в маленьком домике Рона и Гермионы наконец произошел неизбежный взрыв.

— Глухая стена везде. Нужно всесторонне изучить ситуацию, видите ли, — Поттер зло мерил шагами коврик перед камином. — И хоть авадь их.

Рон сочувственно поджал губы, Гермиона вздрогнула и закуталась в клетчатый плед плотнее. Гарри уже и сам понял, что хватил через край. Что бы там господа из МКМ не говорили, Авада на них — это и правда перебор. Словно соглашаясь с ним, бревно в камине треснуло и выбросило яркий букет искр.

— Не мечись, — Гермиона устроилась в кресле с ногами, Рон развалился на полу, положив голову ей на колени, и она медленно перебирала его волосы. — Давай мыслить конструктивно.

— Да я уже битую неделю только и делаю, что стараюсь мысли конструктивно, — Гарри саданул ладонью по каминной доске. — Только вот, похоже, у нас с ними конструкторы разные — не складывается что-то приличное. А Нотт... Сам носился со своей «Радугой», — он привычно сбился на название из Клэнси. — И что теперь? Я уже рапорты заучил наизусть. Если бы я так у Снейпа зубрил, давно бы отличником был. Рон воспоминания сдал. Точнее, свои воспоминания о воспоминаниях Касла и Руссо. А толку?

— Воспоминания воспоминаний — не улика, — Рон пересел на подлокотник и обнимал Гермиону за плечи. — Как показания с чужих слов.

— Именно, — невозмутимо согласилась та. — А что с Рольфом? Его допрашивали раз пять, не меньше. Мне кажется, что мы можем приплести тут национальные интересы.

— Да какие тут национальные интересы? — Поттеру отчаянно хотелось закурить, но у Гермионы строгое правило — курят только на улице. А снаружи моросил мелкий и противный дождь, мокнуть ради пары затяжек Гарри не собирался.

Похоже, Молли опять оказалась права — снимут их с этой операции, а само дело о контрабанде просто тихо уберут под сукно. Рольф рассказывал (и не только рассказывал, а и воспоминания не раз давал комиссии для очередных «выводов»), уважаемые маги глубокомысленно кивали головами, пощипывали ухоженные бороды, сокрушались, выражали сочувствие и заявляли, что дело сложное, надо еще посовещаться, выработать план, согласовать... От этих согласований, совещаний, консультаций у Гарри уже зубы сводило, и рука нервно сама собой тянулась к палочке.

— Самые прямые, — Рон был спокоен, как удав под Умиротворяющим. — Например, Рольфа похитили, когда он увидел магглов под Имеприо.

— Разбирается он в Непростительных, держи карман шире, — Гарри остановился, как вкопанный, а потом рухнул на колени перед камином, загреб целую пригоршню летучего пороха, бросил его в пламя, как гранату, сунул голову в зеленый огонь и заорал: — «Всеволшебные вредилки умников Уизли». Джордж, Рольф у тебя? Тащи сюда его задницу. Немедленно!

— А я как раз международную сертификацию получил...

— ... так что с экспертизой проблем не возникнет. В этих воспоминаниях могут быть и ваши американцы. Вариант.

Иногда Рон и Гермиона заканчивали друг за другом предложения. Другого бы такое пугало, но Гарри привык — Джинни часто не то, что за ним самим фразы заканчивала, а прямо мысли без магии читала. В нормальной семье — обычная практика. Может, кто-то бы и поспорил с Гарри, только он не стал бы на такого спорщика даже время тратить.

Из камина вывалился взъерошенный Рольф в криво и явно наспех застегнутой шерстяной кофте не по размеру.

— Что опять? — он стряхнул с брюк золу. — Опять МКМ?

И тут Рон совершенно откровенно заржал, Гермиона покосилась на часы на каминной доске и тоже прыснула со смеху.

— Пока нет, — Гарри сгреб его за шиворот. — Ты воспоминания сдавал? О плене.

— Сдавал, — Рольф осторожно вытащил свой воротник из пальцев Гарри. — И что?

— А о том, что ты видел до того, как тебе дали по голове? — Поттер снова схватил его за плечи.

— Да, — непонимающе начал Рольф, замер, глупо приоткрыв рот.

— Ну и вот! — Гарри схватил со спинки стула мантию, бросил в огонь летучего пороху. — Дом Теодора Нотта.

— Теду как раз их и передал, — догнал его голос Рольфа. — Удачи...

Гарри можно сказать, что выпрыгнул из камина на чистый бежевый с коричневыми разводами коврик. Водоворот каминной сети опал золой под ноги. В полумраке слабо мерцал колдовской огонек в плафоне. Нотт в халате на пижаму вздрогнул, документы с его колен посыпались на пол.

— Тед, — Поттер по привычке сразу шагнул в сторону и осмотрелся. — Есть дело.

— Ты не думал обзавестись привычкой смотреть на часы перед тем, как ввалиться к кому-то без предупреждения? — Тед потер глаза и наклонился собрать пергаменты.

— Я ненадолго, — отмахнулся от замечания Гарри. — Ты брал у Рольфа воспоминания о том, что он видел до плена?

— Да, — медленно произнес Нотт и глаза у него загорелись — Если нам повезет, найдем связь с вашими магглами. Косвенную, но все же. МАКУСА...

— Может быть в этом замешано, — перебил его Гарри, отряхивая золу с рукава. — Так что ты осторожнее. Рон готов дать заключение, что магглы были под Империо.

— Не держи меня за первокурсника, — Нотт пренебрежительно вздернул подбородок. — Я буду требовать продолжения нашей спецоперации. Только с расширенными полномочиями. В конце концов, пока еще ни одна из договаривающихся сторон не предоставила кандидатов для «Виа Ирис».

— Думаешь выкрутить МАКУСА руки? — Поттер заинтересованно наклонил голову, от очков на каминном коврике затанцевали два ярких блика.

— Искренне на это надеюсь, — скупо улыбнулся Нотт. — У тебя все?

— Вроде бы да, — Гарри намек понял. — Ладно, спокойной ночи.

— Твоими стараниями спокойной она уже не будет, — Нотт демонстративно зевнул. — Как и утро — добрым.

— Ну, извини, — Поттер повертел в руках уличную мантию, которая так и не пригодилась. И зачем брал? — Тогда счастливо оставаться.

***

С каждым днем Фрэнк все больше сомневался. В чем? Да во всем. В том, что этот Поттер сдержит слово. В том, что дело выгорит. В том, что они в Билли выберутся из этой передряги. Все снова напоминало «Цербер». Слишком мало информации, слишком много того, чему надо просто верить. С верой у Фрэнка сейчас было туго. Он снова в своей голове раскладывал карточки с фактами, как школьник, пытался сложить из этих карточек связное предложение. Он тасовал их и так, и эдак, но ничего не получалось.

Фрэнк вытряхнул в мусорное ведро полную до краев пепельницу и начал заново. В плюс — Поттер пока держал слово, Поттер оставил с ним своих людей, Поттер вытащил Билли. Да, у Поттера свой интерес. В добрых самаритян Фрэнк тоже теперь не верил. Так что к бескорыстному Поттеру отнесся бы, как к честному конгрессмену — вроде бы и здорово помечтать, но такого не бывает. Но вот на этом все, что можно отнести в плюс, заканчивалось. Фрэнк не верил, что у этих волшебников нет своих каналов связи, которые нормальному человеку даже в голову не придут. Значит...

— Тоже не люблю ждать, — Флора появилась почитай из ниоткуда — даже пол под ногой не скрипнул.

Фрэнк нарочито медленно и спокойно поставил пепельницу, облокотился на стол. С такой манерой появляться из ниоткуда, как черт из табакерки, она рискует нарваться. Но эта девчонка Билли с того света вытащила, надо быть с ней любезнее. И Фрэнк постарался хотя бы не хмуриться.

— Угу, — промычал он, надеясь, что прозвучало достаточно вежливо.

— Пока от Гарри никаких новостей, — Флора подвинула колченогую табуретку, уселась напротив, уперла подбородок в сложенные ладони и уставилась совой.

— Угу, — теперь Фрэнк постарался, чтобы не выглядело слишком уж саркастично.

— Слушай, — взгляд у Флоры стал цепким, и Фрэнк невольно насторожился, — хотела кое-что спросить.

— Спрашивай, — он пожал плечами.

Ну вот, начинается. Зачем ей выспрашивать, когда достаточно махнуть этой деревяшкой и все его мысли — пожалуйста, смотрите в свое удовольствие.

— До Сари-Пуль, — Флора нахмурилась, опустила глаза, — у тебя было чувство, словно ты принял что-то...

— Как тогда, когда меня ваша зубная фея водичкой напоила? — не удержался от шпильки Фрэнк.

— Не совсем, — похоже, Флору такие мелочи не брали. — Скорее, словно у тебя похмелье. Как после плохого наркотика.

Оказывается, она знает, что такое наркота. Фрэнк отодвинулся вместе с табуреткой подальше, повернулся так, чтобы Флора не могла заглянуть ему в глаза. Кто их, этих волшебников, знает? Может, им вовсе не надо руками махать, чтобы поковыряться у тебя в голове.

— Вроде отходняка? — уточнил он, а сам прикидывал, вспоминал.

Вроде бы да. Временами накатывало. Тогда и Роулингс казался не таким уж классным парнем, и Беннет начинал раздражать. Да все раздражать начинали. И вопросов появлялось порядочно: что за странные задания — поехать, забрать небольшой груз, отвезти на базу. Но Беннет всякий раз в такие минуты появлялся, предлагал сигаретку, жаловался на Роулингса и на все ЦРУ скопом, расспрашивал про дом, за компанию скучал. После таких перекуров вопросы казались дурацкими, служба — ничего так, мотивация подскакивала до небес.

— Значит, бывало? — Флора так и прикипела к нему взглядом.

— Ну, допустим, — нехотя согласился Фрэнк. — А в чем дело?

— А когда тебя совсем отпустило? — от вопроса она разве что не отмахнулась. — Ни озноба, ни тошноты? Словно с похмелья.

— Не помню такого, — а сам подумал, что раньше надо было осмотры проводить и про самочувствие расспрашивать. — Так в чем дело?

— Не важно, — она внимательно разглядывала столешницу, как карту целей.

— Не ври, — вот тут Фрэнку стало уже не до любезностей.

Будь она нормальной, Фрэнк бы просто вытряс из нее правду. А так оставалось сидеть и буравить ее взглядом и не тянуться к пепельнице. А хорошая пепельница, в ладонь ложиться удобно, и вместо кастета сойдет только так. Но пока он ждал, а Флора хмурилась, на кухне появился Билли, кутаясь в китель.

— Дамам грубишь, Фрэнки? — он похлопал его по плечу.

— С хрена? — Фрэнк стряхнул его руку.

Флора покачивалась на табуретке, уставившись в одну точку. Наконец табуретка со стуком встала на все четыре ножки, Флора достала из кармана сигарету, пошарила взглядом по сторонам, потянулась было за своей деревяшкой. Но Билли щелкнул зажигалкой, Флора затянулась. Фрэнк отметил и ее быструю благодарную улыбку, и довольную искорку в глазах Билли. И ему это все сейчас вот совсем не нравилось.

— Тебе показалось, — Флора безмятежно курила.

И все — тишина. Разговор, и без того дурацкий, совсем не клеился. Фрэнк снова задался вопросом: что он тут делает? На этой странной кухне, где даже кран не течет, в этой квартире, в которую за две недели никто даже не постучал. Билли небрежно подвинул пепельницу, вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и себе. Наверное, тоже лучше бы закурить — за перекуром разговор сам идет. Хороший друг сейчас оставил бы этих двоих, понял намек и убрался подальше. Будь она обычной девчонкой, Фрэнк так бы и поступил. Но сейчас он уселся на стуле удобнее, уперся локтями в стол.

— Ладно, док, извини, сорвался, — продолжил он как ни в чем ни бывало. — Не люблю врачей.

— Бывает, — один быстрый взгляд на Билли, а потом она так же спокойно стряхнула пепел, затушила недокуренную сигарету, переплела пальцы домиком и снова уставилась на него внимательно, как кошка. — Просто хотела прояснить для себя кое-что.

— Раз мы уже начали прояснять, — вот тут Фрэнк был в своей стихии — расставлять точки над «и» он любил и умел. — Давай тогда отставим в сторону все общие вопросы с тем, кто вы такие и как живете и перейдем к конкретике. Насколько легко вы можете забраться ко мне в голову?

Людей выдают глаза. И когда они кажутся плоскими, как лужа, значит, точно ты нащупал нужную струнку. У Флоры они сейчас напоминали два куска застывшей смолы.

— Смотря кто, — она сложила руки на груди. — Рон может с легкостью, я могу. Но тебе интересно, насколько просто отдать тебе приказ или что-то в этом духе?

— В точку, — вот теперь разговор идет как надо, без уверток, рассказов о волшебной Конституции, школьных историй и тому подобного.

— В бою только два человека были на такой способны, — Флора зябко вздрогнула. — Оба мертвы. Одного убил Гарри. Из тех, кого я знаю, такое никому не под силу.

Фрэнк не был магом, всю свою жизнь его волновали вещи попроще. Но когда говорят правду, без всякого волшебства видел. И сейчас Флора не врала и ничего не утаивала.

— А как надолго можно так, — он сглотнул, чтобы прочистить горло, — заколдовать человека?

Из пепельницы воняло старым табаком и пеплом, из раковины тянуло сыростью. Только запахи, никаких звуков. За стенкой не возились соседи, не кричали дети. Флора выложила перед собой на стол деревяшку, как пистолет, пробежалась пальцами по рукояти, бережно погладила темное лакированное дерево. Фрэнк опять почувствовал себя голым — у нее есть оружие, а у него — ничего, кроме пепельницы и кухонных ножей в ящике под столешницей.

— Зависит от мастерства чародея и того, насколько восприимчива жертва, — заметила его взгляд, приподняла брови и улыбнулась.

Точно ведьма. Билли был прав — девчонка опасна. Хотя теперь и девчонкой ее назвать язык не поворачивается.

— Тебя другое должно сейчас волновать, — она накрыла волшебную палочку ладонью (странное названия для оружия, но им, колдунам, виднее). — Как ты можешь с этим справиться. Сразу скажу — никак. Что ты еще хотел прояснить?

И тут Фрэнк проглотил вопрос, которых уже собирался задать. Как там говорили? Слишком много всего. Слишком чужой мир, слишком непохожие методы, слишком страшные возможности у этих волшебников. Можно было бы разобрать по минутам то, что случилось в Сари-Пуль, но толку? Все равно это будет только малая часть. В этом мире нужно родиться, нужно с детства все это учить. Сейчас спрашивай, не спрашивай, чем больше узнаешь, тем меньше поймешь. Похоже, договор с этим Поттером оказался с подвохом.

— Тебе лучше задавать такие вопросы Гарри или Тони, — Флора убрала палочку. — Они лучше разбираются в ваших методах. Главное — не лезь близко или сразу бей по рукам. Или целься в голову. По крайней мере, я еще не встречала мага, который мог бы колдовать с дырой в черепе.

Это уже было похоже на то, к чему Фрэнк привык. В учебке тоже говорили, что для того, чтобы сойтись в рукопашной, боец должен проебать автомат, пистолет, нож, гранаты, подсумок, найти идеально ровную площадку, на которой нет ничего, встретить второго такого же дебила и вступить с ним в рукопашный бой. Но если ты такой идиот, тебе нечего делать в морской пехоте.

— Граната? — уточнил он.

— Аналог нашего взрывного? — пожала плечами Флора. — Почему нет.

— То, как вы исчезаете и снова появляетесь, — Билли придвинулся ближе к столу. — Есть возможность сработать на упреждение?

Кому что, а снайпер всегда о своем. Но вопрос интересный.

— Нет, — отрезала Флора. — Это аппарация. Мгновенное перемещение на любые расстояния в любом направлении. Угадать невозможно.

Фрэнк узнал главное. Теперь он уже представлял себе, что можно сделать с колдуном и с шансами выжить. Он довольно осклабился и удивился отражению своей ухмылки во взгляде Флоры.

***

Гарри поджидал Нотта у лифта и снова нервно мерил шагами коридор. Похоже, это скоро войдет в привычку. Сейчас он особенно сильно ненавидел большую политику за ее проволочки. Наконец тяжелая дверь распахнулась, Тед вышел, держа в руках папку с пергаментами.

— Ну что? — Поттер бросился к ему.

— В моем кабинете, — Нотт сыто улыбался.

Гарри впервые за последние шесть дней облегченно выдохнул. Надо бы послать своим сообщение, чтобы были в готовности. А то почти неделю ни слуху, ни духу. Патронусом много не перешлешь — это все-таки не личный секретарь. И письмо ему на рога не наденешь. А жаль — было бы удобно. Например, через океан не всякая сова перелетит.

Лифт прозвенел колокольчиком — нужный этаж, кабинет Теда — последний справа. Поттер распахнул дверь и удивился, увидев Гермиону, которая уже разложила на столе какие-то бумаги — точно не пергаменты. Больше похоже на газету.

— Чую неприятности, — довольное выражение с лица Теда исчезло в миг.

— Может, и нет, — Гермиона поднялась, строго поджала губы. — Для начала, что у вас? Приняли решение?

— Да, — Нотт расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и ослабил галстук.

Непросто ему пришлось на переговорах. Гарри казалось, что Тед даже спит в пижаме, застегнутой на все пуговицы, а в кармашке у нее — подходящий по цвету носовой платок. В Министерстве Тед появлялся только в идеально выглаженной мантии. О стрелки на его брюках можно было порезаться, а в начищенные туфли — смотреться как в зеркало. О том, чтобы пышный узел галстука лежал криво или, упаси Мерлин, был ослаблен хотя бы на одну десятую дюйма и думать нечего. Если у Теда расстегнута пуговица или сбился галстук — наверняка возродился Волдеморт и уже подошел под Министерство с армией, не меньше. Или кто-то объявил Британии войну.

— И какие у нас полномочия? — подобрался Гарри, нутром чуя, что именно тут и кроется подвох.

— Вы продолжаете спецоперацию на территории Афганистана в рамках тех полномочий, что были вам предоставлены ранее, — Тед развернул пергамент и начал читать. — Магглы, а именно, лейтенант армии США Фрэнк Касл и лейтенант армии США Уильям Руссо, — на этой формулировке Гермиона скривилась, а Гарри представил, как презрительно бы фыркнул Рон — он уже неплохо разбирался в маггловских вооруженных силах, и не только британских. — Поименованные магглы, — Тед покосился на Гермиону и едва заметно приподнял бровь, мол, как есть, сам понимаю, что криво, — остаются на попечении Гарри Поттера, старшего оперативника Аврората Магической Британии, и его группы до полного излечения. После завершения спецоперации поименованные должны быть переданы МАКУСА для проведения над ними всех процедур, необходимых для сокрытия нарушения Статута о секретности. Ежели не будут выявлены обстоятельства, которые препятствуют этому. Если такие обстоятельства будут выявлены, Гарри Поттер должен провести все необходимые процедуры своими силами и силами своей группы. После этих процедур МАКУСА предпримет все необходимые меры для устранения вреда, причиненного поименованным магглам нарушением Статута о секретности.

Гермиона нервно теребила рукав серо-стального пиджака — в последнее время она приходила в Министерство исключительно в маггловских костюмах. Многие члены Визенгамота подхватили эту моду — все маггловское до сих пор вызывало бешеный восторг, особенно у молодых волшебников.

— Значит, у нас не одна проблема, — она развернула газету. — Заявление Хиллари Клинтон о сокращении военного присутствия в Афганистане. Мои источники в МАКУСА это никак не комментируют. Точнее, комментируют как всегда: «магглы опять что-то затевают, какое нам дело, наших стратегических интересов в Афганистане нет». Источники в Конгрессе считают, что контингент будут сокращать.

— Час от часу не легче, — Нотт тяжело вздохнул и снял мантию, швырнул ее на кресло, рванул галстук, как удавку. — Маггловские спецоперации будут сворачивать в первую очередь.

— И нашу, — мрачно поддакнул Поттер. — Они и так уже думали, как бы ноги сделать после Сари-Пуль, а тут им такой предлог подогнали, что только держись.

— Мне кажется, они знали про обращение этой леди, — Тед раздраженно постукивал пальцами по столешнице, — и просто не хотят пускать нас на свою территорию.

— Какие есть варианты? — Поттеру хотелось взять за шиворот президента МАКУСА и трясти до тех пор, пока душа не отлетит.

— Законных — практически нет, — медленно протянула Гермиона и Нотт согласно кивнул. — Но можно зацепиться за пункт о передаче и излечении. А там...

— А там мы все равно связаны по рукам и ногам, — перебил ее Гарри. — будем работать при них овчарками.

— Но нигде не сказано, что вы несете хоть какую-то ответственность за действия Фрэнка Касла и Уильяма Руссо, — выражением лица и улыбкой Тед сейчас напоминал своего отца на кладбище в Литтл-Хенглтоне.

— Теперь мы уже используем магглов, — вскинулась Гермиона. — Потрясающе. И этот человек говорил, что поддерживает мой законопроект, соглашался с тем, что магглам надо компенсировать вред, причиненный им волшебниками.

— Я и сейчас его поддерживаю, — спокойно ответил Нотт. — Но это — единственный вариант. Если я не ошибаюсь, ты кое-что пообещал этим людям, но по счастью забыл сдать воспоминания об этом факте?

— Герм, — Гарри укоризненно посмотрел на Гермиону. Вот и доверяй после этого гражданским.

— А что я? — она возмущенно сверкнула глазами. — Рон думал, как бы им помочь, спросил совета. Он запутался в прецедентах, я подсказала парочку подходящих. А потом...

— Потом просто разболтала Теду, — закончил за нее Поттер. —Ладно, проехали. Сама с Роном поговоришь. Но да, обещал. Думаешь, если я просто не буду мешать лейтенанту Каслу восстанавливать справедливость...

— Я смогу убедить МАКУСА не выставлять претензий, — кивнул Нотт. — Особенно если результат будет впечатляющим.

— Понял, — теперь уже сам Гарри улыбался, как Том Риддл на том самом кладбище. — Тогда вечером мы с Роном выдвигаемся.

— Остается еще вопрос Обливиэйта и компенсации, — Гермиона перехватила его за рукав, пока Гарри еще не успел выскочить за дверь.

— Не думаю, что твой законопроект примут так быстро, — сейчас компенсация волновала Поттера меньше всего. — Когда разберемся с контрабандой, тогда и будем решать.

— Твоя нелюбовь к долгосрочному планированию когда-нибудь вылезет тебе боком, — губы Гермионы недовольно поджались. — Нужно мыслить стратегически.

— А я в генералы не рвусь, — дотошность Гермионы — это, конечно, хорошо, но вот сейчас Гарри это совсем не радовало.

— Мы можем оформить компенсацию частным пожертвованием, — Нотт попробовал выступить посредником, но Гермиона не собиралась его слушать.

— Мы создадим прецедент! — она вскочила и начала быстро мерить шагами кабинет. — Мой законопроект... Визенгамот с радостью ухватиться за такой вариант. А я хочу, чтобы магическое сообщество несло ответственность. Ладно, компенсация пока может подождать. Гарри, ты собираешься стирать им память?

— Не собираюсь, — вот тут Поттер был согласен с ней на все сто. — Они же с катушек съедут.

— Статут в этом вопросе однозначен, — Тед с сожалением пожал плечами. — Гарри, я понимаю, о чем ты. Но сам подумай — ты создашь прецедент.

— А как мы решаем вопрос с разводами? — здесь Поттеру было что возразить. — Просто берем клятву о неразглашении. Какой идиот будет стирать магглу память за несколько лет.

— Но тут речь идет о нескольких месяцах, — Тед тоже бывал упрямым, и сейчас он мягко, но непреклонно гнул свою линию. — Если бы это были англичане, я бы попробовал поспорить. Но они — американцы. МАКУСА в этом плане все еще в прошлом веке сидят.

— И что? — когда Гермиона закусывала удила, сбить ее с пути могло только полное отделение великанов, да и то выстроившись клином. — Сначала какой-то кретин подчистит им память, а мы все знаем, что у нас с психиатрией. Потом этот Касл или Руссо возьмет винтовку, усядется на крыше Трамп-Тауэр и откроет стрельбу по мирным гражданам. Ах да! Я же забыла — это магглы. А все, что делают магглы друг с другом, МАКУСА не волнует.

Тут тоже Поттер подписался бы под каждым словом. Но он молчал — все, что мог, уже высказал, и не по разу. Он пощипывал мягкую обивку кресла, следил за тем, как солнечный зайчик притаился на боку медной чернильницы. Все-таки Тед хорош в чарах — заколдовал себе окна так, что даже солнце почти настоящее. Гермиона не дождалась ответа и уселась на свое место с таким видом, словно собралась драться сразу с Риддлом и всеми его приспешниками. Нотт тоже молчал, но наконец хлопнул ладонями по столу.

— Пока я не могу ничего предложить, — он встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Но если кто-то из вас найдет благовидный предлог, я поддержу. В конце концов, да усыновите вы этого Касла или его напарника!

Гарри представил себе, как Молли задирает голову, оглядывая Фрэнка, и поднявшись на цыпочки, треплет его по затылку. Или смотрит на Билли и сокрушенно приговаривает: «Какой худой. Кормят кое-как? Да чего еще ждать от казенной еды». Картинка получилась очень живой, и Поттер фыркнул, но под удивленным взглядом Теда сделал вид, что закашлялся. Хотя Гермиона неплохо смотрелась бы в роли мамочки — построила бы что Касла, что Билли за милую душу.

— Я не могу, я постоянно в разъездах, — просипел Гарри, снова давясь от смеха. — Вот у Гермионы командировок почти нет — может присмотреть.

— Не смешно! — та пошла алыми пятнами. — И вообще, если уже придираться, то они совершеннолетние — могут сами за собой присматривать. Один даже жениться успел и детьми обзавестись. А на Гриммо места больше — как раз на всех хватит.

Тут Гарри не выдержал окончательно и совершенно невоспитанно заржал, утирая кулаком выступившие от смеха слезы. Нотт невозмутимо пододвинул ему стакан воды. Поттер благодарно кивнул, залпом выпил, перевел дыхание и поднялся.

— Ладно, — он подавил последний приступ смеха. — Мы с Роном займемся сборами, выдвинемся послезавтра к вечеру. Как будем на месте — пришлю Герми патронуса, что там и как.

— По рукам, — Нотт проводил его до дверей. — А мы с Гермионой пока займемся вопросами Статута.

***

Заканчивалась вторая неделя душного ожидания в пыльном Афганистане, когда серебристо-голубой, как разряд молнии, олень влетел в окно и замер, наклонив голову. На кончиках его рогов мерцали синеватые всполохи, как огни Святого Эльма. Он ударил копытом в пол, переполошив Билла и Касла, наклонил голову и голосом Гарри выдал быструю скороговорку:

— Все решилось в нашу пользу, но есть нюансы. Тони, разведай, что говорят про наше дело. Флора, за старшую. Мы с Роном будем послезавтра.

И растаял. В воздухе еще дрожало марево, зыбкое и перламутровое, как весенний туман.

— Это что за «Звездные войны»? — Касл смотрел на паркет так, словно ожидал увидеть там или выгоревшее от удара молнии пятно, или россыпь серебряных монет.

Билл закрыл Киплинга, потянулся. В остатках сияния патронуса Флоре показалось, что глаза его блеснули алым. Тони быстрым взмахом убрал из тарелки недоеденный обед, уже не считаясь с чувствами магглов. Не до расшаркиваний сейчас. Если они так настаивают на совместной работе, пора им привыкать к магии. Флора наконец-то глубоко и с удовольствием, во все легкие, вдохнула пыльный тяжелый воздух. Какой же он вкусный, оказывается. Кончики пальцев покалывало, губы дрожали, как после жаркого поцелуя. Она расправила плечи. Вот и дождались. Скоро все закончится. Флора радовалась. Как на Рождество, или как тогда, когда авроры даже не извинившись, не переступая порога, сказали, что Амикус и Алекто Кэрроу скончались в Азкабане... Скоро все закончится. Скоро они будут дома. Все — она, Гарри, Тони, Рон. И легкая нотка горечи — Билл тоже вернется домой и забудет ее, Кабул, Киплинга. Даже немного жаль, что он маггл. Но все это не так важно, чем наконец-то нормально бьющийся пульс. Янтарный кокон вынужденного безделья наконец-то лопнул. Долохов был прав, когда говорил, что самое плохое в засадах и ожиданиях то, что они длятся столько, сколько нужно. А вот сколько нужно никогда заранее не знаешь.

Голдштейн довольно размял пальцы, встряхнул кистями, словно собирался сесть за фортепьяно.

— Итак, джентльмены, — он привстал и отвесил Флоре короткий немного ироничный поклон, — и дама. Что я могу сказать вам по ситуации, — из карманов мантии и зачарованного кошелька на поясе на пол падали мятые тетрадные листки в клетку, обрывки пергамента, исписанные мелким почерком куски сигаретных пачек, — нас интересует Хайрулла Ансари. Как видно из нисбы, то есть, фамилии, он очень хорошего происхождения. Его предки родом из Медины из племени хазрадж, сподвижники самого Мухаммеда. По местным меркам чистокровен, как Гонты.

— Ничего не говорит, — перебил его Касл.

— Перевожу, — с готовностью отозвался Тони. — Представь себе, что его предки на «Мэйфлауэре» приплыли.

— Допустим, — тот пожал плечами. — И что это нам дает?

— Вам — пока ничего, — сверкнул Голдштейн улыбкой. — А вот нам, очень даже много. Правда, Фло?

Флора только довольно кивнула. Эту фамилию она часто слышала дома. У Риддла в свое время были далеко идущие планы, до того самого знаменательного Хэллоуина. И Ансари играли в них не последнюю роль. Даже уже потом, когда все полетело в пропасть, и Темный Лорд вернулся совсем не таким, каким его помнили и ждали, ее отцу еще долго приходили свитки, исписанные аккуратной арабской вязью.

— У него очень разветвленная сеть, — Тони выудил из сумки под креслом чистый лист пергамента, перо и чернильницу-непроливайку.

Касл громко фыркнул и протянул ему карандаш. Голдштейн покачал головой.

— Мне так удобнее, — извинился он, — уже привык. Итак, вернемся к сети. Господин Хайрулла интересуется древностями. Это у него фамильное. Скупает старинные манускрипты, артефакты, особое внимание уделяет проклятым предметам и предметам культа. Если желаете приобрести что-то стоящее, вам стоит обратиться к нему. Если хотите продать — тоже. Если вы хотите купить мальчика, девочку, взрослого мужчину или женщину, семейство Ансари и в этом поможет. Дети идут дешевле взрослых. Вот такие тут особенности местного рынка.

Что-то золотистое выскользнуло у Билла из пальцев и звонко ударилось о паркет.

— Продолжай, — он наклонился, быстро подобрал маленький желтый медальон и спрятал в карман.

— Сеть у господина Хайруллы достаточно обширная, — Тони нашел в груде бумажек нужную, выписал из нее что-то на пергамент и быстро начал набрасывать по памяти карту. — Охватывает Афганистан, Иран, Пакистан, Сирию, Ирак.

— Британию, — мрачно добавила Флора.

— Британию, — согласно качнул головой Голдштейн, не отвлекаясь от заметок, — и МАКУСА, как мы уже выяснили.

— Что? — Фрэнк сунул карандаш за ухо, как сигарету.

— Магические Соединенные Штаты, — пояснил Тони.

Флора машинально поглаживала рукоять палочки и улыбалась. Не известно, какие нюансы имел в виду Гарри, но сейчас Голдштейн нашел прекрасный повод продолжать операцию где угодно — в Афганистане, Британии, МАКУСА. Да хоть на Северном Полюсе. Род Ансари — это отголоски последней войны. Это возможность вытащить из сундука пыльное и порядком битое докси чучело Темного Лорда и трясти им перед носом у перепуганной международной общественности, припоминая, что все они предпочли отсидеться в сторонке, пока упомянутый Темный Лорд потрошил Британию как пастуший пирог.

— Из того, что заинтересует вас, джентльмены, — Тони выудил из кучи обрывок тетрадного листа, исчерканный вдоль и поперек, — в Сари-Пуль у Хайруллы Ансари должна была состояться встреча с неким, — он заглянул в записи, хотя Флора прекрасно знала, что ему это не нужно — памяти Гольдштейна уже давно и безнадежно завидовала Гермиона, (а вот уж она не забывала почти ничего из того, что прочла или увидела), — неким Маликом Тикрити. Снова ирония, господин Малик — земляк того самого Саддама Хуссейна, с которым...

— Того самого Саддама, — припечатал Касл.

— И тот самый Малик, — сухо улыбнулся Билли. — Малик Тикрити — наша цель в Сари-Пуль.

— Можете считать меня сторонником теории заговора, — Тони отложил перо и достал новый лист пергамента, — но мне не верится в такие совпадения.

— Ни хрена это не совпадение, — в пальцах Касла хрустнул карандаш.

Билл продолжал улыбаться, и от этой улыбки даже ее пробирал мороз. Но пальцы дрожали совсем не от холода. И дыхание сбилось не от страха. Флора незаметно вытерла вспотевшие ладони, выпустила волшебную палочку, в которую вцепилась, как в аварийный портключ.

— Ближе к сути, — поторопила она Гольдштейна.

— Хайрулла вел дела с американцами, — Тони слегка запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. — Мои люди говорят, что схема была проста и изящна — использовать магглов в качестве вьючных ослов. Это цитата. Так они переправляли в Америку артефакты с секретной корреспонденцией. Но после Сари-Пуль ситуация сложилась опасная — все может вспыхнуть в любой момент. Ансари предлагают просто сказочное вознаграждение за голову тех, кто убил главу семьи. И деньги тут идут в списке последним номером. За убийц Малика тоже сулят солидную сумму.

— Слышал, Фрэнки? — развел руками Билл. — Как высоко нас ценят.

— Слышал, — Касл застыл бронзовым големом, только кулаки сжимались и разжимались, словно его руки жили сами по себе. — А что насчет Беннета?

— Тут новости хуже, — Тони прикусил кончик пера. — То, что осталось от вашего взвода, спешно собралось и отбыло на родину, прикрываясь обращением Хиллари Клинтон насчет сокращения американского присутствия в Афганистане. Так что здесь мы их уже не достанем.

— И как ты это узнал? — в глазах Билла зажегся ревнивый огонек профессионального интереса.

— Я еврей, — Голдштейн пожал плечами. — У нас сначала на национальность смотрят, а потом уже на то волшебник ты или нет. Родственники-магглы помогли.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Билл. — Первый раз в жизни жалею, что я не из ваших.

— Не из волшебников? — поддел его Касл.

— Не из евреев, — парировал тот.

— Тони, у тебя все? — перебила Флора начинающуюся перепалку.

— По сути — да, — он свернул пергамент, убрал в сумку перо и чернильницу. — Детали здесь.

Флора забрала заметки. Голдштейн знает свое дело. Недаром его хотела забрать разведка. Но Гарри сокурсника отстоял. Тони собрал почти все — адреса, имена. Хотя часть имен она помнила до сих пор. Отец иногда перебирал старые колдографии, и усадив ее на колени, показывал ей людей в свободных нарядах и странных головных уборах, называл каждого по имени. На этих снимках был и он в строгой дорогой мантии, исполненный достоинства. Была там и мама, сверкающая драгоценными камнями в прическе, стройная, изящная, немного нервная, но гордая. Тогда папа еще не разучился улыбаться. Тогда еще все было хорошо. Тогда еще дядя и тетя не сбежали из Азкабана.

— Сегодня я пойду с тобой, — Флора свернула пергамент. — Раздобудешь мне приличную темную мантию?

— Не вопрос, — машинально согласился Голдштейн. — Стоп. Ты что задумала?

— Навести справки, — наверное, с ее выражением лица было что-то не так, потому что Тони осекся, отвел глаза.

— Это даже не авантюра, — тихо сказал он. — Это самоубийство. Какой разумный предлог для этой эскапады? Ты мои источники можешь засветить.

Когда Голдштейн сбивался на маггловский говорок, дело не просто пахло жареным, оно воняло паленым на графство средних размеров. Флора медлила с ответом. Будь тут Гарри, он бы понял, что тот «разумный предлог», который у нее есть, в приличном обществе вслух не называют. Но Гарри тут нет. Есть Тони, который когда-то пригласил ее на свидание, а потом грустно улыбался, когда она отказалась от продолжения. Есть Касл, который смотрит на нее исподлобья, как Макнейр. И есть Билл, по-Долоховски спокойный.

— К тому же ты не знаешь пушту, — Тони затянул ремешок сумки, словно петлю на горле у этой идеи.

— В моем случае это не проблема, — возразила Флора и опять замолчала.

А с самого дна памяти, как лицо покойника в полынье, всплыло... Невысокая сухая старушка протягивает ей сморщенную коричневую руку, пахнущую травами и старыми книгами.

«Если тебе что-то понадобиться, девочка, тебе всегда рады в моем доме»

Госпожа Тахмина Ансари тогда долго говорила с ней в саду, и даже выпила стакан лимонада. Флора приготовила его сама. Именно тогда Тахмина поставила стакан на скамейку, склонила голову набок, пожевала губами, а потом крепко схватила ее за локоть цепкими узловатыми пальцами и отчеканила, глядя ей в лицо: «Теперь никто из моей семьи не причинит тебе вреда. Твой отец хорошо научил тебя, девочка». Флора старалась не дрожать от страха, вздернула подбородок и смотрела прямо в темные блестящие глаза Тахмины. Когда старуха выпустила ее локоть, Флора забрала стакан и поднос, сделала реверанс и медленно ушла в дом. Хотя ей хотелось швырнуть все на пол и сбежать, закрыться в комнате, зарыться глубоко под одеяло и не выходить, пока эта страшная женщина не уйдет. Тахмина Ансари была страшнее Беллатрикс и мистера Риддла вместе взятых.

— Не знаю, как это называется у вас, — голос Касла Бомбардой снес воспоминания. — Но опыт работы под прикрытием, мэм, у вас есть?

— Хватает, — ответили они одновременно с Тони.

Что правда, то правда. Притворяться они все научились рано и накрепко выучили урок.

— Это сейчас не самое главное, — Голдштейн сцепил пальцы так крепко, что хрустнули суставы. — Снова спрошу — какой предлог? Сначала в Финдфайре гибнет Хайрулла, а потом через пару недель появляешься ты. И что ты будешь говорить? Пришла выразить соболезнования? Бред.

— Я знакома с его матерью, — удивительно, но сейчас Флоре не было страшно. А когда-то она боялась лишний раз упоминать семью и то, что было до Академии.

— Сколько лет прошло? — Тони пинком отправил сумку под кресло. — Я не согласен. Ты подставляешься. Именно Тахмина Ансари предлагает в награду за голову убийцы Хайруллы все сокровища рая, а за живого — еще больше. Об этой женщине говорят редко, шепотом и оглядываясь. Ее боятся так, как не боялись даже Волдеморта.

— Она в моем доме приняла стакан воды из моих рук, — Флоре казалось, что она объясняет элементарные правила трансфигурации первокурснику. — Тахмина живет по старому закону. Она просила отца отдать меня ей в ученицы, но тетка Алекто настояла, что мне будет лучше в Хогвартсе.

Для Касла и Билла все это сейчас звучало откровенной тарабарщиной, но они сидели молча, так тихо, что если бы Флора не видела их прямо перед собой, то решила бы, что в комнате кроме нее и Гольдштейна никого нет.

— Хорошо, — Тони развел руками. — Тебе в ее доме ничего не грозит. Но дальше что? Она тебя раскусит в секунду. У тебя нет легенды, а у мадам Ансари уши повсюду.

— То есть про нас знают? — подал голос Касл.

— Нет, — отмахнулся от него Голдштейн. — Я о том, что она наверняка наводила о Флоре справки, если уж так сильно ею интересовалась. И нормальную историю мы за пару часов не сочиним.

Озарения бывают разные. «Эврика!» восклицаешь ты, когда наконец находишь решение сложной задачи. «Наконец-то», облегченно выдыхаешь, когда нащупываешь выход из лабиринта. «Вот черт», цедишь сквозь зубы, когда единственный вариант тебе не по душе. Но общее у них одно — после уже не получается оценивать все как раньше. Сейчас было именно «Вот черт», но мысль цепко впилась, запустила когти, свернулась в сознании клубком, вытеснила все остальные.

— У меня есть предлог, — Флора нехотя дала этой мысли одежду из слов.

Билл понял ее сразу. Флора это знала, как знает человек, что он жив и дышит. И судя по тому, как дернулась в подобии улыбки его щека, протестовать он не собирался.

— Могильное проклятие, — закончила Флора. — Приду к Тахмине с парочкой вопросов.

Вот и все, сказано. Теперь не воротишь. Касл уселся на диване плотнее, сжал зубы, будто хотел раскрошить их в костную муку. Он принял на свой счет. И она не собиралась его разубеждать. Чувство вины для некоторых — прекрасный поводок. Ей ли самой не знать.

— Так себе предлог, — устало возразил Голдштейн. — Но я не особо разбираюсь в проклятиях. Ладно, но она же опытов потребует.

— Потребует, — согласилась Флора. — А взамен мы получим информацию.

— Опасно, — Тони снова собрался и прикидывал в уме риски. — Если у тебя получится... Ладно, подходящий наряд я тебе добуду. Прикинь мне, что тебе надо. Постараюсь до вечера достать.

— Спасибо, — вот теперь можно расслабить затекшие от напряжения плечи, превратить щепку от паркета в пепельницу и закурить. — Разбежались? Мне еще себя в порядок приводить.

— Принято, — Тони встал и начал снимать мантию.

Раньше Флора бы осталась — подумаешь, что она там не видела. Сколько уже прослужили бок о бок. А уж после единственного свидания, когда они оба нарушили неписанное правило Аврората — не тащить ничего и никого с работы в дом — так и подавно. Но сейчас она вспомнила ту ночь, много выпивки, смех, поцелуи в дрожащем свете фонарей, торопливые, но нежные ласки Тони на лестничной площадке ее подъезда, смятые простыни, упавшую на пол подушку и горячие руки на груди, на бедрах... Встретилась взглядом с Биллом... Сигарета ушла в две затяжки. Потому что вместо воспоминаний получались мечты. Та же лестничная клетка, та же мигающая лампочка. Только вот другие руки нашаривают застежки белья, другой голос шепчет в ухо.

— Вот и хорошо, — взмах палочки, и окурок рассыпался золой.

И Флора сбежала в ванную, Коллопортусом закрыла дверь, оперлась на край раковины и сунула ладони под кран. Три пригоршни холодной воды, а щеки все горели. Лампочка качалась и мигала, а тяжелый пристальный взгляд Билла жег лопатки даже через две стены и деревянную дверь.

Но хочешь не хочешь, а вечно прятаться не выйдет. Флора трудилась над косметическими чарами, как будто собиралась на министерский прием. Наконец пришлось признать, что лучше не выйдет. Да и нечего добавлять. Теперь из зеркала смотрела серьезная и немного мрачная девушка из приличной семьи, а не аврор. Пора выходить, улыбаться и снова привыкать беречь прическу.

До самого вечера сердце отсчитывало секунды и минуты вместе со стрелками часов. Книга не читалась, строчки наползали друг на друга, слова играли в чехарду. Наконец Флора взяла ее за переплет, как нашкодившего котенка за загривок, и забросила на подоконник.

Закат старался во всю, перекрашивая небо сначала в берлинскую лазурь, потом в индиго, расцвечивая его золотыми и зелеными мазками, подсвечивая пышные облака нежно-розовым, пурпурным. Слабенький огонек заклинания на фоне этого великолепия терялся, прятался в тенях скромным васильком.

Флора засмотрелась на то, как гаснет над домами облако, похожее на яркий павлиний хвост и не услышала Гольдштейна. Только когда он постучал по косяку двери, она отвлеклась, встряхнулась, как после долгого сна.

— Давно пришел? — и голос был хриплым, как спросонья.

— Уже пять минут тут стою, — в полумраке сложно рассмотреть выражение глаз, особенно, когда не хочешь. Но вот глухую безнадежную тоску в голосе не услышать нельзя. Хоть затыкай уши.

— Принес? — Флора взмахнула палочкой, и закатные краски снес приливной волной Люмос Солем, превращая вечер в полдень.

— Посмотри, подойдет ли, — Тони аккуратно разложил на диване темную мантию и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Голдштейн принес не мантию, а шедевр — темно-синяя, юбка в пол, ткань сама льнет к рукам, обволакивает. Флора медленно переодевалась, разглаживая каждую складку, проводя руками по бедрам, словно на ней сейчас ничего, под пальцами — только кожа. Ладонь сама скользнула к груди, зацепилась за пуговицу, и жаркой волной окатило с макушки до пяток.

— Удивительно выглядишь, — ключицу обожгли ледяные пальцы.

И тут порвался поводок, на который Флора посадила себя много, очень много дней назад. Развернуться, придерживая мантию на груди — последний оплот целомудрия и приличия, жест, невыносимо развратный, если верить его глазам. И потерять последние остатки рассудка.

Билл медленно развел ее ладони, и ткань скользнула по спине, бокам, собралась тяжелыми складками на талии, как драпировки на античных статуях. А взгляд у него тяжелый, затягивает, как трясина. Искорки на дне зрачков как болотные огни. Говорят, кто пойдет за таким огоньком — пропадет. Не врут. Она вот посмотрела и пропала. Теперь удержаться бы на ногах, когда пол и стены кружатся, душный воздух не хочет проталкиваться в горло, а кожа горит и плавится там, где ее касаются его руки.

Он притянул ее к себе, словно имел на это все права, освященные вековым законом или чем-то более древним, чем все законы мира. Теперь она знала, чего не хватило тогда Гольдштейну — силы, и спокойной уверенности. Именно это она искала в каждом из своих мимолетных любовников, именно это надеялась найти в Тони. Но приходило утро, надежда вставала, вежливо прощалась, оставляя за собой смятые простыни, чувство неловкости и разочарование.

А Билл гладил ее плечи, изредка спускаясь на ключицы и не касаясь груди. И Флора зарылась пальцами ему в волосы, запрокинула голову. Ну же! У них нет сейчас времени на ожидание, на то, чтобы медленно изучать друг друга. Нет и не будет. Все, что у них есть — это несколько минут, пока в комнату не войдет кто-то, кашлянет. И тогда все рухнет, их отбросит друг от друга, как мячики. А его сердце колотилось рядом, совсем близко, нужно только протянуть ладонь, сжать, и вот оно тут — совсем как снитч, щекочет крыльями пальцы.

И Билли понял ее просьбу. А чем еще мог быть этот протяжный рваный вздох, как ни отчаянной мольбой — держи, не отпускай, хотя бы сейчас. Пальцы на легли на затылок, сжались крепко, вплавляясь в кожу. Губы у Билла пахли табаком и чем-то горьким, горячим, колким, как песчаная буря. Флора и потерялась в этой буре, пока он целовал ее.

За стеной стукнула о стол пепельница, Касл что-то спросил. И наваждение развеялось, воздух рванулся в легкие, раздувая во всем теле пламя. Как и положено пожарам — чем больше воздуха, тем сильнее разгорается. Последнее легкое прикосновение губ к губам, и Флора шагнула назад, натянула мантию на плечи. Только что было жарко, а сейчас по плечам и груди растекся холод, забрался под ткань, прошелся по коже мелким противным ознобом. Флора судорожно стянула на груди лиф, непослушными пальцами начала застегивать пуговицы.

— Извини, — Билл взъерошил волосы, потом сжал кулаки, отвернулся. — Похоже, я не так понял.

— Ты все понял правильно, — Флора наконец справилась с мантией, разгладила воротник, подошла, уткнулась Биллу в грудь и крепко обняла.

Маггл. Ну и что. Зато с ним наконец-то все встало на свои места. То самое чувство завершенности, которое она потеряла когда-то и все никак не могла вернуть.

— Пора, — Флора в последний раз прижалась к нему щекой и высвободилась из объятий.

— Удачи, — он мягко, почти невесомо поцеловал ее в макушку.

— Спасибо, — теперь она могла бы поймать все снитчи мира и даже не запыхаться.

Когда Голдштейн заглянул в комнату, Флора заканчивала пристраивать на пояс палочку. Губы сами изогнулись в глупой счастливой улыбке. Билл старательно делал вид, что читает, хотя за пять минут так и не перевернул страницу. И от этого становилось еще веселее. Похоже, ее первое настоящее Рождество хоть и запоздало лет на десять, но все-таки добралось к ней. Когда Флора, крепко взяв Тони за руку, аппарировала с ним прямо с порога квартиры, все проклятия были ей нипочем. Потому что самая страшная сила в мире сейчас стелилась под ноги, направляла каждый шаг, текла по рукам и заставляла пульс выстукивать бешеную чечетку.

***

Портключ выбросил их за заброшенной автозаправкой по дороге на Кабул. Поттер прокашлялся от пыли, мгновенно забившейся куда только можно. Прав был старина Киплинг — в аду нет ни жаровен, ни огня, только пыль... Добро пожаловать, так сказать. Рядом Рон уже сбросил с плеч рюкзак и нырнул в него едва ли не с головой. Гарри осмотрелся, приставив ладонь ко лбу козырьком. Давно пора бы очки зачаровать или купить себе эти новые, модные, «хамелеоны». Так тут мигом снимут, и хорошо, если только очки.

— Лови, капитан, — Рону явно понравилось звание, которым Поттера наградил Касл.

Под ноги ему упал тючок и тут же стал серовато-желтым, как и все вокруг.

— Сегодня за местного я? — Гарри быстро развернул шмот, встряхнул в руках широкую коричневую рубаху, потом взялся за темно-зеленые штаны.

— А где ты видел рыжего пуштуна с типичной англо-саксонской рожей? — Рон уже переодевался в широкие штаны с карманами. — Кто экипировку подбирает? Вот это что? — он сунул Поттеру под нос ехидно-яркую рубашку в попугаях. — Еще бы с голыми бабами подсунули.

— Это гавайка, — Поттер сосредоточенно наматывал куфию на голову. — А голые бабы тут имеют бешеный успех. Подумай. Может, трансфигурируешь, пока не поздно?

— Я и так похож на, — Рон с сомнением еще раз встряхнул рубашку, поцокал языком, — на пидора.

— Гомосексуалиста, — Гарри наставительно поднял палец. — А еще лучше — мужчину с альтернативными сексуальными предпочтениями.

— Иди в задницу, — Рон скривился и натянул на себя гавайку, на которой попугаи азартно орали на кого-то, одного им видимого.

— Эй, я не из этих, — Гарри поправил очки, порылся в карманах, нашел бутылек с зельем, опорожнил его залпом и поморщился. — У меня все нормально с ориентацией. Любой. Ну и дерьмо!

— Сейчас еще хуже будет, — Рон присел прямо в пыль, перешнуровывая ботинки.

Гарри знал, что будет. Подбородок заныл, зачесался, потом начало печь, будто он сунул лицо в пчелиный улей. Чесалось так, что Гарри продал бы всю Британию вместе с островами тому, кто вывернет ему на голову ведерко льда. Плюнув на все инструкции, он поскреб шею. Под пальцами уже щетинилась небольшая бородка, и она росла, как сумасшедшая. Скоро она спустилась на грудь. Поттер едва успел отдернуть руку. Еще сквозь ладонь прорастет. Кто этих придурков из Отдела Тайн знает. Презентовал недавно какой-то гений умственного труда немокнущий плащ. Плащ и правда не мок, а вот то, что находилось под плащом после демонстрации можно было выжимать. Умник потом клялся всеми святыми и богами, что это была творческая интерпретация классики, нуждающаяся в доработке. Премии его все равно лишили и перевели от греха и нормальных людей подальше. А немокнущий плащ изъяли и потом показывали новичкам-невыразимцам на его примере, как не надо работать.

— Готов, — Рон поднялся, закинул на плечо рюкзак, нацепил на нос огромные зеркальные очки. — Выдвигаемся?

— Погнали, — Поттер прикрыл рот и нос краем куфии, так хоть меньше пыли и песка жевать.

И двое с рюкзаками, местный и турист, бодро зашагали по разбитой асфальтовой дороге к Кабулу. Камешки разлетались из-под ног, солнце жарило в голову, но чары держались крепко. Все равно для виду Рон раз за разом вытирал шею большим грязным платком. Эх, видела бы Молли эту почти что простыню. Мимо катились машины, местные высовывали, что-то гортанно орали. Познания у Гарри в пушту и дари были удручающе скудными, потому он отмалчивался, изредка бурчал что-то под нос, надеясь, что звучит похоже. Рон нагло пользовался тем, что в этот раз белого изображает он, придурковато улыбался и толкал Поттера локтем под ребра всякий раз, когда слышал гортанную речь.

Ближе к городу возле них, утробно урча мотором, притормозил армейский джип. Водитель, сплевывая под колеса табачную жвачку, лениво поинтересовался, кто такие и откуда. Его сосед с сержантскими нашивками совсем немного передвинул автомат, но Гарри намек понял, отошел в сторонку и предоставил Рону болтать.

Через пять минут они уже тряслись в джипе и слушали кантри. Водитель умудрялся подпевать, рассказывать про Наскар — самые прекрасные гонки в мире, расписывать прелести своей девчонки, оставшейся где-то в Миссури. Рон кивал, поддакивал, делал вид, что пытается вставить слово. Сержант и Гарри привычно страдали. Наконец Поттер не выдержал, сдвинул куфию на лоб и сделал вид, что дремлет. Сержант покосился на него с нескрываемой завистью.

— А это переводчик? — водитель закинул в рот щепотку жевательного табака.

— Ага, — Гарри понял, что тут лучше «проснуться» и ответить самому.

— Хорошо английский знаешь? — водитель обернулся, машина вильнула и едва не слетела с дороги, но американец, не оборачиваясь, резко вывернул руль, и джип, надсадно воя мотором, вернулся обратно на асфальт.

— Он не жалуется, — Поттер пожал плечами.

— А где английский учил? — не унимался водитель.

— В Англии, — не выдержал Гарри. — Учился там.

— А в Лондоне был? — водитель заржал. — Ну, там, где рыбные чипсы...

— Плохая погода, Мэри, ебать ее в сраку, Поппинс, — подхватил Рон и получил от Поттера локтем в бок. Хорошо, что джип опять тряхнуло, и американцы ничего не заметили. Нашел время познания в маггловском кинематографе показывать, придурок.

— А ты шаришь, — водитель снова развернулся на сиденье, протянул Рону ладонь. — Рейф.

— Чарли, — Рон ответил на рукопожатие, а сам нервно сглотнул, потому что джип заложил очередной вираж.

— А переводчик твой? — Рейф хотел протянуть руку и Гарри, но передумал.

— Муса, — брякнул Поттер первое, что пришло в голову. — Моисей по-вашему.

— Охуенное имя для проводника и переводчика, — хохотнул Рейф.

— Спасибо, — Гарри снова надвинул куфию на лоб.

Скорей бы уже Кабул. До самого города он не обращал внимания на исполненные мольбы взгляды Рона и делал вид, что спит. Рон отдувался за двоих. Он рассказывал про Лондон, про Бейкер-стрит, про Биг Бен, честно клялся, что ни разу не был в Букингемском дворце (врал, как сивый мерин — Гарри сам его туда на экскурсию водил) и не видел королеву ни в глаза, ни издали. Сержант, так и оставшийся безымянным, поглядывал на дорогу, косился на Поттера и изредка вставлял скупые замечания. В основном они звучали как: «За дорогой следи, мудак».

Наконец их высадили на развилке. Поттер выпрыгнул на разбитый асфальт, подхватил рюкзак. Пожалуй, аппарировать было бы проще. Но кто знает, на кого нарвешься. И так Статут нарушен дальше некуда. Рон жарко прощался с Рейфом, обещал писать и прислать журналов с прикольными девчонками, но адреса так и не взял. Наконец джип взревел и скрылся в облаке вездесущей афганской пыли.

— Чтоб я еще раз, — Рон разве что не плюнул ему вслед.

— Это называется автостоп, — Гарри поправил лямки на плечах. — Добро пожаловать в маггловский мир, Ронни. Ну, еще немного осталось. Соберись, аврор. Понимаю, устал. Всю дорогу пиздеть — это тебе не по горам шастать. Но ты поднапрягись, сделай милость.

— Пошел ты, — иногда ответы Рона оригинальностью не блистали.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Прости, что разбил тебе сердце.

Рон, похоже, решил, что мудрее будет промолчать, одернул попугаистую рубашку, поправил очки на носу и решительно зашагал в сторону ближайших домов.

Под ногами шелестел, хрустел, трещал мусор. В Багдаде его оправдывали санкциями. Там все списывали на санкции, мол, вот снимут, тогда заживем — подметем улицы, наладим медицину, построим рай на земле с чаем и гуриями. Не вышло — пришли американцы, обломали мечты и принесли демократию. Правда, в урезанном варианте, без «Старбаксов» и Лас-Вегаса. Но они старались. Эконом-вариант демократии, так сказать.

Вдоль улицы заносило песком и пылью автомобили, которые годились Артуровскому «Фордику» в дедушки, мальчишки в линялых штанах шарили в них, кричали, смеялись, словом, кишели. У домов на плетеных стульях отдыхали за чашечкой обжигающе-горячего приторно-сладкого чая мужчины, мрачно зыркая по сторонам черными блестящими глазами. Из открытых дверей тянуло пригоревшим жиром, специями, порохом, взрывчаткой, мылом и порошком. Кабул как он есть.

Гарри с Роном петляли по узким улицам, уворачивались от худых облезлых собак, переступая лужи помоев. Несколькими кварталами к северу сухо и трескуче затявкал автомат, на него басовито гавкнуло взрывом.

— Весело живут, — Рон почесал висок.

— Каждый день как праздник, — Поттер поднял голову, оглядывая дома. — Пришли.

Они упирались носом в дверь с облупившейся и выцветшей на солнце краской. Ее перечеркивало целое созвездие глубоких дыр — явно кто-то тут с гранатой баловался. Гарри полез в карман, достал бумажку с адресом, протер рукавом очки.

— Руку давай, — он цепко ухватил Рона за локоть. — Без комментариев. Это только на один Фиделиус.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, — отшутился тот. — Кстати, вот не забросили бы мы с тобой науку — могли бы статью написать. Фиделиус для малых помещений, являющихся частью целого строения.

— Так себе заголовок, — Гарри нырнул в темный подъезд, проморгался, подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку. — Поучился бы у Скитер, пока она жива была. Но поздно, шанс проебан.

— Ты не Мальчик-Который-Победил-Того-Самого, — Рон полез в карман за носовым платком — воняло на лестнице похуже, чем у Хагрида в питомнике. — Ты Мужик-Который-Обламывает...

— Всяких альтернативно-сексуальных, — фыркнул Поттер. — Идем уже, хорош мечтать.

Ступенька за ступенькой, так до самого верха. Третий этаж, под самой крышей. Шесть пролетов грязной лестницы с вездесущим мусором, окурками, пустыми жестянками из-под «Колы», обуглившихся пластиковых бутылок (и Поттер не хотел сейчас думать, что с этими бутылками делали), надписей на стенах зеленым и черным. Перед пустой стеной Гарри снова заглянул в бумажку, и прямо через несколько слоев краски медленно проступила дверь, обрисовалась, как в замедленной съемке. Вот и зачем в кино ходить — зачаруй себе комнату на Фиделиус и любуйся каждый день спецэффектами с доставкой на дом. Мигнули и засветились мягкими разноцветными линиями защитные чары, под ногой опасно блеснула ниточка «растяжки» — и сигналка, и охрана. Не заметишь, зацепишь — прощайся с ногами и тем, что выше. Это если повезет. Зачаровывал Голдштейн — значит, оторвет пятки по самые плечи. Поттер тяжело вздохнул, полез под рубашку, достал из чехла на поясе палочку и олень, переливаясь всеми оттенками опалового, наклонив голову, прошел через дверь. Почти сразу скрипнули дверные петли, на голову посыпалась штукатурка и труха. Гарри порадовался, что за местного сегодня он, когда услышал за левым плечом тихий сдавленный, но очень эмоциональный мат Рона.

— Принимай гостей, хозяева, — наконец-то он мог сбросить с плеч рюкзак, стянуть с головы надоевшую тряпку, выпить холодненького и присесть, пофиг куда, лишь бы жопа и ноги были на разной высоте и не качало.

— Командир, — Тони явно у домовых эльфов учился появляться сразу со стаканом воды и документами под мышкой.

— Гарри, — улыбнулась Флора, словно галлеоном одарила.

— Я это, я, — Поттер одним глотком выхлебал воду, вытер рот рукавом. — Контрольный вопрос?

— Иди ты, — фыркнул Голдштейн. — Ругань нашего Рона никто не подделает.

— А вдруг я под Империо, — тот стянул очки, забросил их на тумбочку у входа.

— Как не умел прибедняться, так и не выучился, — Флора гостеприимной бабушкой погнала их на кухню.

Ничего не поменялось — паркет рассохся и старчески охает под ногами, обои как висели клочьями, так и висят. Вешалка по-прежнему норовит подгадать момент, когда расслабишься, и подло стукнуть тебя по голове. Из раковины тянет сыростью, из окна сквозит. Прелести афганских многоквартирных домов.

За шатким столом курил Касл, механически стряхивая пепел на штаны. Билл возился с чайником.

— Привет, лейтенант, — Поттер подвинул себе табуретку, осторожно присел — ничего, ножки не отваливаются, значит, можно сесть по-человечески.

— Привет, — буркнул Касл. — Новости? Хренасе ты оброс.

— Хорошие, но с подъебом, — Поттер вытащил сигарету и себе, поскреб бороду. — Магия, чувак. Фло, плесни мне чего-нибудь для нормальной морды, а то лейтенант нервничает.

За спиной сухо хмыкнул Билл. Флора стрельнула на него глазами, быстро улыбнулась и ушла в комнату. Так, оставил на две недели. Поттер был женат уже девять лет, знал, откуда берутся дети и сколько тренировок надо для того, чтобы ими обзавестись. Эти двое явно уже почти дошли до разминки. Только неуставных отношений ему сейчас не хватало. Рон красноречиво кашлянул над головой. Гарри отмахнулся, чуть не попав тому сигаретой в живот. Понял, не маленький. Если не пресекать этот служебно-деловой роман, можно будет от нарушения Статута отмазаться. А Нотт-то таков! Ему бы в предсказатели, а он такой талант на политические баталии растрачивает.

— В чем подъеб? — Касл, похоже, решил не замечать Поттеровской окладистой бороды.

— Здесь у нас карт-бланш, — Гарри затянулся и с наслаждением покатал на языке дым. Все-таки первая сигарета — это почти оргазм. — С Америкой — хер, но есть нюансы.

— Очень по-морпеховски, — Билл снял чайник с огня и грел руки над конфоркой. — У них хуй в жопе, у нас хуй в жопе, но есть нюансы.

— Примерно так, — кивнул Поттер. — Только мы сверху. Повторю, тут мы можем действовать свободно. А вот в Америке — нет. Правда, вас двоих мы не пускать туда не можем, если вам приспичит. Только вежливо упрашивать и тащиться следом.

— С чего такая любезность? — брови Касла сошлись на переносице и превратили его лицо в воплощение подозрительности. — Мы же у вас что-то вроде ниггеров на Юге.

— С того, что вы у нас под присмотром, — вторая затяжка легонько царапнула горло, ласково, можно сказать, даже нежно. — До полного излечения. Потом мы, конечно, передадим вас нашим американским коллегам. Если ничего нового не обнаружиться, — Поттер красноречиво покосился на дверь, в которую вышла Флора.

— Ясно, — довольно осклабился Касл, и Гарри пообещал себе этих воспоминаний Джиму и Алу не показывать — заиками же до конца дней останутся.

— Теперь моя очередь, — Тони хлопнул на стол папку. — Мы можем поставить в более пассивную позицию не только МАКУСА, но и МКМ всем составом. Ансари — если одним словом.

— Кто такие? Или кто такой? — Поттер уже быстро просматривал пергаменты. — Все, понял. Хорошо.

— Есть еще один нюанс, — Флора тоже скрытность подтянула за эти пару недель и научилась появляться совсем беззвучно. Она присела на край стола и сунула Гарри в руки полный стакан. — У меня сегодня рандеву с Тахминой Ансари...

— А это у нас? — Поттер нашел взглядом нужную строку, не глядя выхлебал зелье. — Ага, вижу. И с чего вдруг?

— Старые знакомства, — Флора рассеянно вертела в пальцах зажигалку. — Семейные. Когда-то она хотела меня в ученицы забрать.

— Ни хрена себе! — присвистнул Гарри. — Дальше?

Зелье действовало, борода облазила клочками. Поттер слушал, машинально тер подбородок и складывал комки спутанных волос на стол. Касл покосился на него, растущую перед ним груду и опасливо отодвинулся, подтянув поближе к себе пепельницу.

— Позавчера я нанесла ей короткий визит, — Флора потянулась по привычке заправить за ухо прядь, но волосы против обыкновения были стянуты на затылке в тяжелый узел, — и получила приглашение на чай. Сегодня вечером.

— Что с безопасностью? — Поттер поднял взгляд на Гольдштейна.

— Полный порядок, — за него ответила Флора. — Тахмина живет по старому закону. У нее дома мне ничего не грозит.

— Ладно, — Поттер наконец-то содрал с шеи последний клочок дурацкой бороды. — Уверена, что страховка не нужна?

— Абсолютно, — Флора поджала губы.

— Значит, заканчиваем здесь, — Поттер потушил окурок, старательно раздавил его в пепельнице, взмахом палочки убрал со стола пепел и рассыпанные в художественном беспорядке останки бороды. — Все равно за...

— Беннетом, — подсказал Билл, выключая конфорку.

— Спасибо, — бросил Гарри и продолжил, — за Беннетом мы уже не успели. Фло, даю тебе неделю, мы пока займемся документами. Все согласны с тем, что к Ансари мы не полезем?

— Яснее ясного, — Голдштейн неторопливо выбрал себе чашку и ошпарил ее кипятком. — Нас четверых их защита проглотит, как кошка муху. И численное соотношение не в нашу пользу. Оставим их для МКМ — пусть у них голова болит. А при чем тут документы? На сколько человек?

Касл собрался было что-то сказать, но перехватил взгляд Билла и передумал.

— На шестерых, — Поттер оглядел всех, останавливая взгляд на каждом. — Чем меньше в МАКУСА знают про это все, тем спокойнее. Это, конечно, только подозрения, но кажется мне, что кто-то еще, кроме Беннета, тут крепко замазан. Поэтому выбираться из Кабула будем маггловским способом. Никто самолетов не боится?

— Не было возможности проверить, — хмыкнула Флора. — Попробую — узнаю.

— Выживешь — учтешь, — подал голос Рон, который за весь разговор почти ни слова не сказал, только внимательно разглядывал Билли, словно пытался прочесть без палочки его мысли с рождения и до этой минуты.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Флора легко чмокнула его в щеку. — Все, мальчики, оставлю вас. Мне еще собираться на чаепитие.

Она ушла первой, за ней — Рон, бурча что-то про альтернативную сексуальность и любителей рубашек с попугаями. Тони заварил чай и уселся на подоконнике просматривать свои заметки. Гарри потянулся до хруста в суставах, стянул с головы куфию, про которую совершенно забыл. Надо бы переодеться, в душ, а потом — хорошенько так перекусить. Закончились министерские расшаркивания, начиналась работа.

***

Сумерки подбирались к самым ногам, протягивая темные пальцы фиолетово-черных теней. Платок тяжело давил на голову, словно не шелк на волосах, а тяжелый шлем пригибал голову в поклоне. Флора хотела бы верить, что это все от волнения. Но кто знает, какие чары вплетены рунами и летучей вязью, похожей на кружева, в бронзовые пластинки на двери. Маленькое окошко в двери открылось, в нем мелькнули черные строгие глаза, поймали блик от первой неверной звезды, оглядели Флору пристально, словно невидимый гробовщик снимал мерку. Она вытерла о юбку вспотевшую ладонь, подняла высоко, к самым этим глазам, желтую пластинку. Глаза прищурились, сузились, потом снова распахнулись широко. Окошко со стуком закрылось и через один удар сердца дверь медленно распахнулась. За ними замерла статуей стройная фигура в длинном платье. Взмах палочки — и двери захлопнулись, не успела Флора войти.

— Госпожа Тахмина ждет, — гортанный акцент, резкий голос. — Иди за мной.

И Флора пошла через двор, как приговоренный на казнь идет через плац к виселице. Только на плацу никто не разбивает сад. Одни деревья тянулись к небу черными застывшими свечами — кипарисы. Когда дует ветер с гор, они мечутся, метут верхушками небо, как сумасшедшие домовики. Другие деревья протягивали ветви во все стороны, как античные сторукие титаны, норовя заключить всех в свои объятия, прижать к шершавым стволам, убаюкать песней.

— Смотри по сторонам, — провожатая осторожно отвела магией мясистую ветку с толстыми листьями. — Анчар. Опасно.

Флора благодарно склонила голову. Что за чары на этом саду, если тут можно спокойно гулять и не боятся, что ядовитые пары закружат голову? В предыдущий раз Тахмина принимала ее в своем городском доме. Там никаких анчаров в кадках и дьявольских силков по углам не было и в помине. Низкие диванчики, затянутые драпировками стены, резные ширмы — богатый афганский дом, и ничего больше. Не то, что здесь. Флора осторожно обошла странное растение, которое шевелило ветвями и листьями, словно водоросли в прилив, будто оно раскидывало сети, слепыми руками шарило, кого бы поймать, затащить в черно-зеленый плен, задушить, выпить досуха.

Еще одни двери открылись беззвучно, открывая черный провал коридора, освещенный скупыми слабыми огоньками светильников-плошек на стенах. Каблук опустился в мягкий ковер и утонул в высоком ворсе. Провожатая скользила впереди, как привидение. Белое платье колыхалось у ног, рукава трепетали, как крылья птицы. Флора поправила платок, прикрыла подбородок и рот, придерживая тяжелую ткань у шеи. Локоть нашел рукоять палочки, теплое дерево успокаивало даже через плотную ткань мантии. Легкий сквозняк прошелся по затылку, забрался под платок, погладил шею, попытался взлохматить волосы. В щеки плеснуло огнем — вспомнился внезапный поцелуй, ледяные пальцы на плечах.

— Госпожа Тахмина ждет, — провожатая поклонилась в пояс и отдернула драпировку.

Флора оставила ее за порогом, за спиной расшитая парча упала театральным занавесом. Тахмина Ансари, еще более иссохшая, чем пятнадцать лет назад, сидела на подушках на низком диванчике, поглаживая переплет книги, как кошку.

— Здравствуй, девочка, — она приподнялась и кивком пригласил сесть рядом. — Выросла. Сколько мы не виделись?

— Много лет, — Флора осторожно опустилась на диван, сложила руки на коленях.

— Да, — покивала Тахмина. — Тогда твой отец еще надеялся, что ваша смешная идея восторжествует. Как его здоровье?

— Благодарю, — Флора не могла оторвать взгляда от унизанных кольцами тонких пальцев, которые скользили по черной коже переплета. — Он уже не молод. Как и мама.

— Ауаль, — Тахмина хлопнула в ладоши, кольца столкнулись, зазвенели, — чаю мне и моей гостье.

Домовой эльф появился и принялся расставлять на низком столике небольшой чайник, пузатые стеклянные стаканы, невесомые хрустальные блюдца, словно вышедшие из-под рук Снежной Королевы, тарелочки со сладостями, сахарницу, разложил ложечки. И все время он старательно отворачивался, стараясь не смотреть Флоре в лицо.

— Полюбуйся, — смех у Тахмины не изменился, как был похож на вороний кашель, так и остался, — этот думает, что он мужчина. Ты нам больше не нужен, — эльф исчез раньше, чем узкая коричневая ладонь закончила взмах.

Тахмина одернула узкие рукава белоснежного платья. На Востоке цвет траура — белый. Поэтому Тахмина сейчас походила на сверкающую снежную статую, только коричневые кисти и смуглое лицо на фоне белого головного платка казалось еще темнее.

— Угощайся, — она налила себе чай, втянула ноздрями терпкий пар. — Я приготовила для тебя кое-что, — стаканчик вернулся на стол, а Тахмина в последний раз любовно огладила корешок книги и резко толкнула ее к Флоре.

Флора открыла первую страницу, и сердце заполошно стукнуло в ребра, поняло, что тут ему не выйти, и рванулось вниз, к желудку. Тахмина наблюдала за ней, щурясь и склонив голову набок, как старая хищная птица.

— Откуда я узнала? — проскрипела она. — О чародеях ты, наверное, все уже прочла дома. Если ты пришла ко мне с вопросом, то есть только одно, что ты не смогла бы найти среди своих книг. И твои учителя точно не рассказали бы тебе. Ты хотела спросить, что делает это проклятие с магглами. Не так ли, девочка?

Флора закрыла книгу и надеялась, что руки не дрожат, взяла маленький пузатый хрустальный стаканчик. Чай отдавал терпкой горечью. Сколько ни старалась, она так и не смогла привыкнуть пить его так, как принято здесь — приторно сладким до густоты.

— Брось, — Тахмина взяла из вазочки ломтик засахаренного персика. — Ты же не станешь сейчас повторять мне ваши глупости про чистоту крови. Это обычное желание сохранить свои привилегии — сказать, что их освящают законы природы. Такая же уловка, как и мой, — и снова скрипучий смешок, — сад. Неужели ты сама не заметила, что без свежей, на самом деле чистой крови вырождается все? Ваш Мастер Ядов и лекарь, — Тахмина упорно не признавала иных достижений Северуса Снейпа, — ваша Минерва. Тот же полукровка, который столь вдохновенно врал вам, потому что так и не смог признать — что он пащенок, ублюдок, от которого отказалась собственная семья.

Так Тома Риддла на памяти Флоры не называл никто. Понадобился не один год после его окончательной смерти, чтобы мама перестала пугливо оглядываться при упоминании его настоящего имени. А эта старуха сейчас улыбалась жутковатой тонкой улыбкой и говорила такое, за что Темный Лорд не раздумывая пытал бы Долохова, Лестрейнджей, Розье. А из ее родни просто вышиб бы дух, стоило им только подумать о чем-то подобном.

— Его мать была выродком, — безжалостно заметила Тахмина, словно речь шла о племенной кобыле. — Таких надо выбраковывать. И где бы он был, ваш Лорд, — и это слово прозвучало из ее уст, как собачья кличка, — если бы не его отец? Стал бы уродливым и тупым плодом кровосмешения. Не смог бы даже понять, чем ему стоит гордиться.

— Мы сейчас слишком далеко отошли от проклятий, — Флора выбрала абрикос, прозрачный, словно кусочек янтаря.

— Пожалуй, — Тахмина смаковала чай, отпивая его маленькими глотками. — Ты пришла говорить о другом.

— Да, — Флора только сейчас обратила внимание, что в комнате нет часов, за окном пейзаж не меняется — узкий серп луны «выгнулся бровью ширазской турчанки», как любят писать в поэмах. Сколько же сейчас времени? — Я хотела спросить об одном любопытном побочном эффекте — ознобе.

Уже не было смысла скрывать, что речь идет не о волшебнике, но лишний раз подчеркивать, что ее пациент — маггл — Флора не собиралась. Чем меньше Тахмина знает, тем лучше для всех. И тем безопаснее для Билла и самой Флоры.

— Почему ты решила, что это побочный эффект проклятия? — Тахмина поставила недопитый стаканчик на стол. — Только потому, что мертвецы холодны? Твой, — снова та самая легкая заминка и насмешливый взгляд подернутых поволокой глаз, — маггл живее всех живых. Им иногда бывает и просто холодно, девочка.

Волдеморт пугал своим безумием, непредсказуемостью, внезапными вспышками ярости. А вот Тахмина пугала иначе — змеиным спокойствием и легкой насмешкой. Казалось, ее забавляет все на свете, и смерть не исключение.

— Идем, я покажу тебе кое-что, — Тахмина больно впилась в ее руку, оперлась, не разжимая пальцев, и буквально потащила ее за собой вглубь комнаты.

За очередной драпировкой — новый коридор, в этот раз уже без светильников. Тахмина взмахнула рукой, палочка, полускрытая белоснежными складками рукава, прочертила в воздухе резкий росчерк, и прямо над головой повис неподвижно огонек Люмоса. Флора шла, точнее, ее вели, не давая отстать ни на шаг. Толстый ковер снова глушил шаги, на стенах бились в конвульсиях или сладострастном припадке кривые тени. Флора успела увидеть многое, и большую часть вспоминать не хотелось никогда, а еще лучше — стереть себе память, если бы это не было так опасно. Но сейчас пальцы на рукояти палочки немели, липкий холод пробирался под самые ребра, а во рту собрался кислый привкус рвоты или страха.

Тахмина остановилась, толкнула тяжелую дверь и буквально втолкнула Флору в небольшую комнату.

— Лучший способ развеять сомнение — увидеть своими глазами, — небрежно заметила она, зажигая один за другим светильники-плошки. — Сейчас мы разберем твое предположение на живом примере.

Живой пример задрожал, рванулся в невидимых путах. Тахмина взмахнула палочкой, и Флора крепко сжала губы, чтобы не дрожали, и чтобы чай не выплеснулся из желудка рвотой на каменный пол. Тетка Алекто, как оказалось, ничего не понимала в Темных Искусствах. К счастью всего семейства Кэрроу. Потому что разбирайся она в них чуть получше, у Флоры было бы совсем другое детство. Если бы вообще было.

Тахмина разнесла все аргументы Флоры, словно ветер — солому. Для этого понадобилось пять магглов. А после, вернувшись в комнату, она снова уселась на парчовые подушки и выбирала фрукты из вазочки, словно драгоценные камни.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что это — чепуха? — Тахмина покатала в пальцах виноградину.

Флора медленно кивнула, словно они обсуждали новую прическу супруги министра. Давно у нее не было таких бесед. С тех пор, как тетка сгинула в Азкабане, утащив с собой дядю. Алекто любила «учить племянниц жизни», как она это называла. После таких уроков Флоре особенно сильно хотелось переодеться мальчишкой, забрать сестру и сбежать к магглам. Как Андромеда Блэк. Правда, у Андромеды было, к кому сбегать.

За окном кипарисы упорно держали равнение на узкую изогнутую полоску молодого месяца. В комнате тихо шелестели гобелены и драпировки, словно переговариваясь о чем-то.

— Похоже, у нас недооценивают магглов, — небрежно заметила Флора, стараясь не думать о том, сколько времени прошло с той минуты, когда она переступила порог этого дома.

— У вас с ними сейчас тешатся, как с диковинными зверушками, — Тахмина переплела пальцы, кольца снова столкнулись с тихим стуком. — Только хороший хозяин никогда не позволяет животным спать в своей постели.

Кровь бросилась Флоре в лицо. Не эта ли старуха не так давно рассуждала о пользе маггловской крови? Потом она спокойно замучила пять человек. Теперь она сидит, потягивает чай и изрекает мысли, которые уместны были бы в устах Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

— Говорят, ваш сын вел с ними дела, — сейчас Флора ступала на очень хлипкий мостик, и любое слово могло сбросить в пропасть не только ее, но и Гарри, Рона, Билла...

— И теперь у меня осталось только двое сыновей, — глаза Тахмины сверкнули двумя осколками обсидиана. — Запомни, девочка, если ты приглашаешь кого-то к своему столу, убедись сначала, что он достаточно умен.

А в воздухе повисло «достаточно, но не слишком». Тахмина поправила на висках платок.

— Хайрулла тоже относился к своим магглам, как к полезным зверькам, — хрусталь тонко зазвенел, опустившись на серебряный поднос. — Кабир не повторит его ошибки.

Вот на это Флора поставила бы старый семейный дом со всеми его весьма недешевыми секретами. После того, как его старший брат погиб в Финдфайре, Кабир точно будет держаться с магглами, как с тиграми-людоедами.

Тахмина подобрала юбки, и сама вся стала похожа на свернувшуюся перед броском змею. Флора выждала несколько мгновений. Пусть старуха хорошенько представит себе, каково это — сгорать заживо. Уж Тахмина то прекрасно знала, что делает с человеком Адское Пламя. Потом она тихо подлила чаю в прозрачные стаканчики, подвинула Тахмине сахарницу, подождала еще немного. Серебряная ложечка стучала о тонкие стенки, сердце билось о грудную кость. Кипарисы на наколдованном пейзаже вытянулись, словно не собирались пропустить ни слова.

— Скорблю о вашей утрате, — голос Флоры был тихим и вкрадчивым. — Такой волшебник. И пасть жертвой мелкой интриги.

Флора едва успела заметить мелькнувшую в воздухе руку и только благодаря выучке не встретила ее Режущим. Тахмина подалась вперед на подушках, впилась в ее лицо немигающим взглядом, неподвижным и холодным, непреклонным, как ритуальный нож, твердым, каменным.

— Малик уже поплатился за свою самонадеянность, — медленно отчеканила Тахмина. — Его единоверцев, — она произнесла это слово, словно плюнула ядом, — это тоже ждет. И тогда они еще позавидуют...

Флора знала, как опасно ее перебивать. Но играть так играть. Губы пересохли, в груди горело. Она отпила чаю, чтобы смочить горло.

— Не люди Малика сожгли Хайруллу заживо, — Флора опустила глаза, как и положено воспитанной девушке. Все, что ей сейчас было надо — это смелость и немного удачи. И Флора понадеялась, что удача любит военных, как и всякая азартная и непостоянная женщина. А смелости ей, как аврору, было не занимать. — Вы звали меня в ученицы. Много времени прошло с тех пор. Не могла же я прийти с пустыми руками.

Тахмина сидела неподвижно в своем белом уборе, как ледяная статуя, среди шелков и приторных курений. Есть у магглов сказка о Снежной Королеве, которая предлагала одному мальчишке весь мир и пару коньков. Флоре коньки были без надобности, мир, в общем-то тоже не так уж и нужен. Но если та чародейка так легко раздаривала миры, то Тахмина могла бы подарить что-то более полезное.

— Американец-торгаш слишком слаб, — голова в белом платке отрицательно качнулась.

— Не стану с вами спорить, — Флора и так сейчас вальсировала на тонком льду, в который кто-то натыкал бритвенно-острых ножей. — Но своих магглов он отправил в Сари-Пуль.

«Именно в тот день, когда там был ваш сын» повисло в воздухе. Но Тахмина все поняла и так. Черные глаза сверкнули, напомнив неистовую Беллатрикс. Если бы мадам Лестрейндж дожила до преклонных лет, родила семерых детей и цепко держала в унизанных кольцами пальцах такие знания, за которые не хватит никакого Азкабана.

Дрожали огни в плоских светильниках, дробились в хрустале, множа отражения и тени. Тахмина снова замолчала, но это было молчание зверя перед стремительным броском. Не хватало только ощеренных зубов и глухого рычания «в клыки». Но тонкие губы были поджаты, крепко заперев в горле этот рык. Флора давно не считала фразу «выть без звука» метафорой. Сама она выучилась этому, когда тетка приволокла дядю и небрежно в одно мгновенье перевернула привычный порядок в доме. Только у Алекто не хватало духу поднять руку на того, кто мог постоять за себя. А Тахмина сейчас вырвала бы горло любому, тронувшему хотя бы волос на голове у любого из ее детей. То есть, Гарри, Рону, Тони... Биллу. И Флора бросилась вперед, заталкивая страх далеко за грудную клетку, прогоняя его из заледеневших пальцев.

— Один маггл выжил, — если голос и дрогнул, то совсем немного. — Он и рассказал, как все было. Воли у него — на нескольких магов.

— Это из-за него ты пришла? — Тахмина будто очнулась от своего ледяного молчания. — Я поставлю его на ноги. А потом он снова все расскажет уже мне.

— Нет, — сорвалось с губ раньше, чем Флора успела подумать, что же именно она сказала.

— Вот как? — цепкий взгляд, легкое удивление той, которая не привыкла, чтобы ей перечили, но потом брови приподнялись, губы разошлись в понимающей улыбке. — Ясно. Он стоит того?

И вот тут страх накрыл Флору с головой, затащил в водоворот, как серое марево аппарации. Не стоило играть со старой ведьмой. Не стоило вообще приходить в этот дом, заводить разговоры о проклятиях, надеяться на то, что получится что-то выпытать и уйти с гордо поднятой головой, теша самолюбие тем, что она смогла обмануть саму Тахмину Ансари. Поздно уже сожалеть. Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, и Флора сама провернула в замке ключ. Оставалось только нестись вперед, как Хогвартс-Экспресс, и надеяться, что рельсы не закончатся у самого обрыва.

— Стоит, — она собиралась снова не соврать, нет, просто приукрасить правду. А оказалось — не соврала. Лучше бы ей снова промолчать. И кто за язык тянул?

— Тогда расскажи мне сама, — Тахмина смотрела пристально, словно целилась или читала не в мыслях, а в самой душе, без заклинаний. Кто знает? Может, она и на такое способна?

— А что рассказывать? — если самообладание раз дало трещину, то восстановить его сложно — тут Репаро не поможет. Но Флора старалась. — Сначала он послушно возил артефакты, потом как-то сумел побороть Империо. Тогда все увиделось совершенно иначе. Узнал, что его командир — волшебник. А потом отправился на задание. Выжил чудом, не иначе.

— Магглы всегда убивают друг друга, — отстраненно заметила Тахмина, словно в мыслях вела еще одну беседу.

— Магглы не знают ни Финдфайра, ни темных проклятий, — теперь невидимый лед не просто опасно трещал, он проваливался под ногами. — А местные маги знают, как оказалось. Он успел убить двоих, когда...

— Хватит, — резкий взмах руки пощечиной хлестнул неподвижный воздух.

Флора послушно замолчала. Поверила или нет? Продолжит расспрашивать или нет? Это Рон мог улыбаться и травить анекдоты, когда у него пытались копаться в голове. Флору хоть и натаскивали и дома, и в Аврорате, да и Долохов со скуки занимался ею, как он говорил «немного», но она знала — если Тахмина надавит сильнее, не поможет никакая выучка.

— Талит, воды, — а вот это уже не пощечина, это удар хлыста.

Домовой эльф появился, уже склонившись в поклоне. В тонких бледных руках дрожал поднос со стаканом чистой воды. Флору и саму колотил озноб. Тахмина признавала Непреложные обеты только для всякой «чепухи», а вот в серьезных делах она обращалась к старому закону своего народа.

— Я, Тахмина Ансари, — в стакане плескалась вода, хотя от этого голоса ей бы замерзнуть в миг, — использую все свои знания и свое искусство....

Тахмина обещала вылечить Билла, обещала найти тех, кто едва не убил его, и сделать с ними то, что намного страшнее смерти, обещала учить Флору и ее детей. Вот тут страх окончательно превратился в ужас.

— Я, Флора Кэрроу, — рельсы все же закончились у самой пропасти, и дна у нее нет, — обещаю...

Воду они поделили, как и положено. Тахмина обернула стакан платком и убрала его в кошель на поясе. Флора уже не боялась. Чего бояться приговоренным? Разве что последовать примеру одной королевы и вообще не выходить замуж. Нет мужа — нет детей.

— Скажи своему магглу, — Тахмина брезгливо отодвинула поднос с чаем, — что ему нечего беспокоится о своем бывшем командире.

— Нет, — вот сейчас можно перечить, ничего уже ей не сделают. — Мы сами. Это же были его друзья. Американцев я хочу оставить для нас.

— Будь по-твоему, — неожиданно согласилась Тахмина. — Если он с Империо справился, то с этим торгашом тоже сладит. Я помогу. Слушай, только перед этим опиши мне тех, кто едва его не убил. На них вы не претендуете?

Флора поняла, что едва не перешла границу, за которой никакие договоры не спасут. Можно и не нарушая слова превратить чью угодно жизнь в кошмар. И она начала подробно описывать тех, кого помнила и кого видела в воспоминаниях Билла. А потом заговорила Тахмина. И Флора слушала, широко распахнув глаза и стараясь запомнить каждое слово. Оказывается, она не продешевила, давая обещание за себя и своих возможных детей.

***

Если раньше время тянулось медленно, как запаздывающий поезд, которым управляет сонный машинист, и оставалось только слоняться без дела, читать Киплинга, приставать к Тони, строить глазки Флоре и хватать за руки Фрэнка, чтобы он не натворил дел. Теперь время неслось кубарем под горку, и Билли надеялся, что оно не сломает шею ни себе, ни ему. Поттер приехал и посмеиваясь расшвырял по углам все, над чем Билли так долго ломал голову. Первое время он помалкивал и изучал Поттера так сказать с безопасного расстояния. Это Фрэнку удалось переброситься с ним словечком еще до того, как их заперли в этой квартире. Сам Билли тогда никому ничего сказать не мог, даже если бы очень хотелось. И теперь он исподволь оценивал тех, от кого зависела их с Фрэнки жизнь. А что? Правда же. Захочет этот Поттер — поедут домой. Не захочет — сдохнут здесь. Или в лучшем случае подадутся наемничать. Если повезет.

Гарри Поттер, капитан, как он представился Фрэнку. Невысокий, худощавый, даже щуплый, но жилистый, поджарый, на носу — очки-велосипеды, как у отличника с первой парты, неуставная стрижка дыбом. Сотни таких парней топчут мостовые Эл-Эй, Вашингтона, Нью-Йорка, приходят домой, целуют жен, треплют детей по голове, садятся ужинать, благовоспитанно читают молитву, тихо занимаются с женами любовью, когда дети заснут. А по выходным надевают рубашку получше и торопятся на встречу ветеранов. Те, что постарше, вспоминают за стаканом дешевого джина Вьетнам или Корею. Ребята помладше потягивают пиво и говорят об Ираке, Афганистане, Сомали. И у всех у них пистолет всегда под рукой, все они не любят фейерверки, у всех накопилось штрафов за превышение скорости. Поттер был похож на каждого их них, но было в нем кое-что еще. Оно больше отдавало не казармой, а приютом и привычкой бить первым на поражение, не считаясь с правилами ведения огня. Хотя, что еще ожидать от человека, который впервые убил в одиннадцать лет, а потом уже как-то так само складывалось.

Или Рон. Высокий, крупный, рыжий, благодушный, как Фрэнк после мессы. С глазами дознавателя. Билл присматривался к нему, а в голове невольно всплывали инструкции, как вести себя на допросе. Невольно потому, что все инструкции идут к херам, когда твой оппонент может просто поковыряться у тебя в мыслях. Рон мог. Такому не нужны посиделки ветеранов и группы поддержки. Зачем они тому, кто совсем еще пацаном принял на себя удар, только чтобы Гарри выжил и дошел до цели. С тех пор и прикрывает его, стоя за левым плечом, как и положено хорошему лейтенанту. Прямо как они с Фрэнки, только вот порядок званий другой.

После того, как Поттер ввалился в квартиру, заросший бородой до самых глаз и похожий на интеллигентного хаджу-террориста, Фрэнк ожил. Даже напевал себе что-то под нос. И Билли все это очень не нравилось. Когда Фрэнк оживляется, а на горизонте нет его жены, это ничем хорошим не заканчивается. И Билли поймал минутку и утащил Поттера на кухню, распечатал новую пачку вонючих местных сигарет, даже чайник поставил.

— Слушаю, — Поттер от местного табака отказался, взамен предложил свой.

— Это я хотел сказать, — Билли устроился на подоконнике, на том самом месте, на котором любила сидеть Флора.

— Ладно, — Поттер прикуривал от зажигалки, видно палочка для него была оружием и только. И правильно, кто в здравом уме будет прикуривать от раскаленного ствола пулемета? — Твои вопросы?

— Я так понял, что твои люди не очень разбираются в том, как у нас все устроено, — Билли был верен своей привычке сначала обтекаемо расспросить, сделать выводы, состроить из себя ангела во плоти, а потом уже прикидывать, как можно обернуть себе на пользу то, что он сумел разузнать.

— Я разбираюсь, — Поттер или попытку просек, или просто по командирской привычке лишнего не болтал. — И Тони тоже неплохо разбирается в ваших порядках. С паспортами, визами и билетами проблем не будет. Ближе к делу, лейтенант.

Вот так и поставил на место. Словно Вест-Пойнт заканчивал и на пальце тот самый перстень блестит. Ладно, капитан, ближе к делу так ближе к делу. Билли одернул рукава, чтобы прикрыть кисти. С тех пор, как Флора ушла «на чай», озноб колотил с удвоенной силой. Или он успел отвыкнуть от холода, который выстуживал даже кости.

— Почему ты отказался работать по Ансари, я понял, — Билли наконец-то прикурил. Тот, кто придумал сигареты был гением. Такой прекрасный повод замаскировать паузу затяжкой. — Тони и Флора, — снова затяжка, чтобы скрыть легкую дрожь в голосе, — мне успели рассказать много о твоем мире.

— Правильно понял, — одобрительно кивнул Гарри, словно хвалил расторопного курсанта. —На одну разведку мы потратим не меньше месяца. И лезть туда вчетвером — самоубийство. После смерти Хайруллы даже дети встанут в строй.

— Детей можно вычеркнуть, — вот что у Фрэнка плохо, так это привычка влезать в чужие разговоры.

— Ты не поверишь, нельзя, — Гарри даже головы в его сторону не повернул. — Я в пятнадцать с однокурсниками сцепился с подготовленными бойцами, и мы почти без потерь ушли. Так что я бы детей не недооценивал.

— Понял, — Фрэнк снова стал чернее тучи. — А засада в городе?

— Бред, — Поттер стряхнул пепел словно точку поставил. — Они могут на осадном положении хоть год сидеть. Для выхода в город есть аппарация. И я бы оставил Ансари в качестве пугала. Они нам сейчас не по зубам. Раз я сунулся в такой дом — едва ноги унес.

— У нас тогда выбора не было, — на кухню вышел Рон. — Нас туда под конвоем приволокли, забыл?

Фрэнк пренебрежительно фыркнул и прислонился к стене, сложил руки на груди, выражая превосходство корпуса морской пехоты над всеми в мире, включая чародейские войска.

— Мы тогда совсем мелкие были, — добродушно пояснил Рон. — Партизанили по лесам вместо школы.

— Прятались, — поправил его Гарри. — Проехали. Мы сейчас не Риддла обсуждаем.

Билли уважительно присвистнул. Сам он в школьные годы мелкими грабежами промышлял. Успешно, к слову сказать. Но до побега из защищенных по самую крышу резиденций это не дотягивало. Фрэнк убрал с лица саркастическую улыбочку.

— Этот вопрос закрыт? — Гарри не спрашивал. Ну, почти.

Все равно спорить с ним никто не собирался. Даже Фрэнки решил промолчать.

— Пойдем дальше, — а вот окурки Поттер уничтожал магией — Как я уже сказал, в США мы почти никто. Это здесь нам разрешено двери с петель сносить и укладывать всех мордой в пол. Так что вся надежда на вас.

Билли подобрался, подобрался и Фрэнк, но совсем по другой причине. Билли чуял или подставу, или возможность стремительно улучшить свое положение. А вот Фрэнк взял след, понял, что поводок ослаблен и собирался рвануть за Беннетом при первой же возможности, не оглядываясь, успевают за ним остальные или нет. Боец не заметил потери отряда — это как раз про Фрэнки.

— Подробнее? — коротко бросил Фрэнк.

— По Штатам мы не работали, — Гарри оперся на стену, словно сидел не за колченогим столом в дешевой квартире, а потягивал виски в элитном клубе. — Так что обстановки не знаем. Это раз. Там нам придется быть очень осторожными и не светиться, потому что полномочий там у нас никаких.

— У нас тоже, — вставил Билли.

— А нам и не надо, — мрачно осклабился Фрэнк.

Рон только одобрительно улыбнулся и поднял вверх большой палец. Гарри блеснул очками, словно другого и не ждал. Вот тут Билли пожалел, что все оружие осталось под Сари-Пуль. Когда тебя так открыто используют, даже нож как-то успокаивает, внушает хотя бы видимость надежды на удачный исход.

— Вот именно, — Гарри взъерошил волосы, потом попытался пригладить — безуспешно.

Билли чуял интригу, видел ее как на ладони, но продолжал изображать дурачка. Вдруг прокатит.

— То есть, против местных магов мы с Фрэнки не тянем, — хмыкнул он, — а вот против наших — очень даже? Не вижу логики.

— С нашей помощью — вполне, — улыбка Поттера стала широкой, как у заучки, уболтавшего девчонку из группы поддержки на секс. — Напомню, мы за вами таскаемся как привязанные.

— И можем убеждать вас разве что на словах, — Рон наконец выключил чайник, который надсадно шумел и пытался плеваться остатками пара. — Вы же официально — жертвы. Да и не официально — тоже.

Билли ожидал, что Фрэнк взовьется, начнет доказывать, что все с ним в порядке, никакая он не жертва. Но тот молчал.

— Такие манипуляции с разумом даром не проходят даже для волшебников, — Рон словно лекцию читал. — А уж для... простых людей и подавно. Поэтому — только надзор, и лишний раз вас не нервировать.

— Спустить нас на волшебников — это вот ни разу не стресс? — Фрэнк возражал, но как-то не очень убедительно. И Билли это с каждой минутой настораживало все больше.

— А что мы тут можем сделать? — улыбка у Рона стала такой же широкой и радостной, как и у Гарри. — Например, я бы тебе под руку не совался. Ты себя сейчас со стороны видел? Выглядишь немногим лучше Долохова или Руквуда после Азкабана. Не делай такое лицо — Тони и Фло вам уже наверняка про них рассказывали. И если я полезу тебе в мысли и попытаюсь убедить магией, на выходе можем получить такое, что волосы седеют не только на голове.

Звучало складно и очень логично. Явно эти двое все продумали еще до того, как сюда примчались. В чем тут главный плюс для волшебников, Билли видел. Но сложность в том, что полиция не будет слушать сказочки про колдовство. А вот Фрэнк довольно кивнул — ему отмазка явно понравилась.

— Поэтому на своей территории основную работу сделаете вы, — просто закончил Поттер. — Мы вас подстрахуем. Но не больше.

— В таком случае вам некого будет под суд отдавать, — криво усмехнулся Билли.

Плевать, что там надумал Фрэнк и как он видел себе праведную месть, когда вытребовал из Поттера обещание взять их за компанию. Билли предпочитал старый добрый принцип «какой мерой меряете такой будет отмерено вам». Не за Де Лену, Лесника, Чаффи. За самого себя. Никто и никогда не сможет похвастаться, что Билли стерпел от него плевок в лицо. Если Поттер не хочет или не может марать руки — ничего. Билли не из брезгливых. И уже не его головная боль, как потом объяснять ситуацию пресловутому «магическому сообществу». В конце концов, он жертва, у него с головой не все в порядке. Рон сам предложил такую линию защиты. Она прекрасно подходит для обычных судов. Почему бы ей не пройти и в суде магическом? Если вообще дойдет до суда. Билли ни от Тони, ни от Флоры не слышал, чтобы волшебники судили обычных людей. А если и так — он всегда может сослаться на того же Поттера. Не он сам решил побыть приманкой. А там — что-то пошло не так. Такое случается со всеми. А спровоцировать Беннета для Билли будет не сложно. Правую руку снова прошило мертвенным холодом, где-то на краю сознания всплыло и рухнуло вбок бледное перекошенное лицо Де Лены. Армия старалась, но так и не выбила уличных привычек.

— Да пожалуйста, — развел руками Поттер. — Нам мелочевки хватит, чтобы отбрехаться.

— Еще и Ансари тряхнем перед мировой общественностью, — поддакнул Рон. — Она до сих пор от Риддла жидко гадит.

Слишком уж быстро согласились. Значит, у них есть запасной план. Можно было бы расспросить Флору. Но это слишком гадко. После этой мысли захотелось вымыться. Смешно, раньше он презрительно кривился, когда кто-то говорил «чувствую себя грязным». Мысли — не дерьмо, не липнут. А сейчас самого тянуло процитировать: «И с рук моих весь океан Нептуна не смоет кровь». Не совсем подходит, но настрой вполне Макбетовский. А если на Фрэнки посмотреть, так и шекспировских страстей хватает.

Фрэнк буравил Билли взглядом, но молчал. Все его приличное прошлое явно протестовало против таких планов. Фрэнки еще не отвык жить по правилам. Хотя привычный ему мир торжествующего закона и порядка сейчас потрескивал. Еще не рухнул, но уже опасно покачивался. За неделю Билли надеялся расшатать его окончательно. А Флора поймет. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось в это верить. Не поймет — жаль. Но даже такая девушка не стоит того, чтобы ради нее плевать на гордость.

— Обсуждать детали пока нет смысла, — Гарри встряхнулся и выпрямился. — Сначала надо собрать побольше про вашего Беннета. Кто первый на сеанс ментального допроса свидетелей?

Фрэнка передернуло, рука скользнула к поясу и ожидаемо ничего не нашла. Билли натянул на лицо самое приветливое выражение, на какое был способен.

— Могу я, — он надеялся, что улыбка не похожа сейчас на оскал. — Но прежде чем мы начнем... После того, как мы решим вопрос с Беннетом и остальными. Что потом? Стертая память и пять баксов на дорожку?

Поттер с Роном переглянулись. Пауза повисла среди клубов сигаретного дыма, правильная такая пауза, внушительная, многозначительная. Билли ждал. Золотая побрякушка грела кожу через ткань кителя. Тепло должно было напомнить о нормальной жизни, в которой руки не дрожат и холод не пробирается прямо под кожу. Вместо этого наоборот накрыла паника. Ни за что! Он никому не позволит ковыряться в своей голове, не даст забрать кусок своей жизни. Память — все, что у него пока есть. Поттера, Рона, Фрэнки словно отрезало сейчас стеной мутного стекла. Билли сжал кулон как гранату. Ну уж нет, к себе в мысли он не пустит никого.

— Рискнуть можно, — Рон опустил глаза. — Но я же говорил — опасно. Можешь дурачком остаться или совсем с ума сойти. Шанс есть, что все пройдет хорошо, но очень небольшой

— Попробуешь, когда это все закончится, — Фрэнк для себя уже все давно решил, для него странностей оказалось слишком много.

А вот Билли обрадовался. Жестокая это оказалась радость. Но он ее ни на что бы не променял. Значит, просто отказаться, подписать любое соглашение о неразглашении и все. А еще не только Флора будет его помнить. Он ее тоже не забудет. Может быть, согласиться, когда-нибудь потом увидеться просто так. Кто знает, может быть, у них что-то и сложится.

Молчаливый вопрос в глазах Поттера сменился сочувствием. Он снова взъерошил волосы, опять переглянулся с Роном. Тот понял все без слов, а вот Фрэнка пришлось выпроваживать. Наконец, они остались вдвоем. От сигарет уже подташнивало, но Билли упрямо прикурил еще одну и снова грел пальцы над огнем зажигалки. Вот тут не помешала бы еще одна длинная пауза. Но Поттер оказался не из тех, кто щадит чужие нежные чувства. Билли бы его в этом поддержал, если бы дело не касалось сейчас его самого.

— Обойдемся без лекций? — он предпочитал не тянуть.

Тони говорил, что у Флоры и Гарри отношения непростые. Не то, чтобы Билли ему не верил. Прояснить все равно тянуло. Обручальное кольцо еще не пояс верности, а один поцелуй — не клятва у алтаря. Билли собрался было спросить, но никак не мог подобрать подходящие слова.

— Нет, — Поттер устало пожал плечами. — Зачем?

И снова — молчание. Так было даже лучше, чем долгий вдумчивый разговор по душам. В нем прорвалось бы глухое беспокойство — почему Флоры нет так долго. Говорить о ней сейчас было бы тяжело, даже мучительно. Словно выворачиваться наизнанку или самому медленно раздирать кожу до кости и показывать. И как у Фрэнки получается так спокойно болтать о Марии? Еще письма ее вслух читал. Все равно что раздеться на Бродвее и заняться сексом прямо там.

— Начнем? — он смял окурок в ладони, почти ничего не почувствовав. Странно, но даже ожога не осталось.

— Давно это у тебя? — Поттер тоже заметил.

— Сложно сказать, — Флора уже спрашивала, и сейчас он ответил теми же словами. — Кажется, за несколько дней до Сари-Пуль. Но там все было, — он помолчал, подбирая подходящее слово, — смазано, в кучу. Подобрал в одном поселке мелочевку — за перчатку зацепилась. Помню, что порезался об эту хрень, но зажило быстро.

— Можно взглянуть? — Гарри протянул руку. Ясно было, что не ожог посмотреть просит.

Билли нехотя полез в карман. Кулон все никак не желал находиться. Сначала Билли никак не мог его нащупать, потом удержать в руке — он выскальзывал из пальцев. Наконец Билли выловил его и едва не зашипел от боли — раскаленное золото обожгло руку. Поттер осторожно поднял кулон в воздух, положил на стол. Билли затрясло в ознобе, волосы на висках взмокли, за шиворот словно бросили пригоршню мокрого снега. Золотая капля на столе переливалась, слепила, блики резали глаза. Горькая волна поднялась от желудка, ошпарила рот рвотой, будто кислотой. Кухня качнулась, расплылась, подернулась туманом. Желтое сияние стало больше, ярче. Подоконник под рукой наклонился, стал влажным и скользким. Билли пытался уцепиться за него, но пальцы соскальзывали.

— Забирай.

Золотая капля сама рванулась в ладонь. Билли сжал ее, как святое причастие. Мир снова вернулся на место. В груди перестало драть, желудок успокоился. Но все равно еще немного подташнивало. Поттер снял очки и хмурился, протирая чистые стекла рукавом.

— Я буду жить, док? — горло саднило, но Билли все равно пытался шутить.

— Но будет ли это жизнь, — а вот Гарри совсем не шутил. — Держи эту дрянь подальше от других. Не знаю, что это, но мертвечиной от нее воняет сильно.

Билли сжимал теплый металл и не верил. Просто золотая побрякушка. Ей красная цена — сотня, и то в хорошем ломбарде. Что в ней такого? Две недели она у него в кармане валяется, и ни Тони, ни Флора ничего не чувствовали. А должны были, если все на самом деле так плохо.

— Уверен? — Билли быстро спрятал кулон.

— Абсолютно, — Поттер был серьезен, как священник. — И, похоже, ты себя к этому амулету, артефакту привязал. Первое правило, на будущее, не хватай незнакомые предметы голыми руками. Без пальцев останешься, если повезет.

— А если не повезет? — уж раз он не собирался прощаться с миром волшебников насовсем, технику безопасности узнать не помешало бы.

— Масса вариантов, — Поттер в последний раз мазнул рукавом по стеклам очков. — Поверь, ты не хочешь знать детали. Мне кажется, что сейчас ты серьезно влип. Артефакт темный и что-то из тебя тянет. Правило второе: если ты держишь в руках проклятую вещь и еще жив, значит, процесс умирания просто растянулся и приятным не будет. Кулон спрячь подальше, никому в руки не давай, — и прибавил тихо, словно про себя. — Да у тебя и не выйдет, судя по всему. В любом случае... Флора вернется — посмотрит. Она в Темных Искусствах лучшая.

Кому-кому, а Флоре он бы сказал в последнюю очередь. Все равно, что прийти и сунуть ей в лицо распечатку с анализом на СПИД. Положительным. И сразу превратиться для нее в калеку, ущербного. Лучше тихо подождать, пока эта побрякушка не вытянет из него все, что собиралась. Процесс совсем не болезненный, а к ознобу он уже привык.

Поттер еще посидел недолго, потом тихо хмыкнул и ушел в комнату. А Билли прижал рукой карман, в котором тихо остывал медальон. За окном темнело, неплохо было бы включать свет, но и в темноте сиделось неплохо. Он достал зажигалку, щелкнул кремень, золотистый язычок огня привычно согрел пальцы. Вот и поговорили. Еще один день в задницу. А так все неплохо начиналось. Билли оперся на стекло — наверняка, все равно зачаровано, не вылетит — и прикрыл глаза. Привычная муть ожидания. Знакомо, но все равно не радует.

Флора вернулась далеко за полночь. Хлопнула дверью, быстро прошла на кухню. Здесь уже традиция сложилась: хочешь серьезно поговорить — на кухню, паршиво на душе — кухня тебя ждет. Билли вскочил с подоконника и остановился, как дурак. А Флора уселась на табуретку, подобрала ноги, словно первоклашка. Ему не надо было уметь мысли читать, чтобы понять — дела у нее хуже некуда.

— Все плохо? — он присел рядом, обнял ее за плечи, как свою.

— Почему? — тусклым голосом отозвалась она. — Узнала даже больше, чем рассчитывала.

Только цена оказалась неподъемной. Может, Билли о волшебниках почти ничего и не знал, но в уголовниках разбирался. Они никогда ничего даром не дают.

— Что взамен? — он не удержался и осторожно коснулся губами ее волос.

Флора замерла, заледенела. И Билли захотелось пустить эту Тахмину Ансари на ремни. Нет кредитора — нет проблемы.

— Это касается нас с Фрэнки? — он прекрасно понимал, что Фрэнк тут совсем ни при чем.

— Нет, только меня, — Флора не пыталась отодвинуться, просто сидела и смотрела перед собой пустыми глазами. — Зато я знаю, почему тебя знобит.

— Я тоже, — он притянул ее ближе. — Из-за этого стоило в долги влезать?

Ее волосы пахли костром, старыми книгами, пылью, и под этим всем — тонкий солоноватый медный привкус крови. Значит, эксперименты таки потребовались. Но не из-за них Флора сейчас бледнее покойницы.

— Тахмина отдала нам Беннета, — ее тон был сухим, как страницы старой газеты. — И тех его подельников, о которых знала. Никакого суда, никакого Азкабана.

Вот с этим Билли был согласен. Такой долг он с радостью возьмет на себя. Старуха будет довольна.

— За этим дело не станет, — выдохнул он ей в макушку.

А Флора сидела не отстраняясь, но и не отвечая. Полная противоположность себе самой еще сутки назад — живой, яркой, горячей. Словно дементоры, о которых она рассказывала, выпили из нее всю радость. Словно ее изнасиловали в подворотне и бросили за мусорными баками. Билли затолкал подальше ледяную злость. До Тахмины он еще доберется. Рано или поздно, но доберется. Он еще не знал, как именно, но был кристально уверен — она будет умирать долго и процесс ей не понравится. А сейчас у него другая забота — Флора. Он мягко поднял ее лицо за подбородок, натолкнулся на потерянный, испуганный и совершенно мертвый взгляд.

— Твоя семья? — что еще старая ведьма могла попросить. — Или кто-то из них? —он кивнул в сторону комнат.

— Да, — Флора явно ответила не подумав, сбилась и тут не поправилась, — Нет.

— Значит, я? — он пожалеет ее потом, будет долго баюкать в руках, как самую хрупкую в мире драгоценность, а сейчас надо было расставить все точки над «и».

Она бездумно кивнула, задрожала и вдруг не рванулась вперед, а упала, он едва успел подхватить, прижать к себе, спрятать от всех и вся. А она глухо всхлипнула и окончательно подписала этим приговор Тахмине Ансари. Узкие плечи вздрагивали под рукой, он гладил ее по волосам и ждал. Времени у них еще много — до самого утра.

Флора успокоилась быстрее. Ей хватило четверти часа.

— Рассказывай, — теперь можно было убрать руки, но никакая сила в мире сейчас не заставила бы его это сделать.

— Она берет меня в ученицы, — Флора устало опустила голову ему на плечо, будто всегда так делала. — Меня и моих детей. Это уже вопрос решенный и обсуждению не подлежит. Мы водой поклялись. Теперь понимаешь, почему я...

Она не закончила, потому что Билли не дал. Не лучший способ — успокаивать такую девушку поцелуями, не лучшее время для таких утешений. Но он знал — не оттолкнет, не откажет. Потому что — его. Отныне и до века, и пока смерть не разлучит. И Флора не спорила, признала, ответила, согласилась.

Когда он наконец отпустил ее, то она уже меньше напоминала привидение — просто очень храбрая, сильная, но сейчас уставшая и испуганная девчонка. Билли нарочито бодро поцеловал ее в нос и полез в карман. Пальцы сводило судорогой, но он смог ухватить медальон и бросил его перед Флорой на стол, как раскаленный уголь.

— Старуха собирает проклятую ювелирку? — он сжал ее плечи так сильно, что, наверняка, оставил синяки. Все — лишь бы руки не тянулись к золотому кружку с лицом неизвестной местной женщины. — Поттер сказал, что эта вещичка явно отдает темной магией. Или как у вас правильно? Темными Искусствами?

Флора свела на переносице брови, нахмурилась и стала трогательно-серьезной. Долго водила палочкой над медальоном, что-то бормотала себе под нос на своей странной латыни, потом подняла на него глаза. И Билли чудом сохранил остатки воли, такая безумная надежда сейчас едва не проливалась из этих глаз через край.

— Подойдет в качестве отступного? — хрипло спросил он.

Судорогой сводило даже кости. Он видел наркоманов в ломке, слушал жалобы мамаши, как ей плохо, когда она собирала последние деньги и гнала его на угол за очередной дозой. Воображение у него с детства было хоть куда, ему после мамашиных истерик даже кошмары снились — ломка, жажда, судороги, озноб, жар. Прямо как сейчас. А ведь он за всю жизнь даже травки не курил.

— Может быть, — выдохнула Флора. — Забери пока. На тебе же лица нет.

— Переживу, — если бы не предупреждение Поттера, он всунул бы ей этот медальон в руки — искушения меньше. Есть все-таки у этой побрякушки что-то общее с пресловутым колечком из Толкиена. С ней тоже расставаться сложно.

— Не стоит, — Флора осторожно, стараясь не касаться голой рукой блестящего золота, смахнула медальон ему на колени. — Давай подумаем об этом завтра? — она поднялась, не выпуская его руки. — Идем спать?

— Я еще посижу недолго, покурю, — знала бы она, как тяжело дался ему этот обычный вроде бы ответ.

Еще тяжелее было ее отпустить, а так хотелось притянуть к себе, рвануть с плеч это безумно красивое темное платье. Она же ведьма, наверняка знает такие чары, что в комнатах даже не проснутся. А у него зубы сводило от желания сжать ее в руках так сильно, чтобы она не могла вздохнуть, целовать до синяков, ощущать под пальцами горячую кожу, слышать ее протяжное: «Да-а-а», больше похожее на вздох и стон сразу. Вместо этого он нарочито бодро улыбнулся, демонстративно прикурил и ждал, пока она растает в темноте коридора как тень.

***

Еще с первого курса жизнь накрепко вбила Гарри в голову простую истину: если дела идут плохо — это верный знак, что все станет еще хуже. Поэтому он почти не удивился темному артефакту у маггла. Только привычно ссутулился и начал вспоминать все, что знал по ЗоТИ, и пожалел, что Барти-младший продержался на своей должности всего год. Этот рассказывал много полезного. И еще мог рассказать, если бы не Фадж с дементором. Но если бы у бабушки был бы член, то она была бы дедушкой. Барти-младшего уже давно нет. Фаджа тоже уже давно нет — тихо скончался на своей мызе в Хэмпшире. А пробелы в образовании как были, так и остались. В Академии больше напирали на практику. Для остального невыразмцы есть — повторяли инструктора свою любимую поговорку. И как прикажете в поле невыразимца искать? На этот счет устав непробиваемо молчал.

Поттер проворочался полночи, пытаясь решить задачку. Ладно, Беннет. Не доживет до суда — дело житейское, как говорил толстый волшебник с пропеллером на спине. Рот общественности можно заткнуть. Тут Гарри полагался на статус героя войны и репутацию признанного специалиста по Волдеморту. В Академии это не помогало, а вот в международных вопросах шло, как простокваша с похмелья. Но артефакт упрямым иксом лез в строку и рушил все расчеты. Придется везти Руссо в Британию, сдавать Падме, таскать ей редкости из запасников и делать умоляющие глаза, чтобы она Билла на опыты не пустила. И если с ней еще договориться можно — со школы дружат, — то с обливиаторами найти общий язык не мог никто. Злющие, как хвостороги, упрямые, как стадо слонов и такие же чуткие и понимающие. Проще с дементором на свидание сходить и выжить.

Он перекладывал подушку холодной стороной вверх, считал овечек, собачек, гиппогрифов, а сон не шел. Все время артефакт становился перед заборчиком и мешал несчастной овечке или собачке прыгнуть и дать Поттеру наконец нормально уснуть. Тридцать восьмой гиппогриф попробовал наподдать упрямому ювелирному изделию лбом, сел на зад и обиженно скосил глаза. До утра так никто не уснул — ни овечки, ни песики, ни расстроенный гиппогриф, ни Гарри.

Спозаранку Поттер пытался сварить кофе. Вышло почти как по Джерому — стол в пятнах, плита в пятнах, сам Гарри грязный, как садовый гном, а на выходе — маленькая чашка коричневой бурды. Рон вышел из ванной, румяный после холодной воды и бодрый, пренебрежительным фырканьем высказал оценку его кулинарным талантам и встал к плите. Все-таки способность приготовить из чего угодно шедевр — фамильная способность всех Уизли. Гарри выплеснул в мойку результат своих мучений и сунул Рону чашку за первой порцией.

— Как Фрэнк? — он отхлебнул кофе и с наслаждением закурил. После первой затяжки мозги стали работать лучше.

— Почти никак, — Рон налил и себе, отхлебнул, сосредоточенно поморщился и добавил сахару. — Вытащил все, что смог. Но не густо. Есть примерный адрес Беннета, любимый ресторан, пара партнеров по гольфу, новая машина. Хотя, а чего ты ожидал?

— Да ничего, — Поттер допил кофе в два глотка и налил себе еще одну чашку. — Но мало ли. Как-то же они узнали про контрабанду. Адрес на конверте смог рассмотреть?

— Смог, — Рон пожал плечами. — Тут тоже толку мало. Насколько я понимаю, всю почту все равно сначала будут в их управлении проверять.

— Вот это меня и беспокоит, — Гарри облокотился на стол, прикусил фильтр сигареты. — Мне кажется, кто-то у него там свой есть. Иначе бы схема уже вскрылась.

— Мелькал у Фрэнка в голове один парень, — Рон отодвинулся подальше, разгоняя ладонью табачный дым. Вот же ж неженка! Сколько вместе работают, а он от сигарет кривится. — Как раз из их разведки. Уильям Роулингс. Позывной — Агент Оранж.

Тут Поттер едва не подавился кофе. Надо быть совсем на голову отбитым, чтобы после Вьетнама брать себе такой оперативный псевдоним. Небось, этого парня за глаза только Чарли или Гуком и называли. Военные — народ, конечно, циничный, но не настолько. Не удивительно, что с таким подходом этот парень устраивал тут одну Сонгми за другой.

— А что по нему? — спросил он, когда прокашлялся.

— Еще меньше, чем по Беннету, — разочарованно вздохнул Рон. — Все-таки умеет их разведка хранить секреты. Не то, что у нас — одна большая деревня. Долиш в кабинете только чихнуть собирается, а из Хогвартса ему Минерва уже здоровья желает. Есть еще один — Рей Шуновер. Там тоже фактов немного.

Жаль. Но Поттер и не особо надеялся. Не аврорат, чтобы командиры с подчиненными откровенничали. Но проверить стоило.

— А что с личностной характеристикой? — сигарета закончился слишком быстро, и Гарри потянулся за второй.

— Уильям Роулингс, — Рон свел на переносице рыжие, как у сеттера, брови, прикрыл глаза. —Наверняка, из богатой и влиятельной семьи. Что-то вроде повзрослевшего, но так и толком и не поумневшего Драко. Отношение к подчиненным пренебрежительное. У него подход: я говорю, куда стрелять, и это все, что вам нужно. Горд своим бременем белого человека. Высокомерен. Хитер, умеет видеть свою выгоду. Карьеру сделал благодаря в первую очередь связям, кажется мне. Лидерской жилки в нем нет, предпочитает не объяснять, а орать. В схеме явно задействован — такой своего не упустит и уверен в собственной безнаказанности. Не параноик, но подозрительности у него с избытком. Умеет держать нос по ветру. Тут он похож на незабываемую Долорес Амбридж. Местные языки знает. Неплохо умеет выбивать нужные ему признания. Совести как у гоблина. Предан клану. Словом, классический Упивающийся первой волны, что-то вроде Малфоев. Если кто-то клану и ему самому не выгоден — предаст без колебаний. Предпочитает интриги, но и убийством не побрезгует, если надо будет себя спасать.

Поттер уже неплохо представлял себе этого Роулингса. Добраться до него будет не просто. А если он еще и маггл, то разве что Каслу с Руссо отдать. Потому что по их статье он как жертва не проходит. А у такого парня и связи, и возможности, и людей своих на местах хватает. Придется ходить и постоянно оглядываться. Разведка всегда грязно играет. Поттер пару раз имел дело с ее волшебным аналогом — долго плевался, Джинни едва успокоила. Магглы в этом вопросе мало от волшебников отличаются. А с тем, как технический прогресс бодро движется, в чем-то даже обходят. Надо Гольдштейну сказать, чтобы документы магглам сделал получше — нечего подставляться лишний раз. И за семьей Касла присмотреть. С Малфоя бы сталось родственниками шантажировать. Значит, Роулингс таким тоже не побрезгует.

— Он волшебник? — наверняка, Касл не знал, но перестраховаться и тут не помешало бы.

— Сложно сказать, — Рон задумчиво пожевал губами. — Держится как маггл. Но по Беннету тоже сразу не скажешь. Кстати, Беннет? — и после поттеровского кивка продолжил. — Борджин — если совсем коротко. Скользкий, аж противно. Вечно с улыбочкой, всегда приветливый, но камушек за пазухой размером с Эльбрус. Не умный, сообразительный. Одиночка, ни с кем близко не сходился. Оно и понятно — магглов он ни в грош не ставит. Что у человека под черепушкой происходит, представляет не слишком хорошо. Ну, на мой взгляд, — уточнил Рон. — Империо накладывал кривое и топорное. Не Яксли, к нашему счастью. Неуравновешен, может психануть даже без видимого повода. С ним лучше бы поосторожнее. Роулингс хотя бы знает, что делает, а этому если что-то под хвост попадет — вызывай Трелони. Потому что предсказать его действия сложно будет. Если запахнет жареным, с потерями считаться не будет.

С этим тоже понятно. Почти то же самое, что и разведчик, но труба пониже и дым пожиже. Его придется брать осторожно. И Поттер сейчас не был уверен, что получится взять живым. Оно и к лучшему — данное Каслу слово сдержит, в рапорте напишет, что подозреваемый сам спровоцировал. Главное — успеть допросить.

— Третий? — поторопил он — за стенкой уже проснулся Фрэнк, а Гарри не хотелось раскрывать перед ним все карты.

— Рей Шуновер, — Рон снова прикрыл глаза. — Вояка воякой. Из тех, которые в армию пошли за званиями и пенсией, но к тому, что в них стрелять будут, оказались не готовы. Мастер вписываться в любое выгодное дело и составлять рапорты. В отличие от первых двух, умеет, когда надо состроить своего парня. Грубоват, резковат. Тут сложно сказать — хорошо прикидывается или на самом деле такой. Тоже не ясно — волшебник или нет, но я бы поставил на то, что маггл. Если так, то его лучше не трогать. Если он и в деле, то место у него в этой тройке — последнее.

— Ясно, — Поттер поставил себе вторую мысленную галочку — этого тоже Каслу и Руссо. — Флора что-то узнала?

— Пока не спрашивал, — Рон принялся за остывший кофе. — Она вчера поздно пришла. А что ты у Руссо узнал?

— Мало, — Гарри снова покосился на дверь. Лишь бы Касл сейчас не зашел, и так смотрит подозрительно. Если узнает про кулон, проблем не оберешься. — Опрос не проводил — не до того было. Он умудрился подобрать где-то артефакт, явно темный.

Рон тихо выругался под нос. А кто бы сейчас не матерился? Поттера вчера удержала в рамках приличия исключительно хваленая британская вежливость и привычка при посторонних все преуменьшать.

— За неделю вопрос решим? — Рон помрачнел прямо на глазах.

— Нет, — Поттеру тоже было не до веселья. — Похоже, там привязка на крови. Флора еще посмотрит. Но нутром чую, что без невыразимцев не обойдется.

Но пора было заканчивать с кухонными посиделками. И так по квартире демаркационная линия разве что мелом не проведена. Как дойдет до дела, вылезет такая несогласованность боком. Пока что на руках — прекрасно сработанная четверка и явно великолепно слаженная двойка. С совершенно разными навыками, подходами, возможностями. И здоровенными проблемами с взаимодействием. Если он не хочет сам полечь и потерять своих людей, надо дело исправлять. Хотя бы на уровне этого самого взаимодействия. Поттер налил себе еще кофе, заглянул в кастрюлю, потянул носом — вчерашнее жаркое, разогреть заклинанием и сойдет.

В комнате Голдштейн уже переодевался в щеголеватый костюм. Флора, поглядывая в небольшое карманное зеркало, старательно причесывалась. Касл демонстративно листал какую-то книгу и кривился, как Вальбурга на грязнокровку. Руссо устроился в углу и опять игрался с зажигалкой. И все это — в драматическом молчании.

— Галстук не забудь, дипломат, — Поттер примостил чашку на подлокотник свободного дивана и поставил тарелку на пол. — Каслу и лейтенанту его британские паспорта сделаешь? Как у нас. Никто не против на время сменить гражданство? — он повернулся к магглам.

— Похер, — бросил Фрэнк.

— Сойдет, — Руссо тоже оказался немногословен.

— Вот и хорошо, — Поттер отхлебнул кофе. Последняя чашка на сегодня, иначе он сердце на колени выплюнет. — Тони, займись тогда.

— Легко сказать, — тот как раз возился с запонками. — Сами паспорта — не проблема. Сложнее найти в британском посольстве нужного еврея.

— А я думал, вы везде пролезли, — Касл упорно таращился в книгу.

— Мы хорошо маскируемся, — Тони одернул рукава песочного пиджака. — Ну, я пошел.

— А завтрак? — в дверях появился Рон, небрежно левитируя пять тарелок с горячим рагу. — Леди и джентльмены, кушать подано.

Ели тоже молча и потому быстро. Поттер по привычке еду почти не жевал, а глотал большими кусками — дома вечно приходилось отвлекаться на Джима или Ала, отвечать Джинни, в дежурке — отшучиваться от Рона или Тони. А тут — как на поминках. Касл работал челюстями, как хорошо отлаженный автомат. Рон тоже глотал, как утка. С ним все ясно — тоже дома двое детей и жена, с которой поболтать за едой одно удовольствие. Тони торопился, стараясь не запачкать костюм. Психолог доморощенный — не хочет перед магглами лишний раз магией пользоваться. Флора и раньше не была болтушкой, но сегодня совсем притихла. Гарри отсек странно-задумчивые взгляды Руссо в ее сторону. Не успели сойтись, а уже поругались? Только этого ему для полного счастья не хватало.

Тарелки опустели быстро. Рон собрал их и взмахом палочки отправил на кухню, даже не вставая с дивана, потом порылся в мешке, вытянул оттуда шахматную доску.

— Партейку никто не хочет? — он быстро расставил фигуры.

— Воздержусь до вечера, — отозвался Голдштейн уже от дверей.

— Я тоже пропущу, — Флора сняла со спинки стула платье и скрылась в ванной.

— Гарри? — обернулся к нему Рон с доской в руках.

— Есть идея получше, — Поттер допил кофе, встал, потянулся. — Покажем коллегам, с чем им придется дело иметь?

Глаза у Рона стали большими и сам он сейчас напомнил удивленного сеттера, или, с учетом его комплекции, сенбернара. Касл заинтересованно поднял голову. Даже Билл отвлекся от зажигалки.

— Прямо тут? — Рон неуверенно отложил доску.

— Почему нет? — Гарри взялся за палочку. — Защиту я поставлю. Давай, нечего прохлаждаться.

Рон пожал плечами, сложил фигуры, но шахматную доску все равно далеко убирать не стал. Пока Поттер занимался чарами, Касл не спускал с него глаз. Билли тоже пересел ближе, прищурился, явно запоминая. Прямо как в театре. Или в Колизее. Аве, Цезарь, и все такое. Кстати, Руссо сейчас за Траяна вполне бы сошел. Поттер в последний раз придирчиво изучил, что получилось, подправил немного. Вот так — хорошо. Не тренировочный зал, но сойдет. Рон повел плечами, встал, держа палочку в опущенной руке. Гарри развернулся к нему, привычно ссутулился. И едва успел поставить Протего. Ступефай размазался по янтарной полусфере алым росчерком. И тут же Рон, не давая ему передышки, тут же бросил под ноги Глацио, потом — Экспульсо в грудь. Гарри едва успел отскочить в сторону. Щит мигнул, но тут же снова налился золотистым светом — в Рона полетело Диффиндо. Тот успел отвести его в сторону и снова атаковал сам. В этот раз — Инсендио. Поттер за секунду сменил Протего на Глацио и снова вернул щит. Часы тикали, заклинания становились все серьезнее, скорости — выше, щиты -сложнее. Они стояли друг напротив друга, внешне спокойные, даже немного рассеянные. Со стороны это, наверняка, выглядело странно — два мужика, перед которыми сияют золотым два больших круга, и эти мужики не сводят с друг друга взгляда, как коты перед дракой. Только изредка — быстрые движения кисти, лучи вспарывают воздух, разбиваются о янтарь, и снова — ожидание. Наконец, Гарри смог его подловить. Рон на секунду замешкался, этого хватило — он поймал в грудь Экспульсо, покачнулся, потерял равновесие, совсем немного, сбился с ритма, и Гарри тут же добавил Экспеллиармусом.

— Концерт окончен, — он протянул Рону его палочку.

— Эффектно, — заметил Касл, подводя черту под этим тренировочным боем. — Теперь можно по-нормальному?

Поттер размял кисть и вернулся на место. Ладно, по-нормальному так по-нормальному. В этот раз все закончилось меньше, чем за минуту. Рон зажимал рассеченную руку, увязнув по пояс в паркете. Сам Гарри тер багровый рубец на шее и переводил дыхание после прилетевшего в ребра Экспульсо.

— Попробуем, лейтенант? — прокашлялся он, возвращая Рону палочку во второй раз.

Тот принял ее здоровой рукой и зашевелил губами, залечивая глубокий порез.

— Давай, — Касл поднялся, встряхнулся. — Голые руки против волшебства?

Гарри усмехнулся и потянул из-за пояса нож, затупил заклинанием режущую кромку. Касл попробовал его на палец, взвесил в руке, довольно усмехнулся и тут же рванул вперед. Вот тут Поттер щит уже не ставил, просто немного подтолкнул, потом, не давая опомниться, накрыл Ступефаем. И охренел с реакции Фрэнка. Тот бросился в сторону, как мангуст, поднырнул под луч. И Поттер только чудом не поймал нож в печень — спасли рефлексы. Он качнулся на пятках, чувствуя себя тореро, которому попался уж очень быстрый и злой бык, на излете хлестнул Касла по руке хлыстом, Экспеллиармусом вырвал оружие у него из рук. Сталь зазвенела о паркет, а сам Поттер согнулся от удара под дых. Тех секунд, пока он ловил ртом воздух, Фрэнку хватило подобрать нож. Лезвие вежливо кольнуло в бок. Поттер развел руками, мол, понял, сдаюсь. Касл довольно хмыкнул.

— Еще? — выдохнул Гарри, распрямляясь.

— Давай, — Фрэнк пожал плечами и без предупреждения замахнулся.

Но второй раз на один и тот же трюк только дураки ведутся. Поттер отступил назад и вбок, согнулся еще больше. Главное — не дать ему сократить дистанцию. Так они кружили где-то полторы минуты. Один рвался вперед, второй уворачивался и огрызался заклинаниями. С каждой секундой это все больше напоминало Гарри настоящий бой: отскочить, упасть, швырнуть заклинанием, снова увернуться. И он машинально согнулся еще больше, подпустил Касла близко, криво улыбнулся, полоснул Диффиндо прямо по руке с ножом и тут же, не давая ни мгновения передышки (еще чего, замешкаешься — всю душу выбьет) накрыл Петрификусом. С такого расстояния не промазал бы даже Джим. Касл как был, так и замер в рывке, качнулся и деревянно завалился на бок, не успев зажать рану. Руссо подался вперед, расправил плечи.

— Порядок, — Гарри небрежным одним движением кисти снял заклинание, второй взмах палочки — и края раны стянулись, осталась только тонкая белая полоска шрама, да и та быстро поблекла.

Руссо едва заметно выдохнул, расслабился. Поттер пятерней убрал со лба волосы подал Каслу руку. Тот помедлил, потом взялся за протянутую ладонь, поднялся.

— Неплохо, — он скупо улыбнулся ему, уже как равному. — Может, и сработаемся, Харви.

Поттер наконец-то с самого Сари-Пуль вздохнул свободно. Есть контакт. А техника — дело наживное. Пара дней у них есть. Жаль, что не больше. Но никто не совершенен, как мудро заметил один Лис. Похоже, он знал толк в жизни.

— А ты не хочешь? — Гарри кивком пригласил Билла в круг.

Тот с легким сомнением приподнял бровь, потом безразлично пожал плечами, взял у Фрэнка нож, тоже покачал в ладони, взвесил, на пробу взмахнул и, похоже, тоже остался доволен. Билл, в отличие от Касла, не улыбался. Поттер тоже в этот раз решил обойтись без прелюдий. Если Фрэнк пер напролом, словно Бомбарда, которой похер, что тут кто-то стену поставил, то Билли напомнил Поттеру змею. Быстрый, быстрее Касла, стремительный. Его держать на дистанции оказалось сложнее. Сложнее было и следить за рукой с ножом. И изрядных усилий стоило не перейти на полный боевой арсенал. Потому что Билли сейчас очень напомнил Гарри Долохова или даже самого Риддла. Поттер невольно ждал, что в его сторону полетит луч, пару раз едва не поставил машинально щит, в последний миг уходя от очередного ложного выпада. Но один раз таки попался — лезвие остановилось в долях дюйма от горла. Билли выдержал положенные пять секунд и отступил на шаг. Гарри мотнул головой, мол, продолжаем. Дело оборачивалось интересно. Все чудесатее и чудесатее, мог он сейчас полностью согласиться с Алисой, все страньше и страньше. Интересного себе парня Флора подобрала. Жаль, что не маг. Такого бы в Аврорат. Кстати, Долишу хорошая замена бы вышла со временем. Но Лис уже кое-что говорил Маленькому Принцу по поводу завышенных ожиданий.

Второй раунд закончился в пользу Гарри, но победа далась ему нелегко — пришлось побегать, пару раз вытереть собой пол, едва не схлопотать ножом в локоть, но Билли он все-таки достал. Секо, и в последний момент едва успел удержать руку — располосованное предплечье все-таки не смертельно, в отличие от режущего по горлу. Брови Касла снова опасно сошлись на переносице, но Руссо коротко покачал головой, вернул Поттеру нож и с равнодушным лицом ждал, пока ему залечат рану.

— Было познавательно, — Билли, в отличие от Касла, руки подавать не стал. — Медицина у вас впечатляет.

— Травматизм тоже, — Гарри опустился на диван и допил уже остывший кофе. Хотя как по такой погоде здесь может хоть что-то остыть? Вот в Хогвартсе в самые морозные дни за ночь вода в стакане в цельный кусок льда смерзалась. А тут — разве что дойдет немного до той температуры, при которой можно не бояться горло ошпарить.

— Я знаю, — мрачно улыбнулся Билл. — Ну что, Фрэнки, разбор будет?

Касл вытряхнул из мятой пачки сигарету, прикурил, помолчал немного. Рон привычно отсел подальше. Ну, интересно, как магглы аврорскую подготовку оценивать будут. Поттер уселся удобнее, закурил и сам.

— Как док и говорила, главное — дистанцию сократить, — начал Фрэнк. — И деревяшку из руки выбить. Но ты же не думаешь, что мы с вами врукопашную бы лезли, будь у нас стволы.

— Огнестрел — проблема, — согласился Гарри. — Но все не так печально, как ты думаешь. Рон? — и в него полетела чашка.

В боевой трансфигурации Поттер уступал тому же Гольдштейну, но одним движением поднять в воздух книгу, забытую Каслом на краю дивана, превратить ее в деревянную и увеличить успел. Чашка с печальным треском разлетелась осколками по полу.

— А теперь давай посчитаем, — Фрэнк внимательно проследил, как от невербального Репаро они, словно живые, собрались в кучу и сложились чашкой, как конструктор. — Скорость полета пули...

Гарри думал, что разбирается в огнестрельном оружии, но Касл при помощи листа бумаги, карандаша и пары примеров показал, что этими знаниями можно впечатлить разве что первокурсника, и то Хогвартса. Билли отмалчивался, иногда тихо прыская со смеху. Но у Рона глаза загорелись нездоровым блеском энтузиазма, он полез с вопросами и теориями, и Руссо не выдержал, отобрал у Фрэнка карандаш и бумагу. Вот тут начался настоящий разгром. Поттер порадовался, что заклинаниям плевать на ветер, силу Кориолиса и еще целую кучу факторов, которые Билли рассчитывал легко, словно примеры из учебника математики для подготовительной школы.

— Это если не брать в учет хорошую оптику, — он дописал решение и подчеркнул последнюю цифру. — С ней для вас все еще хуже.

— В курсе, — Поттер еще раз пробежал взглядом расчеты. — Видел, как ты парочку снял. А по поводу аппарации...

— Интуиция, — Руссо машинально сунул карандаш в карман. — Можно попробовать посчитать, конечно...

Посчитать Рон хотел. Да и Гарри было интересно. Нашли новый лист бумаги и засели уже вчетвером. Если бы Рон еще в Хогвартсе не научился подчищать черновики Гермионы и выдавать их за свои эссе, извели бы целую тетрадь. В результате получились примерные прикидки, но Поттеру пришлось признать, что сработать на упреждение в случае боевой аппарации теоретически можно.

— Был один фильм, — Билли весело прищурился. — В нем вывели целую теорию, как угадывать перемещения противника...

— Не в курсе, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Но звучит фантастично и бредово.

— Когда Жюль Верн своего капитана Немо писал, все подводную лодку тоже бредом называли, — парировал Руссо. — Не веришь цифрам, давай вживую проверим?

Поттер проверил бы. Но желудок возмущенно заурчал, жалуясь, что время — к ужину, а ему, кроме холодного рагу, с утра ничего не досталось, и если так дело пойдет, он устроит революцию и саботаж. Хоть дух радостно рапортовал, что бодр и готов к свершениям, немощное тело упорно требовало еды. Пришлось перебираться на кухню и на скорую руку соображать что-то съедобное.

— Так что за фильм? — спросил Гарри, вытирая тарелку куском местной сероватой лепешки, которая тут заменяла хлеб.

За кинематографом он и раньше не особо следил — сначала не было возможности, а теперь не хватало времени.

— «Эквилибриум», — Билли отложил ложку. — Антиутопия. Вариации на тему Оруэлла. Мир победившего рассудка и рациональности, эмоции под запретом и все такое.

— Так себе кино, — заметил Фрэнк. — Очередная слезодавилка на тему всепобеждающей любви. «V значит вендетта» в плане антиутопии получше.

— Не припомню у Оруэлла никакой темы любви, — тут Гарри был не совсем уверен — «1984» все-таки читал давно.

— В том и дело, — Фрэнк собрал грязную посуду, отнес в мойку. — Или, например, Брэдбери.

— «Будет ласковый дождь», — Рон взглядом остановил Поттера, который машинально потянулся за палочкой — тарелки помыть. — Помню, меня проняло до печенок.

Гарри тоже в свое время проняло. Он читал его вслух Джинни, а та сидела тихо, накручивая на палец рыжую прядь и слушала, затаив дыхание. Потом они долго молчали, крепко обняв друг друга, словно в первый и последний раз. Мир без людей — страшнее не придумаешь.

— Говорят, экранизировать собираются, — подал голос Билли.

— «Властелина колец» уже экранизировали, — недовольно скривился Фрэнк. — Смотреть противно — столько пафоса.

— Так и в книге его хватает, — возразил Рон.

Сам Гарри тут предпочел промолчать — тема избранных и их великих подвигов отклика у него не находила. Роман он, конечно, прочел, но не впечатлился. Слог прекрасный, и герои цепляют. Но вот восхищаться, затаив дыхание, и мечтать о подвигах что-то не тянуло. Да и слишком уж явные ассоциации напрашивались: Гэндальф, Фродо, Фарамир...

— Испоганят, — коротко припечатал Фрэнк. — У нас вообще в последнее время ничего приличного не снимают. Даже пойти с семьей не на что.

— Ну, не скажи, — Билли, похоже, сейчас спорил больше из принципа. — Например...

— Кстати, — перебил его Рон. — Так что насчет партии? Никто не хочет?

— Ну, давай попробуем, — первым на растерзание вызвался Билл.

Поттер мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Сам он давно отчаялся обыграть Рона. Давно — это где-то лет в восемнадцать. И теперь позориться перед новыми союзниками не хотелось. А вот за разгромом он бы с удовольствием понаблюдал.

Для шахмат надо было место не только для игроков, но и для советчиков — куда же без них. Поэтому перебрались обратно в комнату. Рон быстро расставил фигуры, пристроил доску на диване. Первый ход он любезно уступил Руссо. Как стало потом ясно, не особо Биллу это помогло. Но продержался он порядочно. Гарри сам сдался бы на несколько ходов раньше. Когда Рон объявил мат, Гарри уважительно присвистнул.

— А сам не играешь? — Билл снова расставил фигуры. — Или у вас тут все поделено? Тебе — спарринги, ему — шахматы.

— Ладно, — Гарри подсел ближе. — Начнем.

Тут играть белыми досталось ему. Партию закончили ничьей. Рон ехидно улыбался, но молчал. А мог бы и подсказать, паршивец. Потом пришла очередь Фрэнка. И тут Гарри признал — у Рона наконец-то появился достойный противник. Шла уже вторая сигарета, а игроки сидели и внимательно смотрели на доску. Поттер и Билли тем временем тихо продолжали разговор о книгах и кино.

— Ну, не скажи. Ле Карре все-таки неплох...

— Затянуто слишком, — Фрэнк передвинул коня на с3. — И из книги в книгу — страдания Смайли по жене. Сами размышления ничего, но можно было бы так не размазывать.

— Зато достоверность выдержана, — ходы Касла казались Гарри знакомыми, похоже, это какая-то известная шахматная партия. Но Рону он решил не говорить — мелкая месть за то, что подсказывать не захотел.

— Клэнси в это плане разнообразнее и живее, — Рон пожевал губами и сделал рокировку. — Чего? Ты сам его притащил и всем расхваливал.

— Клэнси хорош, — Билл заглядывал Фрэнку через плечо. — Кстати, экранизацию «Реальной угрозы» видели?

— Полное дерьмо, — в унисон отозвались Гарри с Каслом.

Белый слон отправился на g5 и Рону надо было бы спасать коня. Но его, судя по всему, сейчас больше беспокоил король.

— Ну, раз вы так говорите, — протянул он, задумчиво постукивая по подлокотнику. — Твой ход, лейтенант.

Фрэнк подумал и вывел пешку на е3. Гарри закурил третью сигарету, протянул пачку Билли. Рон довольно улыбнулся и наконец-то вспомнил, что белый слон собирался сделать что-то плохое с оставшимся без защиты черным конем. Его пешка отправился на h6. Касл хмыкнул и отвел слона подальше.

Дым свивался клубами и ложился на фигуры — подниматься ему было уже некуда. Окурки высыпались из пепельницы. У Поттера начала затекать спина, и он незаметно увеличил одну из диванных подушек, оперся на нее и блаженно выдохнул. А партия все продолжалась.

— Если говорить о детективах, то Дэшил Хэммет, — Касл разменял коня.

— Не читал, — Рон отправил пешку на d5, и белый конь ушел с доски.

— Неплохо пишет, если тебе нравится нуар, — белая ладья послушно встала на с1.

За окном темнело. Партия не заканчивалась. А вот сигареты подходили к концу. Пришлось встать и взять из рюкзака новую пачку.

— Чайник поставишь? — Рон сосредоточенно смотрел на доску и кончиками пальцев поглаживал ладью. Он пару минут думал, наконец решительно передвинул ее на с8.

— Куда ж я денусь, — Поттеру не хотелось отвлекаться, но пришлось вставать, идти на кухню, зажигать газ на плите. Чаю ему захотелось, видите ли. Не мог до конца партии потерпеть?

Когда он вернулся, рокировали уже белые. Билли застыл у Касла над плечом и машинально вертел в пальцах зажигалку.

— Финал близко? — Поттер поставил на пол две чашки.

— Не-а, — Рон сосредоточенно обдумывал следующий ход и наконец передвинул своего ферзя на а7.

Не самый удачный ход, но Рону виднее. Он же в гроссмейстеры метит. Но, похоже, так он честь шахматной короны не отстоит. Поттер хотел подсказать, но передумал — интересно складывалась партия. В конце концов, Рон большой мальчик. Темных магов потрошить с юных лет выучился, значит, с шахматной партией как-нибудь тоже справится.

Медная монета солнца повисела и ухнула за горизонт, словно устала от собственного веса. И шумный Кабул накрыло темно-синей прозрачной пеленой, будто кто-то набросил прозрачный шарф на клетку с беспокойными людьми, намекая, что пора отложить автоматы, потушить кальяны, допить приторно-сладкий обжигающий чай и идти спать. Завтра же снова придется снаряжать патроны, в темных комнатах отмахиваться от жены и вечно снующих под ногами детей и осторожно соединять проводки в кустарных бомбах. Надо будет пораньше, до дневной жары идти на рынок, яростно торговаться, складывать в пакеты разнообразную снедь. А сейчас стоит забыть заботы, прислониться к такой спокойной груди ночи, закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, забыться хотя бы на несколько часов. Может быть, в грезах будет райский дворец вместо маленькой грязной квартиры, прекрасные девственницы, стройные и улыбчивые, и вечная зеленая весна. Ведь зеленый — это цвет пророка.

А над шахматной доской замерли двое. Фрэнк постукивал согнутым указательным пальцем по губе, Рон обкусывал ноги. Билли все чаще поглядывал не на доску, а в коридор — Флору ждет. Беспокойство такая же заразная штука, как простуда. И Поттер тоже поймал себя на том, что отвлекается. А белая пешка уверенно двинулась на е4, и черным пришлось туго. Рон уже не разгонял ладонью дым. Пепельница воняла прямо у него под носом, он только морщился, как пес, и не отрывал взгляд от фигур. Касл уселся удобнее, подогнул ногу, облокотился о спинку дивана. Черная пешка на d4 — ну, хоть так. Ничего Рон себе этим не выиграл, но выбирать уже не приходилось. Поттер даже огорчился немного. Что ни говори, когда свой проигрывает — это всегда хоть немного, но обидно. А что Рон с блеском эту партию не закончит, уже было ясно. В лучшем случае, ничья.

Когда тихо щелкнул замок входной двери, белый ферзь грозил королю. Билли встрепенулся, но тут же снова уставился на доску. Значит, не Флора. Так и есть — Голдштейн. Тони бросил пиджак на спинку видавшего виды кресла, снял запонки.

— Нда, — протянул он, заглядывая Рону через плечо. — Неважная ситуация.

— Еще не вечер, — процедил тот.

— А, по-моему, очень даже, — Тони поддернул брюки и устроился на подлокотнике. — Ну, как у вас день прошел?

— Продуктивно, — Фрэнк коротко ткнул пальцем в пешку, и она отправилась на b8. — Посмотрели на твоего командира в деле.

— И как? — не ясно, что Гольдштейна сейчас интересовало больше — ответный ход Рона или мнение Касла по поводу боевого слаживания.

— Сойдет, — Фрэнк не глядя пошарил рядом, ничего не нашел и требовательно протянул руку за сигаретами.

Билли с Поттером синхронным жестом протянули ему каждый по пачке. Рон насупился, передвинул пешку на а5. Разумно, если четкого плана нет. Касл прикурил и невозмутимо отправил свою пешку на f5.

Когда вернулась Флора, Касл как раз поставил своего ферзя на f4.

— Мат на следующем ходу, — спокойно подвел он черту под этой партией.

— Что бы тебя! — Рон уронил своего ферзя на доску, собрал фигуры. — Где ты так научился?

— Тесть увлекается, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Неплохая была игра. Ты тоже ничего. Можно будет как-то повторить.

— Обязательно, — глаза у Рона горели жаждой реванша, как фары «Ночного Рыцаря» в тумане.

Тони поднялся, сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, словно говоря: «Ничего, будет и на твоей улице праздник», и пошел прятать запонки, переодеваться из костюма в привычную форму. Флора заглянула в комнату, а вместе с ней — рабочая глухая зудящая тревога. Шахматы исчезли вместе с доской, тихо зашелестели листы пергамента. Флора наплевала на все романтические традиции, которые предписывают приличным возвышенным барышням устроиться на полу, раскинув широкие юбки на цыганский манер, и обложиться записями. Она деловито подвинула Гольдштейна, устроилась на диване, подогнув ногу, и протянула Гарри первый лист из очень толстого свитка.

— Здесь — контакты семейства Ансари в МАКУСА, — сигарета в ее руках выглядела до странности уместной.

Гарри потянулся было за зажигалкой, но Билли его опередил. Ладно, пусть милуются, лишь бы делу не мешало. А тут Поттер полагался если не на здравомыслие участников, то хотя бы на их профессионализм. В Академии романтические бредни выбивали в первую очередь, на неуставные отношения смотрели сквозь пальцы — Британия маленькая, если всякий раз, когда кому-то приспичит влюбиться в коллегу, перевод организовывать, то служить некому будет. У магглов с этим и проще, и сложнее. Чуть что — рапорт о переводе и вся недолга. В свое время Гарри довелось выпивать с одним парнем из Королевских ВВС, он тогда еще посмеялся, до чего ж нежные создания. Но такие у них нравы, остается только руками развести.

— В основном — маги, — Рон заглядывал ему через плечо. — Сложновато будет.

— Не согласна, — в глазах Флоры тихо тлел мрачный огонек, как уголь в черном пепле. — Я могу с ними побеседовать как частное лицо. Передать поклон от Тахмины.

— Прекрасная мысль! — Поттер едва не смял пергамент и уставился на нее взглядом, в котором читались все ругательства, которые может придумать встрепанный, удивленный до крайности и до такой же крайности возмущенный командир. — И какой предлог, позволь полюбопытствовать?

— Весьма уважительный, — ответ Флоры хлестнул резко, словно кнут вспорол воздух. — Ученица Тахмины Ансари вполне может стребовать с этих господ отчет о небольшом поручении или таковое поручение выдать.

Будь Гарри помоложе, он или сломал бы подлокотник дивана, или разнес бы Бомбардой часть стены, или сотворил бы еще какую-то глупость. На худой конец — расшиб бы ладонью лоб, и хорошо если себе, а не Флоре. Но за годы службы возле когда-то знаменитого шрама уже, похоже, образовалась недурных размеров мозоль, так что лоб разбивать не имело никакого смысла. Разносить стену заклинанием — а толку? Все равно Флору не переспоришь, если она уперлась. А сейчас как раз тот случай.

— Авантюра, но может сработать, — широкая ладонь Рона предупреждающе сжала плечо. — К тому же после беседы с Фло они точно не смогут никому об этом рассказать.

Гарри только собирался огрызнуться, как встрял Фрэнк:

— После одиннадцатого сентября они вообще не особо разговорчивые.

Похоже, опять недопонимание. Касл явно имел в виду силовые методы. Кстати, можно ли считать Нерушимый Обет принуждением? Интересная задачка для Гермионы. Всегда, когда настроение было мягко скажем неважным, он отвлекался на не самые существенные для дела вопросы. А сейчас ему хотелось, как Долишу, помянуть святого Себастьяна, налить себе выпить, остаться одному хотя бы на четверть часа и с наслаждением ругаться. Но чего нет, того нет.

— Ну, положим, хоть в Британии вам и сочувствовали, но американским магам на все это было порядком наплевать, — Поттер с запозданием понял, что надо было бы немного выражения и смягчить. — Они, в отличие от нас, не особо жалуют города. Так что...

— Но тем, кто живет в городе, — пожал плечами Билли, — приходится приспосабливаться.

— Ты тоже за? — Касл не спрашивал, а уточнял.

— Флора знает, что делает, — ровно заметил Руссо, и Поттер сейчас бы не поручился — врет он или на самом деле согласен. — Все равно другие варианты хуже.

Гарри и сам понимал, что — хуже. С ними с Роном разговаривать станут разве что с палочкой у горла, Тони может подключить свою вездесущую еврейскую родню, но им рот не заткнешь, может и сплетня пойти. Фрэнк с Билли сразу засыплются. Но оставалось еще кое-что, мелочь в тактическом плане, но вот в стратегическом это кое-что грозило не провалом, а Азкабаном.

Судя по тому, как помрачнел Голдштейн, он понял это без слов. По сосредоточенному лицу Рона ничего нельзя было прочесть. Фрэнк прищурился, словно прикидывал варианты.

— Мы собирались тряхнуть связями Ансари с Риддлом, — тихо сказал Поттер. — Конечно, можно сослаться на то, что твое ученичество у Тахмины — предлог...

— Это не предлог, — перебила его Флора так тяжело и веско, словно запечатала чей-то склеп.

Стены сложились внутрь карточным домиком, в виски плеснуло горькой давящей болью, накрыла душная безнадежная усталость, встала комом в горле. Гарри собрался было что-то возразить, но безнадежно махнул рукой. Хорошая у него команда, преданная, инициативная. Временами даже слишком. Неужели, он сам так со стороны выглядел в свои школьные годы? Гермионе с Роном надо бы памятник поставить за то, что не только пережили эти семь лет учебы, но и умудрились с ним не поругаться.

— Это вынужденная мера, — Билли щелкнул зажигалкой и зачарованно грел пальцы над огоньком. — Для... Как там ты говорил? Излечения вверенных под вашу опеку магглов? Так вот, я в этом самом излечении крайне нуждаюсь. Правда? — он поднял на Флору взгляд полный ледяного зимнего спокойствия.

Та только резко кивнула, словно не ожидала помощи именно от него.

— И я сказал, что душу из тебя вытрясу, если ты мне его на ноги не поставишь, — медленно и раздельно, почти по слогам, добавил Фрэнк. — Зубная фея, если что, это же можно организовать? Чтобы наверняка?

— В памяти покопаться? — Рон неопределенно покрутил головой. — Такую мелочь организовать можно. Но зачем? Я хоть сейчас могу «засвидетельствовать» — он демонстративно обозначил в воздухе кавычки, — что такой разговор был. Кстати, к тебе никаких претензий не будет — ты тоже официально на излечении, — очередные кавычки в воздухе.

— Значит, с этим решили, — подвел черту Касл. — Что дальше на повестке? Обычные люди среди этих контактов есть?

— Мало, — Флора развернула следующий пергамент.

Гарри скользил по строчкам взглядом, вроде бы и понимал, что написано, но отстраненно, как через мутное стекло. Да, на первый взгляд версия звучит складно. Но он знал — все, что кажется складным, обычно рушиться, причем начиная с того места, которое выглядело самым надежным. И тогда уже поздно будет бегать и голову прикрывать. Можно будет снова потревожить покой и память Снейпа — он тоже Риддлу голову дурил до последнего, потом за это получил орден, жаль, что посмертно. Гарри сомневался, что будь Северус жив, вопрос решился бы так быстро и однозначно — больше любят награждать мертвых шпионов, чем живых. Нотт, тут можно даже азы Прорицания не вспоминать, тоже на это напирать будет. Но ничего, импровизировать так импровизировать. В конце концов, в Хогвартсе он только на этом и выезжал и, ничего, выжил.

— Как в итоге работаем? — голос Фрэнка бахнул церковной медью, и Поттер встряхнулся, как от набата. — Предлагаю так. Сначала док расспрашивает вежливо, а мы с Биллом подбавим мотивации. Не думаю, что у вас хорошо знакомы с нашими методами. Так что шороху мы наведем.

— Вы поосторожнее шуршите, — Гарри собрался — пора за дело, Флоре он еще потом выскажет за самодеятельность. Хотя чья бы корова мычала. — У нас все-таки расследование, а не карательная операция.

Руссо неопределенно пожал плечами. Похоже, у него на этот счет другое мнение. Не то, чтобы Поттер его осуждал — сам в свое время начудил порядочно, но за этой парочкой придется приглядывать. Касл будет стараться держаться в рамках, а вот Билли явно решил отложить законы в сторонку. Тут все может полететь кубарем под горку — и маггловские кодексы, сколько их там есть, и Статут. А Гарри обещал Нотту обращаться со Статутом как с престарелой девственницей.

— Не беспокойся, — отмахнулся от него Фрэнк. — Кто допросами будет заниматься? Док или зубная фея?

Рон еще раз пробежал глазами список. Ишь ты, уже на прозвище не реагирует — привык или смирился?

— Я могу пустить слушок через своих, — подал голос Голдштейн. — Это на случай, если нам понадобятся улики надежнее, чем воспоминания допросов.

— Кстати о воспоминаниях, — Рон отложил записи в сторонку, закопался в рюкзак и вынырнул оттуда растрепанный. — Не тратим время на расспросы, просто вытягиваем все, что нужно, складываем и делаем ноги. За собой чистим.

— Не учи, не первокурсники, — Гарри переложил себе несколько флаконов. — Флора, с допросами справишься?

— Думаю, да, — после небольшой паузы ответила она. — Рон, если что, подстрахует. Но не думаю, что люди Тахмины будут брыкаться. Вот с теми, на кого они нас выведут, могут быть сложности.

— С теми я работать буду, — Рон пятерней пригладил волосы. — Ладно, со сбором показаний предварительные наброски есть. Что с Беннетом и остальными? Варианта два — или он нарушал Статут, и они в деле, или они честно полагают, что возят из Афганистана в МАКУСА маггловский антиквариат. Во втором случае мы их кому-то сдаем или это не наши проблемы? И как мы с ними работаем? Напоминаю, что к Роулингсу подобраться будет непросто. И Шуновер тоже не в лесу живет.

— Своими мы сами займемся, — от небрежного спокойствия Билли в комнате, казалось, ощутимо похолодало. — Нам бы не помешали и нормальные показания. Например, видео или хотя бы голосом.

— С этим я могу помочь, — снова отозвался Тони. — Только осторожнее — магия с техникой не всегда дружит.

— С чего вдруг? — Касл, похоже, обнаружил еще одну сложность, мысль о которой ему раньше в голову не приходила. — С любой?

— С механикой проблем нет, с химией тоже, — Поттер барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. — Электроника может начать шалить. Тут заранее не скажешь.

— Смотря какая, — возразил Рон. — Наш «Фордик» прекрасно работал. А электроники там хватало.

— Охренительно работал, — не сдержался Гарри. — Озолотите меня, но я от такой прекрасно работающей техники предпочитаю держаться подальше. Ладно, вернемся к вопросу. Если не уколдовываться до посинения, то может и выйдет. Не думаю, что одной видеокамере что-то грозит. Или диктофону.

— Хорошо, тут мы тоже подстрахуем, — Билли явно поставил себе еще одну мысленную заметку. — Допустим, все прошло гладко. Беннет? Шуновер? Роулингс?

— А тут надо уже на местности смотреть, — развел руками Поттер. — Из вас много вытянуть не вышло. Рон, поработаешь с ближайшим окружением?

— Принято, — теперь заметку сделал Рон. — Как воспоминаниями делиться будем? Омута я с собой не брал.

Вот тут сплоховали. Но никто бы им, положа руку на сердце, с собой Омут памяти и не дал бы. И Поттер как-то в суматохе о нем даже и не подумал — привык полагаться на прямую передачу. Совсем расслабился с таким ментальщиком под боком. А когда-то прекрасно обходился одной палочкой и той едой, что найти удалось.

— А ты нам на словах, — посоветовал Фрэнк. — Мы как-нибудь разберемся. Привыкли, знаешь ли. Или так хочется в голове у кого-то полазить?

— Спокойно, лейтенант, — Гарри вскинул ладонь. — Никакого внушения. Вам от предыдущего надо в себя прийти, кстати.

— Пока никаких эксцессов не было, — во Флоре проснулся медик.

— Это ты так думаешь, — пожевал губами Рон. — Мне посмотреть еще разок надо. Тони, сколько ты еще с документами провозишься?

— Сейчас у нас понедельник, — Голдштейн склонил голову к плечу, что-то прикидывая в уме. — Точнее, уже почти вторник. Значит, к субботе у меня на руках будут паспорта и билеты. Вам хватит?

Мало, слишком мало. Тут ни нормальное слаживание не отработаешь, ни головы Фрэнку с Билли в порядок не приведешь. К тому же Флора подозрительно мрачно хмурится — значит, раскопала что-то про артефакт. Но что есть, то есть. И Поттер собирался выжать из этого времени все, что возможно. Не думал он, когда в Академию шел, что будет для магглов инструктором работать. Но волшебник предполагает, а Мать-Магия располагает, как любят шутить некоторые. Взять бы эту Магию, мать ее, да хорошенько так... Жаль, такая же выдуманная сущность, как и честный чиновник, домовой эльф-коммунист и великан-профессор. 

— Ладно, попробуем уложиться, — выбирать все равно не приходилось. — С завтрашнего дня мы с Роном займемся слаживанием, Флора — продолжай потрошить Тахмину, — судя по мрачной улыбке, та с удовольствием перешла бы от метафор к буквальным значениям в этом вопросе, — Тони — документы. Задача ясна?

— Так точно, — саркастически буркнул Фрэнк. — Зубная фея у нас теперь еще и за мозгоправа?

— Что-то вроде, — похоже, этот термин понравился Рону больше, чем маггловский «психиатр». — Только без бесполезных расслабляющих бесед о том, что вы чувствуете... Кстати, к вопросу о чувствах. Не хотите?..

— Не хотим, — дуэтом выступили Гарри с Каслом.

— Нет пророка в своем отечестве, — горестно приподнял брови Рон.

— Ты сейчас как раз не в своем отечестве, — фыркнул Билли. — Географически так точно. Ладно, теоретически обсудили все, что могли, практически обсуждать пока что нечего. Предлагаю на этом закончить.

Гарри поймал веселый и удивленный взгляд Рона, мол, смотри как командует. Оставалось только кивнуть. И правда — сам же предложил закругляться, возразить нечего. Тони хмыкнул и отправился спать — ему с раннего утра предстояло снова искать нужного еврея в британском посольстве. Рон подавил зевок, явно показывая, что собирается составит Гольдштейну компанию. Гарри тактичность оценил — помнил, как Рон мог сутками носиться по лесам, прячась от егерей, и не жаловаться.

— Чайник поставлю, — Флора поднялась, одернула рукава мантии. — В чем дело? Пить человеку хочется.

Непривычный к британским эвфемизмам Билли привстал было, чтобы составить компанию, но под взглядом Флоры опустился обратно. Касл тихо фыркнул, улегся на свой диван, взбил подушку, хотя что ее взбивать — от камня мало отличается — закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. А вот Гарри намек понял. Ее правда — лучше сейчас прояснить, чем у Долиша в кабинете оправдываться. Что-то на этой операции Флора словно сама не своя: сначала с магглом-афганцем сорвалась, теперь едва ли не Метку себе поставила. Гарри надеялся, что ничего серьезного тут нет, но на их работе рано или поздно мозги становятся набекрень. А он слишком хорошо помнил, во что превратился Эллери Кэрроу. До покойницы Беллы ему было далеко, сестрица тоже обошла его в вопросах сумасшествия, но от нормальности отец Флоры был так же далек, как Дамблдор от хоркруксов. Война ли сказалась или Метка — кто знает? Может, в Кэрроу тоже когда-то давно затесалась капля блэковской крови и время от времени напоминает о себе? Авантюра Флоры была достойна как Беллатрикс, так и Сириуса. И еще пойди разбери, что лучше.

— Составлю компанию, — он поднялся, потянулся. — Не против?

Элементарная вежливость. Ставить чайник, все-таки, дело весьма интимное. Но Флора неопределенно повела плечом. Значит, не против. И снова в который раз за день Поттер устроился на колченогой табуретке и свет яркой лампочки лупил прямо в глаза.

— Надеюсь, договор с Тахминой стоил того? — он не любил откладывать неприятные темы в долгий ящик, особенно со своими.

— Вполне, — Флора устроилась на подоконнике, поджав ноги, как девчонка, и юбка спадала с ее колен темно-синим водопадом. — Но раз начали, надо довести до конца. Я хотела поговорить об артефакте.

Да, до конца доводить надо. И следовало бы это сделать ему, раз он заварил эту кашу, подобрав двух магглов. Но пока он оббивал пороги в Министерстве, Тони и Флоре пришлось продолжать в Кабуле то, что он начал на окраине Сари-Пуль. А ведь он ее еще отругать собирался. Его бы самого выдрать, да так, чтобы неделю сидеть не мог. Спаситель выискался. Начинать — это он может, а вот с продолжением до сих пор сложновато.

— Давай, — Поттер потянулся было за сигаретой, но передумал — и так накурился за сегодня, разве что из ушей не лезет.

— Лучше оставить его у Билла, пока все не закончится, — она сосредоточенно хмурилась, чем-то напомнив Лавгуд за рисованием. — И дело не в том, что забрать его так просто не получится. Я порылась у Тахмины в библиотеке. Надо сказать, она внушает уважение — и Тахмина, и ее библиотека. Думаю, что этот кулон нам всем еще пригодится. Если наши интересы будут совпадать с интересами Билла.

— Так? — Гарри показалось, что закурить все же — весьма неплохая идея. Раз уж выпить нечего.

Вот так сказочка. Он думал, что у этих двоих все если не хорошо, то по крайней мере не плохо. А оказывается, что интересы могут не совпадать. Интересно, если бы Флора сейчас себя со стороны видела, то что бы подумала? Замечания у нее, конечно, здравые и честь ей, как аврору делают, но вот глаза тоскливые.

— Ты видел изображение на кулоне.

Конечно, видел. Он его хорошо рассмотрел — лицо как-то древней персиянки, отстраненное, неуловимо-ехидное и жестокое.

— Это Манат, — продолжила Флора тихо. — Она приносит удачу и правит загробным миром. Отсюда и озноб у Билла.

Поттер понимающе покачал головой. Тепло — жизнь, а жизни в подземном мире всегда недостача. Неплохая плата за везение. По крайней мере, теперь ясно как Руссо пережил и засаду, и проклятие. И почему Фрэнк выжил. Погиб бы один, другой бы не выбрался.

— Пока нам с ним ссориться повода нет, — так же тихо протянул Гарри и на всякий случай набросил чары от подслушивания. Хотя, кто знает? Может, артефакту они и не помеха. Получилось же как-то этому куску золота вывести Билли и Фрэнка на Беннета именно в тот самый вечер, когда он артефакты паковал. Без этого — стерли бы парням память и прощай, дорогой Джонни. 

— Скажешь ему? — Поттер все же не выдержал и закурил, и его тут же замутило.

— Пока нет, — такого спокойствия от Флоры он не ожидал. — Займусь этим дома — это все, что ему нужно знать.

— Понял, — Поттер с отвращением затушил сигарету. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Ответа он не получил. Да и не надо было тут отвечать — и так все ясно. Хотелось бы верить, что у Билла своих тайн хватает и поэтому он может уважать чужие. В конце концов, предельная откровенность — это выдумка дамских романов. Радикальная честность во всем — самый надежный путь к ссоре и вражде на всю жизнь. Ему хотелось верить, что у этих двоих все будет не так. В конце концов, Флора заслужила немного нормальности. И Билл кажется вполне неплохим парнем.

Но это уже их дело. Он Флоре командир и друг, а не нянька и советчик в делах сердечных. С Голдштейном уже полез — ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Так что сейчас лучше промолчать, заткнуть свое беспокойство за чужую жизнь поглубже и иди спать. Завтра будет не самый простой денек.

***

Приземистый аэропорт «Кабул» был знаком Фрэнку до наводящей зевоту скуки, но сегодня он выглядел иначе, словно принарядился, стряхнул пыль, расправил серые бетонные плечи и улыбался всеми стеклами, как церковный служка на Пасху. Люди сновали бодрее, словно ликующая радость, переполняющая Касла до краев, переливалась и отражалась от них, оседала на плечах и волосах, будто волшебная пыльца фей. «До-мой» стрекотали колеса чемоданов, остервенело влекомых туристами. «До-мой» отстукивали каблуки прохожих. Буквы на большом табло подмигивали рождественскими огоньками — все хорошо, солдат, ты возвращаешься домой, доброго пути тебе. Домой. А там белое крыльцо, словно облитое глазурью, почтовый ящик, скрипучая лестница, разбросанные повсюду игрушки — тот самый беспорядок, от которого становится теплее в груди, и который так не хочется убирать. Пусть до этого всего — еще одна операция. Это пустяки. Главное — он возвращается домой.

Поттер сверкнул понимающей улыбкой и сразу сбросил лет десять, стал похожим на растрепанного мальчишку-курсанта. У него тоже дети — двое, оба мальчишки — Джим и Ал. Да, за эту неделю, пока Тони искал нужного еврея, доставал паспорта, договаривался за визы, они успели, нет, не сдружиться — до дружбы тут еще далеко и целая магия — но вот товарищами стали. Гарри показывал забавные фотографии, похожие на выхваченные из фильма кадры. С плотного слегка обтрепанного по краям картона улыбались и махали в объектив стройная рыжая красавица и двое ребят — шустрые в мать и с цепким отцовским взглядом. К субботе он, словно величайшее сокровище (куда там Святому Граалю!), вытащил из нагрудного кармана кителя фото Марии, Лизы и Фрэнка-младшего. Рядом с волшебной картинкой оно смотрелось простовато, но для Фрэнка именно в этой простоте и было настоящее чудо. Такое же, как жениться на лучшей подруге, с которой с первого класса за одной партой, и с которой за семь лет учебы пройдено столько, сколько другим и за всю жизнь не испытать, наверняка поддакнул бы Рон. Его тоже дома ждала жена — Гермиона. Имя, как из Шекспира, характер под стать, чем-то похожая на Марию, но только со сталью в глазах и упрямым наклоном головы.

Толпа обтекала их, словно река камень. Фрэнк невольно сбивался и пропускал то даму с чем-то похожим на собачку в руках, то старушку в черном платке, надвинутом на самые брови. Но люди проходили мимо, деловито оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ни Касла, ни Билли, ни Гарри с Роном, Тони и Флорой тут и в помине не было. Вот капрал рассеянно мазнул по ним взглядом, даже не задержавшись ни на секунду. Фрэнк мысленно пожелал ему спокойной службы и счастливого возвращения. Пусть и этому парню перепадет немного той ликующей радости, которая распирает грудь, словно большой воздушный шар. Фрэнк даже улыбнулся ему, забыв, что вряд ли капрал увидит. Или заметит? Какая, к черту, разница. Главное, что еще час — и он, Фрэнк Касл, поднимется на борт самолета, пристегнет ремень, откинется в кресле и прикроет глаза, представляя себе, как постучит в чистую белую дверь своего дома, как задохнется от радости Мария, как с визгом, отталкивая друг друга, скатятся по лестнице дети. И он, замирая от восторга, застынет на пороге, осторожно вытрет обувь о коврик. Сейчас Поттер казался ему добрым Сантой, солдатским, в потрепанной «оливе», стоптанных армейских ботинках и рюкзаком вместо мешка на плечах, но тем самым Сантой, которому он давно перестал писать письма, не надеясь на ответ. А он просто запоздал на пару десятков лет.

Флора мечтательно разглядывала толпу, щурясь, как довольная кошка, и рука Билли уверенно сжимала ее плечо. Сейчас Фрэнк простил ей то, что она ведьма. Пусть ее. Главное, что Билли, похоже, счастлив. Каслу хотелось, чтобы весь мир ликовал вместе с ним, в эту минуту он готов был швырять это счастье в толпу, как конфетти или стодолларовые купюры — настолько много было этого счастья.

Кондиционеры не справлялись, и прохладные ручейки терялись в духоте, как сироп в желе. Но даже душный афганский воздух казался сейчас особенно вкусным — его можно было пить, как фруктовый мусс или молочный коктейль.

— Пора, — Тони в очередной раз посмотрел на табло, где как раз высветился их рейс. — Документы у всех под рукой? Не забываем сдать ручную кладь на...

— Не суетись, — с протяжным зевком перебил его Рон. — Не первый раз летим.

— Для Флоры, напоминаю, перелет в новинку, — несколько нервно, но беззлобно огрызнулся Голдштейн.

— За нас не беспокойся, — Билли крепче сжал плечо Флоры и притянул ее к себе. — Мы разберемся. Я не в первый раз лечу.

— Ладно, — Тони развел руками. — Просто проверяю.

— Чары лучше проверь, — добродушно оборвал его Поттер. — Пока мы тут под магглоотталкивающими сидим.

Голдштейн пожал плечами, вытащил из кармана светло-серого пиджака палочку, провел ею над одним рюкзаком, вторым, третьим. Поклажу Билли и Фрэнка он пропустил, но вот ими самим занялся весьма дотошно — проверял, не слетело ли то, что Гарри с Флорой с самого утра наколодовывали. Фрэнк тогда понял, что чувствует актер в руках гримера. Поттер клялся всеми святыми и британскими волшебными деятелями, что чары надежные, нужное сходство с фотографией в паспорте сохраниться, но присматриваться никто особо не будет. После всего, что случилось за этот неполный месяц, Касл и в это поверил, хоть и долго рассматривал себя в мутное зеркало в ванной, пытаясь понять, что же изменилось. Зеркало упорно показывало знакомую рожу, слегка небритую, но узнаваемую. Фрэнк хмыкнул, ткнул в отражение пальцем и пошел паковать рюкзак. Все равно, чтобы в этой всей магической ерунде разобраться, надо с этим родится. Или рядом с волшебником полжизни прожить.

Но сейчас, стоя в очереди на регистрацию, Касл струхнул. Даже в Сари-Пуль его не накрывало так, как в эту минуту. Что если Тони что-то пропустил? Рука дрогнула и все. Остановят, позовут вон того капрала, которому Фрэнк еще недавно удачи желал, будут допрашивать... Паспорт чуть не выскользнул из вспотевшей руки, но Фрэнк одним вздохом заколотил этот страх поглубже под ребра. Не сейчас. Все не может сорваться именно сейчас, после того, как столько уже позади. Он две недели с колдунами уживался, неделю спарринги против них выстаивал, ему раны в секунду залечивали и даже шрамов не оставалось. Не может все полететь кувырком именно сейчас из-за какой-то ерунды.

Гарри обернулся и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, мол, не дрейфь, все в порядке. Но Фрэнк смог разжать сведенные судорогой челюсти только тогда, когда вежливо-усталый работник аэропорта равнодушно протянул ему документы, бегло проверил рюкзак и попросил дать дорогу другим пассажирам.

Теперь Касл считал минуты и ему казалось, что время тянется непозволительно медленно, как нудный урок. Билли выстукивал простенький ритм по металлическому подлокотнику кресла, и Фрэнк узнал морпеховскую речевку. Через пару минут Поттер машинально начал напевать под нос незатейливый мотив в такт. Мотив, к удивлению Фрэнка, казался знакомым.

— У вас тоже поют что-то вроде «не нужны нам прошмандовки, любим мы свои винтовки»? — спросил он, когда Гарри явно пошел на второй куплет.

— Что? — встряхнулся Поттер. — А-а-а. Нет, это шанти. Что-то вроде английского кантри. Слышал, наверное, «Что нам делать с пьяным матросом?».

— Конечно, слышал, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Ирландская же?

— Черт его знает, — Поттер машинально постукивал ногой в такт ритму. — Не вникал. Но это не она.

— Я уже понял, — Фрэнк снова покосился на табло, отмечая время. Когда уже объявят посадку? Заснули все там, что ли, по местной жаре? — Кстати, — он устроился удобнее, подвинул рюкзак ближе к ногам, — эти ваши шанти же протяжные. Толку с них на марше?

— Ну, не скажи, — не согласился Поттер. — Есть протяжные, есть и не очень. Вот, например, — он довольно чисто вполголоса начал еще один куплет, снова без слов.

Так, в разговоре о том, какие бывают шанти, чем они похожи на кантри, что роднит их с той похабенью, которую так любят сержанты-инструктора, они и коротали время. К беседе подключился Рон и разбавил ее ирландскими народными песнями. Фрэнк просветил его насчет еще двух вариантов «Когда Джонни вернется домой» и очень его удивил тем, что песня, оказывается, совсем не ирландская, а очень даже американская.

— Но Патрик же! — горячился Рон. — Патрик Гилмор, пусть и американский, но ирландец!

— И что? — усмехнулся Фрэнк. — В первую очередь он был южанин, а потом уже ирландец.

— Такую песню написал человек, который защищал рабство, — фыркнул Рон. — Все, Гарри, понял? У меня теперь ее не поем — Гермиона с нас шкуру спустит.

— А она у тебя из борцов за права? Сочувствую, — подколол его Касл. — Наверное, еще и мяса не ест?

— До таких крайностей у нас не доходит, — отмахнулся Рон. — Ни с мясом, ни с правами. Но когда-то ее знатно заносило на этой теме. Помнишь, Гарри?

— Такое забудешь, — тот закатил глаза. — Но все равно, некоторые темы при Гермионе лучше не поднимать.

— Подъем, — в разговор влез Голдштейн. — Рейс пропустим. Посадку только что объявили. И, кстати, мистер Гилмор песню таки своровал. Посвящалась она солдатам, которые воевали на Цейлоне во время Кандийских войн.

— Вот! — Рон торжествующе поднял палец. — Не знаю, что такое эти Кандийские войны, но это не важно. Важно, что песня ирландская и к рабовладению отношения не имеет.

— Аболиционист, — весело блеснул глазами Билли.

— Здесь я должен был попросить тебя не выражаться, — Рон подчеркнуто сокрушенно развел руками, — но к несчастью своему я знаю, кто такие аболиционисты.

Фрэнк не смог сдержать смех. Он и сам не мог сказать, с чего его так разобрало. За ним не удержалась Флора. Она прижималась к груди Билли и глаза у нее блестели, как ограненный обсидиан. Гарри улыбался широко и открыто, и блики играли на стеклах его очков. Рон, как виновник торжества, поклонился, картинно раскинув руки, словно ожидая заслуженных аплодисментов.

Но рюкзак снова привычно оттянул плечи, армейские ботинки в последний раз отстучали по полированным плитам четкое «Домой», и Фрэнк наконец-то опустился на свое место в самолете. Рядом Поттер пристроил свои пожитки, откинулся на спинку кресла и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Стюардесса, сияя рекламной улыбкой, порадовалась, что все сегодня выбрали «Турецкие авиалинии». Каслу было плевать и на «Турецкие авиалинии», и на нее саму, он ждал, когда самолет начнет разбег. Вот попросили отключить мобильные телефоны, короткий обязательный инструктаж Фрэнк привычно пропустил мимо ушей. Через проход Билли что-то рассказывал Флоре, и та опять улыбалась, робко, с безумной надеждой, и ее улыбка огоньком свечи отражалась и в его глазах. Чуть впереди Рон с Тони продолжали какой-то свой спор. Совсем как обычные люди.

— Джинни — это уменьшительное от Вирджиния? — неожиданно для себя спросил Фрэнк Поттера.

— От Джиневра, — тот потянулся и зевнул, словно только очнулся от дремы.

— Любят у вас странные имена, — Фрэнк устал смотреть в иллюминатор.

— Это еще не странное, — Поттер устроился удобнее, закинул руки за голову. — Помню одну дамочку. Вот у нее имя было — Муффальда.

— Своеобразное у ее родителей чувство юмора, — хмыкнул Фрэнк. — А фамилия у нее, случайно, не Аддамс?

— Нет, — Поттер снял очки и протирал их рукавом. — Фамилия еще хуже — Хмелкирк.

— Извращенцы, — другим словом Касл это назвать не мог и не собирался.

— Будто у вас лучше, — вяло возразил Гарри. — Маккензи. Это имя или фамилия? Гордон? Вообще хрен разберешь.

— Нас устраивает, — Фрэнка и правда все устраивало.

Какая-то девушка в ехидно-салатовой футболке и ослепительно белых брюках попросила Поттера помочь ей с сумкой. Гарри отказывать не стал, сумка водворилась на положенное ей место, девушка рассыпалась в благодарностях, для верности подкрепляя их демонстрацией весьма неплохого декольте, заметила обручальное кольцо, разочарованно вздохнула, перевела взгляд на Касла. Но сумка у девушки была всего одна, другой предлог все никак не находился, Фрэнк честно и искренне, как и положено порядочному офицеру, смотрел обладательнице салатовой кофточки прямо в глаза и всем своим видом показывал, что ниже взгляд опускать не собирается, а в декольте для него нет ничего интересного. Девушка сникла окончательно, забилась на свое место, поджала губы, явно недовольная тем, что еще остались мужчины, которые, о ужас, любят своих жен. Похоже, в этот рейс ей придется обойтись без компании. Может, в следующий раз повезет.

За стеклом иллюминатора проплывали облака, пушистые, как сливочный крем на праздничном торте. Солнце подсвечивало их лимонно-желтым, золотило им бока. Фрэнк разглядывал их так, словно раньше никогда не видел ни облаков, ни неба, ясного и прозрачного, словно отмытого до блеска, и улыбался. Гарри рядом откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. И Фрэнк был сейчас ему благодарен за это молчание, легкое и воздушное, как облако. Потом они еще наговорятся. Может быть, он даже пригласит его домой. Мария подаст к столу малиновый пирог, в высоких стаканах будет пускать пузырьки имбирный эль. Билли притащит ящик пива и будет весело оправдываться, что это с запасом, а они на самом деле «всего по одной, ну, по две, не больше». Когда все это закончится, Фрэнк не будет подписывать еще один контракт — дома тоже для него работа найдется, такая, чтобы с девяти до шести, чтобы выходные с семьей, и никаких больше специальных операций. Он повесит форму в шкаф, уберет награды подальше и будет доставать только по праздникам. Сейчас его вера в волшебство была безграничной, как в детстве, а рядом сидел и тихо дышал тот, кто мог взмахом руки сделать правдой любую сказку.

Облака невозмутимо и медленно проплывали мимо, как большие и важные лебеди. Еще ни разу возвращаясь домой из Афганистана или Ирака, Фрэнк не видел ни такого неба, ни таких облаков. Наверное, это хороший знак. Он смотрел в иллюминатор, и его мягко накрыло то, что он сам про себя называл самолетным ожиданием.

Аэропорт в Стамбуле мало отличался от других аэропортов: люди сновали, дети вопили, матери громко и на всех языках приказывали им держаться поближе, важные люди в костюмах катили чемоданы с видом атташе, туристы... Туристы везде и всегда одинаковые. Если есть что-то неизменное в аэропортах, то это туристы.

И снова — ждать. Фрэнк хлебал из бумажного стаканчика просто божественный турецкий кофе — без сахара и крепкий, как хороший виски. Вот в чем этот восточный народ знает толк, так это в кофе. Рона больше интересовал дьюти-фри.

— Дешевка для туристов, — пренебрежительно заметил Тони и тут же за это поплатился.

— Командир, у нас же до рейса два часа? — с Рона сейчас можно было картину писать — отпустите меня за сувенирами. — Мы прошвырнемся по городу? Гермионе хочу привезти что-то интересное.

— Иди, — лениво разрешил Поттер. — Только не потеряйтесь.

— Совершенно несправедливое и ни на чем не основанное подозрение, — сухо заметил Тони, но глаза у него весело блестели. — Мы быстро обернемся.

И они исчезли в сутолоке. Фрэнк проводил взглядом рыжую макушку Рона и решил взять еще кофе — когда еще такой попробуешь. Гарри прихлебывал что-то из своей безразмерной фляжки и выглядел так, словно возвращается из отпуска. По Флоре тоже нельзя было сказать, что аэропорт она видит второй раз в жизни. Если хорошо не присматриваться. Билли больше нервничал, чем она. Фрэнк и сам начал на всякий случай посматривать по сторонам внимательнее.

— А ты жене ничего брать не будешь? — он уселся рядом с Поттером.

— Зачем? В Турции она уже раза четыре была, — тот расслабленно повел плечом.

— Сама? — Фрэнку такая манера ездить в отпуск казалась странной, но в каждом доме свои порядки.

— По работе, — Поттер едва заметно прищурился, оглядывая толпу. — Она тренер, мотается по миру побольше меня.

— А дети с кем тогда? — такие порядки Каслу тоже казались странными и в чем-то неправильными.

— Не поверишь, со мной, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я как раз почти все время дома. Если и уезжаю, то не больше, чем на пару дней. На это время Джим и Ал к бабушке ездят.

— Шутишь? — Фрэнк все еще не мог уложить в голове, что можно из Британии добраться до Афганистана за секунду, а на всю операцию потратить не больше двух-трех дней.

— Серьезен, как утопленник, — Гарри закрутил фляжку и убрал ее в рюкзак. — Сам же видел.

— Видел, — согласился Касл, — но до сих пор в голове не укладывается.

— У меня тоже сразу все это в голове не укладывалось, — Поттер покосился на табло с расписанием рейсов. — Правда, я бы тогда в черта лысого поверил, если бы он меня от тетки с дядей забрал. И мне было одиннадцать.

— А родители? — похоже, разговор сворачивал на шаткую дорожку.

— Я сирота, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Родители погибли, когда мне было год. Думаю, Голдштейн тебе рассказал.

— Без деталей, — Фрэнк знал, когда надо свернуть тему, к тому же Тони ничего об этом не рассказывал, по крайней мере, ему. Но время для признаний в стиле Опры сейчас не лучшее. — Извини, не хотел.

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Знаешь, сколько я в школе про них наслушался. Каждый норовил вспомнить, и не все — искренне.

— Тогда проехали, — лезть кому-то в душу Фрэнк никогда не любил и сейчас не собирался.

Разговор сам собой почти увял, но тут подсели Билли с Флорой, завели беседу о пустяках. Почти перед самой регистрацией подтянулись и Тони с Роном. Фрэнк узнал о том, как сложно в Стамбуле обменять деньги, а выбрать подходящий подарок жене — еще сложнее, пожалел о том, что в кармане — ни цента, а ведь неплохо было бы привезти Марии каких-нибудь красивых турецких безделушек. Ничего, будут у них еще нормальные отпуска. Осталось совсем немного. О Беннете, Шуновере, Роулингсе он сейчас совсем не думал — успеется. К тому же, как раз регистрацию объявили. Снова начиналось самолетное ожидание, и Фрэнк не хотел потратить из него ни минуты зря.

***

Нью-Йорк ошеломлял и оглушал. Город прямых длинных улиц, сильных ветров, ресторанов и какофонии всех языков мира. Чем-то похожий на маггловский Лондон, только больше, намного больше, громче, быстрее. В этом супе из черных, белых, желтых, арабов, мексиканцев, португальцев, колумбийцев желтые такси сияли маленькими привычными звездами. Поттер, не задумываясь, поднял руку, подзывая машину, но Касл дернул его за рукав.

— Видеорегистраторы, — коротко бросил он.

Значит, придется пешком. Подумать только, как быстро все меняется в мире обычных людей. Моргнуть не успеваешь, а уже придумали какую-то новую техническую штуковину. Он, конечно, все эти детали в учет принимал, когда набрасывал план американской части операции, но не думал, что они обрушатся на него скопом, стоит ему только с самолета сойти.

— Может, колданешь? — Билл на родных улицах переменился, будто ожил — иначе блестели глаза, в улыбке появилось что-то шальное, жесткое, как у парней из Лютного. — Или вам на чужой территории нельзя?

— Можно, только осторожно, — привычно отшутился Поттер.

То, что можно любого волшебника выследить по заклинаниям и выяснить, кто, что и где колдует, — байки для пугливых штатских, в них уже даже не все дети верят. Хотя сам Гарри любил такие байки травить после очередной пинты в «Дырявом Котле», еще и глаза страшные при этом делать. Но байки байками, а внимание местного ДМП лишний раз привлекать не стоит — магия следы оставляет. На стенах, камнях, на телах, в конце концов. Кстати, тела... Он замер и едва не выругался. Если Беннет не первый день схемы с контрабандой проворачивает, то явно воробей стреляный, должен был отправить надежного человека позаботится о трупах. И обнаружить недостачу в одного бойца. Плохо. Придется провернуть все это дельце побыстрее, и так столько времени в Лондоне и Кабуле потеряли.

— У нас уже неприятности? — Рон успел притормозить буквально в шаге от его спины.

— Надеюсь, что еще нет, — веры в это у Гарри было мало. — Но поторапливаться не помешает. Фрэнк, Билл, ведите. Сначала надо угол найти, где остановиться можно.

— Угол какой? Получше, попроще? — сверкнул глазами Руссо.

— Потише, — одновременно отозвались Гарри с Фрэнком.

Билл кивнул и нырнул в толпу. Гарри скорым шагом — за ним, стараясь не отставать. Рядом — Рон, привычно хмуря рыжие брови, и Флора, чересчур крепко сжимая в ладони лямку рюкзака. Она как раз понимает, из-за чего Гарри сейчас мрачен, как небо в декабре, и явно записывает себе на счет очередной промах. С этой операцией с самого начала все пошло не так. Черт дернул Скамандра геройствовать, этот же черт отвел глаза самому Гарри в той безымянной афганской деревушке. А надо было подумать, знал же, что Флора может сорваться. Это для него Пожиратели — противники и компания для кросса по лесам. А для нее — здоровенный кусок жизни, если кому-то вообще придет в голову такое жизнью назвать. Сейчас Поттер хорошо себе представлял, чего она могла наслушаться (да и к чему ханжески глазки в пол опускать — и насмотреться) в ветшающем фамильном доме, стены которого медленно засасывала болотистая земля, а камыши обрамляли похоронным венком. А потом все покатилось под откос, и тот же черт, весело хохоча, подгонял события, как мальчишка гонит прутом колесо с горки. И Гарри тогда, захваченный этим стремительным бегом, не смотрел по сторонам. А мог бы... Трансфигурировать камешек в подходящий труп. Или просто пройтись Финдфайром. Кто бы там разбирался уже. Этот Беннет наверняка порадовался бы только, что тел не осталось. Но поздно одеяло до подбородка натягивать, когда девственность потеряна.

Теперь он еще внимательнее оглядывался, пытаясь рассмотреть камеры, хотя знал, что не получится. Тут век проживи в этом Нью-Йорке и то не поможет.

Такси все же пришлось брать. И не одно. Не чесать же пешком вдоль трассы. Гарри с тоской вспомнил Афганистан. Там можно было и пройтись или на попутном «Хамви» доехать. Но что поделать, пришлось смириться и с этим, и на видеорегистраторы наплевать. Всю дорогу он сидел, как на иголках, пытаясь не шарить взглядом по салону. Фрэнк устроился рядом и смотрел в окно, время от времени он поглядывал на Гарри, и тогда у него во взгляде мелькала немного покровительственная, но открытая и добрая улыбка. Похоже, пришла им очередь поменяться местами. В Кабуле Поттер чувствовал себя, как гриндлоу в уютном, большом и темном озере, а тут то ли озеро обмельчало, то ли с экологией возникли сложности, но волновался он порядочно. Не как перед первой командировкой, и не как перед первым матчем Джинни в серьезной команде, скорее, словно у Долиша на очередной выволочке. Вроде бы и маггловский мир не до конца забыл, но ощущение, как у провинциала на званом приеме — хоть ложку от вилки и отличаешь, но что это за хрень еще рядом с ними лежит, и что ею едят — в душе не знаешь. Таксист, смешливый индус, похоже, тоже заметил.

— Первый раз у нас? — спросил он, и Гарри едва не фыркнул от этого горделивого «у нас».

— Что-то вроде, — опередил Поттера с ответом Касл.

— Ты вроде бы местный, — не согласился с ним таксист.

— Я — да, — Касл расслабленно постукивал пальцами по стеклу, — а вот он — нет. Сослуживец в гости решил заглянуть.

— Морская пехота? — или таксист умел род войск пассажиров на глаз определять, или тут принято всех военных в морпехи записывать.

— Конечно, — широко улыбнулся Фрэнк. — У тебя тоже кто-то служит? Или служил?

— Парень сестры, — таксист ловко проскочил между серебристым седаном и фурой. — Отпуск? Кстати, сослуживец, чего молчишь?

— А он из Миссури, — Касл легонько толкнул Поттера в плечо. — Я его сам не сразу понимать научился. С таким акцентом, как у него, вообще лучше лишний раз рот не открывать. А где парень сестры служит?

— Первая дивизия, первый полк, — таксист был так горд, словно сам носил погоны.

— «Инчхон», — понимающе покивал Фрэнк. — В Афгане сейчас? Знаю парочку ребят оттуда. Твой в какой роте?

— Второй, — таксист просто сиял. — Пока еще там. Но говорит, скоро домой отправят. Тогда и свадьбу закатим.... Как раз к Рождеству.

Дальше началось про родственников, кого приглашать, кого — не стоило бы, но надо, а кого бы лучше послать, но как-то вежливо. Фрэнк слушал, вставлял временами шуточку, делился опытом по части свадеб, умело обходя детали. Поттер с тихой благодарностью отмалчивался и кивал. Наконец за спиной остался мост, такси немного покружило по улицам и остановилось. Пришлось рассчитываться. Хорошо, что Тони денежным вопросом занялся еще в Кабуле. Наконец немного ошалелый, Поттер выбрался на воздух. Теперь он мог совершенно не беспокоиться за свой английский акцент, в этой части Нью-Йорка явно отдавали предпочтение испанскому. Что там Гермиона говорила? Держаться подальше от районов с латиносами и черными? Послушай лучшую подругу и сделай наоборот.

— Притормози, — Касл снова вовремя его одернул, иначе Гарри шагнул бы с тротуара прямо под колеса солнечно-желтого такси. — Здесь направо.

Поттер послушно сворачивал, петлял по переулкам, перешагивал через мусор, уворачивался от других пешеходов, морщился от запахов уличной еды. Голдштейн рядом шагал небрежно, как студент-художник на прогулке. Рон сосредоточенно пер вперед, как целеустремленный сенбернар. Флора напоминала сейчас городской вариант баньши — с таким взглядом только смерть кому-то пророчить. А вот Фрэнк шел легко, размашисто, как на марше. Он был частью этого города, такой естественной, что мимо пройдешь — потом лица не вспомнишь. Наконец стремительный бросок по улицам, переулкам, задним дворам закончился у крыльца в три ступеньки. Касл задрал голову, долгим взглядом окинул вывеску, саркастически хмыкнул.

— «Аркадия», — в его голосе было столько иронии, что покойный Снейп уважительно приподнял бы шляпу, если бы таковая у него имелась. — Билли, с нами дама, в конце концов.

— Ты сам просил тихое место, — Руссо уже открыл дверь. — Так и будем на пороге стоять?

Первой перешагнула порог Флора с видом герцогини, которой доводилось бывать в местах и похуже. Да, по сравнению с ее домом, тут хотя бы жизнь бурлит. И эта самая жизнь чуть не сбила Гарри с ног. Жизнь была едва ли старше шестнадцати, ярко накрашена, явно подвыпивши и одета совсем не по возрасту в юбку такой длины, что Джинни бы призадумалась, можно из этого куска ткани скроить хотя бы плавки для купальника. И, кажется, эта жизнь была парнем. Ладно, Америка — страна возможностей, кто как хочет, так ими и пользуется. Хочет пацан юбки носить — его право. Носят же шотландцы килты. Поттер вежливо посторонился, пропуская не то парня, не то девчонку. Рон приподнял брови в немом вопросе, но решил в чужой особняк со своими порядками не соваться. Гольдштейну, похоже, было плевать, промаршируй мимо него хоть рота таких. На лице у Фрэнка отразилась целая гамма эмоций от «А ты вообще кто?» до «Сколько тебе лет, чадо, и кто продал тебе алкоголь?», но он тоже смолчал. Билли уверенно двинулся к будочке за стеклом. В будочке толстый парень в давно не стиранной футболке увлеченно тыкал пальцами в какой-то плоский черный прямоугольник.

— Здорово, Фин, — Руссо по-свойски сдвинул стекло в сторону.

— Билли Кид, — названный Фином торопливо швырнул прямоугольник куда-то вниз. — Давненько не заглядывал.

— Ну, знаешь, — Билли небрежно оперся о стенку, — армия, все дела. Езжу по миру, знакомлюсь с людьми. А ты что?

— А что я? — Фин порылся в карманах, достал мятую самокрутку, закурил, ощутимо потянуло паленым веником. — Сижу, курю. Так по мелочи. Тебе комната нужна? — он оценивающе оглядел Флору, уважительно цыкнул зубом. — Есть люкс, с горячей водой.

— Вода — это круто, — согласился Билли. — Котел починили?

— Бойлер поставили, — хохотнул Фин. — Как Сонни загребли, опять работать некому. За бойлер доплата. Но для старого друга и такой девчонки сделаю скидку, если возьмешь на часика три. Уложишься?

— До утра возьму, — широко улыбнулся Билли и хозяйским жестом сгреб Флору за талию. — Кстати, тут еще парочке людей перекантоваться бы. До завтра так точно, а там посмотрим. Можно без бойлера.

Фин приподнялся, подслеповато прищурился, разглядывая всю компанию, потом повернулся к Билли.

— У меня проблем не будет? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Не парься, — отмахнулся тот. — Они со мной.

— В тот раз тоже с тобой были, — пожаловался Фин. — Потом копы тут все перевернули. Кстати, Хосе тогда сел. А ты...

— А меня в армию загребли, — перебил его Билли. — В курсе. Фин, — и что-то в его голосе было такое, от чего потянуло блеском ножа и вспоротым горлом, и Фин явно это тоже почуял, потому и сник, — мне с моей девчонкой — номер с горячей водой, моим друзьям — можно и без.

— Опять потом вернешь? — тоскливо протянул Фин.

— Сочтемся, — Билли протянул руку в окошко и покровительственно похлопал Фина по плечу. — Ключи.

Фин тяжело вздохнул и снял с деревянного щитка три пары ключей с тяжелыми деревянными брелоками. Билли проворно забрал все.

— Вот и молодец, — широко улыбнулся он. — Кстати, из наших никто не заглядывал?

— Н-нет, — Фин нервно сглотнул. — Так твои все того...

— Прямо-таки все? — хохотнул Билли, и Касл нехорошо осклабился. Эта улыбка заставила бы поежится и человека с более крепкими нервами, а Фина она вообще вогнала в озноб. — Ладно, мы пойдем. Нехорошо заставлять девушку ждать. Правда, солнышко?

Флора мудро решила промолчать и обойтись милой улыбкой, большей похожей на оскал. Фрэнк, проходя мимо будки, тоже протянул руку и пренебрежительно потрепал Фина по плечу. Тот почти что упал обратно на свое место. Рон фыркнул, мол, какие мы нежные. Да, парни в Лютном попадались и покрепче. Правда, Бут, который несколько лет в хитвизардах проходил, говорил, что крепкие — товар штучный, попадается редко (и хорошо, что редко), а так в основном — размазня всякая. Но Поттер сейчас не собирался проводить сравнительный анализ маггловского и магического уголовного мира. Ему хотелось подняться в номер, запереть дверь, зачаровать ее надежненько и наконец-то обмозговать, в какой заднице они все оказались из-за его небрежности. 

Он поднимался по лестнице, привычно шаря взглядом по сторонам. Если сначала он готовился к чему-то новому, то теперь, будь ему лет поменьше, и будь у него энтузиазма побольше, он бы разочаровался. Средней паршивости меблированные комнаты в Лютном, ничего нового. Тут главное — не забывать, что не стоит к палочке тянуться всякий раз, когда за стенкой что-то гремит или кто-то орет.

Номер Поттер уже оценивал не как любопытный турист, а как аврор. Фрэнк с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Гарри зачаровывает окно и дверь, ставит сигналку, запустив пятерню в волосы, настраивает ее.

— Ничего, что ты так лихо колдуешь?

Гарри второй раз за день пришлось отвечать на детский вопрос. Это напоминало анекдотическое «Мы уже приехали?».

— Ничего, — он ловко выдернул у Касла волос, присел на край кровати и задумался, как бы так встроить в сигналку опознавание маггла. — Не засекут. Нам при про... простых людях, — на языке вертелось старинное «простецах», но Поттер вовремя исправился, — волшебничать нельзя, а не просто лишний раз палочку доставать на чужой территории запрещено.

— И как проверить? — Фрэнк устроился в старом кресле, закинул руки за голову. — Допустим, решил ты колдануть в парке. Вокруг — никого, время за полночь. Отслеживать по... заклинаниям, — слово далось ему нелегко, словно взрослый признавал, что Санта все-таки существует. — Недемократично получается. И как быть, если вызов, скажем так, ложный?

— С этим у нас чутка бардак, — Поттер прикидывал в уме погрешность, каждый раз выходила разное число. Вот как Гермиона справлялась, когда еще с родителями жила? Пришлось вспоминать все, что она когда-то рассказывала, тянуться за карандашом, бумагой и рассчитывать так. — Темная магия отслеживается. Но с ней — как с любой уголовкой. Есть такое, за что садят без вариантов. Если засекут. Но горло можно и бытовым заклинанием перерезать. Помнишь, Кабул? Я тебя по нашему школьному курсу гонял. А есть и то, что вроде как и темная магия, а вроде как и нет.

— То есть, сегодня ты приличный гражданин и развлекаешь детей, а завтра — преступник, и за фейерверк тебе светит десять лет? — Фрэнк устроился удобнее и вытянул ноги. — Ладно, отложим законы в сторону и вернемся к парку. На любой такой случай мчится команда, укладывает тебя мордой в землю и начинает разбираться?

— Когда как, — Гарри наконец-то справился с вычислениями. — За малолетками следят. С взрослыми сложнее. Сейчас вообще дурдом. Будешь следить за всеми — пресса завопит про диктатуру, припомнит Риддловские времена, не будешь следить — Статут полетит в задницу. Так что ближайшая аналогия — как с оружием у вас.

— Только у вас Вермонт, — поддакнул Касл. — Вооружены все.

— Что-то вроде, — Гарри подправил заклинание и убрал палочку. — Если мотаться на каждый такой вызов, народу не хватит. Так что реагируют только на что-то совсем темное, — он вспомнил свой лесной седьмой курс и про себя пробурчал «Да и то не всегда». — Так, вроде порядок. Тебя защита пропустит. Если кто-то будет ломиться в дверь, в ухе зазвенит, как эльфийский колокольчик.

— Не скажу, что я большой знаток эльфов, но разберусь как-нибудь, — Фрэнк даже бровью не повел — не удивительно, после той адской недельки, которую ему в Кабуле Гарри с Роном устроили. — Что в аэропорту было не так?

Гарри с тяжелым вздохом снял очки, начал протирать стекла краем рукава. Неприятно признаваться в элементарной ошибке. Еще мистер Робардс на первой серьезной полевой операции крепко вбил — хвосты надо за собой подчищать. А не то придется потом на чьих-то похоронах речь говорить. От этой мысли Поттеру стало совсем паршиво. Хоть бы тут обошлось без такого.

— В Сари-Пуль не доработали, — медленно и тихо произнес он. — В доме подчистили, а вот потом...

— На местных списать не выйдет? — похоже, Касл сразу понял, о чем речь. Еще бы, он видел, что может сделать с человеком магия и как мало это похоже на обычные дырки от пуль. — Проехали, бред сказал. Конечно, не выйдет. Там была прямая наводка. Думаешь, Беннет станет его искать? — и не дождавшись ответа продолжил. — Снова бред. Даже если допустить, что Руссо каким-то чудом дополз до жилых домов, то местные бы его добили. Американский солдат на территории Талибана мишень по определению. И если снова представить, что его опять каким-то чудом оставили в живых. Добраться до США без денег и документов у него бы не получилось, выйти к своим — тоже. Вы копались у нас в головах, знаете, что такое дальняя разведка. Так что здесь ты на воду дуешь.

— Вот именно, что чудом — мрачно заметил Гарри.

Он совсем не собирался рассказывать про артефакт, но как-то само сорвалось с языка. Что уж теперь, придется выкладывать как есть.

— Билл подобрал один предмет, — слова подбирались тяжело. — Темный артефакт. Если бы не он и не одна моя семейная ценность, мы бы твоего товарища не спасли. Артефакт с подвохом, как и все темное. Хозяину, хотя еще поди разберись, кто в этом случае хозяин, он приносит удачу, взамен берет, — Поттер замялся, пытаясь объяснить правильно, — Озноб и холод — это плата, короче. Этот кулон связан с Манат. Древняя богиня, кроме прочего отвечает еще и за загробный мир.

Фрэнк слушал молча, внимательно, только ресницы слегка дрожали, когда он моргал.

— Знаем пока только Флора и я, — медленно продолжал Гарри. — Теперь еще и ты. Сразу скажу — взять и выбросить эту штуку не выйдет, убьем человека, и смерть будет не из легких, мягко говоря.

— А если не мягко? — ровным тоном уточнил Касл.

— Не знаю, — признался Гарри. — И не хочу проверять. Связь там на крови, а это та еще мерзость. Рвать ее сложно. Давай это пока останется между нами?

— Понимаю, — похоже, Фрэнк действительно понимал. — Но потом ты разберешься и с этим?

— Да, — и это короткое слово сейчас стоило Нерушимого Обета. — Так вот, если в дело замешана древняя и темная волшба, я предпочитаю перестраховаться. Поэтому придется торопиться. И еще одно. На твой дом не мешало бы сигналку поставить. Хочу знать, как Беннет себя поведет и что он на твой счет думает. Не против?

— Ставь, — Фрэнк не был мрачен, просто собран и спокоен, но под этим спокойствием что-то тлело, как угли под золой, — Хорошо, тут тебе виднее. Надо перестраховаться, значит, перестрахуемся. Пойду остальных позову, время уходит, а у нас еще конь не валялся.

Хлопнула дверь, и Поттер остался в тишине. Наедине с совестью. Совесть голодно оскалилась и запустила в него зубы. Он даже не отбрыкивался — заслужил. Допомогался, гуманист хренов. С каждым днем он все больше увязал в этом деле, как в сыром песке или холодном болоте. Одно решение тянуло другое, недомолвка вырастала в противную полуправду, а потом — в ложь. Сейчас он докатился до того, что попросил неплохого человека врать лучшему другу. Если такое начало, то какой конец будет?

Гарри зябко передернул плечами. Какая-то мутная стылость тянулась из углов, забиралась под куртку, сводила судорогой ладони. Но обогрев в комнате работал на полную. Откуда же этот озноб? Чертов кулон выбрал себе еще одну жертву? Но как? Или это все от мрачных мыслей? Игры разума? Надо было головой думать, когда сделку Фрэнку предлагал. Стоило хоть раз побыть тупым служакой, взять Касла и Руссо за шкирку и тащить в Лондон. Ну, потрепал бы его Долиш. В первый раз, что ли? Зато все как положено, зато за работу взялись бы специалисты, зато МАКУСА сами бы разбирались со своими контрабандистами. А Мария Касл спокойно протирала бы тарелки на кухне, проверяла у детей уроки и ждала мужа. Так нет, захотелось в героя поиграть, детство в заднице заиграло. А ведь еще в начальной школе вдалбливали — как хочешь чтобы с тобой поступали, так поступай с другими и ты. Ну, и наоборот тоже верно. Но нет, как был эгоистом, так и остался. Лупили его за это в Академии, но видно, мало лупили.

Рон вошел тихо, так же тихо сел рядом, сжал плечо. Флора скользнула в кресло, виновато отвела взгляд. Ей-то чего себя корить? Командир он, приказ не отдал опять же он, значит, и отвечать ему. Голдштейн сочувственно покачал головой. Фрэнк пропустил Билла вперед, запер дверь и прислонился к косяку, сложив руки на груди. Гарри невольно поймал его взгляд, искал в нем обиду, злость, но не нашел, только сосредоточенность и глухое беспокойство. От этого совесть довольно заурчала и впилась зубами еще сильнее. Почему, когда тебя прощают заранее, еще паршивей, чем если бы орали, обвиняли, рвались морду набить?

— Начнем, — Поттер прокашлялся. — Я облажался под Сари-Пуль.

Все молчали. Биллу явно коротко обрисовал ситуацию Фрэнк, Рон, Флора и Тони поняли и так. Никто не утешал, не говорил, что с каждым может случится, трагедию из этого тоже делать не собирались. Не бывает операций, которые проходят гладко с начала до конца.

— Первоначальный план почти не меняем, — Гарри казалось, что он снова оправдывается в Визенгамоте. — На дом Фрэнка сигналку поставим.

— С чарами я помогу, — коротко бросил Рон. — Чтобы надежнее было. С Беннета станется психануть.

— Все поработаем, — на лбу Флоры залегла вертикальная морщинка. — С сигнальными чарами будет безопаснее.

Поттер другого и не ожидал. Когда дело касалось близких, своих или чужих, в его команде перестраховывались все. Потому что все до сих пор не отвыкли ждать сову с печальными новостями. Риддл с семьями своих противников не церемонился. И каждый маг тут помнил это слишком хорошо.

— Что от нас нужно? — Билл привычно вертел в пальцах зажигалку, но сейчас она казалась ножом. По крайней мере, Поттер каждую секунду ожидал увидеть не огонек, а блеск стали.

— Транспорт, — сухо ответил он. — Аппарировать неизвестно куда мы не можем. Есть риск свалиться объекту на голову и получить заклинанием или пуля в голову. Поэтому тут придется без колдовства.

— Понял, — кивнул Руссо. — Что еще?

— Связь, — продолжил Гарри. За таким разговором становилось чуточку легче. Или это совесть немного наелась и решила сделать перерыв? — Наши способы вам не подходят. Поэтому будем по-вашему. Четыре телефона, номера неотслеживаемые, — про возможности маггловских копов он прекрасно знал. — Если это реально.

— Вполне, — Билл щелкнул зажигалкой, как патрон в ствол дослал. — Будет. Это все?

Поттер прекрасно видел, к чему он клонит, и увиливать, темнить или жалеть чьи-то чувства не стал. Когда виноват, так и тянет быть резким, чтобы и другому тоже хоть немного паршиво стало.

— Все, — отрезал он. — С защитой мы разберемся. И у нас выйдет надежнее. Займитесь пока магглами. Кстати, Тони, тут у тебя есть родственники или знакомые?

— Конечно, — Голдштейн смотрел прямо перед собой, почти не моргая. — Я займусь. Нужна только информация или что-то еще?

— С оружием я разберусь, — впервые за весь разговор Билл улыбнулся, кривой, шальной и злой улыбкой.

— А оно нам сейчас понадобиться? — медленно повернулся к нему Фрэнк. — Не засветимся раньше времени?

— Не помешает, — Руссо пожал плечами. — Мало ли как ситуация обернется. И когда целишься кому-то в голову или коленную чашечку, этот кто-то становится намного сговорчивее. И нет, не засветимся. Не все мои старые друзья, — он криво улыбнулся, — сидят. А они не болтают с кем попало.

Тут Поттер даже спорить не стал. Флора мрачно усмехнулась. Конечно, кому, как не ей, знать, насколько пытки или угрозы располагают к сотрудничеству. Рон сжал кулаки, но опять промолчал — тоже вспомнил кое-что из прошлого, например, Империо и Круцио на седьмом курсе. А вот Голдштейн с Каслом изменились в лице. Ладно, и без них есть кому заняться грязной работой. Гарри уже давно расстался с иллюзиями по поводу чистоты и аврорской мантии, и аврорских рук.

— Деньги, — назвал он третий пункт. — Тони, это тоже твоя задача.

— Понял, — Голдштейн был хмур и краток.

— Приоритет на сегодня — Каслы, — Поттер не любил расписывать планы построчно, привык к тому, что каждый из его команды знает, что делать, а Фрэнк и Билл как-то самой собой за это время превратились в своих. — Дальше. Флора, работаешь с сетью Ансари, пока просто собираешь информацию. Билл за тобой присмотрит, согласуешь с ним, когда и что делать будешь, на нем еще транспорт. Тони, с твоими задачами ясно. Мы с Роном и Фрэнком пока на подхвате. Вопросы?

— В смысле на подхвате? — первый раз за весь разговор подал голос Касл.

— Твои предложения? — поднял на него глаза Поттер.

— Можно Шуновера проверить, — Касл что-то прикидывал в уме. — Есть у меня должники. Обо мне и том, что я вроде как жив, болтать не будут. Когда отделение сворачивает с маршрута мешки тягать, этом должен быть разумный предлог. Хочу выяснить, как именно Беннет отбрехивался. Или у Шуновера тоже копались в голове.

— Согласен, — тут тоже Поттер не стал возражать. В конце концов, сам же в Лондоне Нотту клялся, что все сделает руками двоих магглов, а тут сам на передовую лезет. У Касла это явно не первая переделка, знает, что делает, — Мы с Роном подстрахуем. Еще вопросы у кого-то есть?

— Давай сначала с основным приоритетом разберемся, — для Рона всегда на первом месте была семья, своя ли, чужая — плевать.

— Тащи рюкзак, — Гарри развернул на колене чистый лист и взялся за карандаш. — Фло, Бодрящего зелья у нас хватает?

— С избытком, — кивнула та. — Ну, конь да посох.

И сейчас это старинное напутствие уходящим в странствие было как никогда кстати.

Поттер порадовался, что когда-то копался в старых записях Ориона Блэка. Джинни что-то говорила тогда про поствоенный синдром и профессиональную подозрительность, но бережно складывала пожелтевшие бумаги на прикроватной тумбочке.

Фрэнк набрасывал план дома, линии выходили четкими и прямыми, как улицы Нью-Йорка. Поттер взъерошил волосы, поправил очки и осторожно, словно тушью по рисовой бумаге, начал первую строку. Рону досталось самое сложное — сводить воедино магию и технику. Перегоревший чайник, может, никого и не встревожит, но когда в доме раз за разом сбоит электричество, выходит из строя то телевизор, то микроволновка это уже попахивает нарушением Статута. А ведь еще надо как-то так наладить чары, чтобы они не вопили на каждого гостя. Флора заглянула ему через плечо, поджала губы, ушла и вернулась с толстой книгой в черном переплете.

— Надо к намерениям привязывать, — только и заметила она, быстро перелистывая страницы.

— Легко сказать, — Поттер от души зевнул и хлебнул Бодрящего зелья. — Такого даже у меня на Гриммо нет.

— Ты просто плохо смотрел, — Флора размяла пальцы. — Чары сложные, почти что темные, но поставить сможем.

И снова скрипели перья, шелестел пергамент, тихо шуршал карандаш, скрежетал кремень зажигалки Руссо. Поттер даже был рад, что Билли не ушел. Может, часть его удачи перепадет и тем, кто рядом.

До утра в этой комнате так никто и не уснул.

***

Защиту решили ставить перед рассветом, в волчий час. Поттер выпил столько Бодрящего зелья, что мог пешком штурмовать Атлантику и выиграть «Голубую ленту», а Фрэнку, казалось, совсем не нужен сон.

Добирались снова машиной — Билли одолжил у Фина транспорт, немногим моложе Артуровского «Фордика». Но автомобиль мог ехать, больше от него не требовалось. И свою работу он выполнял исправно, хоть и кашлял при этом как чахоточный.

Ночной Нью-Йорк мало чем отличался от дневного, разве что белых на улицах стало меньше, а черных и мексиканцев — больше. Приличный район от опасного оказалось отличить совсем просто. Тут Нью-Йорк тоже мало отличался от Лондона. Если на улице народу мало и светят фонари, значит, здесь живут приличные люди. А уж если все вокруг становится похожим на Литтл Уиннинг, то можно ставить десять галлеонов против кната, что в таком месте никогда не случается ничего плохого. По крайней мере в это верят те, кто покупает тут дома, красит в белый невысокие заборчики и ставит у входа аккуратные и нарядные почтовые ящики.

— Четвертый справа, — Фрэнк остановил машину.

Голос у него стал глубже, богаче. Он весь светился ровным теплым внутренним светом. В нем ощущалась удивительная легкость и свобода. Так свободен тот, кто искренне и безоглядно кого-то любит. Наверное, так радовался Джеймс Поттер, когда держал на руках маленького Гарри, так сияла Лили, когда поправляла сбившееся одеяльце. И таким же светом, теплым и мягким, как свеча, лучились глаза Джинни, когда она замирала в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и улыбалась Гарри, встречая его после очередной командировки.

Поттер встряхнулся, достал из кармана дезиллюмиратор. Едва слышный щелчок, и по всей улице один за другим тихо погасли фонари. Совсем как много лет назад на Тисовой улице.

— Идем, — он выбрался из машины.

— Тебе за это не прилетит? — Фрэнк щурился, его глаза привыкали к темноте.

— Стоит того, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Зато своих увидишь.

Дать отцу возможность поцеловать сына, заправить дочке волосы за ухо, осторожно, затаив дыхание провести кончиками пальцев по щеке жены стоило любых выговоров и взысканий. Пусть хоть вся МКМ трясет седыми бородами и сварливо выговаривает за нарушение Статута, если хоть один человек от этого станет счастливее — пускай. Пережил министерскую травлю и с этим сладит. 

— Идем, — он прочистил горло. — Времени мало.

Двое тихо прошли по темной улице. На пороге Фрэнк долго возился с ключами. Гарри терпеливо ждал — отпирать дверь должен хозяин. Входить в дом первым — тоже. Фрэнк тихо переступил порог, глубоко вдохнул, словно до того и не дышал вовсе. Поттеру была знакома эта легкая невесомая радость, когда наконец-то возвращаешься, и весь мир становится ярче.

— Ну, входи, — шепотом произнес Касл.

Поттер тихо скользнул в гостиную, машинально переступил через забытую у лестницы игрушку, привычно вытер ноги.

— Давай, — Фрэнк открыл дверь в подвал. — Начнем снизу.

И Поттер начал выплетать сложную вязь заклинания. Кончик палочки плавно рисовал в воздухе линии, круги и треугольники. Оглядываться по сторонам было недосуг — в чарах бы не нахалтурить. И что можно рассмотреть в темноте? Короткая лестница вниз, темно, хоть глаз выколи. Ладно, и не в таких условиях колдовать приходилось. Рука сама взлетала в воздух, легко и привычно. Пара минут — и тут закончили. С подвалом порядок. Очередь за кухней и гостиной. Фрэнк неслышно держался у левого плеча.

— Остался только второй этаж, — Гарри тоже перешел на шепот. Хотя зачем? Все же спят волшебным сном, сейчас их не разбудит даже праздничный салют.

Хоть он и старался тянуть время, чтобы дать Фрэнку пару лишних минут, выучка брала свое — заклинания ложились ровно и гладко. Вот и пора подниматься по лестнице, открывать двери, заходить в спальни.

Первая дверь — дочкина комната. Поттер снова пропустил Касла вперед, остановился на пороге. Сейчас хотелось закончить здесь побыстрее, уйти и оставить его наедине с родными. Поттеру казалось, что он подглядывает в замочную скважину за чем-то очень личным, и от этого было неловко. Он, бывалый аврор, смущался как первокурсник, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. А девчонка тихо сопела носом под одеялом, улыбалась во сне. Фрэнк не сводил с нее глаз и снова по его лицу разливалась тихая светлая радость. Гарри тихо бочком обошел его, стараясь не шуметь, взмахнул палочкой. Девочка вздохнула легко и тихо, как спящий котенок.

— Дальше куда? — он и сам прекрасно знал — куда, но ходить по дому самому... В этом была какая-то нахальная бесцеремонность.

— Что? — Фрэнк встряхнулся, словно его только что разбудили. — Идем.

Мальчишка, похожий на Джима, свернулся клубком, прижимая к груди подушку. Одеяло свисало на пол, и мальчишка зябко поджимал босые ноги. Наверняка ему снится, что он капитан футбольной команды и сейчас выиграл самый важный матч сезона, а отец — на трибуне в первых рядах, улыбается и поднимает вверх большой палец. Поттер подмигнул ему, совсем забыв, что мальчишка сейчас смотрит десятый сон и занялся чарами.

В последней по коридору комнате спала женщина, безумно похожая на Андромеду в молодости. Поттер даже несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя наваждение. Не может быть такого, чтобы кто-то повернул время вспять!

— Моя жена, — Фрэнк смотрел на нее с гордостью и нежностью. — До сих пор в голове не укладывается, что она согласилась за меня выйти.

— Та же фигня, — Гарри прятал за грубыми словами неловкость. — Я сам до сих пор не понимаю, что Джинни во мне нашла. Ладно, давай заканчивать быстрее.

— Разве я тебя держу? — весело удивился Касл.

Поттер и сам понял, что глупость сморознул. Несколько взмахов палочкой и чары легли на место. Теперь стоит кому-то прийти в этот дом со злыми намерениями — сигналка заорет так, что в Лондоне слышно будет. Надо уходить. И так грязными сапогами влез в чужую душу. А вот Фрэнк хотел остаться тут еще немного, на бесконечно долгие пять, десять, двадцать минут. Но нельзя. Ничего, потом у него будет все время мира.

— Пора, — Гарри с сожалением убрал палочку.

Фрэнк присел на край кровати, поцеловал жену в лоб, поправил сползшее одеяло, укрыл ее ласково, как ребенка, поднялся.

Вышли они так же тихо, как и зашли. Неслышно в серой полумгле (в городах ночь никогда не бывает по-настоящему темной) сели в машину. Фрэнк повернул ключ и положил руки на руль. Мотор оглушительно чихнул, затарахтел. Удивительно, как вся улица не проснулась. Поттер снова щелкнул дезиллюминатором, и фонари медленно, один за другим засияли снова. Вот такой вот подарок к наступающему Рождеству.

— Вроде бы порядок, — заметил он, когда они свернули за угол.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Фрэнк.

До «Аркадии» они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. В молчании поднялись по лестнице, все еще стараясь не шуметь. И все так же, молча, не раздеваясь, только выключив свет и сняв обувь, устроились на ночь: Фрэнк — на гостиничной кровати с продавленным матрасом, Гарри — на походной койке, которую достал из рюкзака. Времени на сон оставалось совсем немного.

Не успел Гарри закрыть глаза, как его растолкал Гольдштейн. Но часы показывали десять утра. Поспал, чтоб его. Поттер подавил зевок, уже привычно потянулся за Бодрящим зельем.

— Что случилось? — он сел на койке, на ощупь нашарил палочку, потом очки.

— Завтрак, — Тони протянул ему бутерброд.

Надо бы решать что-то с вопросом питания. Чары чарами, но даже волшебство не всесильно. Сколько бутерброды ни зачаровывай, но рано или поздно они испортятся. Вот и сыр уже подсыхать начал. Ладно, и не такое есть приходилось.

— С этим можно было и подождать, — он запил кусок хорошим глотком Бодрящего. — Остальные ели?

— Давно уже, — Голдштейн присел на край койки. — Флора с Биллом ушли в город. Рон позавтракал и теперь медитирует, говорит, что мысли в порядок приводит. Я успел сбегать и нашел одного полезного человека.

Фрэнк потянулся, хмыкнул, сдернул с крючка видавшее виды полотенце и пошел умываться. Гарри подумалось, что ему и самому не помешало бы. Он оценивающе посмотрел на бутерброд в руке и решил, что зубы чистить уже поздновато, отвлекаться ради этого от какого-никакого завтрака толку никакого, и умывальник занят. Успеется. После еды, например.

— А меня зачем будил? — он жевал бутерброд и совершенно не чувствовал вкуса — все перебивало зелье. Но хоть глаза собрались в кучку и мир уже не кажется таким противным.

— У нас встреча с этим полезным человеком в обед, — Тони тоже приложился к фляжке.

— Лучше времени не нашлось? — хмуро спросил Поттер. — Вечером, например. День на дворе, четверг, люди работают.

— Именно поэтому, — вздохнул Тони. — Вечером тут в барах не протолкнешься. Если бы на бега ставили — не вопрос. Но зачаровывать столик в набитом под завязку заведении — плохая идея, если не хочешь, чтобы с тобой поздоровались местные хитвизарды и вежливо спросили, какого хрена ты так нагло Статут нарушаешь.

— А днем они вежливо сделают вид, что ничего особенного не происходит? — язвительно спросил Гарри. — Или я чего-то не знаю про местный ДМП?

— Днем столик зачаровывать не придется, — фыркнул Голдштейн. — Место встречи выбирал не я, а Дейв. Я у Билла справился — заведение тихое, спокойное.

— Дейв? — Поттер приподнял бровь. Если при этом еще и жевать бутерброд, зрелище, наверное, то еще. — Уже адресами каминов обменялись? Или телефонами? Кстати, у нас что со связью?

— Вот, кстати, по этому вопросу заодно с ним и поговорим, — Тони привычно начала с конца. — А Дейв потому, что родственник. Условно говоря, кузен.

— Есть страна, в которой у тебя родни нет? — Фрэнк появился тихо, как домовой эльф или книззл.

— Хм, — Голдштейн нахмурил лоб. — Наверное, Сомали. Я не проверял.

— Не удивлюсь, если и там кто-то отыщется, — Касл повесил полотенце на спинку кровати и потянулся за едой.

— Кто знает, — к вопросам своей родни Тони уже давно относился философски — курса с третьего. — Доедай, собирайся, через час выходим. Машину Билл забрал, так что придется прогуляться.

— Далеко собрались? — Фрэнк жевал бутерброд всухомятку, Бодрящего зелья ни Поттер, ни Голдштейн предлагать ему не рискнули — еще не известно, как оно на не-волшебника подействует. С одной стороны, ничего плохого случится не должно, от Умиротворяющего же он не умер, а Бодрящее из той же группы. Но мало ли. Без целителя рядом лучше не рисковать.

— На 72-ю, — Гольдштейн достал из кармана бумажку, чтобы уточнить адрес. — Угол 72-й и Верди. И недорого. Только выйти пораньше надо — пешком порядочно идти придется.

Пешком так пешком. И порядочно — это по Нью-Йоркским меркам сколько? В Лондоне «порядочно» занимает примерно полчаса. В Хогсмиде — десять минут с остановками, в Кабуле — часа полтора, и то если повезет.

— Ты много этому полезному человеку рассказал? — просипел он, когда прокашлялся.

— Порядочно, — спокойно отозвался Тони. — Дейв сквиб, так что за Статут не беспокойся. И напоминаю, он мой кузен.

— Сквиб? — Фрэнк заинтересованно поднял голову.

— Ребенок волшебников, который не может колдовать, — быстро объяснил Гарри. — Какие-то мелочи ему могут даваться, но в школу его не возьмут.

— Ясно, — Касл сделал себе еще одну заметку о сложном мире волшебников. — Остается еще вопрос: с чего мне встречаться с чьим-то кузеном, которого я в глаза не видел? Предлог какой?

— Предлог простой, — Тони с наслаждением потянулся. — Дейв работает в АНБ. Так что у тебя просто куча поводов для разговора. Точнее, повод как раз у него. Дейв у нас в чем-то идеалист... Сами увидите, словом.

Поттер наконец-то расправился с черствым бутербродом, оглянулся, ища обо что бы вытереть руки, не нашел. Он стряхнул с колен крошки, поднялся, подхватил второе чистое полотенце и пошел умываться.

Сквиб — это хорошо, со сквиба можно взять Нерушимый Обет. Он довольно отфыркивался, смывая с лица холодной водой мыльную пену, поскреб подбородок — еще нормально, можно сегодня не бриться. Это Рон старательно скоблит физиономию каждое утро. Сразу после Академии он пробовал отпустить бороду, но Гермиона подняла его на смех. «Никогда не видела бородатого сеттера», выдавила она тогда. С тех пор Рон яростно изничтожает любую растительность на лице кроме бровей и ресниц.

Фрэнк постучал в стену, намекая, что надо бы закругляться с водными процедурами. Поттер забросил на плечо полотенце и вышел в комнату.

— Уже пора? — он поискал взглядом часы, нашел на подоконнике, застегнул на запястье ремешок. Подарок Молли он с собой в командировки не возил — не хотел потерять или разбить.

— Ага, — Фрэнк одернул рукава куртки. — Машиной полчаса добираться, если повезет и пробок не будет. Пешком вдвое дольше. Так что нечего рассиживаться.

— Это ведро с болтами Билл забрал? — Поттер рад был добираться до этой неизвестной забегаловки хоть целый день, лишь бы только по свежему воздуху. И так до сих пор кажется, что он весь провонял бензином. Не то что министерские зачарованные бесшумные автомобили, в которых пахнет старым пергаментом и корицей.

— Ага, — Фрэнк кивнул в сторону двери.

Из окна такси Нью-Йорк казался тише и медленнее. И пахло определенно лучше. Ему подумалось, что полчаса подышать бензином было бы не так плохо.

Чем ближе к центру, тем чаще слышалась английская речь и больше белых попадалось навстречу. И тротуары ближе к центру явно подметали чаще. Вместо разномастной мексиканской и еще неизвестно чьей еды глаз выхватывал уже аккуратненькие лотки с кофе и бубликами. Люди в костюмах и строгих пальто стояли в очереди за эспрессо и нервно поглядывали на часы, впивались зубами в горячую выпечку, отставив руки, чтобы не засыпать крошками пиджак и брюки.

Так же, как и в Лондоне, на остановках стояли люди. Только тут они не грели в рукавах покрасневшие от холода ладони. Погода стояла прямо весенняя. Даже снега нет и, похоже, давно не было. Если бы не ветер, можно было бы вовсе куртку не застегивать. Но после шотландских холодов и сырости местные сквозняки — не большая печаль. 

Все же Гарри нравился этот город. Жизнь тут била ключом, не всегда считаясь с правилами хорошего тона. Истошные гудки машин отзывались где-то под диафрагмой привычным военным «Твою мать, охренел что ли?». На прямых и широких улицах и шагалось легче, размашисто, как в походе, а не на марше. В Лондоне он уже проклял бы всех и вся, добираясь через полгорода пешком до какой-то кафешки, а сейчас совсем не хотелось плюнуть на все и аппарировать, назвав адрес.

Нью-Йоркское «порядочно» заняло около часа скорым шагом. Фрэнк срезал дорогу через Центральный Парк. Поттер уважительно присвистнул — почти натуральный Запретный лес в центре города, только с дорожками и без кентавров, за оборотней могли сойти местные бездомные, на площадках дети визжали, как сводный хор баньши. И это в будний. Что же тут в выходной творится? Гарри нравился шум и толкотня. Но прогулки здесь в воскресенье он бы, наверняка, не выдержал.

А потом снова были улицы с небоскребами, снова толпы деловито спешащих куда-то людей. И наконец — нужный адрес. Кафешка кафешкой, простая, в Лондоне таких хватает. Перехватить наскоро стакан кофе, закусить салатом или взять еды с собой. Голдштейн, как собака к миске с кашей, сразу двинулся к дальнему столику. Вот, значит, какой этот кузен Дейв. Костюм сидит неловко, галстук завязан прекрасно — значит, жена постаралась.

— Привет, — Тони уселся напротив Дейва. — Гарри, Фрэнк, — представил он остальных.

— Потрясающе, — восторга в голосе Дейва совсем не чувствовалось. — Похоже, у тебя неприятности. Дело в том, — он замялся, настороженно оглянулся по сторонам, пожевал губами, ковырнул вилкой салат, — дело в том, что такой операции нет.

— Что значит — нет? — нахмурился Фрэнк. — Может?..

— Не может, — перебил Дейв. — Если я говорю — нет, значит, ее нет. Вообще. Никто не отдавал таких приказов, никто не отправлял взвод в указанные координаты, никто не ставил такую боевую задачу. Операции «Цербер» не существует и никогда не существовало.

— И чем мы тогда занимались? — Касл стремительно мрачнел.

Поттер потер рукой лоб, чего-то не хватало — привычной стреляющей боли в когда-то знаменитом шраме. Просто все это до одури напоминало пятый курс.

— Поиск пропавших без вести и погибших, — Дейв оставил салат в покое и теперь старательно рассматривал ногти. — И доставка домой.

— Вот сука! — выплюнул Фрэнк.

Гарри сам бы добавил от себя кое-что покрепче. Вот как попадало в США афганское золото. Надо признать, Клэнси в ЦРУ уважают, читают внимательно, с толком, даже творчески перекраивают особо удачные идеи. Теперь в покойниках не наркотики из Вьетнама возят, а афганский антиквариат.

— Уверен? — Голдштейн тоже был мрачнее тучи.

— За кого ты меня держишь? — фыркнул Дейв. — Знаешь, лучше бы ты денег в долг попросил.

— Мысли читаешь, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Не смешно, — огрызнулся Дейв скорее по привычке, чем со зла. — Кстати, контрабанда — это еще что. Пытки местного населения, похищения, шантаж, вымогательство. Это если кратко. Тянет на трибунал.

— У нас был приказ, — Касл кусал губы. — У меня был приказ.

— Это ты так думаешь, — Дейв постукивал пальцами по столу, словно по невидимым клавишам. — Операции нет, значит — никаких приказов.

— Пиздец, — припечатал Гарри. — Ладно, что у нас есть?

— И связь, — добавил Голдштейн. — Ты говорил, что сможешь.

— Это как раз просто, — Дэйв впервые за весь разговор бледно улыбнулся. — А что есть... Зависит от того, что вы собираетесь делать. Пойти к федералам или в, — он бросил короткий настороженный взгляд на Фрэнка, запнулся и закончил на два тона тише — в Аврорат? С последним не ко мне. С первым — без шансов.

Фрэнк хмурился, морщил лоб, постукивал костяшками пальцев по краешку стула. Голдштейн раскладывал бумажные пакетики с солью в снежинку. Гарри вертел в голове услышанное и так, и эдак — что не складывалось. Фрэнк, похоже, думал о том же.

— Стоп, — он хлопнул ладонью по столу. — У нас потерь не было. До Сари-Пуль. Тогда как?

— Дипломатическая почта, — процедил Голдштейн сквозь зубы. — Парой мешков больше, парой — меньше. Добавить лишнюю строку — пустяки.

— Мы не посольство охраняли, — Фрэнк посмотрел на него, как на дурачка. — Некогда было письма строчить.

— Но посылки же к вам приходили, — тихо заметил Дейв. — Значит, и обратно вертушка, — он ужа начал сбиваться на военный говорок, — не пустая летела. И в словах Тони есть смысл.

— Допустим, — нехотя согласился Касл. — А дальше просто перекладывали вот это все в тела? Ты это хочешь сказать?

— А как еще? — Дейв развел руками. — Идеальное прикрытие. Можно пофантазировать о деталях, но зачем.

— Выходит, что Роулингс и Шуновер замешаны, — отметил Поттер. Дело становилось сложнее. С МАКУСА и без этого хватало неприятностей. А теперь еще поди разберись, кто тут жертва, а кто — нет. Он попытался прикинуть себе, сколько людей нужно, чтобы эта схема работала без сбоев, присвистнул.

Остальные тоже, похоже, посчитали. Негромко играла музыка, но услышать, о чем яростно, но тихо спорили двумя столиками левее, не давала. Значит, и их четверку никто подслушает. Очередь у стойки росла. Дейв поглядывал на часы.

— Общие слова, — Поттер тоже решил, что пора закругляться. Не обсуждать же детали за столиком в недорогой столовой. — Конкретику сможешь достать?

— Сложно, — Дейв пожевал губами. — Но я попробую. У вас есть на чем флешку просмотреть?

Гарри смутно представлял себе, что такое флешка и чем ее смотреть, но у них явно ничего подходящего не водилось.

— Найдется, — Фрэнк тоже не хотел затягивать разговор. — Еще узнай все, что сможешь, про Роулингса, Шуновера, Беннета. Как для работы по цели. И детали по Сари-Пуль.

— Ладно, запишу в счет еще и ноутбук, — Дейв отодвинул салат, руки у него заметно дрожали. — Еще раз спрошу — вы понимаете, во что лезете? — он сбился, наткнулся на взгляд Гольдштейна и быстро добавил, — Я в деле. Просто обрисовываю масштаб.

— Разберемся, — Касл поднялся. — Когда будет флешка?

— Через пару дней, — Дейв с облегчением выдохнул, подхватил с соседнего стула пальто. — Связь — завтра. Передам через Тони. Где вас найти, если что?

— В «Аркадии» на 120 й, Ист-Сайд, — ответил Гарри.

— Восточный Гарлем, — Дейв брезгливо поджал губы. — Вы умеете места выбирать. Ладно, посмотрю, что и с этим можно сделать. Ничего не обещаю, — он вскинул ладони, — но посмотрю. Ладно, мне пора.

Он обменялся рукопожатием с Тони, кивнул Фрэнку и Поттеру и торопливо вышел.

— Я уже говорил, что это пиздец? — Гарри одним взмахом ладони смешал в кучу снежинку, которую так старательно выкладывал на столе Голдштейн. — Говорил. Ладно, еще пару дней в задницу. Надеюсь, что Флоре с Биллом повезет больше.

Касл молча пожал плечами. Поттер плотнее запахнул куртку. Обедать никто здесь не собирался, значит, нечего рассиживаться. Шрам не болел, и это снова на короткую секунду показалось неправильным.

***

Когда Фрэнк с Гарри ушли, Флора заснула прямо в кресле, подложив под голову чью-то мятую мантию. Сначала ей пришлось привыкать к сутолоке двух аэропортов. Потом — перелет. Флора не боялась летать на метле, но сидеть в металлической коробке, которая неизвестно как держится в воздухе — это не за воробьями на заднем дворе гоняться. На метле от волшебника зависит немало, а тут все, что она могла — выполнять инструкции, слушать подсказки Билли и пить воду стакан за стаканом, незаметно подливая Умиротворяющего и надеяться, что руки не очень заметно дрожат.

После всего этого такси было таким милым и привычным, только не черное, как в Лондоне, а канареечно-желтое. Потому она забилась на заднее сиденье и задремала от усталости — за день впечатлений оказалось слишком много. Но поспать нормально тоже не удалось — играла музыка, Билл с таксистом болтали о наступающем Рождестве, о подарках, о ценах на рестораны, о том, как дорого сейчас устроить праздник на пятерых детей. В «Аркадии» времени хватило только сполоснуть лицо едва теплой водой (а портье так старался, его послушать, так из крана должен был течь кипяток), перехватить подсохший бутерброд еще из афганских запасов, а потом в дверь постучал Фрэнк.

Засыпала она в кресле, когда Гарри и Рон уточняли последние нюансы с маггловской техникой, а проснулась в тишине, под одеялом и в постели от того, что Билли легонько тормошил ее за плечо.

— Просыпайся, — он улыбнулся тому, как она трет заспанные глаза.

— Который час? — Флора отбросила одеяло.

— Восемь, — Билли завалился на подушку рядом с ней. — Вставай, завтрак стынет.

— Какой завтрак? — Флора наспех пригладила волосы, одернула рукава.

— Что-то китайское, — Билл подложил под спину еще одну подушку. — Что получилось с утра достать. Ешь пока горячее.

Флора открыла картонную коробку, принюхалась — пахло мясом, специями и соевым соусом. Но на китайскую еду лапша с кусочками мяса была похожа как половик на бифштекс. Впрочем, какая разница. Главное, чтобы съедобно было. С вечера вода теплее не стала, но для того, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы годилась. И есть согревающие чары.

Она сидела на краю кровати, не замечая вкуса, глотала то, что американцы назвали китайской стряпней, и приглядывалась, не дрожат ли у Билли руки, не бьет ли его озноб. Может, это воображение играет с ней дурную шутку, или ему и правда дома стало лучше? В старых поговорках буквального смысла больше, чем думают сейчас. Не даром старые семьи держались за свои дома как за жизнь. В них жили, в них и умирали.

— Выспалась хоть немного? — Билли есть не стал, вместо этого прихлебывал что-то из картонного стаканчика с крышкой.

— Сойдет, — Флора избегала смотреть ему в глаза после того, как решила об артефакте рассказать не все.

Решение далось непросто. Сначала она ждала, что совесть заест, но стыдно не было. Наоборот, все словно встало на свои места — у каждого есть тайна, никто душу не распахивает, тем легче будет прощаться и адреса не оставлять. Но сейчас ей было стыдно за то, что не стыдно. Совсем, как в детстве. Родители ругают, надо бы расстроится, плакать, а слез нет и виноватой себя не чувствуешь. Но по всему выходит, что должна. А если нет, то плохая, бесчувственная, эгоистка, подкидыш. Флоре не хотелось быть подкидышем, эгоисткой тоже быть не нравилось, и вот тут сразу появлялись и слезы, и страдания. А тетка говорила, что Флора наконец-то осознала, как должна вести себя девочка из приличной семьи. Сейчас тоже Флоре было стыдно за то, что на душе стало легче. От вранья нормальным людям должно становится хуже, а если не стало, значит что-то с человеком не так.

— Решила, с чего начнешь? — Билли смял в руке стаканчик и закурил.

— Наведаюсь в местный Лютный, — Флора не стала доедать соленую курицу.

Вот однажды, когда совсем заела скука, Долохов вздумал развлечь их с сестрой, закатал рукава и встал к плите. Тогда Флора впервые попробовала настоящую китайскую еду. Долохов посмеивался, глядя как девчонки уплетают за обе щеки и рассказывал, как жилось в Харбине. Многое, конечно, пропускал, но им тогда и рассказанного хватило.

— Подброшу, — Билли стряхивал пепел в пустой стакан. — Скажи заранее, когда тебя забрать. Ты же тут потеряешься с непривычки.

— Обратно я как раз доберусь запросто, — Флору забавляло, как он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что есть аппарация. А ведь так хорошо сходу разбирался в вопросах посложнее. Не то что Фрэнк. Долго старался держаться от волшебства подальше. Но стоило появится Гарри и дело с мертвой точки сдвинулось.

Билли рассмеялся, и разговор увял. Флора заплетала волосы, приводила в порядок измятую одежду. Вроде бы в самолете болтали легко, словно сто лет знакомы, а тут как-то не клеится.

— В Кабуле было как-то проще, — она сказала это просто чтобы не молчать.

— В командировках всегда так, — Билл выдохнул дым к потолку. — Командировки как поезда. Поболтали, разбежались. Дома еще и телефонами обмениваться надо. Дома разговоры обязывают.

— Обычно дома легче, — Флоре сложно было уложить это в голове.

Дом всегда остается домом, даже если он сырой, холодный, крыша протекает, сколько ее ни чини, в шкафах давно прячутся боггарты, а шторы держаться на стольких заклинаниях, что страшно и представить. Дом остается домом, даже если никто не открывает дверь и приходиться самой подниматься по лестнице в кабинет, вынимать у отца из рук пустой стакан из-под зелья, самой разбирать счета из Мунго, оставлять на каминной доске немного денег для бакалейщика и булочника. Дом остается домом даже тогда, когда в нем тебе радуется только сестра, которая все никак не соберется переехать. Дом для волшебника — это нора, в которой он прячется, когда ему плохо. Дом можно не любить, его можно бояться, но, когда нет сил, волшебник идет домой.

— Кому как, — Билл пожал плечами и затушил недокуренную сигарету. — Я не очень люблю Нью-Йорк. Не то что Фрэнк. Вот у него тут дом, настоящий. А у меня — квартира на одну комнату с кухней. Дом — не четыре стены, в конце концов.

«Дом, как известно всем давно, это не стены, не окно, то не стулья за столом — это не дом». Когда-то медленно, с длинными паузами, подбирая слова, сходу переводя с русского на английский, это стихотворение читал Долохов. Флора сидела, подперев ладонью подбородок, почти не дыша, и слушала, как шел человек, была дорога нелегка. И человек мечтал о том, что он построит где-то дом, и поселится счастье с ним в доме одном. Прошло уже почти десять лет с того дня, а она до сих пор не могла забыть хрипловатого голоса, рассказывающего о том, что дом — это там, куда готов ты возвращаться вновь и вновь: яростным, нежным, добрым, злым — еле живым. Дом — это там, где нас поймут, дом — это где всегда нас ждут, где позабудешь о плохом — это твой дом.

— Надо же когда-то начинать, — покачала Флора головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания.

— Начинать надо с кем-то, — Билли встал, отряхнул с колен сигаретный пепел. — Идем, еще дел много. А ты и так на привидение похожа.

— Много ты привидений видел, — она невольно улыбнулась, так по-мажески это прозвучало.

— Ни одного, — он тоже улыбался. — Но знаю, что все они бледные. Как ты сейчас. Если хочешь, можешь меня подождать, потом я тебя подстрахую.

— Справлюсь, — она отвыкла от заботы, дружеская поддержка не в счет, и сейчас радовалась, как кошка на хозяйских коленях. — Не в первый раз. И мне будет спокойнее.

— Понятно, — он пригладил волосы, прошуршала застежка на куртке. — Как мало, оказывается, мы на самом деле отличаемся, обычные люди от волшебников. 

— Люди, — она философски вздохнула. — Идем?

С переднего сиденья Нью-Йорк выглядел симпатичнее. Особенно яркие рекламы и вывески магазинов, облитые глазурью торты в витринах, Санты с ватными бородами на перекрестках. От небоскребов, высоких, как Астрономическая башня, Флору охватывал какой-то детский восторг. Теперь она прекрасно понимала, почему маглорожденные входят в Большой зал, раскрыв рты. Это же ожившая сказка, зеркальная сияющая сказка.

— У вас разве таких зданий нет? — Билл резко вывернул руль и вклинился между двумя машинами в соседнем ряду, Флора нервно сглотнула и крепче сжала палочку в кармане пальто.

— В Лондоне? — переспросила она. — Есть, но меньше. Я не часто выбираюсь в маггловский город.

— Ясно, — он резко остановился на перекрестке. — Знаешь, я устрою тебе экскурсию потом, после всего. Вы же задержитесь на пару дней?

— А говорил, что не любишь Нью-Йорк, — пошутила Флора. Предложение слишком смахивало на свидание, а со свиданиями ей обычно не везло. Точнее, невезение начиналось как раз после свиданий. Поэтому Флора их не любила и немного побаивалась. Столько неудачных попыток даром не проходят.

— Знаешь, мне все больше и больше начинает казаться, что он не так уж и плох, — подмигнул ей Билли. — Куда теперь?

— Локуст Вэлли, — Флора сверилась с картой и вслух снова прочла адрес. — Угол Локуст-стрит и Андерхилл авеню. Иронично. Не знаю, кто такой Андерхилл, но ассоциации с Локустой сами собой приходят в голову.

— Джон Андерхилл, резня в Мистик, — Билли успел проскочить на очередном перекрестке прямо под носом у грузовика. — Кстати, из ваших. В смысле, из англичан. Командовал в свое время британским ополчением. Сжег семьсот человек в поселке у реки Мистик. Не сам, конечно.

— Вдвойне иронично, — Флора вжалась в сиденье. Они так точно во что-нибудь врежутся. Или в них кто-то врежется. А это будет похуже, чем падать с метлы.

— Не так уж, — Билл покосился на нее. — Вот Андерсон авеню было бы иронично. Кровавый Билл Андерсон был интересным парнем. И шутку наверняка бы оценил. Если хочешь, потом расскажу. Но предупреждаю, это будет надолго.

— Ты настолько любишь историю? — Флора теперь внимательно смотрела на дорогу. С машиной Билли управлялся, как Гарри с метлой.

— Есть такое, — Билли потянулся за зажигалкой и сигаретами. — Просто историю у нас читала дамочка с шикарными ногами и просто умопомрачительным бюстом. А для парней это знаешь какая мотивация.

— Прозвище оттуда? — Флора затаила дыхание, когда он прикурил.

— Частично, — Билли опустил окно и теперь держал руль одной рукой, а у Флоры екало сердце. Мало, что ли, того, что они скачут по дороге, как сумасшедшая ласточка? — Еще потому, что стреляю хорошо. Так, нам лучше через мост Трогс-Нек. А там уже проще будет. 

— Расскажи сейчас, хоть отвлекусь, — попросила Флора. — Иначе я к концу поездки совсем поседею.

— Ладно, кто первый? — Билли усмехнулся, но все же скорость немного сбросил. — Мой тезка, Уильям Андерсона. Начал он рано, но прозаично — с конокрадства...

Билли рассказывать умел и Флора заслушалась, отвлеклась от дороги. Он дошел до резни в Лоуренсе, когда мост остался позади и вместо многоэтажек по обеим сторонам дороги потянулись невысокие дома.

— Он тебе нравится? — Флора смотрела в окно.

— Этот парень умел жить с размахом, — Билли забыл поднять стекло и холодный ветер забирался Флоре под воротник пальто. — Ценил хороших лошадей и хорошую драку, любил оружие и умел рисковать. Несмотря на то, что был отбитым на голову. До армии я на него равнялся. Не во всем, конечно. Почти приехали. Тебя где высадить?

— Вот здесь, — она выбрала место наобум. — Дальше пройдусь. Мне туда.

— Жилой дом? — Билли проследил за ее взглядом. — Серьезно?

— Серьезно, — Флора быстро набросила дезиллюминационные чары. — Если ты чего-то не видишь, не значит, что этого нет.

Для маггла, разумеется, никакой кирпичной будочки на самом углу, почти у края тротуара, не было. Магглоотталкивающие чары.

— А я только привыкать начал, — заметил Билли, когда дверь машины открылась и тут же захлопнулась. — Можно ехать уже? Ты вышла или просто решила салон проветрить?

Флору какой-то черт дернул пошалить. Она тихо обошла машину, наклонилась в открытое окно и взлохматила ему волосы. Билли дернулся, рука сама скользнула к поясу, но через мгновение вернулась на руль.

— Не шути так, — нахмурился он. — Ладно, до вечера. Удачи.

Машина чихнула, рыкнула на пробу, загудела и резко сорвалась с места, вильнув кузовом. Флора от ответить на пожелание не успела. Нашла время дурачиться. И нашла с кем. Хорошо, что хоть извиняться не пришлось. Автомобиль завернул за угол, а Флора скорым шагом направилась к будочке. Скрипнула дверь, с притолоки на голову посыпалась мелкая пыль. Похоже, входом для посетителей тут редко пользуются. Если бы она не боялась свалиться кому-то на голову, она бы тоже не кружила по городу, а аппарировала. Дверь за спиной закрылась сама, и Флора прикрыла глаза, привыкая к темноте, быстро сняла пальто, запихала его в сумку на поясе, вытащила оттуда темную короткую мантию, надела, одернула рукава, запахнулась плотнее, чтобы лишний раз палочкой на поясе не светить и шагнула вперед, к второй двери, грязной и серой. Повернуть ручку вправо, выждать три удара сердца, потом влево, снова влево и слегка толкнуть. Взвизгнули петли, и в нос ударил запах прокисшего эля, дешевого огневиски, табака, немытой одежды. Да, это не «Три метлы», тут публика попроще.

За стойкой протирал грязным полотенцем стаканы бармен, кривой на один глаз. В углу дымила самокруткой ведьма в глубоко декольтированной блузке. На краю стойки дремал или делал вид что дремлет пожилой волшебник с чистыми, ухоженными руками и в благородно потрепанной мантии. За столиком у входа, сдвинув на затылок кепки, быстро забрасывали в себя рагу двое молодых парней в тяжелых ботинках. Флора устроилась на высоком стуле, облокотилась на стойку.

— Чего будем? — бармен взялся за очередной стакан.

— Воды, — Флора оценила ассортимент — виски, что-то странное в мутной бутылке, эль двух сортов и какая-то непонятная зеленая пакость.

— Этого у нас в Гудзоне хоть залейся, — бармен набрал стакан прямо из большой железной кастрюли за спиной. — Два кната.

— Плата за тару? — хмыкнула Флора.

— За доставку, — улыбнулся бармен, показав на удивление чистые и хорошие зубы. — Из-за океана к нам? Работу ищешь?

Флора даже не удивилась — акцент такая штука, сложно избавиться.

— Работа уже есть, — она отхлебнула воды.

— Ну, как понадобиться новая, обращайся, — бармен забросил на плечо полотенце.

— Пока заказчиком довольна, — Флора уселась удобнее, развернулась так, чтобы видеть оба входа. — Но запомню.

И она приготовилась ждать. Есть и пить всем надо. Рано или поздно кто-то из ее списка сюда заглянет. «Белая льдина» единственное место, где можно недорого перекусить, выпить за смешные деньги, поговорить о делах. А если доплатить бармену, то можно рассчитывать на приватность в комнате наверху. 

Флора хлебала тепловатую воду и боролась с отчаянным желанием закурить. В Кабуле все дымили, как паровозы, в Нью-Йорке сигареты тоже стали чем-то привычным. И сейчас так не хватало хорошей затяжки. Она сделала еще глоток, просто чтобы чем-то руки занять. Бармен покосился на нее и хмыкнул. Похоже, решил, что посетительница нервничает. Пусть, меньше с разговорами лезть будет. Флору сейчас совсем не тянуло болтать о жизни. Перед тем, как заводить такой разговор, нужно или накачаться чем-то крепким по уши, или решить, с чего же начать. А вот с этим как раз и была главная сложность. Не плакаться же, доверительно облокотившись на стойку, что дура такая, отравила свидетеля, не рассчитала, что маггл окажется хлипкий. Но это ничего, один — чахлый, зато другой — не удивление крепкий. Интересно, как бы все сложилось, не переживи Фрэнк Касл Сари-Пуль, не бросься на Гарри, не... Слишком много не и если. Похоже на странную цепь совпадений. Или на волшебство, о котором сейчас можно прочесть только в сказках. Обычный парень подбирает то, о чем не догадывается, и это что-то ведет его, как слепца. И в этот водоворот затягивает людей, как в Мальстрем. Может, Фрэнк Касл на самом деле смог бы выкарабкаться и без посторонней помощи, в конце концов, он хорош, даже очень хорош. Родись он волшебником, не уступал бы покойному Грюму. А, может, и рассыпался бы пеплом в Финдфайре. Удалось бы тогда вытащить Билла? Или Манат нашла бы способ, как его спасти? И стихи Киплинга, разговоры по душам, внезапные приступы взаимной откровенности — тоже игры старой местной богини? Может, все это развеется туманом на рассвете, когда старое колдовство спадет. Может, они проснутся рядом, посмотрят друг на друга и поймут, что в общем-то, чужие друг другу люди, которых что-то толкнуло друг другу ради неведомой цели. И ужаснутся, попрощаются и постараются больше никогда не вспоминать ни друг друга, ни наваждение, которое так было похоже на настоящее чувство.

Покойный Альбус Дамблдор наверняка грустно улыбнулся бы в седую бороду и заметил, что есть сила, которая превыше любых чар и древнее любой магии. Гарри поправил бы очки, прикусил фильтр сигареты и посоветовал бы не морочить себе голову лишний раз и раньше времени. У него тоже все просто. А вот Флоре простота давалась не всегда. Хотя пора бы уже научится — скоро третий десяток стукнет, а она все как маленькая, придумывает себе истории чем сложнее, тем лучше. И в этих сказках принцессе приходится полагаться только на себя, настоящая любовь вовсе не способна вернуть никого с того света, а побеждает не прекрасный принц, а тот, кто лучше поднаторел в боевой магии и проклятиях. С чего бы в жизни быть иначе?

Мысли тянулись, как нитка из клубка, время шло, а с ним и посетители в «Белую льдину». Часть заглядывала наскоро перекусить и выскользнуть в дверь, часть брала эля, виски или джина, занимала столики надолго. Одну такую компанию приметил пожилой маг у стойки. Он приоткрыл один глаз, потянулся, мягко размял руки, одернул рукава мантии и встал. У карточного шулера рабочий день начался. А Флора ждала. И дождалась.

Вот и он, выбрал себе место в стороне, высокий, лысый, с короткой седой бородой. Флора забрала со стойки недопитый стакан и перебралась за нужный стол.

— Здравствуй, Юсеф, — она достала из кармана золотую пластинку, которая уже отперла ей двери дома Ансари.

— Здравствуй, — он понизил голос. — Что нужно госпоже Тахмине?

— Узнать больше про тех, кто убил Хайруллу, — Флора решила перейти прямо к делу.

— О том, что случилось в Афганистане, мы всего не знаем, — Юсеф огладил бороду. — Но американец приходил, передал товар, сказал, что больше не будет приходить. Говорил мало, ушел быстро. Но еще придет. Такие пугливые, но отходчивые. Денег захочет и вернется, — он саркастично улыбнулся. — Он думает, что умный, сумел всех обмануть, и что мы не узнаем, через кого он еще продает афганское золото. Мы и «не замечали», — еще одна усмешка в бороду, — до сих пор. Госпожа Ансари хочет, чтобы американец исчез?

— Им я займусь, — Флора медленными глотками допила воду. — Через кого еще он продавал?

— Марчин Кравчик, — Юсеф прищурился. — Живет на два мира, и ни в одном не преуспел. Его нигде не любят. Но деньги у него временами водятся. И не только с продаж. Говорят, он никакими делами не брезгует, может найти тебе хоть «Руку славы» за бесценок, хоть парочку крепких парней для сложной и деликатной работы. Можно спросить? Как погиб Хайрулла?

— В огне, — коротко бросила Флора. — Американец натравил на него своих магглов. А потом и их убрал.

— Всех? — подозрительно прищурился Юсев.

— Зачем тебе? — Флора катала в ладонях стакан. — Думаешь, только они знали, что случилось и как?

— Понятно, — Юсеф довольно сложил ладони на груди. Он явно решил, что Тахмина вытрясла правду из тех, кто превратил ее сына в пепел. Или просто предпочел не задавать лишних вопросов. — Что тебе еще надо?

— Где живет Марчин Кравчик? — Флоре снова отчаянно хотелось закурить. — И... Американец приходил сам?

— Когда как, — Юсеф пожал плечами. — Были еще двое. Описывать не буду — все равно приходили под Оборотным. Чувствовали себя в чужих телах не совсем удобно. А Кравчика ты найдешь в маггловском городе. Держит лавку «Тик-так». Дурацкое название. Под такой вывеской много не наторгуешь.

Можно было расспрашивать еще, но главное она уже узнала. Беннет испугался, Беннет свернул дело, Беннет присылал своих людей, Беннет приторговывал на сторону. Пока не ясно, сколько он получал с Кравчика и что именно ему отдавал. Ансари, конечно, ничем почти не брезговали, но торговать откровенно проклятыми предметами в чужой стране не стали бы. У Юсефа явно есть свои надежные серьезные и проверенные покупатели, которым скандал не нужен. А вот Кравчик...

— Пока этого хватит, — Флора забрала стакан, прошлась по нему Эванеско. — Я наведаюсь, если мне понадобиться что-то еще.

— Хорошо, — Юсеф достал из кармана клочок пергамента с адресом. — Приходи сразу сюда. Не Фиделиус, но защита тебя пропустит.

***

Билли не любил Нью-Йорк за то, что некоторые места в нем совершенно не менялись. Например, «А лучше две». Железная дверь, никакой вывески, знакомые рожи у входа, одна как раз сворачивает косяк. Маноло только раздался вширь и обзавелся новыми татуировками. Похоже, успел еще пару раз побывать в «Аттике».

— Здорово, — Билли решил старого друга по приютской юности по плечу не хлопать. Еще ответку получишь, попрощаешься с ключицей. Рука у Маноло всегда была тяжелая.

— Билли! — голосина у Маноло была под стать роже — внушительная, любому сержанту-инструктору на зависть. — Откинулся?

— Что-то вроде, — Билли от души пожал здоровенную ладонь. — Решил заглянуть, с Рождеством поздравить.

Маноло заржал и распахнул дверь. Билли переступил порог, в нос ударил запах травки, курева, дешевой выпивки. Ничего не изменилось. Похоже, даже бильярдные столы те же. Хотя официанток, похоже, таки поменяли. Девочки в таких местах быстро теряют товарный вид, обзаводятся кучей детей, отправляются в реабилитационные центры... Словом, большая часть тут не задерживается.

— А остальные наши как? — Билли привычно прошел за свое любимое место за стойкой — дальний край, вход прекрасно виден, в случае облавы можно через кухню свинтить.

— Нормально, — под Маноло затрещал стул. — У тебя как?

— Как видишь, — Билли развел руками. — Пошел в армию, увидел мир. Не впечатлился.

— И вернулся в семью, — понимающе покивал Маноло. — Бывает.

А дальше вспоминали старые дни, пили дешевое пиво, Пабло, уже совсем седой, налил две текилы за счет заведения. И Билли снова словно вернулся в прошлое. Были времена. Тогда все они считали себя невозможно крутыми, выставляли заправки, покупали первый огнестрел, мечтали о серьезной работе на серьезных людей. А потом сколотили свою маленькую компанию. Билли до сих пор помнил тот ломбард и смелого ниггера, который не испугался и наставил ему в лицо дробовик. А потом они отмечали удачное дело здесь, пили до утра, накурились до изумления.

— Кстати, Елена тут до сих пор работает? — Билли закурил вторую, Маноло свернул себе еще один косяк.

— А куда она денется, — Маноло выдохнул облако сладковатого дыма. — У нее после тебя с Рафи сначала не складывалось — ждала, что помиритесь. Потом он ее таки уболтал, сейчас у них уже трое мелких бегает. Рафи теперь важная шишка. Так если ты...

— Что я? — Билли лениво облокотился на стойку. — Живет и хорошо. У меня не к ней дело.

— Хорошо, — Маноло широким жестом потребовал еще текилы. — А от Рафи чего надо? Работу ищешь?

— Купить кое-чего хочу, — Билли залпом выпил вторую рюмку. Ехать теперь обратно придется осторожно. Тачка чужая, документы липовые, еще и британские.

— Расслабиться — это я тебе и без Рафи устрою. Даром, — в приступе благодушия Маноло сгреб Билли за плечи.

— Нет, — дешевая текила драла горло, — На стволы расценки не изменились?

— Для тебя — нет, — Маноло сжал ладонь, Билли осторожно повел плечом. Так и с ключицей попрощаться можно. — Вот это по-нашему. Хочешь обратно старую банду собрать?

— Как пойдет, — Билли потянулся затушить сигарету, и Маноло пришлось руку убрать. — Так устроишь разговор?

— Разговор — без проблем, — хохотнул Маноло. — А дальше — как пойдет. Можно хоть сегодня, если ты при деньгах.

— А Рафи товар с собой носит, — иронично хмыкнул Билли. — Ладно, сегодня так сегодня. Еще по одной?

— А лучше две, — Маноло от души стукнул по стойке.

Пили, делились новостями, вспоминали старых друзей. Кого-то прирезали нацики, кто-то умер от передоза, девчонка, с которой у Билли был умопомрачительный секс здесь в грязном туалете за стойкой, пошла на панель, а потом ее до смерти избил пьяный клиент. Кто-то сделал карьеру, как Рафи. Кто-то мотает уже третий срок, как Хорхе. Билли тянул пиво и курил одну за одной, качал головой в такт музыке. Такая же играла, когда он после первого удачного дела здесь проставлялся всему бару. Тогда он был единственным белым парнем в компании латиносов, единственным, который не работал на кого-то, а сколотил свою банду. Сколько сломанных ребер и синяков ему это стоило. Несколько раз Елена зашивала ножевые раны, однажды ей пришлось даже пули из него доставать. Первый серьезный роман на целых полгода.

Маноло ходил звонить, вернулся, пошатываясь, упал на свой стул.

— Еще два часика подождем, — руки у него уже немного тряслись.

— Партию? — Билли кивнул в сторону бильярдного стола. —Пока время есть.

— С тобой? — Маноло залпом допил пиво, затушил косяк. — Давай. Может, хоть в этот раз повезет.

Не повезло. Билли загнал в лузу последний шар, покровительственно похлопал Маноло по плечу.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, — вернулся он за стойку.

Нью-Йорк, конечно, не самый лучший город на земле, но кое-что приятное тут можно найти. Может, правда, плюнут на все, послать армию и вернутся обратно? Помнят же, рады. Все равно приличным человеком быть не очень получается. Билли попробовал, даже до сержанта дослужился, друзьями обзавелся нормальными. А чем закончилось.

Хлопнула дверь, Маноло радостно взревел, стек со стула и полез обниматься с Рафи. Билли дождался пока восторги утихнут и протянул старому другу руку. Когда-то именно Рафи первый поднял здесь стопку с паршивой текилой и сказал, что с ним пойдет на любое дело и готов выставить даже Федеральный Резерв.

— Совсем не изменился, — Рафи подвинул Маноло, уселся на его место.

— Про тебя так не скажешь, — Билли щелкнул зажигалкой, но прикуривать не стал. Зябкий озноб снова потихоньку стал пробирать до костей.

Рафи стал еще тоньше, острее, четче обозначились скулы, в черных волосах пробивалась седина, прибавилось морщин в уголках глаз. Билли только сейчас понял, сколько лет прошло. Похоже, сюда ему тоже дороги нет. А Рафи прикурил, коротким жестом отправил Пабло в заднюю комнату за стойкой, Маноло — на улицу и развернулся к Билли.

— Давай сначала с делом разберемся, — он изменился не только внешне, раньше сначала вывалил бы ворох новостей, заказал выпить, попросил бы включить музыку погромче.

— Давай, — Билли спрятал зажигалку в карман. — Маноло говорит, что у тебя можно прикупить пару стволов по старым ценам.

— Можно, — кивну Рафи. — Смотря каких и для чего? Ты решил вернуться?

— Еще сам не знаю, — в эту минуту Билли понял, что этого точно не будет. Вспоминать прошлые веселые деньки — одно, а вот лезть в ту же реку заново — другое. От старой банды остался только Маноло. Этого ничего не берет. Все, что осталось от прежней компании. — Пока надо пару других вопросов решить.

Рафи напрягся, смял недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице. Билли невозмутимо отхлебнул пива.

— Наркота? — процедил Рафи.

— Нет, — бросил Билли, и тот облегченно перевел дыхание. — А ты теперь этим занялся?

— В долю хочешь? — на короткий миг проглянул прежний Рафи — веселый, смешливый, с шуточкой на любой случай.

— Отбирать у тебя тяжким трудом заработанный кусок? — хохотнул Билли. — Меня Елена потом голыми руками задушит. Благодарю покорно. Так что можешь предложить?

— Смотря для чего, — Рафи снова посерьезнел. — На сколько рассчитываешь?

— Штук на пять, — Билли мысленно пересчитал наличность, которую выпросил у Тони. — Реально?

— Для тебя — да, — Рафи закурил новую сигарету. — Но ты не слишком разгоняйся. Деньги при тебе?

— Давай сначала товар посмотрим, — Билли допил свое пиво. — Сейчас?

— Можно и сейчас, — Рафи пожал плечами. — Ты на своей?

— Ага, — Билли поднялся, застегнул куртку.

Снова пришлось покружить по городу, пару раз потянуло сыростью от воды. Билли уже подумал, что придется переезжать мост, и пожалел, что не обошелся сигаретами. Но Рафи не собирался выезжать с Манхэттена. Они проскочили Гарлем, свернули за станцией метро на 175 улице к реке на доминиканскую территорию. Билли пожалел, что в кармане с собой только нож. С доминиканцами он еще до армии разошелся не очень хорошо. Точнее, если бы не доминиканцы, он бы и контракт подписывать не стал.

Рафи притормозил под мостом у Риверсайд, вышел из машины. Билли тоже заглушил мотор. Складов поблизости нет и не было. Значит, товар привезут. Осторожный Рафи стал, раньше бы прямо на место поехали. Ждать пришлось недолго. Сначала натужно заревел мотор, потом грязный Форд-пикап разбрызгивая из-под колес грязь, въехал под мост. С переднего сиденья выбрался невысокий толстяк. Его Билли не знал, рука сама ушла в карман за ножом.

— Привез, — толстяк цыкнул зубом и захлопнул дверцу.

— Идем смотреть, — кивнул Рафи, и толстяк полез в кузов.

Билли оценил ассортимент. Негусто. Хотя чего было ожидать на пять тысяч. Он взвесил в руке Кольт 1911. Это, пожалуй, подойдет. Старый, надежный, подходит как для улицы (недаром многие копы только его и таскают), так и во время «Бури в пустыне» пользовался уважением. Хороший ствол, сертифицированный родным Корпусом, так сказать. И состояние неплохое.

— Сколько? — он вернул магазин на место.

— Для тебя — пятьсот, — Рафи наблюдал, сложив руки на груди.

— Беру, — Билли даже не раздумывал. — А лучше два.

Рафи второй раз за встречу весело улыбнулся. Билли ностальгически прошелся рукой по прикладу М14 и так же ностальгически вздохнул. Тоже нестареющая классика. Она неплохо показала себя и в Кхесани, и в долине Да Нанга. И в Ираке. Последнее Билли мог лично подтвердить. Выглядит как реликт времен Вьетнама, но винтовка не девушка, для нее внешность не главное. И многим бы девчонкам такую надежность.

— Оптика к ней есть? — Билли бережно положил М14 обратно в кузов.

— Оптика в пять штук не влезет, — заметил Рафи. — Кольт — триста за штуку, ниже рынка отдаю и то, потому что тебе. Карабину магазинная цена — три.

— Вот именно, — в принципе, Билли все устраивало, но как же не поторговаться со старым другом. — За три я бы к тебе не шел.

— Могу скинуть пятьсот, — пожал плечами Рафи. — Оптика все равно не лезет. И где я ее тебе сейчас возьму? За ней сходи к «Бунтарям янки».

— Не с их ценами, — жаль, конечно, но и так сойдет. — Ладно, с меня три семьсот. Заберу сейчас. Боеприпасы?

— Считай подарком от фирмы, — Рафи озорно улыбнулся. — Кстати, с Рождеством, — он порылся в кузове, что-то разворачивал, наконец протянул Билли нож. — Тебе всегда нравились такие игрушки. Не смотри, что оно немного пижонское, к запястью крепится нормально, если приноровиться — штука удобная.

Выглядел подарок действительно немного киношно, но сталь что надо, и такой козырь в рукаве (Билли сам же свою двусмысленность и оценил, на пятерочку) лишним не будет. Он сначала примерился так — клинок хороший, потом прикинул к руке. Интересно придумали — пружина и стопор. Если правильно повернуть руку, стопор сдвинется и лезвие выскочит вперед и зафиксируется. Обратно уже придется вручную задвигать. Рафи прав, тут действительно приноровиться надо. Но не ездит, рука ходит свободно. Хороший подарок к Рождеству.

— Спасибо, — он с сожалением сложил нож ко всему остальному. С таким, еще и накачавшись текилой, лучше по городу не ездить. — Боеприпасы? Думал, расплывусь от восторга и забуду?

— Все тут.

Оружие отправилось в багажник, Рафи для виду небрежно пересчитал деньги.

— Порядок, — кивнул он.

Толстяк забрался в свой «Форд» и уехал первым. Рафи достал из кармана пачку, повертел в руках, передумал, спрятал обратно.

— Опять в «А лучше две»? — спросил он.

— В другой раз, — с Билли сегодня хватило воспоминаний. К тому же Флора наверняка уже в «Аркадии». — Рад был повидаться, Рафи.

— Я тоже, Гилье, — тот на прощание крепко пожал ему руку.

Ну все, точно пора разбегаться, уже и уменьшительные в ход пошли. Маноло звал его по имени, Йоланда, бабушка Хорхе, называла на испанский лад — Гильермо, Каридад, сестра Рафи, сокращала до Гилье. Она заплетала волосы в кучу мелких косичек, водилась с байкерами, носила кожаную куртку, разбирала пистолет на спор за пять минут в любом состоянии. Где она сейчас? Ей никогда не сиделось на месте.

Билли не стал ждать, пока Рафи уедет. К черту мелодрамы. Хотя самое время для воспоминаний — Рождество. Собраться всем, кто еще жив и не сидит, выпить, как раньше, удариться в ностальгию, с утра проснуться с головной болью, с трудом вспоминать, кого ты снял вчера и как ее зовут. Наверное, он слишком стар для этого дерьма. Фрэнк закатил бы глаза и сказал, что кто-то слишком любит пафосные фильмы. Как будто сам не подписался на канал вестернов. Вот там пафоса ни в сказке сказать, ни матом покрыть.

Ехать пришлось почти через весь Манхэттен, и до «Аркадии» Билли добрался уже затемно. Он бросил Фину плату за сутки, накинул от щедрот за аренду машины, и чтобы не слишком распускал язык. Вместе с Фрэнком они перетаскали купленное в номер. Фин старательно пересчитывал деньги и демонстративно пялился в телефон.

— И на кой нам сейчас все это? — Фрэнк разложил оружие на одеяле.

— В Афгане ты иначе говорил, — огрызнулся Билли, похоже, текила с пивом таки брали свое.

— В Афгане ты советовал не высовываться, — невозмутимо ответил Фрэнк и принялся перебирать первый Кольт.

— Похоже, она еще генерала Нгуена помнит, — Рон удивленно и недоверчиво уставился на М14. — Или Хо Ши Мина.

Билли тяжело вздохнул и закурил. Запас шуток на сегодня закончился, запас хороших и не злых шуток — тем более. И Тони нету — некому сэкономленную штуку триста отдать.

— Зря ты так, — Поттер бережно взял винтовку. — Она и сейчас в правильных руках много может.

Рон пожал плечами, мол, тебе виднее. Билли заварил себе кофе покрепче и устроился в единственном свободном кресле. Флора присела на подлокотник, приобняла за плечи. Вот что в ней хорошо — понимает. И не задает глупых вопросов вроде «Что-то случилось?», не пристает с просьбами рассказать, а просто молча ерошит волосы на затылке. Под ее рукой и озноб уходит.

Гарри коротко делился новостями. Оказывается, операции «Цербер» официально нет и не было. Оказывается, никакой дальней разведкой они не занимались, никаких террористов не ловили и не допрашивали. Они искали и «возвращали на родину» погибших сослуживцев.

— Роулингс точно в деле, — заметил Билли, когда дослушал. — И с самого начала.

— Думаешь? — Фрэнк хмурился, но в глазах все равно светилась радость. Как мало надо человеку для счастья — оказаться дома и семью увидеть.

— Уверен, — Билли допил кофе, в голове прояснялось. — Не поручусь, что он знал про все это колдовство, но какая-то своя выгода у него была. Он протаскивает совсем черную операцию, чернее некуда. Он подписывает под это целый взвод. Он кому-то отчитывается, что все идет хорошо. Нам приходит почта, посылки. Все выглядит здорово и невинно. Значит, он подстраховался заранее, заранее подготовил целую кучу бумажек, переговорил с парочкой нужных людей, убедил их в том, что дело выгорит.

— Беннет приторговывал на сторону, — тихо добавила Флора. — Есть такой себе Марчин Кравчик, работает по обе стороны Статута.

— Вот, — Билли расслабленно приобнял ее за талию. — Нужно же и с обычными подельниками рассчитываться. Ставлю на то, что Роулингс с афганского золота тоже немало имел. Вопрос — знали ли он про все эти волшебные дела или нет.

— Не думаю, — Фрэнк закончил перебирать второй Кольт. — Иначе он бы совсем разошелся. Ты его знаешь. Ему и палец предлагать не надо, и так в руку вцепится. Ладно, надо поговорить с этим Кравчиком. Без него у нас только прикидки.

— Я собиралась к нему сегодня, — Флора сложила руки на груди, там, где только что была ее ладонь, словно прошелся холодный сквозняк. — Только аппарировать я туда не рискну. Адрес у меня есть. Но этот паршивец держит маггловский ломбард.

— Я подкину, — Билли крепче прижал ее к себе. — И подстрахую на всякий случай.

Гарри не спрашивал, справиться ли она, просто молча кивнул. Рон так же молча протянул ей фляжку. Похоже, у них свой волшебный аналог кофе. Интересно, а если его обычный человек выпьет, что будет?

— Уверен? — Фрэнк буравил его взглядом. — На нетрезвую голову опять за руль? С липовыми британскими документами и на чужой тачке. Может, лучше я?

— Еще чашка кофе и приду в норму, — Били в который раз за день пожалел, что пил.

Рон снова полез в рюкзак и следующая фляжка, уже поменьше досталась Билли. Или тут состав был особо ядреный, или во время болезни ему было наплевать на вкус того, чем его поили, но сейчас Билли едва не выкашлял желудок на колени. Мир мигнул, потемнел, вроде бы даже обернулся, как в калейдоскопе, но через пару секунд вернулся на место. Билли проморгался — в голове было ясно и звонко, от пива с текилой остались только воспоминания.

— Это что? — он вернул Рону фляжку.

— Антипохмельное, доработанный рецепт, — тот невозмутимо закрутил крышку. — Полезная штука, когда надо резко протрезветь.

— Порядок? — Фрэнк спросил для надежности, с магией он последнее время обвыкся.

— Полный. Надо выдвигаться, иначе он успеет лавочку закрыть, — Билли с сожалением отпустил Флору, взял с одеяла Кольт, зарядил, сунул в карман запасной магазин и встал.

Нью-Йорк вечером — сплошные пробки, не сколько едешь, сколько стоишь. Правда, и копы тоже не особенно шустрые. Машина тащилась со скоростью катафалка или почетного кортежа на параде. Хорошо, что Кравчик решил обосноваться на Манхэттене — в пригород они добрались бы разве что к утру. Тут Билли порядком преувеличил, но после афганских дорог... Везет волшебникам — секунда и оказываешься где хочешь, никаких пробок, никакой давки в метро.

Флора зачарованно смотрела в окно и молчала. Похоже, для нее грязный, серый декабрьский Нью-Йорк — что-то вроде волшебной сказки. Интересно, понравилось бы ей в «А лучше две»? Хотя туда он бы ее никогда не привел. Некоторых девушек надо водить в рестораны со скатертями до пола, предупредительными официантами, белыми тарелками, плавающими в широких низких вазочках свечами.

Сзади истошно засигналили, Билли чертыхнулся — зеленый свет, а он стоит, как идиот, лучше надо за дорогой следить. К тому же почти приехали. Еще два поворота, один перекресток, потом — в переулок, заглушить мотор и за работу.

В переулке орали коты, распеваясь перед скорым Рождеством или тренируясь к марту, бездомный шуршал в коробках, выглянул и тут же, шатаясь, бочком, выскользнул на улицу. Местные знают, когда надо убраться подальше. Флора небрежно махнула рукой, и машина просто исчезла. Билли невольно поежился. Что ни говори, слушать о таком проще, чем видеть своими глазами.

Дверь тихо открылась, вышел последний посетитель. За толстым стеклом ссутулился пухлый мужичок с залысинами.

— Он? — Билли пропустил Флору вперед.

— Ага, — пауза, снова едва заметный взмах руки и короткий ответ.

Замок щелкнул, пухлый поднял голову, удивленно приподнял брови.

— Мы закрыты, — он пока что еще не понимал, что посетители не собираются ничего покупать.

Раньше Билли думал, что взмахнуть волшебной палочкой — это что-то мягкое, плавное, изящное, как в старинных танцах. В Кабуле на своей шкуре понял, что танцев тут как раз немного, а плавностью на таких скоростях любоваться некогда. Флора тогда предпочитала отсиживаться и в спарринги не лезть. Сейчас он увидел, какая она в деле. Резкое движение кисти, и стекло пошло трещинами, потом рухнуло все разом. Пухлый сгорбился, потянулся к карману. Билли только успел снять Кольт с предохранителя, а Флора уже держала в руках две волшебных палочки. Второй взмах, и Марчина Кравчика подняло в воздух, перетащило через прилавок. Билли наблюдал, краем глаза контролируя дверь.

— Давно работаешь с Морти Беннетом? — спокойно спросила Флора.

Кравчик оперся на локоть, попытался подняться. Билли коротко пнул его по ребрам, тот охнул и упал на пол.

— Идите вы, — договорить он не успел, от быстрого движения палочки в руках Флоры вытянулся, как в эпилептическом припадке, одеревенел, глаза выпучились. А потом мелко затрясся, словно его било током. Флора выждала с полминуты, шевельнула рукой, и Кравчик обмяк.

— Давно работаешь с Морти Беннетом? — повторила она.

Кравчик дрожал, по щеке у него потекла тонкая струйка слюны, а на полу собралась лужа мочи. Он часто дышал, его окатило холодной водой. Билли перехватил взгляд Флоры и без всяких слов понял, что надо подбавить еще обычным способом. В этот раз пинал он уже не по ребрам, а по печени. Марчин свернулся клубком, закрывая живот.

— Давно работаешь с Морти Беннетом? — спросила Флора в третий раз, палочка в ее пальцах едва заметно дернулась.

Кравчик моргнул и зажмурился.

— Разговаривать обязательно? — Билли интересно было наблюдать за допросом, но у магов есть же и другие способы, быстрее и надежнее.

— Нет, — равнодушно ответила Флора. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты слышал.

— Ясно, — Билли примерился к ребрам Кравчика еще раз, тот попытался отползти, нашарить что-то в кармане.

И опять все повторилось — странный паралич, мелкая дрожь. Марчин не кричал, только смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом. В этот раз Флора ждала дольше.

— Всем будет лучше, если ты заговоришь, — ровно заметила она, когда Кравчик вздохнул глубоко, жадно, и обмяк, баюкая повисшую руку.

— Я... не... знаю... Морти... Беннета, — Марчин попытался отползти.

В Афгане Роулингс допрашивал похоже — задавал один и тот же вопрос до бесконечности, а если ответ его не устраивал, просто лупил хаджу по роже, по ребрам, по печени. Видимо, ему больше нравился процесс, результат волновал в последнюю очередь.

— Знаешь, — палочка в пальцах Флоры дрогнула, и Марчин нервно сглотнул. — Давно ты ведешь с ним дела? Что он говорил тебе о Хайрулле Ансари?

И вот тут Кравчик сломался, он заскреб ногами по полу, снова попытался встать, но сломанная рука подогнулась, и он кулем рухнул на пол. Вот сейчас он закричал. Скрюченные пальцы пытались нашарить в воздухе что-то, но не находили.

— Тут скоро, — он дышал тяжело, громко, надсадно, — будет Аврорат...

— Не будет, — Флора впервые улыбнулась, и что-то в этой улыбке проскочило Роулигсовское. — Петрификус и Риктусемпра прекрасно заменяют Круцио. Только от Пыточного проклятия не ломаются кости. А вот щекотка и паралич... Повторим?

Теперь Билли понял. И восхитился. Поттер говорил, что это детские заклинания, их любой школьник знает. Только школьник вряд ли додумается кого-то так пытать.

Взгляд Кравчика заметался, ноги засучили по полу. Но дверь была заперта, снаружи люди торопились домой, к пиву, телевизору, счетам, прикидывали, сколько дней осталось до отпуска или тяжело вздыхали, что придется работать на Рождество. Они ничего не слышали. А если бы и услышали, им было наплевать. Это Нью-Йорк, здесь всем плевать на других. Можно долго убивать человека прямо на пороге дома, никто не выглянет.

Флора тряхнула головой, откинула со лба челку, прищурилась, быстро вывела кончиком палочки в воздухе какой-то сложный узор, и Марчин завыл, вцепившись себе в глаза. Из-под ногтей показалась кровь, а Флора плотнее сжала губы. И Билли заметил, что она улыбается.

— Полгода, — Кравчик кричал, голос у него срывался, он давился слюной, размазывал кровь по толстым щекам и снова кричал. — Полгода... Он приносил золото... и зачарованное, и обычное. Я продавал... Я ничего не знаю!

А Флора молчала и ждала. Марчин изогнулся, запустил пальцы в глазницу так глубоко, как смог, рванул. Кровь потекла на щеку, затекала ему в широко открытый рот. Еще один рывок, и глаз остался у него в руке, белое глазное яблоко блестело в скрюченных пальцах. Кравчик отбросил его и принялся за вторую глазницу уже в две руки.

— Хватит, — Билли схватил Флору за запястье.

Она резко выдернула руку, но, похоже, заклинание у него получилось оборвать.

— Так он ничего не скажет, — Билли перехватил ее за локоть.

Флора выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, но послушала. Марчин на полу уже почти не дергался, только мелко дрожал, вытирая окровавленные руки о лицо и волосы, старая кровь уже начала собираться коркой, свежая пробивала себе дорогу маслянистыми ручейками, смешивалась со слюной и собиралась в розоватую густую лужицу на полу, пачкала воротник.

— Забери все, — скулил он. — Я все записывал... Все... Я ничего не знаю про Хайруллу...

— А что знаешь? — Билли присел возле него на корточки, носком ботинка оттолкнул в сторону глаз. Тот покатился, поблескивая, как прикол из магазинчика ужасов.

Второй Марчин почти вынул из глазницы и тот теперь болтался, время от времени сползая ему на нос. Билли знал толк в пытках — за время службы видел многое, а при Роулингсе даже «ассистировал». И теперь он не мог понять, почему этот пухлый, окровавленный парень все еще держится и не вырубился прямо здесь, на грязном полу. Может, дело в магии? Или волшебники крепче обычных людей?

— Морти придумал хорошее дело, — Кравчик повернул лицо на голос. — Сказал, что нашел людей, договорился с Ансари...

— Каких людей? — Флора наклонилась к нему с другой стороны, и он снова затрясся. — Магглов?

— Ну, да, — Кравчик попытался отползти от нее, наткнулся на ногу Билли, дернулся, задрожал. — Магглы-солдаты. Немного Империо, немного Конфундуса. Такие надежные курьеры. Даже не спрашивали, что возят.

— А сюда как доставляли? — Флора успокаивающе погладила его по голове, и Марчин сжался, словно она его ударила.

— Почтой, — Кравчик заплакал, на окровавленном лице прозрачные дорожки слез быстро становились алыми, и на шею уже падали мутно-красные капли, пачкая и без того грязный воротник. — Он письма зачаровывал. Мне на маггловский адрес приходили.

Как именно зачаровывал, Билли видел своими глазами. А вот Марчин Кравчик ничего больше не увидит — нечем.

— Он собирался дело расширять, — частил тем временам Марчин, подбородок у него мелко дрожал, как у старика. — Сержанта одного присмотрел, говорил, что можно взять в долю.

— Мага? — Флора выпрямилась, крепко схватила его за плечо.

— Маггла, — Кравчик сглотнул кровь пополам со слюной. — У него и биография была подходящая — из уличных. Морти знал, чем его прижать и сколько предложить. Но потом передумал...

— Почему передумал? — Билли уже понял, о каком сержанте речь.

— Не знаю, — Марчин снова испуганно сжался. — Он мне сову каждую неделю не слал.

Билли на одну короткую секунду пожалел, что Беннет передумал. Не продлять контракт, выйти в отставку... Антиквариат — это все-таки не наркота. Он уже успел прикинуть, сколько получилось было бы на таком поднять. Само золото и прочие побрякушки тянут немало, за молчание потом можно было бы еще с Беннета получить. Но радужная мечта тут же поблекла, растворившись в сухой афганской пыли. Не вернулся бы Билли с этой операции, остался бы там, среди камней, а Роулингс записал бы в свои бумаги «убит в бою», вот и вся сказочка.

А ведь есть еще Фрэнк... Интересно, что тут взяло бы верх — дружба или Фрэнковы принципы? Фрэнк, в конце концов, ради него с волшебниками связался, не раздумывая.

— Все? — в этот раз хватать Флору за руку он не стал.

— Да, — она сейчас тоже думала о чем-то своем. — Заканчиваем. Отойди.

Кончик черной палочки почти уперся Марчину в грудь. И ничего. Билли ожидал крови, развалившейся «кровавым орлом» грудной клетки, дырки в ребрах в конце концов. Но ничего. Сначала. Потом Кравчик завозился, вцепился руками в куртку, потащил ее с себя. Сначала с треском порвалась ткань. А потом Кравчик начал снимать с себя кожу, как оберточную бумагу. Она слазила полосами, открывая мышцы, красные, блестящие. Кровь лилась как на скотобойне. Билли боролся с подступающей тошнотой. Он в жизни всякого насмотрелся, но никогда не видел, как человек молча и деловито свежует себя заживо. А Марчин закончил с грудной клеткой и теперь сдирал кожу с рук, как бинты. Потом принялся за лицо. На шее уже все равно остались одни ошметки. Он ловко поддел пальцами край, потянул на себя, чихнул, остановился и вдруг резко и быстро, словно выворачивал наволочку, рванул свое лицо наверх. Секунда — и красный череп разомкнул челюсти и просипел:

— Готово.

Билли не выдержал и выпустил в эту кровавую маску две пули. Не ради Кравчика, ради себя. Но все равно это лицо без лица, красные провалы глазниц, перепачканные алым зубы он не мог выбросить из головы до самой «Аркадии».

А в номере, открыв новую пачку сигарет, Билли про себя ругал Рона последними словами за его доработанное Антипохмельное. Может, на нетрезвую голову прошло бы как-то проще. Флора прошлась по комнате, заглянула ванную, включила воду, но умываться не стала, так и замерла, глядя в грязное зеркало. Шум воды о раковину раздражал, словно с Билли самого заживо содрали кожу, и теперь капли лупили прямо по нервам. Он взялся за шнурки — это хоть как-то отвлекало. Флора закрыла кран и вышла, устроилась в кресле, сняла обувь, вытащила сигарету и себе.

Оба молчали. Флора пересела на край кровати, подобрав ноги. Совсем как на кухне в Кабуле. Озноб колотил все сильнее, и Билли послал к чертям психологию, чуткость и все эти умные россказни про эмпатию и прочую психологическую хрень. Ему было просто холодно, дико холодно, а под ее руками становилось немного теплее. Они сидели рядом, едва касаясь друг друга, и это было откровеннее любого порно-ролика. Длинный столбик пепла с ее сигареты упал на пол. Билли сам не знал, почему это стало тем самым сигналом, той последней точкой в молчании. Он смял в ладони окурок, бросил на пол, схватил Флору за плечи, развернул к себе. Снова ее глаза были близко-близко, как в тогда, в Кабуле. Глаза-океаны. И Билли снова тонул в них, захлебывался. Ее горячее дыхание окатило не хуже кипятка, прошло волной по коже, проникая в каждую пору, смыло приливом перекошенное лицо Кравчика.

Флора хотела что-то прошептать, даже приоткрыла рот, но Билли не дал ей сказать ни слова. Сейчас лучше все молчать. Сейчас одно слово — и вернется этот кошмарный стылый холод, одно слово — и она станет далекой и чужой. Поэтому он целовал ее так, как никогда не целовал никого, не давая вздохнуть. Флора осторожно высвободила руку, провела ладонью по его щеке, сначала неуверенно, робко, словно спрашивая разрешения. Потом тонкие пальцы легли на затылок, так же мягко прошлись от основания шеи вверх, и вдруг с силой вцепились в волосы. Вот теперь она ответила на поцелуй, так же жадно, жарко, бесстыдно.

Что-то глухо стукнуло — это пепельница упала с кровати на пол. За ней отправился свитер Флоры. Путаясь в рукавах, Билли стянул с себя куртку, рубашку. Лишь бы не прерывать поцелуй. Да и разве Флора сейчас согласилась бы на это? Прошелестела молния ее джинсов. Кто придумал такую моду — проще сорвать чем снять!

Наконец с одеждой покончено, ничто не мешает скользнуть губами от шеи вниз, к ключице, прикусить кожу, услышать тихий глухой стон, который стоит сотни «Да!». Ему хотелось быть нежным, ласковым, Билли иногда представлял, как будет медленно обводить кончиком пальца ее сосок, дразнить, улыбаться, глядя ей в глаза, как растянет прелюдию настолько, что Флора сама будет просить, нет, умолять... Но не сейчас. Сейчас не нужны никакие прелюдии. Ни ей, ни ему. Сейчас ее пальцы дрожат у него на ребрах, ногти впиваются в грудь, поцелуи больше похожи на укусы, а вместо тихого хриплого «Пожалуйста», только тяжелое дыхание. И от этого голова идет кругом. Тут не кончить бы сразу, глядя в эти глаза, не утонуть бы в них навсегда. Но каким-то чудом Билли удерживается на этом пике безумия, тянет Флору за собой на уже и без того смятое покрывало. Он сжимает тонкие щиколотки, до синяков, до боли, до ее стона, который стоит всего на свете, всего, что только можно представить, проходится ладонью вверх, к бедру. Выждать бы, подразнить хоть немного, пока она не изогнется под ним, не запрокинет голову, не приоткроет рот в попытке вздохнуть. Но ее ногти впиваются в плечи, она прикусывает кожу на шее и ее вздох — уже не просьба, а приказ. И Билли входит в нее резко, до конца, слушая тихий протяжный стон, как прекраснейшую в мире музыку. Флора подается вперед, пытается податься, требует продолжения, но он крепко держит ее за бедра. Не сейчас! Иначе все закончится слишком быстро. Сейчас она смотрит так же, как в ломбарде, на самом дне темных глаз разгорается что-то, жаркое, как ураган в пустыне. И он не выдерживает, двигается в ней, и каждое движения огнем растекается по позвоночнику. Его пальцы смыкаются у нее на горле все крепче и крепче, а она не отводит взгляд. И Билли окончательно теряет голову. Он насаживает ее на себя, быстро, резко. Только тонкая шея под пальцами, ее ноги, обхватившие талию, горячее дыхание на плече. Каждый вздох — через силу, как последний, каждый стон оглушает, кровь грохочет в висках шаманскими барабанами или церковной медью. Она двигается вместе с ним, подается навстречу, изгибается, запрокидывает голову, стонет, почти кричит. И вот уже ему самому не хватает воздуха, оргазм раскаленной иглой прошивает позвоночник. Пальцы Флоры сжимают его запястье, как браслет наручников. Ее последний стон похож на рыдание. Все, что он сейчас может — рухнуть рядом, а не на нее, и учиться дышать заново.

И впервые за долгое время ему по-настоящему тепло.


	2. Часть вторая

Предпраздничная суматоха Фрэнка почти не волновала. Не первый раз он встречал Рождество не с семьей. В этот раз тоже как-нибудь переживет. К тому же Гарри сделал ему подарок, серьезный подарок. И Фрэнк был ему за это должен. Похоже, волшебники не такие уж и плохие люди. По крайней мере, некоторые. Кстати, о Гарри. Ни его, ни Рона Фрэнк не мог найти в толпе, сколько ни искал. Поттер клялся, что никакой магии не будет. После вчерашней ночи Фрэнк ему верил.

Он поднял воротник куртки повыше, допил кофе, смял стакан и выбросил в урну. Ожидание его тоже не волновало. Ждать он привык. Все равно Джосс появится рано или поздно. В канун любого праздника его так и тянуло промочить горло, подготовиться к встрече с бывшей женой. Детей Джосс обожал, а вот жену — не очень. И всякий раз Сочельник нагонял на него тоску.

Вечерело, вывеска «У О’Коннела» мигнула, засветилась. Значит, осталось совсем недолго. Фрэнк снова оглянулся — ни Гарри, ни Рона. Может, они сейчас совсем рядом, только невидимые. Он нервно передернул плечами, хмыкнул. Так можно и в Санту поверить. Загадать, что ли, желание? Фрэнк не считал себя правильным католиком, хотя к мессе старался ходить исправно. Но мало ли, вдруг кто-то там расщедрится и подарит ему еще одно маленькое чудо вдобавок к тем, которых уже так щедро отсыпал.

Фрэнк переступил с ноги на ногу, потер замерзшие руки и уже собирался закурить, чтобы не так скучно было ждать, как Джосс наконец-то явился. Он торопливо рванул дверь и буквально влетел в теплый бар. Фрэнк убрал в карман уже ненужную пачку, выждал еще пять минут и вошел следом. Внутри народу было не так уж и много — все предпочитали напиваться дома или на крайний случай с друзьями. Джосс по привычке занял дальний столик — все не может отвыкнуть от тех времен, когда жена его по всем пивным искала.

— Привет, капрал, — Фрэнк спокойно уселся напротив.

— Твою мать, — Джосс поперхнулся, он как раз сейчас приканчивал первый стакан. — Лейтенант? Живой?

— А что говорят? — Фрэнка такой вопрос совершенно не удивил. На месте Беннета или Шуновера он поступил бы точно так же — вписать в бумаги «погиб в бою», в крайнем случае — «пропал без вести», и умыть руки.

— Говорят, что у вас случился второй Могадишо, — Джосс залпом допил то, что оставалось. — Никто не выжил.

— Бывает, — Касл пока выжидал.

— Так как? — Джосса распирало любопытство, но во взгляде проскальзывал еще и страх. — Говорят, что вас там «костюмчики» знатно подставили. Промахнулись с разведданным, — он запнулся на минуту. — Слушай, возьми еще? Давай сразу бутылку.

Теперь понятно, почему он такой дерганый — с разведкой ругаться не хочет. Фрэнк дал ему время освоиться, переварить новость, а сам пошел заказать себе выпить. От пива сильно не окосеешь и тянуть его можно долго. И оно подешевле виски. Живет он пока не на свои — возвращать придется. Но Джосс перешел на вторую стадию — лихорадочная радость — и рвался угощать. Тут проще согласиться, чем отказываться. Пришлось взять бутылку и еще один стакан. Бармен проводил его сочувственным взглядом — еще один бедняга не знает, куда пойти и напивается в сочельник.

— Ну? — Джосс налил себе и Фрэнку.

— Что ну? — тот облокотился на стол, сложил ладони домиком. — Вот что говорят? Промахнулись с данными... Ладно.

И тут Джосс подобрался. У него всегда было чутье на важные и полезные слухи. Он даже отодвинул свой стакан, чтобы не мешал. И Фрэнк медленно, словно нехотя, начал:

— Можно сказать, что промахнулись с данными. Руссо давно еще шутил, что военная разведка — это оксюморон. Или не знали, что будет засада, или...

Джесс оглянулся по сторонам, ссутулился, наклонился над столом, поджал губы. Вот сейчас Фрэнк ступал на очень скользкую дорожку. И все зависит от того, насколько Джесс все еще ему лично верит и доверяет. Бармен пялился в телевизор, несколько посетителей за стойкой тянули пиво и явно плевать хотели на всех и вся.

— Сложно сказать, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, теперь надо слова выбирать осторожно, чтобы и лишнего не сболтнуть, и из Джосса побольше вытянуть. — Засада была, нас явно ждали. И тебе не соврали — никто не выжил.

— А ты как выбрался? — Джосс мрачно тянул свой бурбон.

— Мне повезло, — Касл повертел стакан в руках, но пить не стал. — Билли заметил, что что-то не так, я сунулся проверять. Их накрыло, мне тоже досталось. Но я выкарабкался....

— Как всегда, — Джосс подавил мрачный смешок. — Помню я. Девятнадцать хаджей и ты. До сих пор не понимаю, как ты их всех один... Сколько тут было?

— Не считал, — честно ответил Фрэнк. Он и правда не считал — не до того было.

Есть фантомные боли, когда руки нет, но кажется, что она все еще болит. Когда то же самое происходит с головой, это называют ПТСР. Сейчас Фрэнк словно наяву услышал дикий крик Лесника, отчаянную ругань Билли в рацию, в нос пахнуло запахом горящего мяса. Он выпил просто чтобы смыть противный привкус с языка.

— Крепко тебе в этот раз досталось, — Джосс понимал и не спрашивал больше. Детали он и так представить может. — И как ты сюда добрался?

— Мир не без добрых людей, — Фрэнк спокойно потягивал бурбон. В конце концов, не один Билли умеет «под мухой» водить. — Говоришь, меня в покойники записали?

— Вроде того, — Джосс помолчал. — Марии еще не говорили. Странно.

— Не то слово, — Фрэнк допивать не стал — расхотелось.

Оба помолчали, Джосс — мрачно, Фрэнк — просто потому, что давал ему время обдумать, разложить все в голове. Бармен включил телевизор громче. В вечерних новостях обсуждали уголовную сводку, кто-то с кем-то разводился и поэтому кто-то кого-то убил. Или наоборот, кто-то не хотел разводиться, именно поэтому и убил. Один из посетителей допил пиво, расплатился и ушел, второй дремал, опустив голову на руки.

— Чем вы занимались? — Джосс наконец-то разобрался с вопросами. — Поиск и возвращение на родину... Это все, как я понимаю, чёс?

— Чёс, — согласился Фрэнк. — Черная операция, курировало ее ЦРУ. Зачистка, допросы, похищения — куча всего. Странного хватало. Но мне объяснили, что если я буду совать нос куда не надо, то для меня все очень плохо закончится. Сам понимаешь, я не слепой и не глухой.

— Ну? — или бурбон давал о себе знать, или у Джосса пока закончились версии и более развернутые вопросы.

— Пока не знаю... Не уверен, — Фрэнк расслабленно оперся на спинку стула, а сам осматривал бар, незаметно косился на дверь. — Странные задачи, странные дознания. Приказ приказом, а за такое светит трибунал, сам понимаешь.

— Еще как, — Джосс снова налил себе, но тоже пить не торопился. — Парней жалко. Де Лена? Руссо?

— Все, — жестко бросил Фрэнк. — Поэтому я хочу все-таки разобраться, что это было. Засада была. И нас точно ждали. Знали, когда мы будем, сколько нас.

— Херово, — Джосс поднял стакан. — За них?

— Semper fidelis, — тут Фрэнк тоже выпил. Хотя поминать живого — грех. Ничего, там, наверху, понимают, что для пользы дела.

В телевизоре перешли к ценам на нефть. Касл оценил иронию. Когда-то один болтливый капрал на вопрос не менее болтливого журналиста: «За что воюешь?» ответил: «За дешевый бензин...». Он добавил еще что-то про демократию, так, для красивой строчки в репортаже. Де Лена, Чаффи, Лесник погибли даже не за дешевый бензин, а чей-то новый «Бентли» или какой-то его волшебный аналог.

— Знаешь, Фрэнк, — Джосс мрачно смотрел в стол, — ты сейчас очень серьезными обвинениями бросаешься.

— Понимаю, — Касл снова выжидал, как в засаде, изучал Джосса, подмечал и дрожащие пальцы, и нервно дергающийся уголок рта, и мелкие капли пота на висках. — Может, я не прав. По правде говоря, хотелось бы верить, что я ошибаюсь. За этим я и пришел — разобраться.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — Джосс затравленно оглянулся. — Черт, да это просто ебаный Голливуд! Сначала ты пропадаешь, все только и говорят о какой-то черной операции. Потом — бац, и ты погиб в бою, но все это так секретно, что даже думать об этом запрещается. Потом — спасательная миссия. И теперь ты приходишь просто так и говоришь: «Брат, помоги мне разобраться». Фрэнк, ты понимаешь, мать твою, вот что меня втягиваешь?!

Касл понимал, прекрасно понимал. И совсем не чувствовал угрызений совести. Джосс хороший парень, но Де Лена, Чаффи тоже были хорошими парнями. Они тоже не хотели, чтобы их во что-то втягивали. Они считали дни до отпуска, обсуждали Киплинга и расизм, писали письма домой. Они тоже ехали крышей от магии, пытали людей, как будто так и надо. И он сам. Скольких отправил на тот свет? Раньше Фрэнк знал, что каждый, кого он убил, был плохим парнем. Теперь у него не осталось даже такого оправдания. Джосс в этом не виноват. Но отдуваться сейчас придется именно ему.

Бармен лениво зевнул и переключил канал. Джосс налил себе еще и едва не расплескал бурбон, так тряслись руки. Касл незаметно проверил Кольт за поясом. Если Джосс примет неправильное решение, домой он не вернется. Снова не было ни колебаний, ни душевных мук. В Нью-Йорке по-прежнему пропадает много людей. Один исчезнет, другой вернется. Домой. К Марии и детям. Поттер поймет, у него самого двое.

— Ладно, — похоже, Джосс принял решение, правильное решение. — Все, что я могу — пособирать слухи. Но для этого мне надо знать больше.

Он хотел деталей и Фрэнк дал ему их с избытком. Не рассказал только про волшебников. Но во всем остальном был точен, как полицейский рапорт. С каждым словом Джосс бледнел все больше.

— Пиздец, — он, не спрашивая, снова налил себе и Каслу. — Ебанный Голливуд. Я это уже говорил? Говорил. Хорошо, я попробую что-то узнать.

— Хорошо, — Фрэнк отодвинул стакан — пить он снова не стал. И так слишком много алкоголя в этой встрече. — Я с тобой свяжусь. Ты же не менял номер?

— Нет, — Джосс протянул ему руку через стол. — Дай мне пару дней. И береги себя, лейтенант.

— Спасибо, капрал, — Фрэнк крепко пожал протянутую ладонь. — Ты тоже.

Он оставил его вместе с недопитой бутылкой и полным сумбуром в мыслях. Сам Фрэнк сейчас не мог похвастаться, что совершенно спокоен. Выхлопы машин отдавали вонью горящего мяса, в истошных воплях сигналов слышалось эхо чужих голосов, голосов, которые уже никогда не прозвучат. Рука сама потянулась за спину, к оружию, пальцы сжались. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Похоже, так и сходят с ума. Неужели, догнало уже здесь, дома? Чертов Беннет. Чертова магия. Чертов ПТСР.

— Порядок? — Поттер показался у выхода из переулка почти беззвучно.

— Угу, — промычал Фрэнк и медленно отпустил рукоять пистолета.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Рон проследит, чтобы с твоим капралом ничего не случилось. Мы можем обратно выдвигаться?

— Я пройдусь, — Фрэнку сейчас не хотелось в «Аркадию».

Потому что это до тошноты напомнило бы Кабул. Опять сидеть в четырех стенах, дуреть от вынужденного безделья, прислушиваться к своим мыслям, каждый раз спрашивать себя, не сошел ли с ума. Нахер. Ему сейчас нужен был воздух, нормальные люди вокруг, привычный и родной шум улицы. Ему надо было хоть немного Рождества, сказочного, обсыпанного снегом, как сахарной пудрой, блестящего и яркого, как в детской книжке. С Сантой и оленями. Со сказкой, а не магией. Слишком много этой чертовщины вокруг. Когда все закончится, он попросит Рона стереть ему память. Тот же говорил, что может. Плевать, насколько это сложно. Лишь бы выбросить из головы, вернуться обратно в нормальную жизнь, без горящих заживо людей, без Лесника, сдирающего с себя кожу.

Поттер снова кивнул, отступил на шаг обратно в тень и беззвучно исчез. Фрэнк даже не вздрогнул. Похоже, стал привыкать. И это пугало. Он спрятал руки в карманы и пошел куда глаза глядят. 

***

Флора проснулась сразу, как привыкла дома, в Хогвартсе, в Академии. Билли тихо дышал рядом. Флора осторожно повернулась, чтобы его не разбудить. Но он уже не спал.

— Утро, — улыбнулся он и поцеловал ее в шею. — Похоже, мы проспали.

— Разве? — ей сейчас совсем не хотелось смотреть на часы.

Было что-то невыразимо уютное в том, чтобы лежать вот так, прижимаясь плечом к его груди, смотреть в потолок и ни о чем не думать.

— Вроде того, — Билли потянулся, встал, нашарил на полу белье и джинсы. — Я за едой. Что тебе взять?

— Чего угодно, — Флора перевернулась на живот, положила подбородок на сложенные руки и смотрела, как он одевается. — Только не китайского.

— Есть, мэм, — подмигнул он ей, набрасывая куртку на плечи.

Закрылась дверь. Флора перекатилась на спину и натянула одеяло почти до самого подбородка. Все было... правильно, что ли? Ей было сложно сравнивать. В ее жизни вообще было мало того, что можно назвать правильным. Начиная с детства и заканчивая Академией. Всегда казалось, что вот у других жизнь такая, как надо, только ей чего-то важного не хватает. Сейчас все встало на свои места. Флора лениво прикрыла глаза и зарылась поглубже в подушки. Выбираться из постели совсем не хотелось.

Билли вернулся быстро, принес с собой два бумажных стаканчика кофе, большой бумажный пакет с едой и влажный холод.

— Китайское — мне — он быстро расставил коробки на постели. — Тебе японская лапша. Завтрак в постель.

— Романтично, — она приподнялась, одеяло сползло, по плечам сразу потянуло сквозняком.

— Ну, извини, — Билли сходил за пепельницей. — Никак не могу отделаться от тяги к красивым жестам. Если хочешь, могу подождать пока ты оденешься. Хотя такой вид, как сейчас, мне больше нравится, — он скользнул взглядом по ее груди и весело прищурился.

— Кто бы сомневался, — беззлобно огрызнулась Флора и принялась за японскую лапшу. Да уж, от так называемой китайской отличается мало — только тоньше, вместо мяса — морепродукты и соли поменьше.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — он доел быстрее нее и откинулся на подушки с кофе и сигаретой.

— Ждать, — Флора пожала плечами. — Послание мы оставили. Кстати, о вчерашнем... Черт, как из дешевого романа.

— Есть такое, — Билли неторопливо потягивал кофе. — Слушай, выглядит, конечно, жутковато. Но работа есть работа. Не грызи себе голову.

— Я не о том, — упрямо гнула свое Флора.

— Судя по тому, что одеваться ты не торопишься, — он поставил полупустой стакан на пол, — то разговор пойдет о ломбарде и покойном поляке. Да, всех иногда заносит. Поверь, я знаю, как это бывает.

— У тебя все так просто, — Флора вздохнула и подвинулась ближе, положила голову ему на плечо.

— Если все усложнять, то жить некогда, — философски заметил Билли.

Флора поняла, что дальше продолжать разговор бесполезно. Похоже, он для себя все уже решил. И решение было явно в ее пользу. Почему-то это успокаивало. Хотя раньше такая мысль вогнала бы ее в тоску, потянула бы собой целый ворох печальных размышлений, что будущего у таких отношений нет, что только себя мучить. Сейчас все это казалось чепухой. Флора лениво следила за тем, как к потолку поднимается дым и не сразу заметила, что пальцы у Билли не дрожат.

А потом Гарри коротко постучал и тут же, не дожидаясь ответного: «Войдите», распахнул дверь, остановился на пороге, оценил обстановку, ехидно кашлянул в кулак и бросил:

— Вы бы хоть табличку повесили, что ли.

И тут Флора наконец-то подумала, что стоит одеться и выбраться из постели. Гарри отступил за порог, отвернулся и начал насвистывать какой-то легкомысленный мотивчик. Билли пробормотал под нос что-то на тему, что завидовать надо молча, Поттер, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец.

— Я понимаю, что слухи о морской пехоте ходят всякие, но я не из этих, — сообщил в потолок Билли.

Флора тихо прыснула со смеху, натягивая джинсы.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, — парировал Гарри. — К тому же я женат.

Флора быстро поправила свитер, пригладила волосы. Билли задвинул пепельницу под кровать. И они перебрались в соседний номер. Там Рон и Фрэнк сосредоточенно хмурились над шахматной доской, Тони торопливо доедал последний кусок.

— Я пошел, — он наскоро допил кофе. — Буду вечером. Дейв обещал сегодня связь и документы.

— Принято, — Гарри занял единственное свободное кресло, взмахом палочки очистил пепельницу, достал сигарету и закурил. — Мы тоже будем поздно. Фло, какие у вас планы?

— Ждем, — пожала плечами Флора. — Кравчик ничего полезного не сказал. Беннет связывался с ним маггловской почтой. Посмотрим, кто придет к моему контакту от Ансари. Юсеф упоминал еще двух.

— А что сам Кравчик? — уточнил Гарри.

— В минус, — спокойно ответила Флора, но при этом невольно покосилась на Билли. Не получается у нее не усложнять, как ни старайся. Наверное, шуточки про Беллатрикс при Лорде Поттере задели ее больше, чем казалось.

Тот наблюдал за шахматной партией, словно она не сказала ничего особенного.

— Хорошо, — Поттер коротким взмахом руки подвел черту. — Кому надо намек поймут?

— Еще бы, — Флора невольно улыбнулась, довольно, как сытая кошка. — Я оставила такую подпись, которую Беннет ни с чем не спутает. Почерк ему знаком еще по Афганистану.

Касл дернул плечом, но ничего не сказал, просто передвинул фигуру с одной клетки на другую. Голдштейн понял, что продолжения разговора не будет, и ушел. Фрэнк с Роном с головой ушли в шахматную партию. Гарри докурил и пересел поближе к ним следить за игрой.

— Опять продуешь, — хлопнул он Рона по плечу.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — тот не сводил взгляда с доски.

До самого вечера ничего серьезного не случилось, если не брать в учет проигрыш Рона. Даже беседы шли ни о чем: фильмы (в которых Флора совсем не разбиралась), книги (вот тут ей было что сказать), казарменные байки (здесь каждый мог блеснуть). Обычный день, чуть холодный, немного мокрый, и ничего больше. И только когда окончательно стемнело, Фрэнк посмотрел на часы, сунул за пояс пистолет и кивнул Гарри.

— Выдвигаемся, — тот поднялся, проверил палочку на поясе.

Рон молча накинул куртку. Они ушли. Флора решила перебраться обратно в свой номер. Звучит-то как! Свой номер. Словно не клоповник, а дорогой отель с хрустящими простынями, уборкой комнат, приветливыми горничными и мини баром. Но тут было слишком накурено даже для клоповника и из окна тянуло страшно. Она заперла дверь заклинанием — все равно никто не зайдет, спасибо знакомствам Билли с местной администрацией (и снова она слишком польстила парню на входе).

— Ужин? — Билли остановился в дверях.

— Давай, — согласилась Флора. — Все равно делать нечего.

Вообще-то заняться было чем. Воображение тут же подкинуло парочку очень привлекательных, но совершенно непристойных вариантов. Как любил говорить инструктор Робардс, идея хороша, но не своевременна. В том, что Билли предпочел бы такой досуг ужину, Флора почти не сомневалась. Но что-то ее останавливало. Явно не скромность. 

Билли вернулся с ужином — неизменной лапшой. Похоже, тут это самая дешевая и ходовая еда. Но Флора не привередничала — чего только в свое время есть ни приходилось. С самого утра все шло как-то лениво и неспешно. Сейчас она тоже лениво уменьшила пустую коробку, взмахом палочки превратила ее в пепел. Ничего не хотелось — только лежать, смотреть в потолок, слушать дыхание Билли. Но проблема сама себя не решит. И Флора достала из рюкзака подарок Тахмины, быстро нашла нужную страницу и постаралась сосредоточиться на книге.

— Абракадабра какая-то, — Билли заглянул ей через плечо.

— Так и должно быть, — Флора поморщилась — его волосы щекотали ей ухо. — Книга для волшебников.

— И о чем здесь на самом деле написано? — он отодвинулся немного, но руку с ее талии не убрал.

— Об артефакте, который ты нашел, — разговор свернул на опасную дорожку, и Флора порадовалась, что Билли сейчас не видит выражения ее глаз.

— Тогда не отвлекаю, — он поцеловал ее в затылок. — У тебя Киплинг был вроде бы? Надо же мне и себя чем-то занять.

Она молча отлевитировала книгу ему на колени, не отвлекаясь от чтения. Прошелестели страницы, щелкнула зажигалка, потянуло сигаретным дымом. Сидеть рядом и читать... Почти как в Хогвартсе, в гостиной. Только там никто не курил.

Флора не заметила, как вернулся Тони, постучал раз, другой, потом приоткрыл дверь.

— Я нарушу вашу литературную идиллию? — он устало опустился в кресло.

— Если получиться, — Флора заложила страницу и убрала книгу в рюкзак. — Как прошло?

— Лучше, чем я рассчитывал, — Голдштейн со вкусом потянулся. — Остальные еще не вернулись?

— Как видишь, — Флора пожала плечами.

Тони помолчал, огляделся в поисках кофе, чертыхнулся под нос и пошел вниз. Скоро они все станут настоящими американцами хотя бы в этом вопросе. Все меньше чая в их меню, фраза «Кофе кто-то брал?» становится такой же привычной, как «Который час?». Но не хлебать же Бодрящее зелье постоянно. А кофе вполне может его заменить, не в полной мере, но и то радость.

Через час вернулся Гарри. Один.

— Голову проветривает, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Билли.

— А Рон? — Флора уселась на кровати по-турецки.

— Присматривает за вторым парнем. Скоро будет, — Гарри трасфигурировал себе стул из пустой сигаретной пачки и уселся на нем верхом. — Подождем.

Ждать долго не пришлось. Первым пришел Рон, замерзший, голодный и встрепанный. Через пять минут после него порог переступил Фрэнк. Похоже, ему прогулка по вечернему городу принесла больше пользы.

— Я начну? — Тони полез в карман. — Документы, — он протянул Билли и Каслу маленькие блестящие карточки. — Связь, — извлек он на свет маленький мешочек, а из него один за другим шесть простых черных телефонов. — Надеюсь, магия им не очень повредила. За остальным сейчас схожу.

— Только быстро, — Гарри уже привычно достал сигарету и закурил. Флора тоже потянулась за пачкой.

Голдштейн вернулся почти сразу с большим пакетом в руках.

— Ноутбук, надеюсь кто-то знает, как им нормально пользоваться, — на кровать лег небольшой черный рюкзак. — А это Сара, жена Дейва, нам передала. Сочельник же.

— Вы разве Рождество празднуете? — Билли уже занимался рюкзаком. Флора подвинулась ближе — ей было любопытно, как выглядит ноутбук. Оказалось, что ничего интересного в нем нет. Просто серебристый прямоугольный предмет, похожий на большую книгу. С кнопками и экраном. Помесь маггловского телевизора и пишущей машинки.

— Почему нет? — Тони раскладывал на увеличенной до размеров стола тумбочке коробочки с салатами, яблочный пирог, индейку, клюквенный соус в небольшой баночке. — К сухому вину тут все нормально относятся?

— Великолепно относятся, — Гарри быстро трансфигурировал стаканы, Рон заканчивал превращать мусор из карманов в тарелки.

Хлопнула пробка, Флора первая протянула свой стакан.

— С Рождеством! — широко улыбнулся Рон.

— С Рождеством! — поддержал его Билли и обнял Флору за плечи.

Индейка исходила ароматным паром, брусничный соус сделал бы честь любому ресторану, яблочный пирог просто таял во рту, вино оказалось выше всяких похвал. Бутылка закончилась слишком быстро.

— Схожу еще принесу, — Касл отряхнул крошки с колен. Тони молча протянул ему несколько купюр.

— Я с тобой, — поднялся Билли.

Они вышли за дверь. Флора проводила их обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Пусть посекретничают, — Гарри развалился на стуле, облокотился на спинку и лениво курил.

— Ага, — Рон отставил пустую тарелку. — Слушай, Тони, спроси у жены твоего кузена рецепт.

— Обязательно при случае, — Голдштейн вертел в руках палочку и явно примерялся к перчаткам Флоры. — Интересно, из них получится гитара?

— Не получится, — ответил вместо нее Гарри. — По крайней мере, хорошая. А на рухляди всякой играть — только праздник портить.

— Жаль, — Тони оставил перчатки в покое. — С музыкой было бы веселее.

— А эта штука музыку играть умеет? — Рон осторожно показал вилкой на ноутбук.

— По идее, должна, — пожал плечами Голдштейн. — Но я бы спросил у специалиста.

Специалисты скоро вернулись. Фрэнк поставил на тумбочку две бутылки виски, Билли от себя добавил три пачки сигарет.

— Музыку вот это играет? — Рон сразу начал с вопроса, который волновал его сейчас больше всего.

— Может, — Касл нажал несколько кнопок. — Сейчас посмотрим, — его пальцы пробежались по клавиатуре. — Но не будет. Нет на ней музыки. И интернета нет.

Сразу всем стало интересно, что такое интернет, Фрэнк насмешливо фыркнул и начал объяснять. Флора потерялась почти в самом начале, Тони сдался ближе к середине объяснения, Рон мужественно додержался до самого конца. Своими вопросами он смог запутать Касла настолько, что тот в итоге плюнул на попытки на пальцах показать, что это такое и как работает.

— Ничего почти не понял, но было интересно, — подытожил Рон, открывая виски. — За тягу ко всему новому?

— Давай.

Снова зазвенели стаканы. От сигаретного дыма начали слезиться глаза, кто-то время от времени разгонял его магией.

— Молодая волшебница устраивается на работу в министерство, — рассказывал Гарри, оживленно жестикулируя сигаретой. — И сразу решает взять быка за рога. Она записывается на прием к министру, приходит и сразу же — хлоп перед ним на колени, обслуживает по всей форме...

— А он ей: «Это, конечно, потрясающе, но мне с этого что?» — закончил Касл.

От хохота, наверное, проснулись бы соседи этажом выше, но чары Флора ставила надежные.

— А про самый паршивый день знаете? — Билли налил всем еще.

— Тот, который: «сегодня меня уволили, я узнал, что моя жена изменяет мне с домовым эльфом, сын — тихий алкоголик, дочь — шлюха. И вот на последние деньги я купил себе пива и Напиток живой смерти, хотел тихо отравиться, но ты, сволочь, только что выпил мое пиво»? — Рон открыл вторую бутылку.

— А про «дорога кончилась»? — вставил слово Фрэнк.

— Нет, — Гарри снял очки и протирал их рукавом.

Билли тихо прыснул в кулак.

— Получили мы как-то задание, — начал Касл, неспешно выбирая из пачки сигарету. — Нет, получили мы как-то капитана, который не шарил по карте. А потом — задание. Вот, едем себе, едем. Тут сержант наш в головном Хамви беспокоиться начинает, мол, поворачивать надо. Капитан ему: «Не надо. У меня карта. Я знаю». Сержант вежливо так возражает, что надо бы повернуть. Капитан упирается. Мы едем. И тут головная машина останавливается. Все, понятное дело, тут же повыскакивали, я в рацию сержанта спрашиваю, мол, чего стоим. А он мне так спокойно: «Потому что дорога кончилась, сэр». Я иду проверять и уже готов начистить ему рожу за такие шуточки на марше. Но дорога и правда кончилась. В двух шагах от колес — трава по пояс.

— А в ней мины, — поддакнул Билли. — И вот стоим мы, как идиоты. Где-там вдали оседает пыль за теми, кто шарил по карте лучше нашего капитана. И Фрэнк так с душой выдает: «Что ли объяснить нашему придурку, что такое фраг?». А сержант мечтательно добавляет: «Лучше на практике показать».

— Показали? — понимающе улыбнулся Поттер.

— Увы, — Билли развел руками. — Не вышло, не Вьетнам. Там с этим делом проще было. Гранат в палатку — и все, фраг. Даже на фрагменты не тянет.

— Кстати, о фрагментах, — Рон постучал вилкой по стакану. — Анекдот. Кулинарный...

Засиделись они за полночь. Первым поднялся и пожелал всем доброй ночи и счастливого Рождества Рон и забрал с собой порядком выпившего Гольдштейна. Следом за ним ушли Гарри с Фрэнком.

— Хорошо посидели, — Билли складывал из пустой пачки из-под сигарет самолетик.

— Замечательно, — Флора взмахом палочки навела порядок. Вся грязная посуда сложилась в стопку, бутылки уменьшились до размеров лабораторных мензурок.

От виски и вина приятно кружилась голова и настроение было лучше некуда. Флора сняла свитер и села Билли на колени.

— С Рождеством, — выдохнула она ему в губы.

— С Рождеством, родная, — прошептал он перед тем, как ответил на поцелуй.

***

Рождество встретили буднично — кофе и дешевой едой. Подарков тоже не было. Фрэнку дарить было пока что нечего. Да и не привык он шиковать за чужой счет. Гарри и компания на это совершенно не обиделись. Сами они тоже ничего никому на утро не вручали. Фрэнк ценил то, что грань не переходят. Ни к чему. Все равно, когда это все закончится, расстанутся и вспоминать друг друга не будут. По крайней мере, он так точно. А вот в Билли Фрэнк так уверен не был. Похоже, у них с Флорой все совсем наладилось. Потом же сложнее будет прощаться. Фрэнк за все деньги мира не согласился бы на ведьму в жены. А Билли, похоже, доволен. Что ж, каждому свое.

А пока он сидел в «Аркадии», копался в ноутбуке и настроение у него портилось все больше и больше. Роулингс, если верить тому, что накопал этот Дейв, точно был в деле. И это дело шло у него лучше некуда. Фрэнк прочел о том, что Роулингса собираются повышать и окончательно помрачнел.

— Что, я был прав? — ехидно заметил Билли. — В суд с таким не пойдешь, да Фрэнки?

— А ты предлагаешь его просто убрать? — Фрэнк тоже умел язвить. — Ну-ну, давай. С одним пистолетом и винтовкой, которую явно из Кхесани вывезли. И кто тут Капитан Америка?

— От тебя заразился, — парировал тот. — Наслушался в Кабуле. Ладно, если серьезно, то это пиздец.

Вот тут Фрэнк с Билли был согласен на все сто. Но, как он сам говорил новобранцам, пиздец — не аргумент и не оправдание. До самого вечера он просидел над ноутбуком, ломая голову, как решить эту проблему, не слишком уж нарушая закон. На ум ничего не приходило.

— Если уж так хочется, можно задать пару вопросов Шуноверу, — предложил Билли небрежно. — Он врать не станет.

— Если захочет отвечать, — мрачно возразил Фрэнк.

— С пистолетом у виска — захочет, — заверил его Билли, неприятно улыбаясь.

— Шуновер? — Касл разве что не расхохотался. — Держи карман шире. Ладно, нам повезло и у него проснулась совесть. Дальше что? К федералам? Рассчитываешь на внезапный приступ патриотизма и идиотизма у всего бюро?

— Как быстро ты поменял мнение, — Билли щелкнул зажигалкой и почти сразу убрал ее в карман. — Еще с утра распинался про законность...

— Проехали, — Касл и так понял, что загнал себя в угол. — Даже если ему поверят, дело еще в прокуратуре тормознут.

— Если мы не расскажем о пытках, — тихо произнес Билли. — Только в этом случае, дружище, нас с тобой ждет трибунал. Готов рискнуть?

— А ты? — Фрэнка невольно пробрала дрожь. Рисковать собой он никогда не боялся, честь мундира соблюдал, но вот перспектива сесть пожизненно во имя справедливости сейчас пугала до жути. Никогда не увидеть Марию, детей.

— Что-то не тянет, — криво усмехнулся Билли. — Тебя тоже? Так и думал.

Фрэнк не стал отвечать. Он размышлял над вариантами. Жаль, что в учебке мало внимания уделял законам. Надо бы сейчас заняться, проверить, выяснить, что там с выполнением преступного приказа, если боец был не в курсе, что приказ именно преступный. Рискнуть он, пожалуй, готов. Но подстраховки это не отменяет. Например, показаний Шуновера. А для этого нужно выждать еще день, позвонить Джоссу, узнать, что тот успел выяснить.

К тому же, оставались еще маги. Тони с самого утра унесся по делам. Как он сам сказал, добывать деньги и кое-что полезное. Рон при этих словах улыбнулся совсем как овчарка, которая сейчас откусит от тебя здоровенный кусок. Флора наскоро перехватила завтрак, о чем-то пошепталась с Билли (наверняка, в стиле «Только не смей лезть в неприятности. Без меня») и тоже исчезла, даже не встав с кресла. Гарри пристроил на колене чернильницу, сосредоточенно покусывал кончик пера и что-то черкал в длинном рулоне плотной желтоватой бумаги. О чем Фрэнк говорил с Билли он или делал вид, что не слышит, или в самом деле не слышал. Вполне возможно, что наколдовал что-то, чтобы ему не мешали — воздух вокруг него слабо переливался и блестел, словно мыльный пузырь.

— Рапорты? — Фрэнк бросил в Поттера пачкой сигарет. Он ожидал вспышки, того, что пачка рассыплется пеплом, взрыва. Вместо этого воздух пошел рябью, пачка отскочила от него, как мяч, и упала на пол. А Гарри даже не поднял головы.

Билли устроился в углу и ковырялся с каким-то странным ножом, примерял его к руке. Фрэнк краем глаза оценил конструкцию. Выглядит порядком киношно, но вроде удобно. И под рукав спрятать можно, и, похоже, если приноровиться, на коротких дистанциях штука очень даже полезная. Билли поворачивал запястье так и эдак, прикидывал, как удобнее. Фрэнк захлопнул ноутбук и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Поттер наконец-то отвлекся от своей писанины, заметил пачку на полу, махнул рукой, пачка дернулась, из нее выскочила сигарета, он ловко поймал ее, прикурил и с наслаждением выдохнул дым в потолок.

— Спрашивал, рапорт пишешь? — Фрэнк внимательно проводил сигарету взглядом.

— Ага, — Поттер потянулся так, что хрустнули суставы. — Раньше начнешь, раньше закончишь. А я не хочу дома тратить время на эту хрень.

— Магия не помогает? — немного насмешливо поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— Если бы! — тоскливо вздохнул Поттер. — Можно, конечно, перо зачаровать, но все равно не вариант — ему же надиктовывать придется. Я пробовал, пять раз один рапорт переделывал — все время приходилось маты вычеркивать. Что-то долго не возвращаются.

— Есть такое, — Фрэнк за Тони и Флору волновался меньше — не его люди все-таки. Но за окном давно стемнело, пробки волшебникам ни по чем. Похоже, пора и ему начинать беспокоиться.

Билли успел спрятать свой странный нож и смотрел в окно.

— Позвонить? — предложил он.

— Не думаю, что телефон ловит в том месте, где Фло сейчас, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Да, — ответил он на невысказанный общий вопрос. — Техника не всегда дружит с магией. Хрен его знает почему. Нет, дело не в электричестве. Просто иногда перестает работать там, где много колдуют, и все.

— Печально, — сочувственно заметил Билли. — И никакого прогресса?

— А на кой нам прогресс? — улыбка у Гарри вышла невеселой. — Магия работает — вот и хорошо. Можно починить шкаф, не вставая со стула^; голову в камин сунул — поболтал с соседями^; махнул рукой — посуда на кухне сама моется. Что еще человеку надо? Большинству хватает за глаза.

— Нашему большинству хватает шоу Опры и картинок с котами в интернете, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Так что та же фигня. Подумать только, и в этой стране придумали водородную бомбу и первыми отправили человека на Луну.

— Я, пожалуй, тут промолчу, — Поттер небрежно смял окурок в пальцах, и тот просто исчез, не оставив после себя даже горсточки пепла. — Слишком будет похоже на старые страшные сказки. Я знал только двоих, которые не использовали магию как консервный нож или вилку. Когда они творили заклинания, весь мир звучал, как один огромный оркестр, послушный их воле. Это было прекрасно и жутко. Я сам... Когда я умер, только тогда понял, как же мало я знаю о настоящем волшебстве.

— Значит, мечи в камнях и битвы драконов в небе — не выдумки? — глаза у Билли горели странным огнем.

— Ни капли, — в голосе Поттера прозвучала странная тоска. — Быть магом страшно, очень страшно на самом деле. Может, поэтому, большая часть наших так...

Что именно «так», Фрэнк прекрасно понимал. Если бы ему досталась такая сила и власть, ему тоже было бы страшно. А губы Билли кривились в улыбке, он словно видел что-то свое. Поттер искоса взглянул на него, пристально, будто пытался что-то вспомнить.

Хлопнула дверь, обрывая разговор. И волшебство растаяло, утекло сквозь трещины в старом ламинате, туманом втянулось под плинтус. Тони подвинул к себе ближайший стул, оглядел всех, сразу все понял, покачал головой и достал сигарету.

— Дейв почти присмотрел нам место получше, — начал он нарочито бодро. — Фло еще не вернулась?

— Место — это хорошо, — Поттер встряхнулся и снова стал похож на обычного, своего в доску парня. — С деньгами что?

— Порядок, — Тони выложил на тумбочку пухлую пачку купюр. — Еще немного протянем. Тратимся мы не очень сильно. Вот с информацией пока хуже всего. Дейв осторожничает, не хочет, чтобы его заметили.

— И я его понимаю, — согласно кивнул Билли. — Но время идет, не можем же мы тут до второго пришествия сидеть.

— Никто и не собирается, — отрезал Поттер. — Но пороть горячку тоже не надо. А то потом будем как лошадь на ярмарке: голова в цветах, жопа в мыле.

С этим никто не спорил, по крайней мере, вслух. Билли точно рад был бы еще время потянуть и отложить прощание. Фрэнк слишком хорошо его знал — наверняка, придумывает что-то, лишь бы не расставаться со своей девушкой. И девушка эта явно тоже не против такого поворота.

Когда вернулась Флора, позвали Рона, снова уселись в одном номере, от табачного дыма сразу же стало тяжело дышать.

— Ну как? — первым спросил Поттер.

— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, — та уселась рядом с Билли, прижалась к его плечу. — Но лучше, чем я рассчитывала. Смерть Кравчика наделала шума. Мои контакты говорят, что от Беннета пока никто не приходил, но остальные намек поняли и дел с ним вести не будут. Рано или поздно он явится к Юсефу. Вот тогда и поговорим.

— Долго придется ждать? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и спокойно.

— Не знаю, — Флора пожала плечами.

— Даю ему пару дней, — вклинился в разговор Рон. — Больше он не выдержит. Но я бы его еще немного подтолкнул. Уже по маггловской части.

— Хорошо, подтолкнем, — Фрэнк невольно осклабился.

Насчет Роулингса и Шуновера маги предусмотрительно не спрашивали, а он не собирался рассказывать. В конце концов, это их с Билли дело.

Но мнение Рона Фрэнк учел и со звонком Джоссу затягивать не стал. Не столь важно, как много тому удалось выяснить, важно не давать ему об этом забыть. И на следующий день он набрал номер, который знал наизусть (не то, чтобы старался специально запомнить или они с Джоссом были закадычными друзьями, просто у Фрэнка всегда была хорошая память на цифры).

— Ну как? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

— Не густо, — в голосе Джосса чувствовалось напряжение. — Не по телефону.

— Там же, где и в прошлый раз, — Фрэнк предпочел сам выбрать место встречи. — Приходи к восьми.

— Понял тебя. До связи, — коротко попрощался Джосс.

В половину восьмого Фрэнк стоял в уже знакомой ему подворотне, курил и ждал. Люди шли мимо, только некоторые поглядывали в его сторону и равнодушно отворачивались. Но он все равно отступил поглубже в тень. Вовремя — вдоль края тротуара неспешно проползла патрульная машина, но притормаживать не стала. У копов сейчас горячий сезон — под праздники преступлений обычно больше. Кто-то перепьет и хватит дружка бутылкой по голове, кто-то решит, что вот симпатичная девчонка не просто так надела на вечеринку открытое платье и не станет слушать ее возражения — все же знают, что ломаются девушки только для виду^; кто-то забудет в машине собаку или ребенка, а для кого-то сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы обокрасть подвыпившего парня или дамочку в дорогой шубе. Фрэнк выхватил взглядом одного такого любителя чужих кредиток. Тот шагнул было в сторону подворотни, но Фрэнк жестом, понятным в Нью-Йорке почти каждому, слегка откинул полу куртки, и вопрос решился тут же — вор решил поискать менее зубастую жертву.

Наконец Фрэнк дождался — Джосс выбрался из такси. Перехватить его, пока он не успел открыть дверь в бар было дело пары минут.

— Здорово, — Фрэнк похлопал Джосса по плечу и кивнул в сторону переулка, из которого только что вышел. — Идем, знаю место получше.

— Перестраховщик, — буркнул тот, но послушно пошел, куда сказано.

Они немного покружили по улицам, и Фрэнк время от времени оглядывался. Он ни за что не назвал бы это паранойей. Так, разумная предусмотрительность. К тому же, осторожность никогда лишней не бывает.

Бар он выбрал наобум, толкнул тяжелую дверь, огляделся — заведение стандартное, один из угловых столиков свободен. Это хорошо.

— Возьми два пива, — бросил он Джоссу, а сам занял место, с которого было прекрасно видно вход.

Тот кивнул, притормозил у стойки, забрал два стакана светлого и уселся напротив.

— Влип ты порядочно, Фрэнки, — Джосс отхлебнул пива.

— Это я уже понял, — Фрэнк подвинул свой стакан ближе, но пить не стал. — Что узнал?

— Слухи, — Джосс пожал плечами. — В общем и целом ничего такого. Но вот есть кое-что интересное про вашу последнюю операцию. После вас туда отправили еще одно отделение.

— Нахрена? Там же ничего не осталось, — Фрэнк делано равнодушно пожал плечами.

— В том-то и дело, — Джосс хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Искали вас. Понятное дело, не нашли. Цель и что с ней стало, почти не проверяли. Интересно?

— Еще как, — процедил Фрэнк. — Что с телами?

— Очень правильный вопрос, — хмыкнул Джосс и опять приложился к стакану. — А ничего. Вот по этому поводу и слухи. Ты говорил, что засада была обычная?

— Да, — мрачно бросил Фрэнк. Он уже понял, к чему тот клонит.

— А говорят, что нечего было забирать — фраг, ошметки, — Джосс пожал плечами. — Мина. Только вот поисковая группа никакой мины не обнаружила. Ни следа.

— И что? — в горле пересохло, и Фрэнк сделал большой глоток. Пиво оказалось паршивым, как и новости.

— Ничего, — взорвался Джосс, но тут же понизил голос. — Все, что знал, сказал. Я не знаю, что у вас там за хаджи были и какие у них мины. Или что за хрень у вас там творилась. Похоже на мину — все.

— Хреново, — Фрэнк отставил стакан, все равно больше пить не собирался. — А кого отправили на поиски?

— Есть парочка имен, но, — Джосс покачал головой. — Со мной они говорить, ясное дело, не будут. Я бы и сам о таком молчал.

— Это уже мои проблемы, — оборвал его Фрэнк. — Давай имена.

— Марк Фултон, Сэт Бейкер, — начал перечислять Джосс, — Дэнни Фланаганн. Больше не вспомню. Тебе этого хватит?

— Пока да, — Фрэнк побарабанил по столу, поднялся. — Ими я сам займусь.

— Как тебе дать знать, если что? — Джосс тоже встал, крепко пожал ему руку. — Вдруг, что-то еще узнаю.

— Никак, — Фрэнк ни секунды не колебался. Он уже представлял, что это была за «мина» — Поттер просветил насчет некоторых заклинаний и того, что они делают с человеком. — Не лезь больше в это дело. И будь осторожнее.

— Уверен? — Джосс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Да, — Фрэнк застегнул куртку до самого верха. — Разберусь. Спасибо, капрал.

— Береги себя, лейтенант, — Джосс хлопнул его по плечу и вернулся к своему пиву. — Удачи!

В «Аркадию» Фрэнк снова вернулся пешком — надо было прикинуть, что делать дальше. Хорошо, имена у него есть. Поговорить с ними точно нормально получится, этим не надо объяснять, что такое «Цербер», в его же взводе были. Допустим, кто-то из них скажет правду. Или то, что считает правдой. Не вмешайся в дело магия, Фрэнк бы точно знал, что делать и чему верить. Но сейчас он признавал, что доверять словам Фултона, Фланаганна или Бейкера нельзя. У них тоже могли покопаться в голове, подсунуть нужные воспоминания. Он поглубже засунул руки в карманы, спустился в подземный переход. Хотя, если подумать, плюсы тоже есть. Нестыковок в этой истории много и люди уже шепчутся. К тому же, Джосс своими расспросами наверняка заставил кое-кого задергаться. Это хорошо. Фрэнк не собирался давать Беннету время замести следы. Адреса он узнает, а остальное... Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся своим мыслям, какая-то старушка испуганно шарахнулась, случайно посмотрев ему в лицо. Остальное уже дело техники.

В «Аркадии» ждали только его.

— Как? — Поттер привычно начал разговор первым.

— Любопытно, — Фрэнк сбросил куртку и сел на свою кровать, вытряхнул из пачки последнюю сигарету. — За нами, оказывается, отправили поисковую группу.

— Которая нашла такое, что просралась на месте, — перебил его Билли, саркастически улыбаясь.

— Ничего подобного, — Фрэнк медленно выдохнул дым. — Если одним словом — мина. Только странная, осколков совсем не оставила.

— Бомбарда, — тут же определил Поттер. — Дилетант работал.

— На осколках спекся, — поддержал его Рон.

— А как ты пулевое ранение изобразишь? — обернулся к нему Билли, и что-то подсказало Фрэнку, что сейчас он не из праздного любопытства спрашивал.

— Мелкие камешки, трансфигурация и Экспульсо, — Рон пожал плечами, словно речь шла о том, какое пиво брать.

— А теперь на английском, — Фрэнку и самому стало интересно.

— Превращаю пару камешков в пули, а дальше есть хорошее заклинание, которое этот камень вобьет в тело так, что ни одна собака не отличит от пулевого ранения, — спокойно объяснил Рон. — Проверено.

— Ясно, — Фрэнк решил в эту тему не углубляться. — Получается, кроме Беннета, был еще минимум один из ваших?

— Выходит, что так, — подтвердил Поттер. — Что думаешь?

— Поговорю я с ними сам, — Фрэнк достал из-за пояса пистолет, выщелкнул магазин. — От подстраховки, конечно, не откажусь.

— Тогда раскидаем, кто кем займется, — Билли вертел в руке зажигалку, Фрэнк отметил, то пальцы у него уже почти не дрожат. Похоже, Флора что-то наколдовала. — Беру Фланаганна. Никто не против?

— Да пожалуйста, — развел руками Рон. — Я подстрахую. Гарри, ваш кто?

— Фултон, — ответил Поттер. — Завтра и займемся. Тони, поторопи своего кузена. Фло, на тебе местный волшебный криминал, пни их легонько, чтобы тоже не сидели сиднем. Беннета выкуривать надо.. А сейчас — жрать и спать пораньше.

Тут Фрэнк был с ним полностью согласен — поесть и хорошенько выспаться не помешает.

***

Гарри не успел донести до рта вилку, как за ухом прошило, словно тупой иглой — сработала сигналка на доме Каслов. Он с трудом проглотил кусок, промогрался.

— Что? — Флора уже была рядом, палочка в руке, в глазах — беспокойство.

— Тревога, — хрипло выплюнул он.

Никому ничего объяснять не пришлось — ни волшебникам, ни магглам. Фрэнк отшвырнул тарелку, схватил со спинки кресла куртку, Билли бросил ему ключи от машины.

— Нашим ходом быстрее будет, — Поттер рванул рюкзак, набросил на плечо. — Я беру Касла, Фло — Билли. Рон, Тони, хватаете того, кто ближе. Аптечка?

— Акцио аптечка, — Флора взмахнула палочкой, дверь распахнулась, как от мощного пинка, небольшая сумка в считанные секунды оказалась у Флоры в руках.

— Порядок? — Билли быстро проверил оружие.

— Рон, свидетели, — бросил Гарри. — Быстро.

Тот свел брови в линию, вывел рукой сложный пасс. Теперь все на этаже заснут и будут думать, что летающая сумка привиделась им во сне. Гарри в последний раз быстро оглядел всех, схватил Фрэнка и Рона за руки и аппарировал. Второй хлопок — Тони, Флора и Билли тоже «прыгнули». Хорошо бы сейчас не промазать и не свалиться кому-нибудь на голову. Но пронесло. Из серой круговерти они вывалились аккурат за домом. Фрэнк вырвал руку, метнулся к черному входу, прижался к стене. Билли скользнул за ним. Гарри только успел набросить на них дезиллюминационные чары. Когда он поднял палочку, череп за ухом прошило еще раз, а потом в доме истошно закричали. Воздух перед дверью пошел волнами, потом она распахнулась от сильного пинка.

— Кретин, — выругался Гарри, выводя заклинание Антиаппарационного барьера. Но не успел. В доме что-то тихо хлопнуло, словно наступили на пакет с соком, и все затихло.

— Внутри двое живых, — доложил Тони.

— Полтора, — тихо поправила его Флора. От ее тона волосы у Гарри на затылке встали дыбом.

— Пошли, — скомандовал он, накидывая на себя Мантию-невидимку, и рванул внутрь.

Короткий коридорчик он промчался в два прыжка, влетел в гостиную, которую еще не так давно старательно зачаровывал, и увидел три тела на полу. Он быстро еще раз проверил дом — не считая его людей, еще четверо. Двое сейчас перед ним, еще двое — Фрэнк и Билли.

— Чисто, — подтвердил Рон, стряхивая с себя дезиллюминационные чары. — Ушли, суки.

Мальчишка на полу был мертв — горло перерезано, под головой лужа крови. Рядом с ним девочка еще дышала. Флора уже упала на колени возле нее и открыла аптечку. А вот их мать была в сознании. Гарри резко взмахнул рукой, и прямо из воздуха рядом с ней появился Касл. Второй взмах — и видимым стал Билли.

— Фрэнк, — Мария задыхалась, из уголка рта текла тонкая струйка слюны.

— Рон, работай, — Гарри отошел в сторону. — Тони — периметр.

Голдштейн кивнул и начал выплетать заклинание. Рон присел рядом с Марией, бережно приподнял ей голову. Фрэнк сжал челюсти, словно собирался его ударить, но сдержался, даже подвинулся, чтобы ему не мешать. А Рон замер статуей, пристально глядя Марии в глаза, палочка в его руке слегка подрагивала.

— Девочка стабильна, — выпрямилась Флора, не вставая с колен. — Но сделать с ней ничего здесь нельзя. Обливиэйт, но лег криво. Она помнит только, как дышать, глотать... Даже хуже, чем Лонгботтомы.

— Твою мать! — Гарри сжал кулаки. — Займись Марией.

— Она умирает, — Флоре было достаточно одного короткого взгляда. — Круцио, сильное. Для магглы — смертельно. Не могу понять, как она до сих пор держится.

— Умирает? — Фрэнк вскочил, тряхнул Гарри за плечи. — Нет! Сделай что-нибудь. Ты же говорил... Артефакт этот чертов. Если он и правда приносит удачу, то сейчас самое время, — он отпустил его, бросился к Билли.

— Стой, — Поттер перехватил его на полушаге. — Это так не работает. Рон, долго тебе еще? — бросил он напарнику.

— Закончил, — тот мягко опустил голову Марии обратно на ковер.

— Ей почти ничего уже не поможет, — Флора смотрела Гарри прямо в глаза.

И он понял, что она имела в виду — Мантия, дар самой Смерти. Он развернул серебристую ткань, набросил на Марию.

— Это еще что? — Фрэнк остановился как вкопанный, не зная, к кому броситься — жене, которая только что исчезла, дочери, лежащей на полу тряпичной куклой, или к сыну.

— Магия, — коротко ответил Гарри. — Та самая магия. Сейчас ее Смерть не видит.

— Надолго? — в глазах Фрэнка отчаяние мешалось с дикой надеждой.

— Не знаю, — признался Поттер. — Но меня это в свое время от Смерти спрятало. Фамильная реликвия. Давай лекции на потом отложим.

— С периметром закончил, — доложил Голдштейн от окна. — Зачаровано надежно, магглы сюда не сунутся.

— Хорошо, — наконец-то Гарри смог перевести дыхание. — Рон, доклад, только быстро. Флора, проверь Марию, но с Мантией осторожнее.

— Поняла, — та бережно расправила девочке волосы, словно укладывала ее спать. И развернулась к тому месту, где невидимая, Мария Касл замерла на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью.

А Рон встряхнул руками, как пианист над клавиатурой, впился взглядом Гарри в лицо, крепко сжал губы. Поттер сглотнул. Сейчас будет очень неприятно. Перед глазами завертелся калейдоскоп, яркий, как галлюцинации наркомана. Вот Мария открывает дверь, на пороге — двое мужчин в форме, ей они явно знакомы.

«Марк, Дэнни», улыбается она, но руки дрожат. «Что-то с Фрэнком?»

«С чего вы взяли, миссис Касл?» отвечает тот, кого назвали Марком. «Мы просто решили заглянуть, поздравить с Рождеством, узнать, как вы тут».

«Заходите», Мария пропускает их в дом, ведет в гостиную, поворачивается к ним спиной. И Марк быстро достает волшебную палочку, направляет ей прямо в затылок, произносит «Империо». Картинка мигнула, завалилась в бок.

— Не дергайся, — прошипел Рон.

— Виноват, — Гарри подавил тошноту и постарался выхватить из калейдоскопа нужный кадр.

Вот девочка сбегает по лестнице, останавливается на последней ступеньке, глаза у нее удивленные.

«Мам, почему они спрашивают про папу? Он же в командировке».

Мария вздрагивает, ее взгляд становится чуть более осмысленным, но лицо все равно безмятежное, как у фарфоровой куклы.

«Что происходит, Марк? Что у тебя в руке? Что ты делаешь?» она еще под властью чар, потому беспокоиться лишь немного.

Но тот, который Дэнни, разворачивается к девочке. Взмах, и она хватается за перила, делает несколько неуверенных шагов и оседает на пол. Лицо у нее безмятежное и пустое.

«Идиот!», тихо и яростно ругается Марк. «Морти с нас шкуру спустит».

«Лиза!», Мария бросается к дочке, но не успевает. Не успевает и мальчишка, хоть он и прыгает через две ступеньки. Он выскочил, как только услышал крик.

А дальше Гарри кажется, что он вернулся в детство, в лицо ему смотрит дементор, а в голове звучит голос мамы. Только вместо зеленого луча — Круцио и Секо. Так они и падают почти рядом — Фрэнк-младший с перерезанным горлом и Мария. Дэнни стоит над мальчишкой, и рука у него дрожит. Марк вдруг резко обрывает заклинание, прислушивается к чему-то.

«Уходим», бросает он и аппарирует. За полсекунды до того, как Гарри успевает поставить барьер.

Поттер вынырнул из чужих воспоминаний. Его трясло, голова кружилась, мутило, во рту стоял кислый привкус, как с похмелья. Но все это плавно смывала холодная ярость. Он прекрасно понимал, где находится. Он знал, что перед ним, укрытая тонкой, зыбкой, словно сотканной из струй дождя, тканью сейчас лежит не Лили Поттер, а Мария Касл. В этот раз он все сделает правильно.

Статуей замер Билли, страшно, убийственно спокойный. Рон тяжело дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Флора встала с колен, глаза у нее были бездонными, и в них плескалась злость — только спусти с поводка, только дай приказ.

— Теперь я, — Фрэнк отпустил руку дочери.

— Очисти мысли. Ни о чем не думай. Дыши ровно, четыре через два, — Рон сглотнул и снова поднял палочку. — Будет больно.

— Давай уже, — прорычал тот.

— А мне можно на словах, — Билли опустил оружие, но на предохранитель не поставил.

— Фултон и Фланаганн, — Поттер был краток. — Обойдусь без деталей.

— Нет уж, изволь, — голос у Билли был таким же холодным, как и взгляд.

— Я сама, — раздался тихий голос из-под Мантии. — Они пришли, сказали, что поздравить. Марк спрашивал про Фрэнка... А тут Лиза. Он...

Тут у Гарри едва не подкосились ноги. Он сжал спинку стула крепко, так что пальцы побелели. Она уже давно должна была чувств лишиться, но все еще в сознании. Как?

— Ма... Миссис Касл, — слова давались не легко, он чуть не назвал ее «мама», — не надо.

Флора мягко коснулась его плеча. Гарри смог только благодарно кивнуть. Фрэнк тем временем становился все бледнее, зрачки у него расширились настолько, что закрыли почти всю радужку. Рон старался, как мог, смягчить воздействие. Прямая передача чужих воспоминаний и для волшебника тяжела. И Гарри не знал ни одного маггла, который смог бы это перенести без последствий. Наконец Рон тяжело выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Фрэнк покачнулся, но на ногах устоял. Билли в два шага оказался рядом, подставил ему плечо.

— Руссо, — окликнул его Поттер, — бери Тони и дуй за машиной. Аппарировать с ними нельзя.

— Позвоню Дейву, скажу, что нам надо другое помещение, — Голдштейн обычно понимал все с полуслова, но сейчас не угадал — в маггловский мир соваться опасно. 

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри. — Фло, дерни своих. Нам нужно очень хорошо защищенное место. Под Нерушимый их бери или под что угодно, но они никому не должны даже пикнуть. У вас есть экстренный способ связи?

— Конечно, — Флора достала из кармана небольшую золотую пластинку. — Только мне для него нужна надежная защита, иначе сюда сбежится весь местный Аврорат.

— Сделаю, — кивнул Поттер. — Занимайся. Голдштейн, Руссо, вы еще здесь?

Билли не стал напоминать про детали, Тони положил ему руку на плечо. Хлопок — и вот их уже нет. А сам Гарри выровнял дыхание, отхлебнул из фляжки Бодрящего зелья, чтобы смыть неприятный привкус с языка и принялся достраивать защитные чары на доме. Медленно, осторожно он вплетал заклинания, которые вычитал в дневниках Ориона Блэка, а в голове звучало: «Убей меня, только пощади Гарри». Рука дрогнула, он чуть не потерял концентрацию, лоб покрылся холодным потом. Одно неверное движение палочки — и от них даже кровавых ошметков не останется. Вдруг стало легче, спокойнее. Рон, дружище. Да, немного ментальной магии — сейчас то, что нужно. Уже уверенно он закончил с чарами, взглядом дал понять Флоре, что можно начинать. Та кивнула, нежно коснулась палочкой золотой пластинки, и зазвучали слова, которые заставили бы даже Беллатрикс задрожать от страха. А та знала толк в темной магии.

О чем Флора говорила со своим человеком, Гарри не слышал. Он и не прислушивался. Сейчас его больше волновали Фрэнк и Мария.

— Марк и Дэнни, — тот стоял прямо, как на параде, неестественно спокойный. — Из моего взвода.

Гарри молча сжал его плечо. Фрэнк словно не заметил. Он не сводил глаз с тела сына на полу. Рон тихо подошел ближе, палочка в его руке слегка дрожала — значит, все еще держит чары.

— Сколько мы еще здесь пробудем? — Фрэнк так же спокойно повернулся к Поттеру.

— Час, — ответил Гарри.

— Ясно, — Фрэнк в последний раз посмотрел на сына, опустился на колено возле дочери, мягко убрал волосы у нее со лба, немного растерянно поискал взглядом то место, где лежала Мария, встал и пошел в подвал.

— Помещение для нас будет, — Флора закончила разговор и спрятала пластинку. — Они ждут. Пока попробую что-то сделать.

— Давай, — Поттеру показалось, что на самом краю зрения что-то мелькнуло, размытое и серое, как привидение. И ему чудится, или и правда в комнате немного похолодало? Но Флора, похоже, тоже это почувствовала. Она замерла, подняла голову, словно прислушивалась к чему-то. А вот Гарри уже ясно слышал тихие шаги, мягкие и легкие. Люди так не ходят. Он поднялся, заслоняя девочку на полу. Тихий шелест в ушах был похож на смех. Поттер крепче сжал зубы, хотя холод пробирал до костей.

«Лиза. Ее зовут Лиза. И ты ее не получишь», он бы уверен, что его слышат. «Ни ее, ни Марию. С тебя хватит на сегодня!»

А холод пробирался все глубже. Гарри казалось, что еще немного, и кровь в самом прямом смысле этого слова замерзнет в венах и сердце остановится. Оно и так билось через раз. Глаза застилал туман. Липкий страх, который гнал косматых предков человека поближе к огню, сейчас скручивал внутренности узлом, говорил, кричал: «Беги!». Ночь за окном была темна и полна ужасов. Гарри знал, кто на самом деле бродит в этой темноте и чего они хотят. Но он сжимал палочку в побелевших пальцах, как последнюю надежду, последнюю защиту. Только не Лиза и Мария!

«Мама!» взмолился он из последних сил. «Мама, мне страшно! Но я просто не могу сбежать и бросить их! Мама!»

— Все хорошо, солнышко, — шептал он в унисон со знакомым голосом, звучащим только у него в голове, голосом, который он слышал в жизни всего несколько раз, но запомнил навсегда. — Все в порядке.

Шаги прошелестели снова, совсем близко, потом отдалились, и вот затихли совсем. Холод понемногу отступал. Мария под Мантией вздохнула.

— Фрэнк, — позвала она.

— Я здесь, — похоже, Касл каким-то чудом научился аппарировать. Иначе как он оказался возле нее на коленях? Гарри наклонился, вложил ему в ладонь руку жены и на подгибающихся ногах смог дойти до ближайшего стула. Хотя так хотелось сползти по стенке на пол. Его всего трясло, словно он выбрался из ледяной воды. Так он и просидел, глядя прямо перед собой, пока из этого странного транса его не выдернул звук мотора за окном.

Он, не вставая, отпер дверь, пропустил Гольдштейна и Билли в дом. Фрэнк только повернул голову, но с колен не поднялся и руки жене не выпустил.

— Пора, — Гарри с трудом встал, сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно только что дрался с сотней великанов.

— Все не поместимся, — Билли остановился на пороге.

— Фло, ты с ними, а нам адрес дашь, — Поттер с трудом ворочал языком. — С девочкой можно аппарировать?

— Да, — коротко кивнула Флора.

Рон бережно поднял Лизу на руки, как родную дочку. Гарри уже собрался было помочь Фрэнку, но тот закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, осторожно взял Марию под плечи и колени, встал. Флора только тихо и удивленно вздохнула. Поттер и сам бы удивился, но он как раз знал, на что способна настоящая любовь. Даже сама смерть бежит от нее без оглядки.

— Одну минуту, — он поднял Фрэнка-младшего.

Они вышли тихо. Флора забралась на переднее сиденье, рядом с Билли, Фрэнк с Марией — на заднее. Она молчала, спала, наверное. Оно и к лучшему, если так. Гарри кивнул им, мол давайте. Тони развернул бумажку с адресом, быстро пробежал ее взглядом, убрал в карман и крепко взял Гарри и Рона за плечи. Поттер крепче прижал к себе мальчишку и зажмурился. Почему-то ему не хотелось знать, что прячется в сером мареве аппарации. Особенно после сегодняшнего. 

***

Сам Билли никогда бы не увидел дома, втиснувшегося между аптекой и клиникой для животных — Флора показала. Просто сказала остановиться, вышла из машины и взяла его за руку. И тогда здания словно бы потеснились, а между ними, там, где, казалось бы, и кошке не проскользнуть, появилось еще одно. Билли сейчас это ни капли не впечатлило. Все, что его волновало — это безопасность. Он открыл багажник, достал оттуда большую сумку. Фрэнк успел ее собрать, но совершенно о ней забыл, когда садился в машину.

— Фланаганн этот дом не найдет? — коротко спросил он, открывая Фрэнку заднюю дверцу.

— Нет, — отрезала Флора.

Билли сдержался и не добавил: «Как и дом Фрэнка?». Его трясло, даже не в ознобе — хуже, рука сама тянулась к карману — проверить, там ли кулон. Странная тяга, мучительная, почти как ломка наркомана. Он сжал зубы, чтобы не стучали. Где носит Поттера и остальных? Уже должны быть здесь. Они и были, просто появились из тени, словно призраки. Поттер с трудом держался на ногах, но отмахнулся от Флоры, крепче прижал к груди мертвое тело Фрэнка-младшего. Рон рядом бережно держал на руках Лизу. Если не знать, что с ней, то казалось, что девочка просто устала и спит.

Дверь тихо открылась, Флора коротко вздохнула, выпрямилась, откинула голову и шагнула внутрь, как хозяйка. Билли замешкался на пороге, чтобы оценить обстановку. Сейчас приходиться думать за двоих — Фрэнк пока на полноценную боевую единицу не тянет. Темный коридор просматривается хорошо, за дверью места мало — не спрятаться. Можно идти. Поттер пропустил его вперед, потом Фрэнка, споткнулся на пороге, но тут же выровнялся. За ним в коридор вошел Рон, Тони замыкал.

— Чисто? — Билли задержался немного, оглянулся на улицу.

— Совершенно, — ответили ему из темноты коридора. — Не-чары спят и будут спать до утра.

Только ценой огромного усилия воли он не схватился за оружие.

— Добро пожаловать, — продолжил голос с сухим гортанным смешком.

Билли же ничего смешного в ситуации не видел. У волшебников порой странное чувство юмора. Как и вкусы в отношении декора. В комнате, в которую они вошли, не было ничего, кроме низкого столика и длинного мягкого дивана. Не густо. Билли снова промолчал.

Наконец он смог увидеть обладателя голоса — высокий, совершенно лысый, в просторном темном балахоне, босой. Опасный. Билли сейчас все оценивал только с такой точки зрения. А озноб бил все сильнее, руки дрожали, волосы на затылке и висках взмокли от пота, желание хотя бы коснуться медальона стало просто невыносимым, и он опустил руку в карман. Тут же пальцы обожгло. Воздух над руками Фрэнка на мгновение пошел рябью, Билли успел увидеть Марию, прижавшуюся головой к груди мужа, а потом снова все пропало, снова — только пустота.

— Нам всем места не хватит, — Поттер присел на диван, крепко обнимая Фрэнка-младшего.

— Сейчас, — Флора коснулась узора на стене, и комната неуловимо быстро изменилась. Теперь обстановка стала более привычной — нормальные кресла, нормальный стол, несколько диванов. Билли показалось, что комната стала даже немного больше.

Рон бережно уложил Лизу на диван, придвинул себе кресло. Фрэнк опустил на второй Марию и сел рядом, не выпуская ее руки. По крайней мере, Билли предпочитал думать именно так. Если принимать все как есть, то есть то, что лучший друг сейчас с потерянным видом сжимает в ладони воздух, можно совсем с ума сойти.

— Спасибо, — Поттер устало потер переносицу, на лице остался кровавый мазок, но он даже не заметил. — Фло, представишь?

— Юсеф, — коротко ответила Флора.

— Хорошо, — похоже, у Поттера сейчас на все был такой ответ. — Здесь есть все, что тебе нужно? Как тут с маггловской техникой? Работать будет? Нам она понадобится.

— Не в этой комнате, — Юсеф так и остался стоять. — На верхнем этаже, думаю, с этим сложностей не возникнет.

— Хорошо, — повторил Поттер, он наконец отпустил тело Фрэнка-младшего, потянулся в карман за фляжкой, сделал большой глоток. — Порядок, — отмахнулся он от Флоры. — Потом отдохну.

Некоторое время все молчали. Наконец Фрэнк шумно вздохнул, расправил плечи, встал и забрал у Билли сумку, о которой тот совершенно забыл. Гарри встряхнулся, потер переносицу. Голдштейн выпрямился в своем кресле. Билли усилием воли заставил руки не дрожать. Флора достала из своей аптечки небольшой флакон, не глядя протянула ему. Билли взял его, но пить не стал. Сам справится.

— Сначала разберемся с бытовыми вопросами, — прокашлялся Поттер. — Не-волшебники смогут сами найти дом?

— Эти двое — да, — спокойно ответил Юсеф.

— Как? — ровным голосом спросил Фрэнк.

— Вы гости, — Юсеф прислонился к стене. — Чары теперь настроены и на вас.

— С этим порядок, — Поттер постарался выпрямиться и сесть ровно, не касаясь спинки кресла, — Тогда поехали дальше. Фултон и Фланаганн.

С этими двумя Билли было все ясно. Жить Марку и Дэнни осталось совсем недолго. Фрэнк крепче сжал... руку Марии, ее руку, а не пустоту. Похоже, умирать Марк и Дэнни будут долго и мучительно.

— Фланаганн — первый, — глухо произнес он.

— Хорошо, — Поттер снова приложился к фляжке. — Адрес есть?

— Дома — не самый хороший вариант, — возразил Билли. — Соседи.

— Это уже моя проблема, — впервые подал голос Рон. — Но ты прав, дома у него может быть парочка неприятных сюрпризов.

— Твои предложения? — Поттер повернулся к Фрэнку.

— Согласен на дом, — выражение лица Фрэнка было сложно описать. — Дом — как раз то, что нужно.

— Тогда мы подстрахуем, — не стал возражать Поттер. — Рон, ты занимаешься магглами, я беру на себя антиаппарационные, Тони — на тебе все дерьмо, которое может в этом доме быть. Флора — останешься с Марией и Лизой. И еще, Тони, что там твой кузен? Времени у нас уже нет разбираться тихо и осторожно.

— Дейва я в курс дела ввел, — Голдштейн сложил ладони домиком. — Он займется Беннетом, Шуновером и Роулингсом вплотную. Послезавтра, точнее, уже завтра отдаст то, что нашел. А по тем двоим...

— По тем двоим мы сами отработаем, — перебил его Фрэнк. — Я их очень хорошо знаю.

— Значит, приводим себя в порядок, — Поттер снял очки, устало потер виски, — до вечера сидим здесь. Тони, ты сейчас бодрее всех, разведка на тебе. Сейчас как раз удобное время — все спят. С «опросом» соседей справишься?

— Вполне, — сухо кивнул тот. — Тогда не будем откладывать. На связи.

— Я смотаюсь в «Аркадию» с Биллом, наше барахло заберу, — поднялся Рон.

— Давайте, — Поттер тяжело оперся спиной на спинку кресла.

Билли уже привычно зажмурился, когда Рон положил руку ему на плечо. Желудок скрутило, по голове словно ударили здоровенным мягким молотком. Но глаза он открыл сразу. Рон уже быстро, короткими взмахами палочки забрасывал вещи в рюкзаки. И неплохо справлялся сам. Зачем ему вздумалось тащить с собой Билли? Голову развеять? Слишком много магии за один вечер? Или дать возможность Фрэнку с Поттером поговорить без лишних ушей? Вполне возможно. Поговорить об артефакте, приносящем удачу? Уж не о том самом медальоне, который сейчас лежит у него в кармане, речь? Он ушел в свой номер, оставив Рона одного. Собраться и правда не помешает. Точнее, прибраться.

Сборы времени много не заняли — в Штаты он вернулся почти налегке. Вот с рюкзаком Флоры — другое дело. Билли осторожно сложил в него все то немногое, что Флора держала на виду — расческу, заколку для волос, Киплинга, пару мелочей.

— Эй, а вычистить тут все быстро сможешь? — заглянул он к Рону.

— Раз плюнуть, — новый взмах, и комната теперь сверкала чистотой, как в лучшем отеле. — Сейчас в двух других приберусь.

Уборка заняла приблизительно столько же, сколько и сборы — меньше минуты. Билли запер свой номер, остановился перед следующей дверью.

— Чего ждем? — Рон уже уменьшил рюкзаки и складывал их в карман.

— Ключ не подходит, — язвительно ответил Билли.

— Тоже мне проблема, — фыркнул Рон, присел перед дверью на корточки, несколько минут рассматривал замок, поднял с пола зубочистку, провел над ней палочкой и сунул Билли вполне реально выглядящий ключ.

— Тебе с такими талантами сейфы вскрывать — озолотился бы, — заметил Билли, когда ключ подошел к замку как родной.

— Благодарю покорно, меня устраивает то, что есть, — Рон уже занимался следующей дверью. — С твоим знакомым на входе работаем вдвоем. Ты насочиняешь ему чего-нибудь убедительного, я закреплю эффект. Рекомендую немного припугнуть, так лучше ляжет.

— В курсе, — как убеждать людей Билли и сам неплохо знал. В принципе, Фина он убедил бы и без посторонней помощи, но от лишней подстраховки отказываться не собирался.

С Фином все прошло как по маслу. Билли стоило только заикнуться о том, что нарисовалось тут выгодное дельце, надо бы уехать на пару дней, как тот втянул голову в плечи и сразу заявил, что больше ничего знать не желает.

— Машину я твою опять одолжу, — Билли широко улыбнулся, Рон незаметно для Фина шевельнул рукой с палочкой, и тот часто закивал.

— Бери, конечно, — он нервно облизнул губы. — У меня же не будет проблем?

— Ни малейших, — Билли похлопал его по плечу. — Если что, с Рафи спросишь.

Фин спал с лица окончательно.

— Идем, люди ждут, — нарочито мрачно буркнул Рон. — А ты рот не открывай лишний раз — кишки простудишь, понял? Или их тебе проветрят.

Судя по всему, Фин собирался сделать что угодно, лишь бы они убрались отсюда поскорее. Тут их с Билли желания полностью совпадали.

Возвращение обратно было таким же неприятным и быстрым. Сначала опять проявился дом, потом — та же процедура: коридор, комната. Только в ней теперь прибавилось дверей.

— Тебе туда, — Рон пинком распахнул одну из них.

— Ага, — Билли забрал у него свои скудные пожитки, уже увеличенные до нормальных размеров.

В этот раз за порогом никаких сюрпризов не ждало — две кровати, тумбочка, умывальник. На одной из кроватей сидел Фрэнк и смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом.

— Где Лиза и Мария? — Билли бросил вещи на вторую кровать.

— С Флорой, — односложно ответил Фрэнк. И вдруг резко поднял голову, — За что?! — голос у него сорвался, руки дрожали. — Вот за что, господи?!

Билли сел рядом, крепко сжал его плечо. Он и сам задавался этим вопросом. И многими другими, кстати. Он не знал, за что, но совершенно четко и ясно мог ответить почему. На месте Беннета, Фултона, Фланаганна он сам поступил бы точно так же. Только живых бы не оставил.

— У Марка и Дэнни спросишь, — он хлопнул Фрэнка по спине. — И у Морти. Что Флора говорит?

— Обязательно спрошу, — лицо Фрэнка снова окаменело. — Что говорит? Что надежда есть. Значит остается или молиться, или положиться на удачу.

— Эм сильная, выкарабкается, — уверенно заявил Билли. — А потом и Лизу на ноги поставят. Удача сейчас нам с тобой бы не помешала. Чем быстрее разберемся, тем быстрее Лизой и Эм займутся вплотную. Кстати, об удаче. Что ты там говорил про артефакт?

— Какой? — рассеянно спросил Фрэнк. — А, это... Побрякушка твоя дурацкая. Она удачу приносит. Так мне Гарри сказал. Как видишь, ошибся.

— Вот как, — нарочито безразлично хмыкнул Билли. — И давно ты знаешь?

— С неделю, — Фрэнк снова смотрел в одну точку. — Я дал слово тебе не рассказывать. Но толку уже теперь. Все равно же толку с нее никакого.

— Я бы так не сказал, — Билли прятал за обычными словами утешения пакостное чувство. Воспользовался горем друга, заставил нарушить слово. Но всяк себе первому друг. Эту простую истину Билли усвоил очень рано, — Марк и Дэнни не новобранцы паршивые. Они вполне могли бы успеть. И было бы тогда три трупа вместо одного.

— А так что, лучше? — взорвался Фрэнк. — Лиза все равно что мертва, Эм... Я ее даже увидеть не могу!

— Не знаю, — Билли не хотел и не мог сейчас ему врать. И слов подходящих подобрать тоже не мог.

Он молча собрал все вещи со своей постели и улегся поверх одеяла, не раздеваясь и не снимая обуви. А медальон в кармане обжигал даже через свитер. 

***

Фрэнк смотрел на дверь подъезда и ждал. Сейчас он был совершенно спокоен. За ночь он уже передумал все, что можно, когда лежал без сна и смотрел в потолок. Теперь его не волновал вопрос: «За что?», все, что его теперь его занимало: «Как?». Как именно будет умирать Дэнни Фланаганн. И тактическая обстановка. Вот пожилая дама наклонилась убрать за своей собачкой, выбросила кулек с собачьим дерьмо в мусорник, открыла дверь зашла в подъезд. Фрэнк ждал. Какая-то парочка остановилась у крыльца для страстных объятий, но заходить не стала. Плохо.

— Надеюсь, Рон их уберет, — тихо произнес Билли.

— Угу, -промычал Фрэнк.

Парочка наконец-то закончила с поцелуями и пошла дальше. Точно так же они с Марией целовались на крыльце ее дома. Фрэнк сжал кулаки и отмел непрошеное воспоминание. Если он сейчас даст себе волю, для Дэнни все будет слишком быстро.

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

— Обстановка? — Фрэнк взял трубку сразу.

— Чисто, — ответил Поттер. — Можете идти.

— Понял тебя, — Фрэнк застегнул куртку, подхватил сумку и двинулся к подъезду расслабленной походкой профессионального курьера. Билли поправил на плече рюкзак и зашагал за ним.

Фланаганн выбрал жилье в районе 120-х улиц. Здесь в домах портье не бывает. Максимум — вечно пьяный управляющий. На двери даже домофона нет. А ведь мог же позволить себе квартиру получше. Все жадность, благослови ее господь.

Фрэнк открыл дверь, поднялся по лестнице. Под ногой хрустнула пустая банка из-под колы. Он привычно прислушивался, не идет ли кто-то. Билли отставал на пол лестничного пролета и двигался тихо, почти неслышно. Фрэнку на секунду показалось, что он вернулся обратно в Ирак, в Фаллуджу или Рамади.

Вот и нужная квартира. Фрэнк толкнул дверь, до последнего сомневаясь, что она откроется. Но Голдштейн поработала хорошо — даже петли не скрипнули. Он снял пистолет с предохранителя, шагнул внутрь и тут же прижался к стене. Билли замер на пороге. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, прислушался. Работает телевизор, идет какой-то дурацкий фильм^; щелчок, шипение — открылась банка пива, потянуло сигаретным дымом. Больше ничего, никто не ходит, не разговаривает. Значит, Дэнни один.

Фрэнк махнул Билли, мол, чисто. Тот аккуратно закрыл дверь. Теперь у них три секунды. Он ставил минимальный лимит времени. Скорости, которые в Кабуле демонстрировал Поттер, впечатляли, и Фрэнк это учел. Еще один короткий кивок, и они пошли, словно отрабатывали очередной дом в Эль-Куте, Рамади, Фаллудже. Прости коридор, пинком открыть дверь комнаты, отойти в сторону, чтобы не заслонять Билли линию выстрела. Дэнни успел вскочить, хватит палочку, но Фрэнк хорошо усвоил в том же Кабуле — в ближнем контакте с волшебником надо быстро сокращать дистанцию. «Ни один чародей не может колдовать со сломанными руками», вспомнилось насмешливое замечание Поттера. Фрэнк бросился вперед, перехватил занесенную для взмаха руку, дернул на себя, вывернул. Хрустнула кость, упала на пол палочка, сдавленно выматерился Дэнни.

Билли быстро шагнул вперед, поднял ее, сломал и снова отступил к двери.

— Чисто, — спокойно заметил он.

— Замечательно, — Фрэнк на короткое мгновение позволил чувствам взять верх и вывернул руку Дэнни сильнее, потом швырнул его обратно на диван и быстро обыскал. Кроме зажигалки в кармане штанов при том не было ничего. Зажигалка отправилась на пол, к обломкам палочки.

— Не дергайся, — Билли целился Дэнни в голову. — Ты меня знаешь, я не промажу. Особенно, с такого расстояния.

Тот криво ухмыльнулся и вскочил, Фрэнк толкнул его обратно. Грохнул выстрел, Дэнни взвыл, штанина ниже колена тут же пропиталась кровью, а Билли снова целился ему в голову.

— Не дергайся, — повторил он.

Фрэнк поставил сумку на пол, неспешно снял куртку, аккуратно сложил ее, повесил на спинку стула, закатал рукава свитера.

— Ну, что, Дэнни, поговорим? — встал он перед ним.

— Я думал, ты в Сари-Пуль закончился, — осклабился Дэнни.

— Как видишь, нет, — Фрэнк спокойно расстегнул молнию сумки, достал оттуда обычный ломик. — Живучий я.

— Зря стараешься, лейтенант, — Дэнни смотрел ему в лицо. — Нас же с тобой одинаково в учебке гоняли. До приезда копов ты ничего узнать не успеешь.

— А никто не приедет, — пожал плечами Фрэнк.

По крайней мере, так сказал Поттер. И Фрэнку очень хотелось, чтобы тот не ошибся. Билли скользнул к двери, некоторое время прислушивался, потом вернулся.

— Порядок, — сухо сказал он. — Тишина, как на кладбище.

— Вот видишь, — Фрэнк взвесил ломик в руке. — А насчет учебки... Знаешь, я сейчас чертовски мотивирован. Так что говорить ты будешь, — он дернул Дэнни за сломанную руку, быстро прижал ее к дивану.

Еще в детстве он узнал, что в прорезь на загнутом конце гвоздодера помещается человеческий палец. Хорошо так помещается, словно эта прорезь прямо под него делалась. Фрэнк зажал указательный палец Дэнни и резко повернул ломик. Хрустнул сустав, палец теперь держался только на коже. Дэнни сжал зубы, по виску у него потекла тонкая струйка пота.

— Зря стараешься, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Я только начал, — Фрэнк с размаху ударил его по лицу, так, чтобы пальцем задеть глазное яблоко.

Второй удар разбил Дэнни нос, еще один пришелся по губам. Под кулаком что-то сломалось, на ворот растянутой домашней футболки Дэнни хлынула кровь. А Фрэнк бил и бил, пока лицо Дэнни не превратилось в кровавую маску.

— Пошел ты, — сплюнул тот на пол несколько выбитых зубов.

— Ты, — Фрэнк вытер руки о его футболку, снова взял ломик, — пришел в мой дом, — короткий замах, ломик с хрустом опустился Дэнни на ребра. — Ты пытал мою жену, — еще один удар, Дэнни зашелся в кашле. — И ты мне скажешь, зачем, — плоский конец ломика уперся в раздробленное выстрелом колено. — Все скажешь, — Фрэнк надавил сильнее.

Поттер предлагал какое-то зелье, от которого рассказывают все, как на духу. Но Фрэнк отказался. Так было бы слишком просто. Ни боли, ни страданий — ничего, просто Дэнни вдруг ощутит в себе непреодолимое желание сказать правду. Зато сейчас он пусть и в малой мере (Флора скупо обрисовала эффект того заклинания, которым пытали Марию), но прочувствует, каково это. И Фрэнк дробил остатки коленной чашечки Дэнни не столько ради признания, сколько из мести. Он думал, что будет тяжело удержаться и не высадить в него весь магазин. Ничего подобного. А вот проворачивать ломик, видеть, как лицо Дэнни из румяного становится пепельно-серым, как дрожат у него разбитые в кровь губы — это самое то.

— Зачем? — он отступил на шаг.

— Отсоси, — Дэнни закашлялся, здоровая рука шарила по дивану, а сам он смотрел прямо в глаза Фрэнку.

— Плохая идея, — заметил Билли, и пуля раздробила Дэнни второе колено. — И много ты сделаешь пультом от телевизора, придурок?

На полу под диваном собралась уже порядочная лужа крови. Фрэнк коротким ударом сломал Дэнни свод стопы.

— Зачем? — повторил он, налегая на ломик. Ответа прямо сейчас он не ждал. Пусть покричит, пусть прочувствует. Второй удар — снова по ребрам. Просто чтобы Дэнни не расслаблялся. И еще один. Фрэнк знал, как правильно бить. Так, чтобы сломанные кости не проткнули легкое. Это он оставит на потом. А сейчас Дэнни должен говорить.

— Зачем? — спрашивал он после каждого удара. И наконец Дэнни сломался.

— Морти сказал, — он сплевывал кровь на грудь, на пол, в уголке рта у него вспух розовый пузырь, лопнул, по щеке медленно потянулась дорожка смешанной с кровью слюны. — Я должен был узнать, связывался ли ты с женой. Я хотел по-хорошему.

— То есть, забраться ей в мозги и принудить говорить — это по-хорошему? — глаза Фрэнку застилала алая пелена, но он держался.

— Как есть, — прохрипел Дэнни. — Кто же знал, что она задергается.

— Откуда Морти узнал, что Фрэнк жив? — быстро спросил Билли.

— Не знаю, — Дэнни тяжело дышал, Фрэнк снова ткнул его ломиком в колено. — Правда, не знаю. У него свои каналы.

— А ты такой доверчивый, что на слово веришь? — Билли подошел ближе, ударил его рукояткой пистолета по лицу. На и без того грязный пол упала еще парочка зубов. Белое с красным — прямо Хэллоуин.

— Он показал фото, — Дэнни с трудом разлепил губы, и на футболке появилось еще одно кровавое пятно. — Про тебя он тоже в курсе. Он сказал узнать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Ничего не хочешь добавить? — Фрэнк упер ломик Дэнни в пах, надавил совсем немного, но глаза у того сразу испуганно забегали. — Зачем ты пытал мою жену?

— Время поджимало, — Дэнни нервно сглотнул и попытался отодвинуться. — Некогда было с ней панькаться. Еще и мелкая твоя.

— Вот как? — медленно произнес Фрэнк. — Ясно, — рука словно сама дрогнула, Дэнни дернулся, взвыл. — Я опять спрошу — зачем? Что Морти тебе наобещал?

— Деньги, — тот пытался отодвинуть ломик от паха здоровой рукой. — Морти придумал прекрасную схему — гонять золото из Афгана. Я на подхвате был. Он уже тут его толкал.

— Мы в курсе про волшебников, как ты уже понял, — у Билли дернулся уголок рта. — Так что давай, не стесняйся.

— Насчет обычной ювелирки я не в курсе, — подбородок у Дэнни мелко дрожал, как у старика, он часто сглатывал, облизывал губы, но никак не мог убрать нитку слюны, которая свисала до самой груди. — А зачарованную он тут через местных хаджей сбывал. Я пару раз заходил к ним по просьбе Морти. Юсеф, есть такой.

Дэнни захлебывался словами, слюной и кровью, рассказывал и никак не мог остановиться. Ему очень не хотелось умирать. Но Фрэнк уже услышал все, что ему было нужно. Он поднял ломик и резко ткнул Дэнни плоской стороной в шею. Со сломанной трахеей быстро не умирают. Смерть от удушья вообще не из приятных. Дэнни широко открывал рот, пытаясь набрать побольше воздуха, глаза у него наливались кровью, руки шарили по обивке дивана. Фрэнк стоял и смотрел, как тот умирает. Вот Фланаганн обмяк, нижняя челюсть у него отвисла.

— Готов, — Билли даже не стал проверять пульс.

Фрэнк достал из кармана телефон.

— Мы закончили, — коротко сказал он в трубку.

— Понял, — ответил Поттер. — Уходите. Мы приберемся.

Фрэнк вытер руки, протер ломик, сложил его в сумку, взял куртку, расправил. Он собирался спокойно, как дома, и не чувствовал ничего. Работа еще не закончена. Очередь за Фултоном.

***

Флора просидела с Лизой и Марией до самого утра. Вечером она слышала, как вернулись Билли с Роном, но встречать не вышла. Никогда не любила показных романтических глупостей. А бросаться Билли на шею сейчас было бы именно такой глупостью. Она нужна здесь. Хотя какая от нее сейчас польза? Девочка стабильна, ее сердце работает как положено, легкие качают воздух. И все.

Давать ей зелья Флора не решалась. В ментальной магии она разбиралась, но до того же Рона ей было далеко. А тут одними зельями не поможешь.

— Милосерднее было бы убить ее на месте, — в комнату тихо зашел Юсеф.

— Милосерднее для кого? — Флора устало провела рукой по лбу.

— Для ее отца, — Юсеф не сводил с Лизы темных блестящих глаз. — И для матери.

Флора покосилась на вторую кровать. Там лежала Мария, укрытая Мантией-Невидимкой. То, что она здесь, выдавала только примятая подушка да тонкий контур тела на одеяле.

— Не так громко, — попросила Флора. — Она все слышит.

— Не-чары такие хрупкие, — Юсеф внимательно смотрел на пустую кровать. — Но не эта женщина. Может, мы зря их недооцениваем?

— Может быть, — Флоре сейчас не хотелось вдаваться в сложные дискуссии.

Юсеф помолчал немного, подошел к Лизе, заглянул ей в лицо, провел смуглой рукой по щеке.

— У не-чаров есть поговорка: что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, — многозначительно улыбнулся он. — Можешь считать, что этот дом — своеобразный Вегас.

Флора вскинулась, словно от Жалящего заклинания. Намек был понятен. И у нее перехватило дыхание. Даже дома, среди родных стен, спокойная, отдохнувшая она бы не решилась на такое. А искушение уже тихо подрагивало на самом краешке мыслей. Она гнала его прочь, говорила себе, надежда на успех очень мала. Но не могла до конца отделаться от мысли — не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Никто же из целителей в Сент-Мунго не решиться на подобное. А местные просто отмахнутся от Лизы. И будет она до конца своих дней лежать в постели, спокойная, как восковая кукла. Может быть, когда-нибудь она заново научится есть сама, говорить. А может быть и нет.

Юсеф покачал головой и вышел. Флора присела на край кровати Лизы и долго всматривалась в ее лицо, а рука сама тянулась к рюкзаку. В той книге, что подарила Тахмина Ансари, были описаны подходящие чары. Страшное волшебство, почти такое жуткое, как и создание крестража. Флора до крови прикусила палец. Нет, хватит с нее инициативы, ничего хорошего из этого пока что не получалось. И без Фрэнка она такие решения принимать не будет.

— Мисс, — тихо позвала ее Мария, и Флора вздрогнула. Эта женщина может говорить? После того, что она пережила?

— Да, мэм, — ей немалых усилий стоило ответить спокойно.

— Где Фрэнк? — контур на одеяле немного сдвинулся.

— Все в порядке, — на одном дыхании соврала Флора. — Он скоро придет. Вам что-нибудь нужно? — по привычке спросила она и тут же пожалела об этом.

Что если и да? Как она будет ее кормить и поить? Если хоть немного откинуть Мантию, Мария умрет. Нашла, что спрашивать. А еще целитель и аврор.

— Нет, — голос Марии был слабым и слегка удивленным. — Странно, но совершенно ничего. Словно все остановилось. Как вас зовут, мисс?

— Флора, — наверное, для маггла было бы странно разговаривать с пустотой, но Флора за свою жизнь привыкла и не к такому.

— Красивое имя, — если верить голосу, Мария улыбалась.

Флора поразилась в который раз за вечер. Какая удивительная женщина! Сын мертв, дочь все равно что мертва, а она находит в себе силы для беседы и даже может улыбаться. Повезло Фрэнку с ней.

— Как Лиза? — голос из пустоты дрогнул.

— Стабильно, — Флора спряталась за стандартные целительские отговорки. — Надо время.

Воздух над подушкой вздохнул. Флора молчала и благодарила святого Цезария за то, что Мария не спрашивала о сыне и вообще о том, что произошло прошлым вечером. Нет, Флора бы конечно смогла спокойно, как профессор Флитвик, рассказывать о волшебниках, но не читать же лекцию женщине, которая застряла где-то между жизнью и смертью? Это слишком цинично даже для аврора и для Кэрроу. Она спряталась за книгу, невольно пролистала до нужной страницы.

«Душа, как полагают некоторые исследователи, является самостоятельной сущностью и помнит все, что происходит с телом и с нею самой вне тварной оболочки. Мы полагаем, что это утверждение можно считать истинным. Подтверждением этому могут служить истории не только волшебников, но и простецов, которые умерев, но вернувшись обратно в собственное тело, могли ясно и подробно описать происходившее с ними...». Флора покосилась на Лизу и продолжила читать.

«Нельзя считать, что душа окончательно покинула свою тварную оболочку, покуда та еще жива. Некоторые же опровергают это, ссылаясь на существ, именуемых дементорами, поглощающими души. Мы же относимся к этим словам с осторожностью, полагая, что пока тело еще не разрушено, душа может вернуться в него и исцелить. Дементор же, поглощая душу, не уничтожает ее, как Первое Непростительное Проклятие, а всего лишь разрывает связь тварной оболочки с душою. И если провести над дементором»... Дальше автор предлагал детальную инструкцию, как можно вырвать из дементора поглощенную душу. Процесс был неприятным что для самого дементора, что для заклинателя. Успеха автор не гарантировал, но сообщал, что искренне верит в описанную процедуру, несмотря на то, что положительных результатов достичь пока никому не удавалось. Обычно дементор поглощал душу волшебника раньше, чем тот успевал закончить заклинание.

«Ежели чародей или простец впал в состояние, именуемое летаргическим сном, и состояние это вызвано зельями или же волшбой, то обратившись к его душе, можно пробудить его. Потому что, полагаем мы, душа тогда не покидает своей тварной оболочки окончательно, но как бы связана в ней...» Флора завороженно скользила взглядом по строчкам.

— Или поспи немного, — вырвал ее из этого состояния Гарри. — Вечером ты мне можешь понадобиться. Читаешь про артефакт?

— Нет, — Флора захлопнула книгу. — Что бы ты сказал, если бы я предложила попробовать вылечить Лизу?

— Попросил бы подробностей, — Гарри поправил очки. — И посоветовал бы воздержаться от экспериментов с темной магией хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не разберемся с другими проблемами. Фрэнк и так чудом и усилиями Рона остается в здравом уме.

— Хорошо, тогда и от деталей я пока воздержусь, — кивнула Флора.

— Рад слышать, — Поттер запустил руку в волосы. — И все же поспи до вечера.

Спорить тут было бесполезно, Флора наколдовала себе кресло и прикорнула в нем. Если что-то случится, она рядом. Хотя все плохое, что могло произойти, уже произошло.

Разбудил ее снова Гарри. В этот раз он пришел не один, а с Фрэнком и Билли.

— Мы выходим, — коснулся он ее плеча. — Если что, пришлю патронуса.

— Принято, — Флора поднялась, коротко взглянула на Лизу, на примятую подушку на второй кровати.

— Как они? — глухо спросил Фрэнк.

Похоже, он не спал все это время, как и Билли.

— Лиза без изменений, — ответила Флора. — Мария сейчас вроде бы спит. Она ненадолго приходила в себя, тебя спрашивала.

Фрэнк коротко взглянул на ее, Флора виновато потупилась. Надо было его позвать, а она совсем не подумала. Не хотела лишний раз тревожить больную. Флора и сама понимала, что это просто отговорка, что просто усталость взяла свое, что она думала о Марии, как о маггле, которая непонятно каким чудом до сих пор жива, а не как о человеке, которому страшно, который зовет любимого. Она тихо вышла из комнаты, стараясь не смотреть Фрэнку в глаза. Билли перехватил ее на пороге, прикрыл дверь.

— Все мы люди, — обнял он ее. — Никто не идеален.

— Все равно вышло мерзко, — Флора уткнулась носом ему в грудь.

Он вместо ответа поцеловал ее в лоб. Она прикрыла глаза и попросила святого Мартина, чтобы Билли вернулся. Маггл против волшебника — в такой дуэли удача обычно не на стороне маггла.

Они ушли, а Флора вернулась обратно в комнату, снова открыла книгу. Заходил Юсеф, принес ужин. Флора поблагодарила его коротким кивком и поела тут же на месте. Мария больше не пыталась разговаривать. Наверное, все-таки спала, если в ее состоянии можно спать.

Наконец все вернулись. Рон был бледный и немного пошатывался, залпом выпил два флакона.

— Подремать и порядок, — отмахнулся он. — Обычное истощение. Поесть бы еще.

Гарри и Тони выглядели лучше, но, похоже, от ужина тоже бы не отказались Фрэнк просто оттер ее плечом и прошел к жене и дочери. Ему явно сейчас не надо было ни еды, ни сна.

— Как прошло? — спросила Флора, затягивая ремни аптечки.

— Как по нотам, — Гарри подвинул себе стул. — Минус один. Мы прибрались, но намек для полковника Беннета оставили.

— Какой? — Билли спокойно перезаряжал магазин.

— Ваше групповое фото и его сломанная палочка, — хмыкнул Рон. — Магглам это ничего не скажет, а вот полковник ваш поймет.

— И помчится к Фултону, — скептически улыбнулся Билли. — Так себе решение.

— Не помчится, — уверенно заявил Рон. — Доклад от Фланаганна он уже получил. И если мы не будем затягивать, то до завтра он его не хватится. А вот потом...

— Тогда, — протянул Билли, посмотрел на Флору, — тогда неплохая мысль.

— Остальное утром, — оборвал беседу Гарри. — И разбор, и планирование.

— Есть, сэр, — Билли невозмутимо загнал магазин в пистолет. — Разрешите идти, сэр?

— Разрешаю, — отмахнулся от него Гарри. — Это всех касается.

Тони зевнул, прикрыв ладонью рот, и откланялся первым. Рон что-то пробурчал о том, что спать ему пока не слишком хочется, и задремал прямо в кресле. Гарри строго посмотрел на Флору поверх очков, совсем как Дамблдор, когда тот бывал не в духе. Проверять, далеко ли простирается это сходство, Флора не стала. Спать так спать. Она по привычке свернула к комнате Марии и Лизы, но Билли ее перехватил.

— Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть, — в его голосе звучал мягкий приказ.

— Я не устала, — попробовала возражать она, но вышло не очень уверенно.

Флора послушно позволила себя увести. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, она опустилась на кровать и сжала пальцами виски.

— Курить тут можно? — Билли достал сигарету, руки у него снова дрожали.

— Думаю, да, — Флора для надежности навела чары. — Дай и мне.

— Пожалуйста, — он протянул ей пачку. — Кстати, тот кулон, который у меня. Ты же не собиралась мне рассказывать про еще один его эффект?

— Откуда? — она удивленно посмотрела на него. — Ах, да. Фрэнк... Ему, наверняка, Гарри сказал. Да, он приносит удачу. Но тут тоже есть свои тонкости. Я не хотела, чтобы...

— Проехали, — Билли приобнял ее за плечи. — У всех есть свои тайны. Только вот не очень приятно, когда эти тайны касаются тебя.

— Ну, теперь знаешь, — Флора с вызовом вскинула голову.

— Знаю, — согласился он и притянул ее к себе.

Она снова пробовала возражать, говорила что-то про не самое подходящее время, про то, что в любую минуту может зайти Фрэнк.

— Он пробудет с Лизой и Эм до утра, — прошептал Билли, снимая с нее свитер.

И она сдалась, уступила его рукам, его губам, сначала просто принимая поцелуи и ласки, а потом уже и сама начала отвечать. Он прикусил кожу у нее на шее, почти возле ключицы, самыми кончиками пальцев погладил затылок и тут же запустил руку в волосы, резко рванул, запрокидывая ей голову. Флора выгнулась, впилась ногтями ему в плечи, прижалась еще крепче. Как они оба оказались без одежды, она не обратила внимания — всегда это происходило слишком быстро. И как всегда, она не смогла сдержать стона, когда его ладонь сжала ее грудь.

Пульс грохотал в висках, дыхание сбивалось, не хватало воздуха. Но Флора знала — это только начало. Сегодня не хотелось ждать. И ему тоже. Он усадил ее на колени, притянул так близко, что можно было пересчитать точки у него в глазах. Его рука прошлась у нее по щеке, пальцы пахли табаком и порохом. И как всегда, она окончательно потеряла голову от этого запаха. Она целовала его ладонь, запястье, слегка покусывая. Он тихо рассмеялся, убрал руку, приподнял ее за бедра, и Флора затаила дыхание. Она безумно любила те короткие мгновения, когда он входил в нее, это идеальное совпадение и соприкосновение тел, когда они становились одним целым. Каждый раз это было словно открытие, удивление и восторг, как же полно они совпадают.

Вот и сейчас она зажмурилась, прикусила губу, стараясь не пропустить ни секунды. Он вошел в нее медленно, словно у них впереди была целая вечность, остановился, прижал к себе так сильно, будто боялся, что она растает, как призрак. А потом время сорвалось с места, понеслось, рассыпалось на вздохи, стоны, короткие резкие движения, отдающиеся в каждой частице тела. Сейчас ничего не было важно, кроме его рук на ее бедрах, его члена внутри нее. Волна жара поднялась, медленно раскатилась от висков до кончиков пальцев, прошила иглой позвоночник. Флора выгнулась, запрокинула голову, и пальцы Билли сжали ее горло. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, не хватало воздуха, Флора впилась ногтями в его плечи, уже почти теряя сознание.

— Смотри на меня, — выдохнул он. — Да! — и в его голосе звучало торжество.

— Люблю, — прошептала она, перед тем как оргазм, самый яркий за последние несколько лет накрыл ее с головой.

Но Билли не собирался останавливаться, он насаживал ее на себя, она дрожала, стонала, по щеке скатилась слеза, потом вторая — он снял их поцелуями. Мир вздрогнул и разбился на миллион ярких осколков, когда Билли глухо застонал, впился зубами ей в плечо и прижал к себе так крепко, что казалось, ребра треснут. А потом пришла блаженная истома, легкая и мягкая, как облака.

***

Сегодня Гарри было намного лучше, и он уже мог воспринимать что-то, кроме насущных задач и зелий. Обстановка во новом убежище его теперь порядком раздражала — полумрак, мрачность, тяжелая мебель. Впору неспешной и мало результативной торжественности Международной Конфедерации Магов. От подобного официоза Гарри всегда старался держаться подальше, даже отказался от повышения. Иначе пришлось бы сидеть в таком же кабинете и, вальяжно кивая, разбирать кучу прошений, милостиво принимать или сухо отказывать посетителям. Ну его в Запретный Лес кентаврам под хвост. Но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, особенно когда это фестрал. Хочешь не хочешь, а летишь.

Он грел в руках маленькую чашечку с кофе, больше похожим на густую сладкую смолу и собирался с мыслями.

— С Фултоном дома не выйдет, — начал он. — В прошлый раз мы с местным Авроратом разминулись. В этот может так не повезти.

— Допустим, их мы можем взять на себя, — тонко улыбнулся в бороду Юсеф. — Все любят деньги.

— Вы разоритесь такими темпами, — буркнул Рон. — Поддерживаю Гарри.

— Тогда на повестке дня первым стоит подходящее для дознания помещение, — Гарри приподнял чашечку, но пить пока не стал.

— Складов вдоль Гудзона пустых хватает, — Билли медленно допивал вторую порцию кофе. Выглядел он намного лучше, чем раньше. Руки не дрожали, бледность с лица почти ушла. — Это я беру на себя. Тоже придется потратиться.

— Не проблема, — Гольдштейн позвенел галлеонами в кармане. — Наличности у нас пока хватает.

— Хорошо, — Гарри уже стало надоедать это слово, но оно привязалось, как не в меру усердный домовой эльф. — Займетесь этим с Руссо. Теперь технические детали. Похищение мы организуем. Лучше всего провернуть это не у него дома.

— Слежку и умыкание беру на себя, — Рон со вкусом потянулся так, что хрустнули суставы. — Я уже отдохнул, с одним как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Подстрахую, — покачал головой Гарри. — Сейчас мы должны сработать чисто. Фло, у тебя есть пожелания по Фултону?

— Никаких, — та покачала головой. — Можно даже обойтись без посланий. Беннет и так все понял. А что не понял, то ему объяснят.

— Именно, — Юсеф, похоже, получал от всей ситуации искренне удовольствие.

— Значит, Фрэнк, Фултон целиком и полностью твой, — одной головной болью стало меньше. — Теперь я хочу получить данных по этому складу. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Рон и Тони, займитесь пока внешним наблюдением за целью. Мы с Фрэнком и Фло на подхвате.

Билли ушел наружу звонить и договариваться о складе, оставив недопитый кофе. Тони коротко переглянулся с Роном и аппарировал. Флора свернулась клубком в кресле, на лбу у нее залегла вертикальная морщинка. Фрэнк достал из кармана пачку, вытащил сигарету, закурил.

— Теперь, пока мы никуда не бежим, объясните мне, что с моей женой и дочерью? — выдохнул он дым, заставив Юсефа поморщиться и наколдовать заклинание головного пузыря.

— Лизе стерли память, — ровно ответила Флора, словно сейчас сидела в приемном покое Сент-Мунго. — Она должна была просто забыть, что кто-то приходил и расспрашивал о тебе. Но заклинание легло криво. Наверное, у Фултона рука дрогнула. Здесь очень важна точность жеста. И получилось, что девочка забыла все, кроме простейших рефлексов. К Марии применили Пыточное Проклятие. Оно вызывает сильнейшую боль, просто бьет по нервам. Болевые ощущения формируются прямо в сознании. Такое напряжение выдержит не каждый волшебник. Ее это бы просто убило, если бы не...

— Если бы не Мантия, — продолжил Гарри. — Фамильная реликвия. Однажды три брата встретили на мосту саму Смерть. Как уж они ее уболтали и развели на подарки, я сейчас не скажу. Но один попросил силы — Смерть подарила ему волшебную палочку, которой не бывало ранее. Второй захотел воскресить свою возлюбленную — Смерть подарила ему камень, который мог вызывать умерших с того света. А третий, самый умный, попросил то, что скроет его от взгляда самой Смерти. Она желание оценила, оторвала край от своих одежд и отдала ему. Первый, тот, который просил силы, закончил плохо — его убили и отобрали чудо-палочку. Второй вернул возлюбленную, но в таком виде, что сам не рад был, и от этого повесился, — тут ресницы Фрэнка едва заметно дрогнули. Похоже, он сам бы попросил у Смерти такой камешек, если бы сейчас она предложила выбрать подарок по вкусу. Но последствия явно его ужаснули. — А вот третий прожил столько, сколько хотел. А когда жизнь стала ему в тягость, он отдал Мантию своему сыну, а сам вернулся к мосту, на котором много лет назад встретил Смерть. Она все еще была там и ждала. И, как гласит легенда, «как равный ушел он с ней». Этот третий был моим далеким предком.

— Ясно, — Фрэнк курил, стряхивая пепел в пустую чашечку из-под кофе. — И теперь Марию Смерть не видит? Она жива, пока на ней эта Мантия?

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Сейчас это все, что можно сделать. Но в Британии есть люди, которые и не с таким справлялись. Закончим здесь и отвезем вас к нам. Там поставим на ноги и ее, и Лизу.

— Хорошо звучит, — в глазах Фрэнка надежда мешалась с недоверием и страхом.

Гарри сейчас понимал его как никто. Доверить самых дорогих тебе людей в руки неизвестных странных типов. Он сам бы от такого на стенку лез.

Вернулся Билли.

— Склад будет, — спокойно доложил он. — К вечеру смотаюсь, проверю, что там и как, рассчитаюсь. Приблизительно, часам к четырем.

— С этим решили, — новости радовали. — Как раз будет время его зачаровать хоть как-то. Значит, Фултона будем брать часам к шести ориентировочно. Посмотрим, что еще Рон с Гольдштейном принесут. Если что, можно будет подержать его до темноты здесь? —повернулся он к Юсефу.

— Кладовых у нас хватает, — тот гостеприимно развел руками. — Один не-чар неудобств не доставит. Если будет, разумеется, надежно зафиксирован.

— Насчет этого не извольте беспокоиться, — холодно улыбнулся Билли. — Организуем по высшему разряду.

— Тогда я совершенно спокоен, — вернул Юсеф улыбку, встал, поклонился всем и оставил их одних.

Разговор вяло вертелся вокруг общих тем. Фрэнк только усилием воли заставлял себя поддерживать беседу. Флора явно думала о чем-то своем, как и Билл. А Поттер лихорадочно соображал, как выбраться из той задницы, в которую влез сам и втянул Нотта с Гермионой. Если сейчас не придумать мало-мальски приличные объяснения, плакала идея международной группы быстрого реагирования. После такого дебюта, ни один волшебник, если он в своем уме, добро на подобную инициативу не даст. Пока на ум приходил только один вариант — вытащить из ящика порядком побитое молью чучело Волдеморта и размахивать им перед носом почтенных старцев из МКМ, сдать Ансари... Но тут возникала другая сложность. Как Флора будет расплачиваться с Тахминой за помощь? Можно, конечно, это попытаться протащить как работу под прикрытием. Но на такое Кингсли не пойдет. Значит, надо не оставлять следов, прикрываться Каслом и его семьей, валить все на Беннета и крайнюю необходимость. А еще старательно чистить и подправлять память перед тем, как идти с докладом к Долишу. Всем. Перспектива вдохновляла мало, но что-то лучше Гарри придумать не мог.

Рон явился к обеду.

— Гольдштейн остался наблюдать, — он поморщился от табачного дыма. — И у него еще какие-то дела с кузеном. Пока предварительно могу сказать следующее. Цель с доступна с шести до половины девятого. В это время у него вечерняя пробежка. Маршрут проходит через парк, там хватает тихих мест.

— Тогда в парке брать и будем, — Гарри стряхнул с себя сонную одурь. — Помещение будет к четырем. Гольдштейн, как вернется, подготовит все там. Сейчас свяжусь с ним. Мы с тобой перехватываем Фултона и тащим его на склад. Кстати, адрес склада?

— Все здесь, — Билли протянул ему сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.

— Хорошо, — проклятое словечко пристало, похоже, намертво. — Значит, будете ждать нас там, начиная часов с половины шестого. Флора, остаешься с Лизой и Марией или с нами пойдешь?

— С вами, — та немного подумала, но решила, что больным здесь уход на пару часов хороший обеспечат.

— Тогда задачи все получили, — Гарри хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла и поднялся. — Пойду Гольдштейна обрадую, что ему еще склад зачаровывать.

До шести вечера заняться было совершенно нечем, и Гарри развернул на коленях карту Нью-Йорка, чтобы еще раз мысленно пройтись по маршруту Фултона. О пропаже подельника он еще не знает. Иначе бы забеспокоился. Потрясающее легкомыслие. Если бы у него так работали, он давно бы уже в Лютном подержанными учебниками торговал. Но идиотизм противника — это всегда приятно.

В пять он проверил палочку, влил в себя изрядную порцию Бодрящего зелья, пнул Рона, вышел на улицу, чтобы уточнить статус Гольдштейна. У того все было идеально, как в аптеке.

— Пошли, — Гарри убрал телефон в карман.

Рон коротко кивнул, взял его за руку и аппарировал. Фултона они засекли как раз в тот момент, когда он выходил из подъезда. Следить за ним было просто — короткие перебежки и аппарация из переулков. Рон в координатах не ошибался, Гарри прекрасно рассчитал скорость цели. Поэтому к парку они вышли почти секунда в секунду. Дальше уже пришлось ножками. Фултон свернул на тихую безлюдную дорожку. Гарри отсчитал три секунды, набросил на себя Дезиллюминационное и тихо двинулся следом. Выждал еще пять секунд, поднял палочку. Дальше все прошло так просто и легко, что даже смешно. Невербальный Петрификус, схватить Фултона за шиворот и аппарировать по указанным Руссо координатам.

— Быстро вы, — Гольдштейн сидел на простом железном стуле и курил. — Все готово.

— Получайте посылку, — Гарри швырнул Фултона на пол. — Фло, приведи его в чувство.

Та даже аптечку открывать не стала, обошлась заклинанием. Гарри поморщился. После одного такого пробуждения Фултон будет соловьем петь. Тот застонал, потянулся рукой к затылку. Фрэнк подошел к нему, рывком поднял, усадил на второй свободный стул, быстро обыскал, вытащил у него из кармана палочку, собрался сломать, но Билли вдруг остановил его, забрал ее себе. Гарри отошел к стене — пока от него ничего не требовалось. Рон замер у двери.

— Здравствуй, Марк, — безжизненным тоном начал Фрэнк. — Поговорим? — и с размаху ударил его по лицу. — Зачем ты пытал мою жену, искалечил мою дочь и убил моего сына, я уже знаю, — второй удар пришелся под дых. — Дэнни мне уже все рассказал. Меня интересует пара деталей, — каблук с хрустом впечатался Фултону в колено. — А именно, как и по чьему приказу вы подчищали за хаджами под Сари-Пуль? Как узнали, что я жив?

— Пошел ты, — тот сплюнул кровью на пол, закашлялся.

— Как скажешь, — Фрэнк пожал плечами и коротко, без размаха ударил Фултона в пах.

Тот взвыл, согнулся на стуле, сполз на пол, прижимая руки к промежности. Фрэнк снова поднял его и усадил на стул.

— Начнем с начала.

В этот раз на пол полетела не только кровь, но и парочка выбитых зубов. Гарри наблюдал за происходящим отстраненно и даже с легким интересом. Сам бы он просто влил Фултону в глотку Веритасерума, приложил бы Жалящим, а если бы не помогло — перешел бы на Петрификус с Риктусемпрой. Прекрасная замена Круцио, когда не надо оставлять следов.

А Фрэнк грамотно превращал лицо Фултона в кровавое месиво. Поттер мастерство оценил. Нос разбит, губы разбиты, но говорить тот сможет. Правда, щеголять прекрасным произношением у него все равно не получится. Потом пришел черед пальцев. Билли протянул Фрэнку обычны ломик-гвоздодер, но тот покачал головой, достал из-за пояса нож, примерился к большому пальцу Фултона. Короткий взмах, крик, и палец белым червяком упал на пол. Кровь залила Фултону спортивные штаны и кроссовки.

— У тебя еще девять осталось, — спокойно сообщил Фрэнк. — Чем быстрее заговоришь, тем быстрее сдохнешь. Это не тренировка по допросам в учебке. А если надо, тебя приведут в порядок, и мы опять начнем с начала. Начнем с Сари-Пуль...

Фултон перестал кричать, сглотнул, облизал окровавленные губы и попытался прижать к груди искалеченную руку. Фрэнк не дал. Еще один палец, в этот раз указательный, распрощался со своим владельцем. Так этот парень сдохнет от болевого шока быстрее, чем успеет что-то рассказать. Флора тоже это поняла, нахмурилась, взмахнула палочкой. Фултон замер с открытым ртом, удивленно таращась на руку без двух пальцев.

— Осталось еще восемь, — Фрэнк взялся за мизинец. — Сари-Пуль... По чьему приказу вы там прибирались? Что искали?

— Ты не знаешь, во что ввязался, лейтенант, — прохрипел Фултон.

— Обычная контрабанда, — пожал плечами Билли. — Вы не единственные такие умники, поверь мне. Нечего из себя Пабло Эскобара строить. До Медельинского картеля вам очень далеко.

— Конечно, ювелирки и ломбарды выставлять — это же совсем другое, — Фултон смерил Билли презрительным взглядом и попытался рассмеяться, из разбитой губы на подбородок снова потекла кровь, испачкала шею и ворот футболки.

— А ты у нас мачо, — Фрэнк провернул в пальцах нож. — Ладно, мы это сейчас исправим.

Коротко затрещала разрезаемая ткань. Гарри невольно поежился. Уж лучше Круцио. Флора подняла руку с палочкой. Правильно, если Фултон тут загнется на месте от кровопотери, ничего хорошего не будет. А Гарри самому было интересно, что же произошло под Сари-Пуль после того, как они оттуда убрались.

Фултон истошно заорал, захлебываясь слюной и кровью. Фрэнк бросил на пол отрезанные член и мошонку.

— Говорят, во Вьетнаме наши коллекционировали такие сувениры, — вытер он руки о футболку Фултона. — Каково чувствовать себя гуком, Марк?

Флора крепче сжала губы, палочка выписала в воздухе несколько пересекающихся восьмерок. Фултон уже не кричал, только тихо подвывал на одной ноте, прижимая руки к паху. Кровь заливала ему брюки и кроссовки.

— Беннет приказал, — он разлепил разбитые губы. — Беннет, Шуновер и Роулингс. Роулингс волновался, чтобы все гладко прошло. Он думал, просто засада, хотел все подчистить, чтобы к нему претензий не было, — Фултон задохнулся, несколько секунд ловил широко открытым ртом воздух. — Это уже Беннет лично от себя... Чтобы мы с Дэнни проверили, сделали так, чтобы все выглядело, как будто мина.

— То есть, вторая засада — это его рук дело? — Билли подошел ближе, поднял лицо Фултона за подбородок.

— Да, — тот мелко дрожал и едва держался на стуле. — Он убирал свидетелей. Ты вообще не должен бы выжить.

— Как и я, похоже, — поддакнул Фрэнк. — Переходим к второму вопросу. Как Беннет узнал, что я жив?

— Через Роулингса, — только чары Флоры не давали Фултону потерять сознание. — Мы тебя не искали, думали, что сгорел на хер. Искали его, — он показал глазами на Билли. — Как Беннет узнал, что вы в Штатах, не знаю. Наверное, Роулингс помог. Просто вышел на связь, сказал, что пока дело с золотом придется прикрыть и приказал, — он снова замолк, собираясь с силами, — приказал расспросить твою жену...

— Дальше я знаю, — Фрэнк уже замахнулся было ножом, но Билли остановил его руку.

— Есть вариант получше, — он провернул в пальцах палочку Фултона. — Пыточное Проклятие.

Гарри сразу понял, о чем он. Все годы учебы в Академии протестовали против такого, но тот Гарри Поттер, который пытал Амикуса Кэрроу за меньшее, сейчас послал все эти здравые рассуждения подальше. Он протянул руку, чужая палочка легла в ладонь. Гарри примерился — неудобно, дерьмовое дерево, но работали и с худшим.

— Круцио, — он выполнил нужный жест четко, словно отвечал урок.

Фултон закричал, выгнулся дугой, кроссовки скользили по полу, по кровавой луже, которая уже начинала густеть и напоминала плохо приготовленное желе. Пять секунд. Фултон полз на пол, свернулся клубком, попытался подтянуть колени к груди, потом снова развернулся, раскинул руки, заскреб оставшимися пальцами, словно пытался проковырять бетон насквозь. Десять секунд. У Фултона не выдержал мочевой пузырь. Пятнадцать секунд. Отказали голосовые связки, и Фултон просто беззвучно раскрывал в агонии рот. Двадцать секунд. Достаточно для того, чтобы сойти с ума. Гарри опустил палочку, отвернулся от тела на полу, которое скорчилось в луже собственной мочи и крови.

— Заканчивай, — кивнул он Фрэнку.

Тот коротко полоснул Фултона по горлу. Бледный Гольдштейн трансфигурировал тело в куриную кость и убрал в карман. Флора несколькими взмахами руки убрала грязь с пола и стула, отрезанные пальцы, мошонка и член Фултона рассыпались пылью.

— Можем уходить, — Рон закончил снимать защитные чары со склада.

— Вы отправляйтесь к Юсефу, а я заверну к Фланаганну, — Гарри провернул чужую палочку в руке, как нож. — Оставлю это там. Местный Аврорат со следа собьет, — он кивнул в ответ на понимающую улыбку Билли. — Пусть думают, что местный криминал отношения выясняет.

***

Билли сидел в дешевом кафе с Фрэнком, Тони и Поттером и допивал вторую чашку не самого вкусного в Нью-Йорке кофе. За последние дни он привык к тому, что в город он выходил только для того, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Так напоминает службу. И сейчас, если уж продолжать ассоциации, что-то среднее между брифингом и увольнительной.

Дейв, кузен Тони, сосредоточенно хмурился над ноутбуком. Его кофе уже давно остыл, но Дейв этого не заметил. Похоже, заказал его только для виду.

— Если совсем просто, — он нервно поправил галстук. — Есть схема по вывозу антиквариата из Афганистана. Отследить все не вышло. Но даже то, что я нашел, впечатляет. Если бы вы помнили, что именно вывозили...

— У нас не было времени по мешкам шариться, — оборвал его Фрэнк.

— И желания, — сухо добавил Билли. — Можно выжимку с фамилиями? Объемы прибылей сейчас нас мало интересуют.

— Эту информацию потом мне отдашь, — успокоил кузена Тони, а Поттер только молча одобрительно кивнул.

Билли уже пожалел, что так резко отказался заглянуть в финансовые дела своего бывшего руководства. Что в армию ему обратно дороги нет, было яснее ясного. Так хоть знал бы, с кого компенсацию требовать. Ничего, может, потом он еще Поттера или Флору уболтает.

— Выжимка с фамилиями, — Дейв отхлебнул холодного кофе, поморщился и продолжил. — Список длинный. Первая часть — продавцы, назовем их так. В самом верху — организаторы: полковник Морти Беннет, старший специальный агент, без пяти минут руководитель отдела особых операций по Ближнему Востоку Уильям Роулингс, и последний — полковник Рэй Шуновер. Суда по его финансам, в этой схеме он важной роли не играет. Дальше — исполнители. Рядовой и офицерский состав КМП.

Билли пробежал глазами не такой уж длинный столбец фамилий. Все знакомые, со всеми служил, со всеми ругал «Цербер», обсуждал девчонок, перекидывался шуточками. Со всеми на задания ходил. Многим доверял. И некоторым из списка не поручил бы даже ночной горшок выносить, не то, что в контрабанде участвовать.

Напротив каждой фамилии Дейв заботливо и дотошно указал размер дохода в месяц. Билли оценил и едва не присвистнул. Неплохая такая добавочка набегала к жалованию. Он вспомнил, как прикидывал, что было бы если бы и для него тут что-нибудь выгорело. Тогда он утешал себя тем, что ничего хорошего, остался бы в Афганистане, а в личное дело получил бы запись «погиб в бою». Но вот столько народу в это ввязалось и живы...

— Ясно, — мрачно бросил Фрэнк.

Билли еще раз пробежал взглядом список. Может, понадобиться и к ним в гости заглянуть.

— Вернемся к организаторам, — Дейв заметно нервничал и говорил официально, словно доклад делал. — Второе место — Уильям Роулингс. Если честно, не понимаю, чего ради он в это все влез. Денег у его семьи столько, что мне совесть не позволит о таких суммах даже фантазировать. Карьера в управлении — тоже каждому на зависть. Разве что из-за полезных знакомств. Вот тут переходим ко второму списку.

— Ни хрена себе, — оценил некоторые фамилии Поттер. — Это все?

— Нет, всех найти не смог. Обычно участие в нелегальных аукционах стараются не афишировать, — язвительно ответил Дейв. — Но впечатляет? Меня тоже. Понимаете теперь, во что вы влезли?

— Более чем, — Фрэнку явно было плевать на степень влиятельности тех, кто незаконно скупал афганское золото. — Что это меняет?

— Да все! — Дейв едва не сбил со стола свою чашку. — Вы понимаете, что даже если я каким-то чудом смогу объяснить, откуда все это узнал, никто из нас даже до зала суда не дойдет. Ладно, тут я погорячился. Расследование просто замнут. И не только ради ваших полковников со специальным агентом. Всплывут такие фамилии, что могу полететь очень многие головы.

Билли прекрасно понимал, какой скандал поднимется. В списке была парочка конгрессменов, видные лица из мэрии, два судьи... Это к слову о честном и непредвзятом процессе. Фрэнк равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему сейчас было не до таких тонкостей. И в суд вести Шуновера, Роулингса и Беннета он передумал. Поттер внимательно перечитывал список и задумчиво вертел в руке чайную ложку. А вот он видел тут не цели или проходящее мимо гражданское население, а возможности. Билли — тоже. Только он был уверен, что возможности они с Поттером тут для себя нашли разные.

— Это все магглы? — наконец произнес Поттер.

— В этом списке — да, — впервые за весь разговор Дев улыбнулся, но вышло это как-то бледно. — С волшебниками пришлось отдельно повозиться. Но где не справилась техника, там помогли знакомства. Евреи везде найдутся, знаете ли.

— В курсе, — фыркнул Тони. — Ты это мне рассказываешь?

— Ну да, — Дейв развел руками. — Нет пророка в своем отечестве. Итак, волшебники. Проклятые старинные артефакты скупали...

Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака несколько сложенных вдвое листов.

— Так много? — удивился Поттер.

— Ты не представляешь, каким спросом пользуются такие вещички в определенных кругах, — кивнул Дейв, копируя информацию по сенаторам и прочему не-волшебному народу на флешку. — Тут тоже хватает громких имен.

— Это точно, — Поттер хищно улыбнулся. — С этим уже можно работать.

— По Роулингсу, Шуноверу, Беннету и остальным тут все? — Билли успел забрать у Дейва флешку раньше, чем Фрэнк протянул за ней руку.

— Абсолютно, — заверил Дейв. — Телефоны, адреса, выписки со счетов, данные по кредиткам, перемещениям, фотографии. Все, что может собрать на таких людей АНБ.

— Спасибо, — Поттер бросил ложку на блюдце. — Ладно, не будем создавать тебе неприятностей.

— Чепуха, — глаза Дейва блеснули. — И я готов, если понадобиться, рассказать это все перед МКМ.

Билли уже хотел пренебрежительно хмыкнуть, но что-то в выражении лица Дейва его остановило. Какая-то безграничная решимость, спокойная и уверенная. Да, этот парень, попади он в армию, многого бы достиг с таким настроем.

— И за это спасибо, — Поттер поднялся и протянул Дейву руку. — Может быть, и придется. Со своей стороны, приложу все усилия, чтобы за помощь нам у тебя не было проблем.

— Чепуха, — Дейв крепко пожал протянутую ладонь. — У меня самого двое детей. Я бы сам пошел на все, если бы меня с ними даже просто разлучили. Ну, то есть, на все, чтобы это исправить. А если бы...

— Я понял, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Удачи тебе, Дэвид Либерман.

— И береги себя, кузен, — Тони крепко обнялся с ним на прощание. — Ходи осторожно.

— Придется, — пожал плечами тот. — Но я не жалею. Таких подонков надо к дементорам, если не хуже.

У Фрэнка впервые за этот разговор на лице промелькнуло какое-то чувство. Он молча пожал Дейву руку, крепко, от души и молча вышел на улицу. Билли опустил флешку в карман, к медальону. Похоже, работает-таки чертова штуковина. Вот и удача, настоящая удача. Нужно только правильно воспользоваться возможностью.

Уже привычно все четверо завернули в ближайший переулок, зашли на мусорные баки. Поттер протянул руку, Фрэнк взялся за нее, и они с коротким тихим хлопком исчезли. Билли зажмурился, перед тем, как Тони крепко схватил его за плечо.

— Как прошло? — встретил их на пороге позевывающий Рон.

— Неплохо, — Поттер прошел внутрь. — Давай позовем Фло, там уже нормально расскажу. Как Лиза с Марией?

— Ни хуже, ни лучше, — Рон заметно помрачнел. — Фло сидит над своей книгой, надеется вычитать там что-то полезное.

А потом был пересказ для тех, кого на встрече не было. Флора забрала у Поттера список, быстро просмотрела, подняла голову. Глаза у нее блестели совсем как в ломбарде, над еще живым Кравчиком.

— Можем обойтись даже без Тахмины, — она довольно улыбнулась. — Этих вполне хватит для такого скандала, что о нашем «превышении полномочий» забудут.

— Я о том же, — Поттер взмахом палочки скопировал бумаги. — С магглами что делать будем?

— Это уже не наша проблема, — пожал плечами Рон. — Часть скоро никого беспокоить не будет. А то, что останется, отдадим Долишу. Он у нас к маггловскому министру вхож. Пусть у них голова болит.

— Согласен, — не стал спорить Поттер. — Только надо проверить, насколько они по нашей части замешаны.

Фрэнк промолчал, Билли тоже не собирался вставлять свои несколько центов в этот дележ. Свое они с Фрэнком возьмут, что бы там волшебники по этому поводу не думали.

— Я на улицу, — он достал из одного из рюкзаков ноутбук. — Еще раз просмотрю то, что Дейв нам собрал.

— Только недолго, — кивнул Поттер. — Нам еще с Шуновером и Роулингсом разбираться. И нас ждет Беннет. С ним будет сложнее всего.

Билли широко улыбнулся, мол, все в порядке. Фрэнк проводил его взглядом, и Билли мысленно скрестил пальцы, чтобы тому не пришла в голову мысль посидеть над полученным данными вместе.

Он прошел мимо аптеки, магазина детской одежды, кондитерской и уселся на автобусной остановке, вставил в ноутбук флешку, быстро нашел нужный файл. Дейв постарался на славу — все есть. Билли набрал нужный номер телефона, закрыл ноутбук и отошел от остановки подальше, туда, где никто не мог подслушать разговор. Поттер, похоже, не собирается всерьез браться за не-волшебников. А значит, месть местью, но нужно подумать и о будущем.

— Здравствуйте, агент Оранж, — сказал он, когда на том конце сняли трубку. — Уильям Руссо. Уверен, узнали. У меня есть для вас предложение.

— Какого? — в трубке удивленно поперхнулись, потом после короткой паузы Роулингс продолжил уже совершенно другим тоном. — И какое же? — теперь в его голосе так и сквозило пренебрежение.

— Выгодное, — Билли оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого рядом нет. — Полковник Беннет связался не с теми людьми. Да, я понимаю, как это звучит. В Сари-Пуль, помимо Малика Тикрити, погиб еще один человек. Без него ваша схема с антиквариатом была бы невозможна.

— Все еще не понимаю, какое мне до этого дело? — перебил его Роулингс. — И о какой схеме речь. Если это попытка шантажа, лейтенант, то она не удалась.

— Я уточню, — у Билли всегда была хорошая память на цифры, а сейчас он поставил на карту слишком многое, поэтому просто не мог проиграть. Сухо, словно делал доклад, он перечислял одного за другим клиентов Роулингса, прибыли, полученные с нелегальных аукционов, места и даты встреч. — Теперь мы можем перейти к сути?

— Допустим, — самоуверенности в голосе Роулингса поубавилось. — Но даже если у вас есть доказательства, зачем мне идти вам навстречу? И при чем тут какой-то Хайрулла Ансари? — он пыталась сделать вид, что имя ему совершенно незнакомо, но Билли сейчас чуял вранье не хуже полиграфа. И еще он прекрасно еще в Кабуле сложил два и два. Раз Хайрулла вел тела с Маликом Тикрити, значит, исключительно волшебными миром его интересы не ограничиваются. А значит, Роулингс о нем хотя бы слышал. И судя по тому, как дрогнул голос в трубке, слышал немало, чтобы сейчас забеспокоиться.

— При том, — он пожалел, что не видит лица Роулингса, — что Фланаганн и Фултон мертвы. При том, что у меня есть и другие доказательства. При том, что родственники покойного Хайруллы предлагают награду за тех, по чьей милости он умер. При том, что они знают, кто еще участвовал в схеме. И сейчас мы можем быть друг другу полезны. Вы поможете мне устроиться, обеспечите чистыми документами, а я смогу убедить афганскую сторону, что вы ни при чем и к схеме отношения не имели. Если вы откажете, — Роулингс собирался что-то сказать, но Билли продолжил, не давая ему вставить слово, — то мне придется обратится с этой информацией к кому-то, кто будет более сговорчивым. Например, к Адаму Фейну, — Билли не был уверен на все сто, что именно Адам Фейн — главный конкурент Роулингса в борьбе за должность, но в заметках Дэйва этот человек мелькал чаще остальных, и Билли рискнул. — Или отдать ее Ансари, которым я немалым обязан, к слову. Но я патриот, знаете ли, поэтому начал с вас. В конце концов, мы с вами неплохо знакомы.

— Мне надо это обдумать, — уже совершенно другим тоном после короткого молчания произнес Роулингс, и Билли сжал в ладони кулон из Афгана — сработало!

— Не затягивайте, — он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее и равнодушнее. — Я позвоню вам завтра вечером.

Вместо ответа Роулингс бросил трубку. Билли наконец-то смог перевести дыхание. Похоже, сработало. Похоже, от чертова артефакта есть польза, а не только приступы лихорадки и странные сны, в которых его затягивало, как в болото, в мутное серое марево, из которого Чаффи, Де Лена, Лесник и многие другие, кого Билли когда-то знал, тянули к нему руки.

Но рано еще загадывать. Он вернулся на остановку, зябко поежился и закурил. Пальцы ощутимо дрожали. Но Билли готов был потерпеть. В конце концов, в эти ближайшие несколько дней решалось его будущее.

Он поднял повыше воротник куртки, безуспешно пытаясь согреться. Упавший с сигареты уголек кольнул замерзшие пальцы. Билли стряхнул его на асфальт и снова нащупал в кармане кулон. Вот его страховка, пропуск в новую жизнь. Поттер неплохой парень, Лизу и Марию он вылечит, но в свой мир ни Фрэнка, ни Билли приглашать явно не собирается. А в этом мире Билли видел для себя бездну возможностей. В конце концов, нужно просто, как Роулингс, оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время и свести знакомство с нужными людьми. И такой человек у Билли был — Флора. С ее помощью он смог бы... И тут возникало слишком много «но». Главное — что бы она там ни говорила, как бы ни открещивалась от своей семьи, даже не будь она волшебницей... Девушки из хороших, старинных семей не связываются с приютскими. Особенно с теми, у которых за душой ни гроша. А Билли не собирался отпускать ее обратно, в волшебный мир. Только не Флору. Он привык просыпаться рядом с ней, привык чувствовать ее плечо под рукой. Именно сейчас он понял, чего именно в жизни ему не хватало до сих пор — Флоры Кэрроу. Билли еще детства усвоил простой закон: если хочешь чего-то, то хороши любые методы. Он не просто хотел Флору, она была ему необходима. А какой ценой он ее получит... В конце концов, абсолютная честность отношениям порой только во вред.

Он затушил окурок, поднялся, взял ноутбук и вернулся в дом, к мягким креслам и горячему крепкому кофе. Телефонный разговор — только первый шаг, к правильному решению мистера Роулингса надо немного подтолкнуть.

— Способ, конечно, заслуживает внимания, — встретил его с порога Поттер, — но не слишком удобный. Не можем же мы все сидеть на улице и пялиться в экран, как студенты перед экзаменом. Фло, что там твой Юсеф говорил про подвал?

Сначала решили проверить на мобильных телефонах. Техника работала, правда с перебоями — барахлила связь. Тони счел испытания удачными, тогда решили рискнуть и принесли ноутбук.

— Ничего себе, твой кузен расстарался, — присвистнул Рон, оценив масштабы. — Жаль даже, что все это исключительно по маггловской части.

— Не торопись с выводами, — Поттер бегло просматривал один файл за другим. — Может, что-то и по нашей набежит.

Билли не ожидал, что он так может так ловко управляться с техникой. Флору даже машина пугала. Он сделал вид, что внимательно читает финансовые выписки, с интересом рассматривал фотографии, которые уже видел, равнодушно скользнул взглядом по номерам телефонов и адресам, а сам ждал, когда Поттер доберется до аудиофайлов. Уличное чутье, которое служба только отточила, подсказывало, что именно там и спрятано самое важное. Разумеется, важное лично для него. Фрэнк равнодушно скользил взглядом по строчкам. Похоже, размеры прибылей его совершенно не впечатляли.

— А вот это что? — Поттер открыл первый аудиофайл.

«Я говорил, что у нас будут из-за него неприятности» — нервный голос, легкие истерические нотки, высокомерие пополам с заискиванием — хорошо же Беннет перепугался, если начал без предисловий.

— Как он это раздобыл? — задохнулся от восхищения Рон. — Это же...

— Запись телефонного разговора, — невозмутимо подтвердил Фрэнк.

— Дейв с техникой творит такое, чего я в трансфигурации не умею, — горделиво улыбнулся Тони, словно похвала предназначалась ему.

— Потом повосхищаетесь, — оборвал их Поттер.

«Успокойся» — это уже Роулингс. Его голос уже был Билли знаком. «С чего ты взял, что Руссо жив?»

«Тело не нашли», похоже, Беннет терял терпение. «Ты понимаешь, чем это нам грозит?»

«Еще ничего не говорит. Ты сам сказал, что тела там опознать не получилось. Касл сгорел вместе с объектом. Не вижу повода для паники».

«Поверь мне, повод есть. Если он... Если Руссо выжил, то у нас всех будут такие проблемы, что никакой адвокат нам не понадобиться. Я хочу знать, когда он вернется в страну».

«Сбавь обороты, Морти. Все еще не вижу повода для паники. Руссо всего-навсего лейтенант, еще и с паршивой репутацией. У меня найдется, чем заткнуть ему рот».

«Плохо же ты его знаешь. Если он догадается, что в той засаде виноваты мы...»

«Ты, Морти. Я таких приказов не отдавал.»

«Но деньги брал и ничего против не имел, когда я с Хайруллой договаривался!»

Билли не смог удержаться от торжествующей улыбки — правильно он предположил, правильно сослался на Ансари.

«Чего ты от меня хочешь?» Роулингс явно злился, но все еще слушал.

«Я хочу знать, когда он вернется в страну. Решение проблемы возьму на себя. Его надо будет убрать».

«Вот сам и займешься. Хорошо, посмотрю, что смогу сделать. И в следующий раз — такие темы не по телефону».

Файл закончился. Поттер несколько секунд молча смотрел в экран, на стекла его очков ложились синеватые блики. Флора коротко взглянула на Билли, хрустнула суставами пальцев — красноречивый жест. Фрэнк крепче сжал зубы и открыл следующий файл.

«Ты был прав», теперь Роулингс обошелся без долгих вступлений. «Камеры засекли его в аэропорту. С Каслом. Что ты там говорил? Все надежно, в таком пожаре не выживают».

«Уверен?» это уже Шуновер.

«Нет, вашу мать! Мне показалось! Конечно, уверен», снова Роулингс, у него всегда были сложности с самоконтролем.

«Тогда убирать придется двоих», знакомые истеричные нотки — Беннет.

«С хрена?», до Шуновера, похоже, масштаб проблемы еще не донесли.

«Заткнись, Морти. И я же тебе говорил — такие разговоры только лично. Соберемся и решим. Пока надо за женой проследить — Касл с ней обязательно свяжется».

«Это правда. Ладно, остальное уже лично», Шуновер распрощался первым.

«Уверен, что сможешь ее разговорить?» Беннет все еще паниковал и сомневался.

«Повторяю, детали обсудим лично. И да, я уверен».

Билли краем глаза следил за Фрэнком. Тот нахмурился, сжал кулаки. Гарри достал сигарету, закурил и включил следующую запись.

«Морти, какого хрена!» в этот раз с места в карьер начал Шуновер. «Мы договаривались, что бабой займется Уилл! А ты срываешь моих людей хер пойми на что!»

«До того ты не возражал. Надо было торопиться. Руссо связался с...»

«Я же предупреждал», вступил Роулингс. «Она бы сама все рассказала. А теперь единственная ниточка к Каслу оборвалась»

«Грязная работа, Морти», голос Шуновера был полон презрения. «Из-за тебя теперь у нас на руках ни хрена нет. Надо было сработать чище в Сари-Пуль. Сейчас бы не возились ни с Каслом, ни с Руссо. От покойников обычно проблем нет».

«Что с этим делать, обсудим сегодня. Как обычно», оборвал разговор Роулингс. «А ты, Морти, усвой, что тут не Афганистан, женщина с двумя детьми — это не отделение, которое можно списать».

Файл закончился. Других в папке не было. Но Билли хватило и этого.

— Как я вижу, ни Шуновер, ни Роулингс не знали, что имеют дело с магией, — Поттер закрыл ноутбук.

Всем и так было ясно, что это значит. Рон с виноватым видом развел руками. Флора нахмурилась, глаза у нее опасно сверкнули. Вот в такие минуты Билли ею восхищался, и к этому восхищению примешивалась гордость.

Фрэнк обменялся с Поттером быстрыми короткими взглядами. Поттер только едва заметно кивнул. Значит, с этой стороны препятствий не будет. Помощи тоже, но они с Фрэнком и сами справятся.

— Перейдем к Беннету, — Поттер поправил очки, зажег вторую сигарету от окурка первой. — Фло, у тебя насчет него есть какие-то условия?

— Всего одно — мертвый Беннет, — ее волнение выдавали только сплетенные до хруста пальцы. — Тахмина желает его голову.

— А Нотт желает показательного процесса, — Поттер задумчиво постукивал сигаретой по крышке ноутбука. — Старуху, я так понимаю, обмануть не выйдет. Придется лавировать.

— Не знаю, откуда Беннет узнал, что я в этом замешан, — Билли позволил себе легкую улыбку. — Но вы и так собирались валить все на нас.

— Почему ты? — вмешался Фрэнк.

— Потому что Билл уже замешан. И его присутствие Беннета встревожит, но не удивит, — ответил Рон.

— И со мной можно договориться, — улыбка Билли стала еще шире и еще неприятнее. — По крайней мере, он так думает. Морти хотел предложить мне членство в их клубе.

Фрэнку явно хотелось свернуть шею Беннету собственноручно, но он промолчал. Ничего, целей еще для него хватит. А еще он не верил, что Беннет сейчас захочет договариваться. Но Билли Морти Беннета знал неплохо. Такие всегда, до последнего не теряют надежды, что выкрутятся. Поттер, судя по всему, именно на это и рассчитывал.

— Нам нужно получить от него признание, — спокойно заметил Поттер. — Если уж его самого живьем предъявить не получится. А с тобой разговора не выйдет. Прости.

Фрэнк покивал, резко встал и пошел наверх.

— Фло, выманишь Беннета через Юсефа, — Поттер проводил его взглядом. — На все у тебя день.

— Больше я его не удержу, — тихо заметил Рон. — Сама понимаешь.

— Понимаю, — сейчас глаза у Флоры казались плоскими, как шлифованный обсидиан. — Сделаем. Все на сегодня?

— Да, — ответил Поттер резко. — Разбежались.

Билли ушел первым. Фрэнка он нашел у Марии. Тот сидел на кровати Лизы и гладил ее по волосам.

— Эм спит? — Билли покосился на вторую кровать.

— Не знаю, — Фрэнк даже не повернулся в его сторону. — Молчит, значит спит. Если она вообще может спать. А Беннет...

— Поттер прав, — Билли присел рядом, бережно поправил Лизе одеяло. — В конце концов, я им тоже не чужой.

— Не начинай! — Фрэнк чуть было не сорвался, но вовремя понизил голос. — Я буду сидеть здесь, пока вы...

— Почему это? — Билли постарался, чтобы голос звучал естественно. — Насчет Шуновера тебе очень прямо намекнули.

— Да при чем тут Рэй?! — Фрэнка сейчас занимал только Беннет и невозможность самому медленно снимать с него кожу. — Не он отдал приказ.

— Но он не возражал, — напомнил Билли. — Точнее, ему методы не понравились. Думаешь, его вариант был бы лучше? И он вообще предлагал убрать тебя еще в Афганистане. Так что не вижу между ним и Беннетом особой разницы.

— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — кивнул Фрэнка. — Предлагаешь мне его, чтобы я сидел тихо, когда вы будете заниматься Беннетом.

— Да, — сейчас Билли не врал, он только недоговаривал. — В конце концов, это наше дело. Я понимаю, что Де Лена, Чаффи и Лесник для тебя сейчас не на первом месте. Но, Фрэнки, мать твою, это были твои люди! Они ничего не заслуживают?

— «Навеки верен», — мрачно хмыкнул Фрэнк. — Нашел время взывать к чувству локтя.

— А другого не будет, — парировал Билли. — Ладно, если ты уперся рогом в Беннета, твое дело. С Шуновером за парней я сам рассчитаюсь.

Сейчас он рисковал, почти так же, как с Роулингсом. Но удача и в этот раз не подвела. Точнее, не совсем она. Просто Фрэнку надо было что-то делать, кого-то убить. Билли очень хорошо знал, каково это, поэтому молчал, знал, что Фрэнк не удержится. Не сможет. Бездействие его просто добьет. И он сейчас согласиться на любую цель, лишь бы хоть немного подходила, только бы не сходить с ума в одиночестве.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Фрэнк. — Я с тобой.

— Вот это другое дело, — Билли даже не скрывал довольную улыбку. — Детали обсудим уже не при них, — он кивнул на Лизу и Марию.

Обсуждение деталей затянулось до глубокой ночи. Билли не спешил радоваться, но цель стала еще немного ближе.

***

Поттер с головой ушел в разработку деталей встречи с Беннетом и, казалось, ничего другого не замечал. По Рону сказать что-то было сложно — он сочувственно и доброжелательно похлопал Билли по плечу, заверил, что скоро все закончится, можно будет нормально заняться Марией и Лизой. Тони листал какую-то книгу без названия на обложке и тоже делал вид, что занят только этим. А Флору Билли смог поймать в коридоре, когда она от Юсефа спешила к своим пациентам.

— Слушай, пару перчаток можешь мне наколдовать? — он быстро поцеловал ее в висок. — Руки мерзнут.

— А ты на улицу собрался? — она довольно улыбнулась и потерлась щекой о его плечо, совсем как кошка.

— Хочется паршивой дешевой еды, — Билли, как обычно, захотелось обнять ее, подхватить на руки, унести в комнату, запереть дверь... И пусть хоть весь мир сгорит! — И сигареты заканчиваются, — вместо этого он улыбнулся и взъерошил ей волосы. Все остальное будет — и не выпускать из спальни несколько суток, и разговоры до бесконечности, и настоящие свидания, в ресторанах с белыми скатертями и шампанским в ведерке. Только для этого нужно выложиться по полной, чтобы вся его затея сработала как надо. — Так наколдуешь?

— Есть, из чего их трансфигурировать, то есть, наколдовывать? — рассмеялась Флора.

— Это подойдет? — Билли порылся в карманах и достал обрывок фольги и пустую пачку.

— Вполне, — Флора небрежно взмахнула палочкой. — Пример. Если великоваты, подгоним.

Билли забрал у нее пару хороших кожаных перчаток. Все-таки хорошо быть волшебником. Сам бы он жил бы намного лучше, если бы умел колдовать. В приюте такие способности точно пригодились бы.

— Сели, как родные, — почему-то это обрадовало больше любых миллионов.

— Просто размер надо знать, — подмигнула Флора. — А у меня было время присмотреться. И не только.

От этой простой шутки Билли едва не бросило в жар — слишком уж хорошо вспомнилось, как она «присматривалась». Разговор нужно было срочно сворачивать, иначе с таким раскладом они бы ни до какой комнаты не дошли. Один поцелуй, который совершенно не хотелось прекращать, и Билли оставил ее в коридоре одну. К тому же, на улице его ждал Фрэнк.

— К твоим старым друзьям точно можно с таким прийти? — Фрэнк затушил окурок о стену, спрятал его в карман. — После того, что мы слышали, я бы перестраховался.

— Найти человека в Нью-Йорке не так просто, как показывают в сериалах, — Билли сел за руль. — К тому же мои друзья — это отдельная тема.

— Медельинский картель? — усмехнулся Фрэнк.

— Если бы так было, мы бы сейчас здесь не сидели, — Билли завел мотор. — Все решилось бы намного быстрее.

— Второй вопрос — с сигнализацией у Шуновера ты точно разберешься? — Фрэнк отодвинул в сторону мешающий ремень безопасности.

— Разберусь, — тут Билли был полностью уверен. — Я же не зря вторую специализацию получал.

— Так одно дело рацию обслуживать, другое — сигнализации вскрывать, — Фрэнк все еще сомневался. Еще бы! Он дотошный, ему надо все заранее рассчитать и прикинуть, желательно в пяти вариантах.

— До армии мне не только ломбарды выставлять приходилось, — Билли в этот раз вел аккуратнее. Найти человека в большой городе, конечно, сложно. Но зачем лишний раз самому подставляться.

Снова Билли остановил машину в квартале от «А лучше две».

— Ничему не удивляйся. Ни к кому не лезь, — предупредил он Фрэнка. — Лучше вообще лишний раз не открывай рот.

— Как будто я собирался, — тот пожал плечами.

Маноло был на своем посту у двери, как всегда. И как всегда, уже успел дернуть косяк. И опять, словно не виделись они не пару дней, а несколько лет, с размаху радостно хлопнул Билли по спине.

— Рафи уже там, — он открыл дверь. — Это с тобой?

— Ага, — Билли проскользнул внутрь, еще раз взглядом напомнил Фрэнку, что вести себя надо тише и проще. — Времени у меня не много, так что в этот раз без посиделок. Извини.

— Потом еще выпьем, — заверил его Маноло.

— Без проблем, — соврал Билли. Если все получится, он больше никогда сюда не вернется.

Рафи сидел за стойкой. Билли ожидал увидеть его с чем-то алкогольным, но тот цедил колу.

— И недели не прошло, а ты снова, — Рафи подвинулся. — Пива?

— Тоже колы, — Билли уселся рядом. — Ну, что?

— У меня того, что тебе надо, нет, — Рафи смерил Фрэнка пристальным взглядом. — Но знаю, у кого есть.

— Сколько? — Фрэнк уселся за стойку, не ожидая приглашения.

— Даром, если заберете, — на лице у Рафи промелькнула улыбка. — Гэри Маккартан.

— Серьезно? — Билли как раз забрал свой стакан и чуть не поперхнулся. — Предлагаешь мне ирландцев выставить?

— Я так понял, тебе срочно надо, — Рафи пожал плечами. — Если не хочешь с ними связываться, то придется тогда недельку подождать.

— А тебе что с этого? — Билли облокотился на стойку и закурил. — Давай уже начистоту.

— Гэри и его парни много о себе думать стали, — Рафи невозмутимо потягивал колу. — А так все в выигрыше. Берешься или будешь ждать и у меня за наличные возьмешь потом?

Фрэнк едва заметно покачал головой. Билли вздохнул. Выбирать все равно не приходиться. Гэри так Гэри. В конце концов, в Афгане приходилось и сложнее.

— Сегодня, — он в два глотка выпил стакан. — Ты участвуешь?

— А надо? — Рафи снова смерил Фрэнка многозначительным взглядом. — Думаю, вы вдвоем лучше справитесь. Буду должен.

— Это точно, — кивнул Билли. — Ладно, давай все по Маккартану.

— С удовольствием, — сверкнул шальной улыбкой Рафи. — Совсем как раньше, правда, Гилье?

— Что-то вроде, — Билли покосился на Фрэнка. Лишь бы он сейчас не отпустил какую-то из своих шуточек.

Но Фрэнк молчал и спокойно курил. Рафи взял себе и Билли еще колы и начал. «Всего» оказалось совсем немного — адрес мастерской, охрана. Фрэнк только пренебрежительно поднял брови. И тут Билли с ним был совершенно согласен — дело плевое.

— Я понял, — он поднялся. — Позвоню, как закончим.

— Договорились, — Рафи тоже не хотел сегодня ударяться в воспоминания. — Если еще что-то понадобиться, звони или заходи.

— Обязательно, — в этот раз Билли тоже соврал. Если все пойдет плохо, приходить будет некому, если хорошо — незачем.

С Гэри все вышло просто и быстро, как Билли и думал. Приехать, постучать в серую металлическую дверь, втолкнуть первого охранника внутрь, всадить ему нож между ребрами (вот и пригодился подарок Рафи), опустить на пол, быстро отойти в сторону, чтобы потом не пришлось от крови отмываться. Фрэнк скользнул следом, захлопнул дверь, двумя выстрелами снял остальных.

— Давай, — он остановился на пороге.

Билли быстро обшарил мастерскую, хотя до мастерской это определенно не дотягивало. Вот и то, что надо. С этим, конечно, Белый Дом вскрывать не пойдешь, но для сигнализации у Шуновера должно хватить.

— Порядок, — он быстро сложил все необходимое в рюкзак.

Ушли он так же быстро.

— Обратно возвращаться не будем, — Билли снова сел за руль.

— Да, — Фрэнк спокойно перезарядил Кольт. — Осмотреться еще надо. Сколько времени тебе надо будет на сигнализацию?

— Минут двадцать, — пожал плечами Билли. — Может, чуть больше. Лучше сейчас этим заняться, пока соседи не дома.

— Тут тебе виднее, — скупо улыбнулся Фрэнк. — У меня криминального прошлого не было.

— И тебе бы радоваться, что оно есть у меня, — беззлобно огрызнулся Билли. — Иначе пришлось бы шумно.

— Главное — результат, — в голосе Фрэнка послышалось что-то похожее на смешок. — За дорогой смотри, Аль Капоне.

Шуновер обосновался на Лонг-Айленде. Билли сам бы не отказался там жить — приятный пригород, симпатичные двухэтажные дома, зеленые лужайки, приветливые (и слишком любопытные и дружелюбные) соседи. Фрэнк заметно помрачнел. Он сам в похожем районе живет, точнее, жил. Похоже, домой он уже не вернется. В Штатах Лизе и Марии точно не помогут. Значит, придется лететь в Британию. Или не лететь, а снова добираться этим быстрым, но неприятным волшебным способом.

Добрались они как раз вовремя. Те, кто взял себе отпуска на Рождество, сейчас или на курортах, или разошлись по ресторанам, или смотрят дома «Эту замечательную жизнь». Никто не выглядывает в окно, а выгуливать собак еще рано. Словом, самое подходящее время.

Осмотреться тоже много времени не заняло. Билли беспокоился только о сигнализации.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Фрэнк. — Стоим тут, как два придурка.

— Сейчас, — процедил Билли. — Это тебе не на фотку Джей Ло передернуть.

Но Шуновер остался верен себе — никаких дополнительных наворотов, стандартная модификация. Что с такой делать, Билли еще помнил. Раньше, конечно, он управился бы быстрее. А Майк, земля ему пухом, вообще вскрыл бы такую за пару минут, еще и перекурить бы успел. Но Майк закончился в «Аттике» — не поделил что-то с тамошними наци.

— Готово, — он отряхнул руки, в перчатках работать было неудобно, но Билли не решался их снять — еще расколдуются обратно. — Осталось дверь вскрыть. Как и говорил — двадцать минут.

— Не самый лучший твой результат, — Фрэнк разбил стекло и поднял раму.

— Да, обычно меня хватает на дольше, — Билли влез в окно первым и тихо пошел открывать заднюю дверь.

А дальше оставалось ждать. Что-что, а это они с Фрэнком умели. Быстро проверить дом, но ничего не трогать, не включать свет, двигаться тихо, как привидения, не говорить. Очередная привычная рабочая рутина. Только вот цель... Билли время от времени проверял в кармане кулон. Не потому, что без удачи сейчас было не обойтись. Просто от того, что адреналин заставлял сердце биться быстрее.

Но вот загудел мотор, затих, щелкнул замок входной двери. Билли с Фрэнком замерли. Шуновер прошел в коридор, бросил ключи на тумбу, включил свет... И в лоб ему уставился Кольт.

— С Рождеством, полковник, — ровным голосом произнес Фрэнк.

Рука Шуновера потянулась к внутреннему карману.

— Не стоит, — нехорошо усмехнулся Билли. — Медленно достаньте оружие и давайте сюда.

— Жаль, что вы так и не остались в Афганистане, — буднично сказал тот, доставая пистолет. — Дальше что?

— Иди в кабинет, — Фрэнк не сводил с него пристального взгляда. — Шагай давай.

— Зря вы полезли в это дело, — Шуновер спокойно двинулся по коридору.

Билли даже восхитился. Все-таки у полковника есть яйца. Так тихо они дошли до кабинета.

— Включи свет, — приказал Фрэнк. — Садись за стол.

Билли, не опуская пистолет, подошел ближе, встал справа от полковника, почти вплотную. Чужое оружие приятно оттягивало руку. А еще приятнее было считать минуты до выстрела.

— Ты здесь, значит, уже знаешь, — Шуновер спокойно сложил руки на столе. Еще бы, под прицелом особо не подергаешься. И он знал, что не успеет достать запасной ствол из ящика. Так зачем стараться? Хотя Билли бы на его месте дрался до последнего. И кого-нибудь уложить бы успел.

— Знаю, — согласился Фрэнк. — Скажи мне одно, что вы собирались сделать с моей семьей?

— Какая теперь разница, — пожал плечами Шуновер.

— И правда, — рука у Фрэнка едва заметно дрогнула. — Уже никакой.

Билли успел выстрелить первым. Из пистолета Шуновера. Пуля попала полковнику в правый висок. Шуновер дернулся, качнулся и завалился на стол. Под головой у него быстро собралась лужа крови. Ранения в голову обычно зрелищные, особенно если стрелять в кого-то не из дробовика. Вот там мозги по стенам, половину черепа сносит к херам. А тут — аккуратная дырка. Это если не переворачивать тело. С другой стороны там здоровенная дырка с кусочками кости в кровавой мешанине. 

— И какого хрена? — Фрэнк опустил пистолет.

— А тебе нужно, чтобы завтра половина копов стояла на ушах? — Билли аккуратно вложил пистолет в руку Шуновера. — А так у нас будет в запасе несколько дней. Невозможность установить причину смерти — есть такая штука. И она порядком тормозит расследование.

— Как по мне, то все выглядит весьма однозначно, — Фрэнк с сожалением посмотрел на тело за столом.

— Нам же лучше, если и остальные так подумают, — пожал плечами Билли. — Уходим.

Фрэнк развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Билли задержался, достал из кармана телефон и быстро сфотографировал то, что еще недавно было полковником корпуса морской пехоты США Реем Шуновером.

Ушли они тоже тихо, без суеты. Суетливых в таких районах замечают. Поэтому Билли спокойно завел машину, спокойно доехал до перекрестка, чинно повернул. Если кто-то и выглядывал на улицу, ничего он потом не вспомнит. Ну, проезжал автомобиль. Тут у всех автомобили, это же приличный район.

Всю дорогу обратно молчали. Билли прокручивал в голове будущий разговор с Роулингсом, Фрэнк не видел смысла в разговорах. Для него все еще не закончилось. Может быть, когда Беннет присоединиться к Шуноверу, Фланаганну и Фултону, у него найдутся слова и желание их произносить. Но не сейчас. Билли и сам в последнее время держался только благодаря Флоре. С ней можно было говорить ни о чем так, словно решаешь вопросы мировой важности, молчать, когда говорить не хотелось, отвлекаться от грызущего изнутри напряжения и тревоги в отчаянном, сумасшедшем сексе, словно это их первый и последний раз, и наслаждаться приятной звенящей пустотой в голове после.

— Я догоню, — Билли остановился у знакомой уже ветеринарной клиники. — Сигарет возьму.

— Давай, — Фрэнк равнодушно пожал плечами. Раньше он бы увязался следом, к сигаретам взяли бы пива, к пиву — какой-нибудь ерунды. Раньше Билли придумал бы что-то поизящнее, чтобы его спровадить. А сейчас все наоборот — Фрэнка теперь разговорить сложнее. Оживлялся он только когда видел перед собой цель.

Билли подождал, пока Фрэнк зайдет в дом и достал телефон. Отправить фотографию Роулингсу, выждать пять минут, потом позвонить.

— Да? — нервно ответили в трубке.

— Вы уже получили сообщение, — довольно улыбнулся Билли. — Да, моя работа. Ансари...

— Я понял, — перебил его Роулингс. — Ну?

— Дело может повернуться как угодно, — Билли усилием воли унял дрожь в руках. Как же она иногда не вовремя! — Например, кто-то заинтересуется, почему полковник Шуновер вдруг решил свести счеты с жизнью. Мало ли до чего этот кто-то докопается.

— Короче, — Роулингс в этот раз был резче обычного. — Что ты хочешь?

— Я уже говорил, — Билли отчаянно хотелось достать зажигалку и согреть пальцы, он сжал кулак. — Чистые документы и, — он постарался, чтобы голос звучало ровно, — и пять миллионов в обмен на доказательства, которые у меня есть.

— Как я проверю, что это не копии? — быстро спросил Роулингс.

— Никак, — Билли снова улыбнулся и пожалел, что Роулингс этого не видит. — Придется поверить на слово. В конце концов, за пять миллионов я стану подсовывать копии? Серьезно? Это для вас и вашего семейного хедж-фонда пять миллионов — не сумма.

— Касл? — Роулингс, похоже, тоже так думал.

— Он сделает, как я скажу, — улыбка у Билли стала еще шире и довольнее. — Мы договорились?

— Какие гарантии насчет Ансари? — насчет Фрэнка Роулингс тоже поверил.

— Их интересует в первую очередь Беннет, — вот тут Билли совершенно не врал. — С ними вопрос тоже решаем.

— Как я получу материалы? — произнес Роулингс после короткой паузы.

— Ячейка камеры хранения возле Тайм Сквер, — озноб колотил так, что Билли приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы не стучали зубы. — Давайте обойдемся без личных встреч. Я получаю документы, оставляю флешку, вы переводите деньги. Номер ячейки скажете завтра. Слежку я замечу.

— Согласен, — в этот раз ответа долго ждать не пришлось. — Деньги будут после того, как материалы окажутся у меня на руках. Номер счета будет с документами, ключ от ячейки я оставлю на твое имя. Надеюсь, хоть какая-то бумажка, подтверждающая личность, у тебя найдется. И просто предупреждаю, если пяти миллионов окажется мало... В Брементоне (прим. авт. — военно-морская тюрьма Пьюджет-Саунд в штате Вашингтон) от них мало пользы. Мы друг друга поняли?

— Абсолютно, — намек был до невозможности прозрачен. Агент Оранж решил напомнить про пытки и операцию «Цербер», которой официально никогда не существовало. И прямо дал понять, что выполнением приказов тут не отмажешься, — Рад, что мы договорились.

Все равно продолжать шантажировать Роулингса он не собирался. Если все сложится удачно, то в США он вернется не скоро. А если не сложится, то не будет никакого Брементона. Эти сказочки мистер Роулингс может оставить себе. Билли прекрасно понимал, что после получения денег долго он не проживет. Он сам поступил бы так же.

До цели оставалось совсем немного. И Билли сжал кулон в кармане. Только бы все не сорвалось!

***

Флора сама не заметила, когда привыкла к тому, что все обсуждения чего-то важного проходят вшестером. И теперь ей было несколько неуютно. Не хватало руки Билли на талии, не хватало Фрэнка, спокойно чистящего оружие.

— Нужно уложиться в два дня, — в этот раз первым начал Рон. — Или в день. Иначе я за магглов не поручусь. После того, как их несколько месяцев держали то под Конфундусом, то под Империо, в голове там настоящий бардак. Думаю, все заметили.

— Ты говорил, что Фрэнка страхуешь, — Флора сцепила пальцы в замок.

— По минимуму, — Рон хмурился и это тоже было непривычно. — Не знаю, как у них прошло с Фланаганном, но то, что он сделал с Фултоном, все видели.

— А ты краски не сгущаешь? — Гарри опять был бледным и не выспавшимся. — Человек всю семью потерял. Повод для срыва. В конце концов, вспомни, что мы сами творили на нашем седьмом курсе.

— Я к этому и веду, — сейчас Рон словно лекцию читал. — Там на нас действовал крестраж. А после того, как мы его уничтожили, остаточные явления еще сохранялись. В конце концов, у такой темной магии есть последствия. Думаешь, ты просто так пытал Амикуса?

— Я его пытал потому, что он плюнул в лицо Макгонагалл, — жестко ответил Гарри. — А еще потому, что мне было семнадцать, мозги отказывали, стресс зашкаливал.

— Но в Отделе Тайн с Беллатрикс у тебя ничего не вышло, — возразил Рон. — Хотя там повод был намного серьезнее. И срыв тоже.

— Мотивации тогда не хватило, — Гарри так сжал пальцы на чашке, что они побелели. Флоре показалось, что сейчас фарфор треснет или разлетится на осколки. — И силенок. Но к чему ты клонишь?

— Я серьезно занимался ими обоими, — Рон сложил ладони домиком. — Руссо еще держится, и держится неплохо. У него устойчивости больше. Приютское детство дает свое — это, во-первых. Во-вторых, есть стабилизирующий фактор, — он посмотрел на Флору. — Еще может влиять артефакт. Но тут я не могу сказать точно. С Каслом все хуже. Служит с девятнадцати лет, насмотрелся разного, верит в систему, порядочный человек, который даже на соседей голос редко повышал. Убить Фланаганна и Фултона — да. Допрашивать с пристрастием — да. Но не пытать. Потому и говорю — надо быстрее заканчивать здесь, надолго ни Касла, ни Руссо не хватит. Надеюсь, последствия такого срыва теперь все хорошо представляют?

— Более чем, — впервые подал голос Тони. — Со своей стороны я все, что мог, сделал.

— Беннетом я займусь сегодня же, — Флора зябко передернула плечами.

Она спокойно смотрела, как Кравчик сдирает с себя кожу, но представить, что Билли мог бы точно так же спокойно свежевать кого-то заживо — в этом было что-то неправильное. Она вовсе его не идеализировала, знала, что ему приходилось делать и не такое. Но работа на то и работа, что от нее удовольствия не получаешь. По крайней мере, от работы аврора. И по крайней мере, такого удовольствия. А Фрэнк едва ли не улыбался, когда отрезал Фултону палец за пальцем.

— Нужно получить у Беннета воспоминания добровольно, — Поттер со стуком поставил чашку на стол. — Нотт и МКМ и так нас сожрут за то, что мы тут натворили. Ладно, это отдельный разговор. Вернемся к Беннету. Как получишь воспоминания, дальше уже крутись сама. Сможешь спровоцировать его или Руссо?

— Думаю, да, — кивнула Флора. — Насчет Билли уверена.

— Мы будем наблюдать издалека, вмешаемся только в самом крайнем случае, — Рон постукивал ладонью по подлокотнику. — Так мне потом меньше придется чистить и править воспоминания. Место ты уже выбрала?

— Согласую с Юсефом, — Флора невольно подхватила ритм, и сама барабанила пальцами по краю стола. — У них с Беннетом были общие дела. Сюда приглашать не будем — слишком заметно. У Тео лишних вопросов не возникнет. Но не стоит его подставлять.

— Еще детали, которые надо выяснить сейчас? — оглядел всех Гарри.

— Пожалуй, обойдемся, — Тони покачал головой. — Рону потом проще будет. Не первый год вместе работаем все-таки — разберемся.

— Тогда за дело, — Гарри устало потер виски и поднялся. — У Марии и Лизы я тебя подменю, пока ты занимаешься подготовкой.

Сидеть с больными было не сложно, справился бы кто угодно. Мария не просила ни пить, ни есть. Она вообще по большей части молчала. А Лизу просто надо было кормить вовремя, поить и убирать за ней. Работа простая, не для целителя даже, а для сиделки. Гарри точно справится. Ему в свое время выпадали задачи и посложнее, чем уход за двумя тихими лежачими пациентами. К тому же сидеть с ними ему придется недолго.

И все старательно делали вид, что не заметили, как Фрэнк и Билли куда-то ушли. Ясно было, куда и зачем. Но Гарри ясно дал понять, что дела магглов их не касаются. Тони это не одобрял, но помалкивал. Рон как всегда был на стороне Гарри. А Флора в глубине души желала Билли и Фрэнку удачи. И не спрашивала, зачем Билли вдруг понадобилась пара перчаток. Как любил говаривать Джордж Уизли: «Меньше спрашиваешь, меньше вранья услышишь». Флоре даже было проще, что ни Билли, ни Фрэнка сейчас в доме нет. Ничего не отвлекает от задачи.

— Беннета не придется выманивать, — Юсеф улыбнулся в бороду уже знакомой тонкой улыбкой. — Он сам придет.

— После Кравчика и остальных? — Флора недоверчиво приподняла бровь.

— Конечно, придет, — Юсеф в этом ни капли не сомневался. — Он очень хочет жить. А после таких посланий он на все будет готов, лишь бы не умереть так, как Кравчик.

— Прекрасно, — если Юсеф не ошибся, то Флоре уже не надо было придумывать, как взять у Беннета воспоминания. Он сам их предложит, на коленях будет умолять. — Тогда нам остается не дать ему времени опомниться и самим выбрать место для разговора.

— Есть такое, — Юсеф огладил бороду. — Тихое, спокойное. И в самый раз для беседы. Почти за городом.

— Координаты? — тут тоже все решилось проще, чем она думала. Все-таки у знакомства с Тахминой Ансари есть свои преимущества. Если не задумываться о цене. — Беннета туда доставят твои люди?

— Для него у нас приготовлен портключ, — Юсеф тем временем набросал каллиграфическим почерком на куске пергамента адрес, словно выписал суру из Корана. — Осталось только задать время.

Флора кивнула и про себя пожелала, чтобы Беннет пришел завтра. Иначе придется перекраивать весь план на бегу — Билли до сих пор не вернулся. Без него сложно будет и Нотту угодить, и с Тахминой за помощь расплатиться.

— Если Беннет придет сегодня, не принимайте, пусть помучается, — небрежно бросила она. — Так он станет сговорчивее.

— Как пожелаешь, — Юсеф с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами. — Кстати, хотел спросить о твоих спутниках. Надеюсь, они не станут болтать о том, где были?

— Нет, — отрезала Флора. — И отвечая на твой второй вопрос: Тахмина Ансари знает о том, кто я. И о них тоже знает.

— О не-чарах тоже? — брови Юсефа приподнялись в вежливом недоумении.

— Разумеется, — Флора посмотрела на него в упор. — И у меня вполне четкие указания на их счет тоже.

— Просто любопытствую, — Юсеф поднял ладони в примирительном жесте. — Эти указания включают в себя девочку?

— Ценю твое участие, но сейчас нам нужно заняться Морти Беннетом, — Флора и правда не хотела думать об этом сейчас. — Что-то еще, что нам надо учесть?

— Я бы не отказался осмотреть его жилище, — усмехнулся Юсеф. — Но не уверен, что он хранит там ценности, которые не собирался продавать.

Это могло бы послужить дополнительными доказательствами, в довесок к воспоминаниям, раз уж самого Беннета на суд представить не получится. Вечером Флора поделилась этой мыслью с Гарри.

— Согласен, — тот отхлебнул из фляжки Бодрящего зелья. — Отправлю туда Гольдштейна. Кстати, запасной план есть?

— Заявлюсь к Беннету сама, — Флора пожала плечами. — Точнее, с Билли.

Иногда самое правильное решение — самое простое. Если оно не подходит, ищи более простое. Так ее учил отец, так часто говаривал Долохов. А вот тетка любила все усложнять. За что и поплатилась. Правда, отцу и Долохову их простые решения тоже счастья не принесли. Но время поджимало, некогда было придумывать изящные сложные комбинации. После того, что случилось с Каслами, они только и делали, что торопились. Рон утром очень точно описал, почему.

— В моем духе, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ладно, на этот случай тоже подстрахуем. Никогда еще не зачаровывал маггловскую военную базу.

— Говоришь так, словно это поход в зоопарк, — укоризненно посмотрела на него Флора.

— Чем сложнее, тем интереснее, — тот пожал плечами.

Флора промолчала. Рон прав — надо быстрее со всем покончить. Иначе они все пойдут в разнос. Гарри вот уже тянет на авантюры. Ему надо нормально поспать, а не сидеть над Марией и беззвучно разговаривать с кем-то невидимым. Флора догадывалась, что это за собеседник. И радовалась, что ее семья не настолько древняя и фамильных артефактов, вроде той же мантии, у них нет. С таким наследством недолго и с ума сойти. А некоторым наивным кажется, что древний и благородный род — это сплошные преимущества, все равно, что бога за бороду ухватить. Им видятся сейфы, набитые золотом и артефактами под завязку, толпы домовых эльфов, которые готовы исполнить любой каприз. Но чем древнее семья, тем более в ее истории крови, преступлений, предательств, кровосмешений и сумасшествия. С деньгами часто дело обстоит не просто туго, а удручающе плохо, а некоторые фамильные артефакты лучше даже не трогать, чтобы случайно не запустить конец света.

— Руссо уже вернулся? — вопрос Гарри отвлек ее от размышлений.

— Нет, — покачала она головой.

— Дожидаться будешь?

— Все равно с больными сидеть. А вот тебе бы поспать не мешало.

Гарри попробовал отговориться, что вполне нормально себя чувствует, но Флора даже слушать не стала и погнала его спать. Иначе еще намного в таком темпе, и он перестанет соображать здраво. А их в Британии ждет еще целый ворох вопросов, которые надо решать на трезвую голову.

С самого утра у Флоры было неспокойно на сердце. На тревогу не похоже, на усталость тоже, просто странное ощущение, словно чувствуешь затылком чей-то неприятный, пристальный и предвкушающий взгляд. Флора за завтраком отказалась от кофе и вместо него выпила большую чашку Умиротворяющего бальзама. Такая доза самого Волдеморта превратила бы в спокойного и уравновешенного человека, а Беллатрикс — так и вовсе в милую и добродушную домохозяйку. Но не помогло. Флора несколько раз ходила проверять Марию и Лизу (все-таки между целителем и пациентом устанавливается некая особая связь, чем-то похожая на пресловутые семейные узы) — ничего подозрительного, никаких изменений. А гнетущее чувство не отступало.

— Проверь Беннета, — попросила она Тони. — Для надежности.

— Как скажешь, — тот без лишних вопросов аппарировал прямо из кресла, в котором сидел, только и успел взять рюкзак.

Фрэнк первым заметил, что она себе места не находит.

— Что-то не так? — хмуро спросил он.

— Не знаю, — Флора и сама не могла сказать, почему постоянно норовит оглянуться, и откуда взялось это странное беспокойство.

Билли успокаивающе сжал ей руку. Должно было помочь, но стало только хуже. Флора осторожно высвободилась, уже в который по счету раз посмотрела на часы. Ничего, осталось совсем немного, и все закончится.

— Я смотаюсь в город, — Билли коротко приобнял ее и набросил куртку.

— До завтра не подождешь? — Флоре сейчас не хотелось, чтобы он куда-то уходил. И это желание ничего общего с романтикой объятий не имело.

— Не могу, — его глаза странно блеснули. — Я быстро, только туда и обратно. Даже оглянуться не успеешь.

— Я с тобой, — выпалила Флора раньше, чем Гарри успел открыть рот.

— Не совались бы вы никуда сейчас, — заметил он. — Не время по городу шляться, мало ли что, — сейчас он как никогда был похож на покойного Грюма.

— Дела, — Билли улыбался, но взгляд у него стал холодным и жестким. Снова, как в Кабуле, Флоре показалось, что чего-то в этом взгляде не хватает, чего-то важного, и тогда сходство станет полным. Сходство с кем? — Я и один справляюсь.

— Я тоже пойду, — Фрэнк допил кофе и проверил пистолет.

— Ты остаешься, — отрезал Билли. — Мы это уже обсуждали.

Фрэнк внимательно посмотрел на него в упор, потом покачал головой, но сел обратно.

— Один не пойдешь, — Флора привычным за столько лет службы уменьшила аптечку и сунула ее в карман.

— Ладно, — с ней Билли спорить не стал. — Тогда твоим ходом.

— Готов? — она взяла его за руку. — Адрес?

— Тридцать Шестая Вест, — Билли едва заметно вздрогнул и зажмурился. — Давай.

Флора мысленно повторила про себя адрес, попыталась вспомнить, видела ли она эту улицу хотя бы мельком. Но название в памяти не отозвалось. Придется аппарировать наугад и надеяться, что слишком явного нарушения Статута не будет.

Шагнули на асфальт они уже за привычными мусорными баками в каком-то переулке. Билли сверился с телефоном и быстро направился к двери, над которой было написано «Камеры хранения багажа». Флора закатила глаза. Нашел время! Неужели этот груз (или что там он собрался забирать?) не мог подождать до завтра?

А Билли показал документы, забрал ключ, нашел нужную ячейку, забрал оттуда пухлый пакет и что-то положил вместо него. Флора не заметила, что именно.

— Вот и все, — улыбнулся он. — Можем обратно. А ты спорила.

И тут он побледнел, сжал кулаки, уголок рта дернулся. Флора схватила его за руку, потащила на улицу, в тот самый переулок за мусорные баки. Она уже собралась аппарировать, когда прямо перед ней появился серебристый терьер.

— Беннет собрал вещи и куда-то аппарировал, — голосом Гольдштейна сказал пес. — Отследил. Запоминай адрес. Я за ним.

Флора крепче сжала руку Билли и внимательно дослушала сообщение. Терьер встряхнулся, будто только что выбрался из воды, и растаял.

— К мне домой пошел, — хрипло произнес Билли. — Какого черта ему там надо?

Флора выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Там остались твои вещи? — быстро спросила она. — Личные вещи. Или волосы, слюна, кровь. Ну?

— Прибираюсь я там не часто, — удивленно ответил Билли. — Так что да. А в чем дело?

Флора с трудом сдержала ругательство. Магглы! Только они могут быть так небрежны. Билли с Фрэнком настолько хорошо вписались в их маленькую компанию, что она совсем забыла, сколького они не знают о волшебном мире. Для мага достаточно капли крови, волоса, слюны на старой зубной щетке, спермы на простыне, чтобы убить жертву. И для этого вовсе не нужно быть сильным волшебником. Хватит просто сильного намерения. А с этим у Беннета сейчас полный порядок.

— Идиот, — прошипела она, крепче сжимая его руку. — Планы меняются.

И аппарировала. А планы не просто менялись, они рухнули с оглушительным треском. Юсеф едва ли не клялся, что Беннет настолько дорожит своей жизнью, что на коленях умолять приползет и обещать будет все сокровища Альгамбры, лишь бы его пощадили. Видно не настолько. Месть для него, как оказалось, значит больше. А еще у него неплохо со здравым смыслом — прекрасно понимает, что с Ансари не поторгуешься.

Флора вынырнула из серого тумана, быстро отправила Билли заклинанием к стене, сама скользнула к другой. Гоменум Ревелио показало, что в квартире только один человек. Билли поперхнулся, сдерживая кашель. Флора дернулась было к нему, но вовремя остановилась. Она в первую очередь аврор, а уже во вторую —целитель. И сейчас основная задача — Беннет. Если он нашел здесь хотя бы каплю крови, от ее чар не будет никакого толку. Нужно сначала прервать чужое заклинание. Хорошо, что на крови, волосах или слюне ворожить надо долго.

Она распахнула Экспульсо дверь, связка Экспеллиармус-Ступефай- Инкарцеро сорвалась с палочки сама собой. Она в последнюю секунду заменила на Инкарцеро Секо. Гарри говорил, что нужно получить воспоминания. Причем, добровольно. С добровольностью сейчас точно возникнут проблемы. Левикорпус — и Беннет повис вниз головой, из рук у него выпала расческа. Флора быстро обыскала его, уронила на пол и привела в чувство. Магией. Хотя больше хотелось пощечиной.

— Ну? — она встала над ним и улыбнулась самой мерзкой из теткиных улыбочек.

— Значит, ты, — Беннет прожигал ее полным ненависти взглядом. — Они тебя отправили. Англичанка, — протянул он.

— Кэрроу, — Флоре хотелось сейчас сотворить с ним то, что она сделала с Кравчиком, вместо этого она рывком поставила его на ноги, освободила от пут, сунула в руки палочку.

Беннет недоверчиво сжал ее в ладони, не сводя взгляда с Флоры.

— Зачем? — сейчас он ничего не понимал. Конечно, ожидал что его с места в карьер начнут пытать, заставят снять с себя кожу, медленно и тщательно, как дорогой костюм. А вместо этого развязывают, отдают оружие.

— Сам догадайся, — Флора нарочито безразлично пожала плечами. — Все может решиться быстро. Если ты хорошенько подумаешь, — сейчас начиналась сложная игра в видимость добровольности.

— Предлагаешь мне сделать это самому? — оскалился Беннет. У Фрэнка это вышло бы страшно, а у этого получилось как-то жалко.

— А получиться? — с интересом осведомилась Флора, поигрывая палочкой. — Оказывается, у тебя неплохое такое самомнение. Подумай еще.

Все происходящее напоминало какой-то сумбурный и дурной сон. Аврор, который должен или убить, или задержать преступника, вместо этого играет с ним в загадки, а преступник все никак не может назвать правильный ответ. И подсказывать нельзя. Иначе не получиться добровольно. Чертовы правила! Если бы Флора могла, она с получила бы желаемое меньше, чем за минуту. Достаточно одного Круцио.

— Зачем? — палочка в руке Беннета дрожала. — Все равно живым мне не уйти.

— Это как посмотреть, — Флора не врала — она не собиралась его убивать. Сама.

В глазах Беннета вспыхнула отчаянная, дикая надежда и тут же погасла. Он недоверчиво расхохотался. Флора развела руками, мол, не хочешь — не верь.

А Билли тем временем выпрямился, держась за стену. Он уже не кашлял, бледность понемногу сходила с лица. На первый взгляд, вроде бы обошлось, Беннет не успел много натворить. Но Флора привыкла первому взгляду не доверять — здоровый на вид человек может быть давно проклят и не догадываться о том, что вот-вот умрет. Она загнала беспокойство поглубже. Раздражение тоже. Почему Беннет такой недогадливый? Или ему жить не хочется?

— Предлагаешь договориться? — наконец спросил он, нервно облизывая губы.

— Твои предложения? — светским тоном осведомилась Флора. — Давай начнем с того, что случилось в Сари-Пуль.

— Ошибка, — Беннет, похоже, немного воспрянул духом. — Целью был Малик. Откуда я знал...

— Так не пойдет, — перебила его Флора. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не врешь?

— Воспоминания тебе, что ли, сейчас сдать? — огрызнулся Беннет.

Наконец-то! Флора надеялась, что ничем не выдала той сумасшедшей радости, которая сейчас затопила ее с головой. Еще несколько минут и Беннет «просто перестанет жить», как любила говорить Беллатрикс.

— Попробуй, — безразлично произнесла она. — Может, выгадаешь себе так еще немного времени. А может, и этого хватит.

— Обещаешь? — Беннет уже протянул руку с палочкой к виску.

— Конечно, — Флора не собиралась причинять ему никакого вреда. Лично. — Ну?

И тонкая серебряная нить потянулась за кончиком палочки, как пряжа за веретеном.

— Чем больше их будет, — она не договорила, но в воздухе так и повисло «тем выше твои шансы».

И Беннет отдавал воспоминание за воспоминанием. А Флора уже в мыслях перешла к тому, как его устранить. Билли сейчас не в лучшем состоянии. Значит, остается провоцировать Беннета и потом все списывать на самозащиту. А еще она рассчитывала на то, что дорога Билли чуть больше, чем он пытается показать. Страх за близкого человека уже сам по себе сильное оружие.

Наконец, последнее воспоминание опустилось в пустую бутылку из-под пива — другой подходящей тары тут не нашлось, — Флора запечатал ее, уменьшила у опустила в карман.

— Скажи, оно того стоило? — спросила она снисходительно и почти дружелюбно. — Обидно, наверное, когда прекрасный план рушиться из-за одной глупости? Или не одной, — она внимательно следила за Беннетом.

Он должен был сорваться на такое и сорвался. Его рука с палочкой взлетела в воздух, уже начала взмах, рот открылся. Флора машинально чуть не поставила щит, но в последний миг удержала руку. Она стояла и смотрела прямо в лицо Беннету и это была одна из самых долгих секунд в ее жизни. Флора уже собиралась Билли запоздал на самую малость — луч ударил ее в плечо. Флора качнулась, но на ногах устояла. Бывало и хуже. Но Билли этого не знал. Ему понадобилось меньше секунды. Флора так и не поняла, что же он сделал. Со стороны казалось, что он просто хлопнул его по плечу, у самого основания шеи. Но Беннет захрипел, засучил руками и начал оседать на пол. Билли быстро шагнул в сторону, а из шеи Беннета брызнула кровь. На пол, на стену. И только сейчас Флора увидела в руке Билли нож. Точнее, не в, а на.

— Ты как? — Билли наскоро вытер клинок об одежду Беннета и бросился к ней. — Обратно сможешь? Кого мне звать? Рона? Гарри?

— Смогу, — Флора оперлась на его руку. — На одну аппарацию меня хватит.

— Точно? — в его взгляде страх и забота мешались с остатками ярости.

— Да, — она крепче сжала его запястье, то самое, на котором он носил нож. — Готов?

— А ты? — в этот раз Билли не зажмурился.

Вместо ответа она аппарировала.

Первым к ним бросился Гарри, от него всего на полсекунды отстал Фрэнк. Тони рванулся было, но остановился в полушаге. Нашел время для сантиментов, рыцарь. Рон подхватил ее под другую руку. Будто ей никогда не доставалось.

— Чем тебя? — Гарри рванул ремни аптечки.

— Чепуха, — отмахнулась Флора и зашипела от боли в плече. — Похоже, какая-то модификация Секо и Жалящего сразу.

— Не похоже, — Рон уже выплетал сеть диагностирующего заклинания. — Мелкое проклятие. Похоже на то, от которого ты Билла выхаживала.

— Иронично, — Фрэнк понял, что от него сейчас толку мало и отошел, чтобы не мешать.

— Обхохочешься, — жестко отрезал Билли, глаза у него сверкнули и Флора поняла, чего же не хватает — алых бликов в самой глубине зрачков. Теперь головоломка сложилась.

А Билли бережно усадил ее в кресло. Поттер тут же сунул ей под нос флакон с зельем. Флора залпом его выпила, покачала головой, когда ей протянули еще один.

— Воспоминания заберите, — она приподнялась и устроилась удобнее. — Рон, спроси у Юсефа про Омут Памяти. Он у него есть, я знаю.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Рон. — Ну, что встали? — обернулся он к остальным. — Заняться нечем?

Фрэнк хмыкнул, скупо улыбнулся и ушел, уводя с собой Гольдштейна. Гарри закатил глаза, собирался было отпустить какую-то шуточку, но сдержался.

— Порядок? Дальше сама справишься? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Не в первый раз, — кивнула Флора. — Иди уже. Вам еще с памятью работать.

И когда они наконец-то остались одни, Билли обнял ее бережно и нежно, словно она была стеклянной.

— Сам как? — она попыталась высвободиться из объятий, потянулась за палочкой, но Билли обнял ее крепче.

— Порядок, — он поцеловал ее в макушку. — Знобит только. Выпить горячего и полегчает.

Врал, но Флоре не хотелось с ним спорить. По крайней мере, ближайшие несколько минут.

***

Уильям Роулингс закончил читать и закрыл ноутбук. Руссо сдержал слово и отдал все. Даже если это копии, все равно обошлось недорого, какие-то пять миллионов, мелочь. Все равно потратить их у Руссо не выйдет. Беннет оказался прав — вопрос с этими двумя следовало решать раньше и жестче. Но и сейчас еще не поздно. Поэтому старший специальный агент Уильям Роулингс почти не волновался и настроение у него было неплохое.

Охранник открыл ворота, машина въехала во двор, прошелестела шинами по дороге и остановилась у крыльца. Роулингс подождал, пока водитель откроет перед ним дверь, вышел и снова набрал Беннета. Где его носит? Можно уже взять трубку!

Что-то кольнуло его в грудь. Он даже не понял сначала, что произошло. Только потом, когда по телу волной раскатилась боль, а от второго выстрела он осел на землю, до него дошло... Он успел удивиться тому, сколько, оказывается, в человеческом теле крови и как быстро она вытекает, если в этом теле проделать дырку или две.

— Твою, — прошептал он, перед тем, как жаркая темнота накрыла его с головой.

***

У Фрэнка в кармане зазвонил телефон. Фрэнк потянулся за ним, не сводя глаз с площадки перед домом Роулингса.

— Порядок, — коротко отчитался Билли.

— Понял, работаю, — отозвался Фрэнк и повесил трубку. Значит, Билл уже проверил — деньги пришли и с Роулингсом можно заканчивать, как и планировали.

Ждать пришлось недолго. По сравнению с тем, сколько он провел времени здесь, прижимаясь плечом к прикладу той самой М14, по поводу которой так насмешливо прошелся Рон. Черный автомобиль подъехал к воротам, засуетилась охрана. Фрэнк выровнял дыхание. Роулингс выбрался из салона, поднес к уху телефон. Фрэнк плавно, на выдохе, нажал на спусковой крючок. На светлом пальто Роулингса, прямо на груди, расплылось темное пятно, словно кто-то плеснул на него краской. Фрэнк выстрелил еще раз, спокойно, как по мишени. Роулингс дернулся, уронил телефон и рухнул на асфальт, неловко подвернув ногу и раскинув руки.

Забегала охрана, кто-то кому-то звонил, кто-то ругался в рацию, из дому повыбегала прислуга. Фрэнк спокойно сложил винтовку в сумку, снова достал телефон.

— Чарли — минус, — сказал он.

— Понял тебя, — ответил Билли. — Возвращайся. Я на месте.

Фрэнк расправил плечи и наконец-то вздохнул свободно. Целей больше не осталось. Теперь нужно поставить на ноги Марию и Лизу.

***

Поттер наконец закончил с последним воспоминанием. Картина складывалась простая: Морти Беннет, не самый блестящий выпускник Ильверморни, решил, что в мире магглов он преуспеет больше, тем более, если в этом ему помогут полученные в школе знания. Он подбил на эту авантюру двух своих сокурсников, которые в волшебстве преуспевали еще меньше, чем он. Для карьеры все трое выбрали армию. А дальше началась раскручиваться схема — немного Конфундуса там, капелька Обливиэйта здесь. Морти быстро продвигался по службе, заводил полезные знакомства, Фултон и Фланаганн честно служили ему верными оруженосцами и улаживали те проблемы, в которых мягкого убеждения было недостаточно. Но денег все равно было мало, хотелось больше, намного больше. И вот Беннет свел знакомство с амбициозным агентом ЦРУ. Тот был сказочно богат и мечтал о головокружительной карьере. Они не могли не сойтись. Идея «Цербера» пришла им в голову почти одновременно. Для Роулингса это означало новую ступеньку в продвижении к славе, признанию, для Беннета — возможность заработать много денег. Ему повезло заинтересовать Хайруллу Ансари. А дальше все было проще простого, по крайней мере, для мага. Беннет при помощи Империо и Конфундуса использовал морпехов как курьерских осликов, только возили они не наркотики, а антиквариат и артефакты. Потом в долю пришлось взять и Шуновера, но на прибылях Беннета это особо не сказалось. Все работало, как часы. Пока лейтенант Уильям Руссо не подобрал в одной деревушке странный золотой кулон. И пока Беннет не ошибся. Он не знал, что Хайрулла ведет дела еще и с талибами, в частности, с Маликом Тикрити.

— А ведь если бы не Рольф, мы бы так ни о чем и не узнали, — Рон закончил сортировать воспоминания. — Представляешь, сколько хотя бы эти двое могли бы натворить уже дома. После того, что им приходилось делать, и такого грубого ментального вмешательства.

— Думаю, что повторилась бы история со стрельбой в Далласе, — поддакнул Гарри. — Нам еще дома с ними работать придется.

— Ага, — Рон закупорил последний флакон. — А еще Мария и девочка. Даже не представляю, как они до сих пор живы.

Гарри наоборот, очень даже прекрасно представлял, как и почему. И сколько работы предстоит целителям. А ведь еще — компенсация для Руссо и Каслов (Гермиона раз уже во что-то вцепилась, то не успокоится, пока своего не добьется), еще убеждать МКМ, что «Виа Ирис» провела свою первую операцию очень даже неплохо.

— Знаешь, похоже, мы создали прецедент, — хмыкнул Рон. — С Каслами.

— Получается, что да, — Поттер взъерошил волосы. — И с Руссо. Тут тоже мороки с артефактом немало будет, за пару дней не разберешься. Хотя, он и без этого нашел способ вписаться в наш мир.

— Это точно, — Рон с довольным вздохом опустился в кресло. — Похоже, у ни с Фло все серьезно. Рад за нее.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Поттер. — Ну, что, передохнем и за работу? Тебе еще у нас в головах копаться. Перекуси пока, а я Флору позову.

Он думал о своем, о том, что обрисовал Рону парой слов: артефакте, Лизе, Марии, интригах и скандалах, которые вызовет список Либермана, страхе перед именем Волдеморта, которое снова всплывет, сложностях, которые вызовет договор Флоры с Тахминой Ансари.

— Ехать нам все равно придется, — донесся из-за полуприкрытой двери голос Билли. — Лизу и Марию тут никто не вылечит. Даже за все деньги, которые у нас теперь есть.

— У тебя, — поправил его Фрэнк. — Это была твоя идея — стрясти с Роулингса пять миллионов. Мне хватает того, что он и Шуновер теперь червей кормят. Я у тебя только на лечение одолжу. Не думаю, что эти маги ради нас даром стараться будут. Поставлю Лизу и Эм на ноги, скажу Поттеру «спасибо» и подальше от этого волшебства.

— В Штаты вернешься? — щелкнула зажигалка, Билли закурил.

— Наверное. В Британии мне делать нечего. А ты хочешь остаться, как я вижу?

— Не просто хочу, я останусь. Теперь мне есть что ей предложить.

Гарри усмехнулся, тихо прошел дальше, до нужной двери, постучал.

— Уже пора? — Флора захлопнула книгу. — С Тео уже связывался? Как будем их перевозить? — она кивнула в сторону Лизы и кровати, на которой тихо спала Мария, накрытая полупрозрачной тонкой паутинкой мантии.

— Сначала Рон с нами поработает, — Поттер пристально посмотрел на книгу у нее в руках. — Надеюсь, ты до приезда в Британию постараешься без экспериментов?

— Тут было бы удобнее, — медленно произнесла Флора. — Но опасно. Лучше пусть девочкой займутся специалисты. В конце концов, всегда можно попробовать у меня в доме, если в Мунго не смогут ее вылечить. Здание старое, темной магией просто воняет...

— Давай решать проблемы по списку, — перебил ее Поттер. — Обо всем этом подумаем, когда окажемся в Британии.

Наконец-то он мог сказать, что первая операция «Виа Ирис» закончилась. Не смотря на то, многое еще предстояло сделать, со многим разобраться, главное уже было позади. Он и не знал, насколько сейчас ошибается.


End file.
